The Legend of Princess Rosa
by Misa-kike-chi
Summary: An heiress, a servant in her own home. A cursed fairy prince. In this world their love seems impossible, but is it really? Or will the pain in their lives keep them from following the windy road leading to each other? A twisted, unideal story of a beauty and a beast merged with the story of Cinderella and a host of other fairytales loosely based off of Disney/original versions. AU.
1. Prologue

Summary: In this world, their love seems impossible, but is it really? A twisted, unideal story of a beauty and a beast combined with the story of Cinderella and a host of other fairytales loosely based off of Disney's versions and the originals.

Disclaimer: I own my creativity and a computer, and that's about it. In the future I may use direct [translated] quotes from certain chapters, but I am not by any means using them while claiming they are of my own invention. Only gonna say it once. I don't own Skip Beat!

**A/N:** After a long hiatus, I'm back! And I actually have a pretty long story mapped out for you guys. Finally, my first (and probably last) Skip Beat! fanfiction. This is—and I quote—"a _twisted, __unideal_" story. Can't say that I didn't warn you, but I hope you'll stay with me all the way especially because I'm still figuring out how it ends! Enjoy ^^

P.S.—RenxKyoko is the point of this fanfic, but not necessarily the first pairing. Just warning you.

* * *

The Legend of Princess Rosa

_Once upon a time, there lived a young girl neither fair nor maidenly. She couldn't have been, for she was hardly a toddler. By no means was she the most beautiful little girl in all the land, but people who met her swore that her heart was as pure and golden as her eyes. Her earnest, childlike energy and naive honesty won the affections of everyone around. Even the sourest toad croaked many a half-hearted groan at her antics. Her father was a man of many skills and professions; explorer, merchant, and hostler were his three main hobbies of choice, but the profession he valued most in life was parenthood. He was not world famous as other explorers were, but most wonderful in the eyes of little Kyoko. She was daddy's little girl, his princess, his pride and joy second only to his loyal wife._

_A few months before Kyoko turned five years old, as he prepared for his next journey across the ocean, Lord Mogami asked his darling angel if there was not any gift he could bring back for her. Though not one who wished after the materials of the world, she humbly requested a single rose and he left her with his word that he would return safely. He never did. He disappeared into the depths of the sea, taking with him a piece of his family's heart and, consequently, the bulk of their fortune. _

_Something inside Lady Mogami snapped. Instead of wallowing in her despair, she became bitter towards her daughter for, though Kyoko looked most like her mother, Kyoko's personality was a constant reminder of something once treasured and lost. Saena blamed Kyoko for her heartbreak and their fall to poverty. For days the servants kept the poor child away from the arms of her once kind and gentle mother. Embarrassed at the accident and overhype, the Mogami household cut all ties with their once daughter-in-law. When Saena finally emerged from her room, she turned her wrath on Kyoko, becoming a slavedriver and setting up impossible expectations for her daughter to fill. The poor child was forced to do menial housework and was kept away from the outside world. All servants were dismissed and Kyoko was suddenly alone. New hands were acquired, but they dared not show too much sympathy for fear of losing their job. In the end, the only possession Kyoko was permitted to keep was her old horse and loyal friend, General. The rest was changed. Fine linen was exchanged with harsher cotton, petticoats with aprons. She slept in the attic in a small cot, incomparable to her former, far more comfortable lodgings. Kyoko began earning her keep under a false status and her future continued to dim._

_Because it was improper to remain widowed, Lady Mogami remarried quickly and moved over the hill to the other side of the large town. She wished to never set eyes on the sea again. To snub the family who disowned her, she kept her surname even after she tied the knot. Her new husband did not care for familial matters and preferred his new wife's surname to his own. He was mostly absent and his two daughters were taken under Lady Mogami's wing. They were spoiled, shallow, and rude. They loved the pretty and convenient materials in life and, of course, fancied themselves the picture of sophistication and thus ready to be swept off their feet by a devilishly handsome and filthy-rich young man. Saena pampered them as her own distraction and also in spite of Kyoko and her deceased husband. Again and again, she turned a blind eye at their bullying and cruelty towards their step-sister._

_And time went on. The sun rose and set, the seasons changed, and the gossip surrounding the tragedy of the deceased explorer and his ruined family cycled out of the knitting circles and bars. The golden-eyed child disappeared from the world's eye._

* * *

"Kyoko!" a harsh reprimand reverberated through all lower levels of the large estate.

"H-hai! Coming, Milady!" the young girl nearly lost her starched cap in her rush. The clasp had come undone again, she sighed. She'd have to spend more time mending. If only she could have a new—"_Mogami Kyoko_? If you don't get here right this second–"

Young Kyoko skedaddled to the upmost story and quickly attempted to smooth her rumpled skirts before knocking and rushing in. What if Milady had spilled the hot tea? Could there be another moth—

_Slap._

Kyoko blinked back tears as she gingerly stood from her embarrassingly undignified position and pointedly ignored the giggling by the tea table. Yes, she knew that her dress was too short and that there were holes all over her stockings. So what if her cap had fallen off again and the sole of one shoe was half gone? One day—

"...can't even execute the simplest—Are you listening to me?" _Slap._

Kyoko bit her lip but stopped when she realized that it was beginning to bruise. She tried to focus on the words coming out of Milady's mouth, but the ringing in her head and the sting on her cheek made it harder to understand.

"Now, _Kyoko, dear_, repeat it back to me."

"Wash and dry the dishes, beat the curtains properly, make the beds and scrub the floors, dust all the rooms–…"

Milady's voice threatened, "And what is the first thing you will do as soon as you leave this room?"

"Make cucumber sandwiches," Kyoko answered obediently.

"That's my daughter—such a precious angel," Milady deadpanned. Then, her voice took back the snap, "Now run along!"

The door slammed shut in Kyoko's face. She exhaled heavily in relief and made her way down to the kitchen. Minutes later, with the help of the kind cook, she was back with the cucumber sandwiches which were taken and consumed without so much as a compliment or a thank you. The only good thing about being trusted in the kitchen was being able to sneak in a couple bites, she nodded to herself.

The poor maid kept her mind carefully blank in case she was called for again. She couldn't even daydream to save herself from this suffering. The daydreaming always distracted her. She would always fail to hear her mother call for her, and then she would get slapped. Kyoko recalled her day-by-day goal to avoid her mother's violent hand. So far, there had been one day in the past month when she hadn't been hit at all—the day Milady had gone to town and returned in a pleasant enough mood. Of course, there were the days when she was never mistreated weeks before—Kyoko paused in her scrubbing. Well, if she was going to think about it, she might as well go all in. She looked into the bucket at her dust-smudged face and whispered, "Before Father died…"

No! She shook her head wildly. There was no time to be thinking about that. Kyoko pumped her arms in determination and bustled her way over to the musty curtains. For a moment, she considered asking Butler-san for help, but decided not to. She couldn't ask him to do such a dirty job. What if he threw out his back! Kyoko lugged the heavy drapes outside and checked that no one was at the windows before taking out all her energy and frustration on the cloth. By the end of it, she was thoroughly winded and equally as filthy, but the curtains were impeccably clean. Satisfied, she hung them up again and even cleaned the window panes as well.

"Kyoko-chan! Ugh! What is _with_ your _clothes?_"

Trying not to cringe, Kyoko turned around and bowed her head politely, "Is there something that I can get you, Misses?"

"Oh, no." They took a step back, wrinkling their noses then tossing her devious smiles. "But I would have you know that Mother will be taking us to town."

"Sister," the other tsked, "Don't say 'Mother.' You'll confuse her—talking about 'Mi-lae-dee," the other drawled.

They giggled. "She promised to buy me a bright blue dress in the latest style for the grand party that's being hosted by the _Hizuri's_."

Kyoko gasped and reached out to grab her sisters. She remembered her place and their disgust and faltered. "T-The Hizuri's? You can't mean that—"

"That one of us will get engaged?"

"Hai?" Kyoko was thrown by the twist in the conversation. "Marriage!?"

"Of course! Hizuri Kuon is not promised to anyone yet—Oh! Hizuri Kuon..." the step-sister's skirts puffed out as they twirled. They then began to gush to each other. Had they _seen_ his perfect manners and attire, his green eyes that seemed to pierce through the _soul_?

Kyoko was not sure who they could be talking about, but she hesitantly interrupted, "A-Ano..." She sped ahead despite their glares, "You can't mean the son of the great explorer Hizuri Kuu?"

They looked at her as if she were stupid. "What _other_ Hizuri _is_ there?" they scoffed. "You really don't have any idea what's going on, do you?" "But, of course, you won't be allowed to attend." "Yeah, you're too _ugly_. Who would want a worthless _worm_ wandering around?" Kyoko sunk into her shell as they shook their heads and continued to belittle her, every word adding itself to the large pile already above her head and weighing her down.  


"And of course we'll bring you along so you can help us stay presentable, but you'll just stay in the carriage. No need for anyone to see _you_."

"Now, now!" Baroness Saena Mogami floated down the stairs, adjusting her purse on her arm. "Don't be so harsh to the poor maid."

"Yes, Mother!" Kyoko's step-sisters chorused, looked behind them, and giggled.

"Kyoko, don't do anything ridiculous while we're gone. I expect an impeccably clean home. Herbal chicken for dinner, yes? Got that? I'm warning you. And change out of that filthy shift. Alright. Come along, now."

The door clicked shut and Kyoko sank to her knees in relief. Her eyes swam and she shook her head at the Butler who nervously approached but nodded and eventually left her by herself. After an undefined amount of time, Kyoko wiped her nose and patted her face lightly. She placed her blank mask back over her expression and she hurried along. The cook was kind enough and took it upon herself to cook the entirety of dinner, urging her to make use of the time alone in the big house. Kyoko reluctantly retreated, but it was true. It wasn't often that she was left alone in the house.

The rest of the dusting went by in a blur and in record time, Kyoko was running as fast as her little legs would carry her to the stables.

"General!" the little sprite burst into the stables and threw herself at the old horse—her father's horse—rubbing her face into his neck. The horse, used to this sort of surprise, gave a halfhearted snort of disapproval before sniffing in the folds of Kyoko's clothes for sugar cubes. But sugar would have to wait. General waited patiently as Kyoko murmured to him about her day, nudging her when she choked up, and then, as soon as she was certainly finished, searched again for the sugar cubes.

"Okay, okay, General," Kyoko giggled, wiping the last of her tears away. She laughed aloud and patted his side when his rough tongue licked up the sugar from her palms. "Now, hold still," she chided, running the brush through his coat. The horse snorted again, as if he was retorting that he always stayed plenty still when she groomed him. Kyoko had finished up her chores quickly so she could visit her childhood companion. She wasn't supposed to be in the stables. It was a job for the hostler and stable boy, but every once in a while they would allow her to be in the stables by herself when the Milady wasn't around. Ironically, it was the one job she wanted but couldn't have.

"I wonder if Papa knew Hizuri Kuu personally," Kyoko murmured as she petted General. He sniffed her skirts experimentally to see if there really was no more sugar. "Silly, I really don't have anymore. But, really, my sisters do think some boy they've never met could be their prince," she quickly returned to her musings. "I don't know what the meaning of handsome is, so I have no way of understanding what their standards are. They only care about looks and money, so perhaps his personality is horrid. I wonder if they would care then..."

As Kyoko made the trip from the well to the water trough, she let her mind wander back. Back to the times she rode with Papa and when General's coat had a youthful sheen to it. Still, her mind went farther back, back to perhaps the day she regretted most...

_"What do you want for your birthday, my daughter?"_

_"Oh, Papa. Just a hug and a kiss. Oh, and a ride with General!"_

_"Don't we do that every year?" he smiled._

_"But I don't need anything, Papa. I am quite satis...satisfied!"_

_"There's nothing you want me to bring back for_ you_?" he smiled at her expanding vocabulary.__ "Your mother wants jewelry. Are you quite sure there is nothing I can bring back for my lovely girl?_

_When Kyoko fell silent, he prompted her eagerly. "Well..." Kyoko pouted, deep in thought. "A rose."_

_"A rose?"_

_"Yes, Papa. I want a rose!" Kyoko clapped her hands eagerly. "Just like in the stories!"_

_He raised his eyebrows, "You mean Beauty and the Beast? Didn't Beauty's Papa get caught by a wicked witch?"_

_"Papa," Kyoko sighed in exasperation. "You're thinking of Hansel and Gretel or another fairytale entirely! In Beauty and the Beast, Beauty's Papa promises his daughter away to the Beast after almost dying—But don't be silly, Papa! You already promised to come home safely. Pinky promised! And you would never give me away. You said so!"_

_"Alright, alright," he laughed. "I'll go find you the biggest rose in the world! Queen Rosa!"_

_"Oh!" Kyoko looked down sadly. "But aren't they hard to find? It could be dangerous! I changed my mind! I don't need anything for my birthday!"_

_He winked. "Don't be so silly, princess. They just aren't common around here. I know a place where there are _hundreds _of roses! So many, that you could fill your room with them and there would still be so many left," he made broad, sweeping gestures with his arms in an attempt to articulate how amazing this field of roses was. "But that's not where I'm going. It's a little out of the way, but—"_

_"But I don't want you to be gone so long. What if—"_

_"Is Papa strong?" he waited for her nod before continuing, "Is he brave? Is he..._handsome_?" he posed. She laughed and nodded again. "Kyoko, if you want a rose, I'll get you a rose. Will you wait for me?"_

_"Of course, Papa!"_

_Her father laughed at her indignation before scooping her up and tucking her in. "Papa is leaving tomorrow morning, so I need a good night's sleep too."_

_Kyoko giggled and wormed out of her sheets and leapt into his arms, kissing his cheek, "Come home soon. I love you!"_

_"You love roses so much, Kyoko. If I had known any better, I would have named you Rosa. _Princess_ Rosa!"_

_"That's silly, Papa."_

Kyoko snapped out of her reverie when General attempted to stick his nose in the water bucket, impatient for a drink. "Sorry, General," she apologized and filled the trough. As she watched him, Kyoko wiped down his sweaty sides. "Sorry I didn't pay much attention to you during the ride," she bowed her head sheepishly. "I was thinking..." she fiddled with her heart-shaped locket hung around her neck.

"You know?" the horse looked at Kyoko and waited for her to finish, "You know, General? Today is my half-birthday. Ever since Papa died, I haven't wished for anything because I didn't think I deserved a wish. But I can't keep my heart from making a wish and I've decided that I'm bound to have one—a wish, that is. I have only one—but it's a secret! It won't come true if I tell!" For a second, she thought he'd rolled his eyes at her, but continued when she saw that he was still listening. "It's a secret...but I'll tell you. And you can't tell anyone. Pinky pro—" Kyoko stopped herself. Promises were always broken.

"I mean, I can trust you. Right...?" She put her hands on either side of General's face. "I really rely on you, so you have to be responsible and not tell anyone about my secrets, neh?" She leaned her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "One day," she began. "One day, I won't be a maid anymore. Mila—…_Okaa-sama_ will approve of me. And—" her cheeks tinged pink, "And someday," she whispered," my prince will come."

"Kyaaaa…" Kyoko squealed and pinched herself, "I actually said it outloud…" She looked ashamed of herself for wishing for a dream so unrealistic. "Remember our deal, General. You gave me your word!" a red-faced Kyoko whirled out the door. A certain merchant's son, Shoutaro, crossed her mind and she fled the stables only faster because of it. The old horse simply put his head down back into the manger and continued to chew.

__Thus begins the fairy's tale, the Legend of Princess Rosa.__

* * *

**A/N:** And so it begins. Make sure to R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty! Love you guys!


	2. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience! I meant to update sooner but I hesitated on following the map I'd already laid out for this fanfic and so I think I ended up with something better. All I know is that your reviews/favorites/follows kept me goin'. Thanks for the support, everyone. I _definitely_ appreciate it.

* * *

"Oh, she's going to _prick_ me!"

Kyoko sighed inwardly for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "Miss, I can't correct this seam in your dress if you keep flinching like that. I would hate for one side to be uneven."

"Hmph!" her step-sister tossed her hair over her shoulder, pouting. "Well I can't have _that_.

"Neh, neh, Kyoko-_sama_?"

"Hmm?" Kyoko, used to the insults, hardly flinched. A mouthful of pins prevented her from saying much else, not that she would.

The step-sisters giggled. "Or should I say, _Princess Rosa_?"

The pins fell from her lips.

"We heard a _very interesting _story about why Lord Mogami never returned home to his family." They watched her reflection in the mirror, smirking at each other. "What was it again? He was looking for a _rose_, wasn't he?"

_"He probably killed himself looking for a stupid rose!"_

_"M-Mama, please don't –hick– scream at me. Mama, please don't leave me alone. Where's Papa? Where did he go? Mama!"_

Kyoko gasped inaudibly as she was rushed back to the present. "Oh, would you just _look_ at her, the poor girl. She's positively speechless!"

"But don't forget what happened afterwards. Her mother didn't want her anymore. She never wanted her daughter in the first place and she was never truly pleased with her daughter ever."

Kyoko's head was swimming and she was vaguely aware that her body was trembling beyond her control. A jet black fog was hazing her vision and that was the last thing she could remember before she hit the ground.

* * *

"–oko-chan? Kyoko! Wake up, dear."

Kyoko sat up ramrod straight, startling the cook, "W-What?"

"Relax," the cook instructed and answered Kyoko's questioning gaze. "You stopped breathing and passed out for lack of oxygen, I believe." Kyoko folded her legs underneath her. "Don't rush yourself."

The girl flinched and held up a bandaged finger, "Where did this come from?"

"You managed to prick yourself on one of those pins. Be more careful next time."

_Like Sleeping Beauty_, Kyoko thought. She gratefully took a good long draught from the glass of chilled cider she was handed before sinking back into her thoughts. _I wish I'd continued to sleep my life away. It's probably because I'm not beautiful enough to fall into eternal sleep._

The cook was softly lamenting Kyoko's condition when a high-pitched call made them both jump. The kind woman immediately and nervously excused herself, avoiding eye contact with the mistress of the house and her two step-daughters not far behind. The two sisters frowned after her bustling figure before turning to Kyoko and tsk'ing alongside Lady Saena. "I was informed that you collapsed suddenly." Kyoko bowed her head. "Why?"

"I must have been dehydrated," Kyoko lied, her quivering eyes concentrated on her lap.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Very well. You have extra work to do. If you manage to finish before we leave for the party, then we'll bring you along. But first finish up what you started." With that, she glided from the room and as soon as the door had shut securely and the lady's footsteps had faded, the sisters spoke up.

"Really, 'Rosa-hime', it's about time you woke up."

"You didn't even finish the mending and you've been out cold for _hours_."

"Hours?" Kyoko was taken aback. She examined the room for a clock, but there was none.

"Sister. It's only been _fifteen minutes_. Are you really so air-headed? Oh well. I expect nothing less from you."

"_What_ did you say?"

Kyoko ignored the actual content of their latest bicker. She was just glad that their negativity was concentrated on a subject other than herself. She'd have to get used to their newest nickname for her as well. But as she looked at them huffing and puffing at each other, Kyoko recognized that it would be so much harder now. "Those beads look horrible on you." "Well, your precious sash doesn't even go with your skin." She shook her head wildly, unfortunately distracting them from their vicious spat. No. She had already allowed her mother to turn that memory into a sad one. As she watched her step-sisters turn on her, she silently swore that she would not let her step-sisters further transform such a treasure into a monstrous nightmare.

* * *

"What is that?"

Kyoko felt her flame of confidence suddenly taper and smoke out. She had been a fool to think she had an inch of confidence. Her voice wavered a little, "What do you mean, Milady?"

"This dress is...very _interesting_. Wherever did you get it?"

"I altered a dress that my step-sisters didn't want any longer," Kyoko answered obediently. In her mind, her stomach had just plummeted to the other side of the earth.

"Mother!" they exclaimed. "She _can't–_"

"Girls, please." Saena quieted her step-daughters. "You _did_ say that you didn't want that dress."

"Yes, Mother." The step-sisters jealousy quickly morphed into hatred. Some dark, unknown force kept Kyoko from taking a step back. Her feet seemed to be rooted to the floor.

"After all, we did make a bargain with Kyoko. And I never go back on my word." Kyoko stood ramrod straight, her heart pounding in her stomach which also happened to be digging a way to China as her mother approached. "How very clever. Wherever did you get the materials? It's like a different dress," she prodded the pale red fabric. "You look _just_ like a _rose_."

Kyoko turned white as a sheet. "I—That wasn't my intention–"

"The sequining is very unique and ornate. Where did you get the materials for these stunning beads and the trimming?" She sighed when her step-daughters failed to react. "Nevermind. You've been out of the public eye for a while now, but once they see that dress, they'll immediately know whose daughter you were. At least it saves time explaining to people who you are." Lady Saena turned and opened the door. "Well, don't just stand there. Come along."

The sisters flounced out in a huff. Kyoko just stood there, chills running up and down her spine. "Kyoko?" her mother called, "Aren't you coming?"

"I...I'll just stay."

Saena blinked once, twice, then followed her now very happy step-daughters out to the carriage, the slightest pleased look on her face, "Goodnight." The door closed with a soft click.

A dark cloud settled over her head and Kyoko continued to stand there even after the carriage was long gone.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan?" Ishibashi Shinichi held his lantern high above his head, peering into the dark corner of General's stall. "Why are you still here? I thought you were gonna go to the party."

Shinichi earned his keep on the manor as stable boy. His grandfather was the one who was really in charge, but the old man never worked night shifts if he could help it. Something about spirits that awaken in the dark. Psh. An old wives' tale. The cook had shooed Shin out of the kitchen earlier that evening, worried sick about Kyoko and not in the mood to be handing out food. And so, thinking that perhaps the cook could be persuaded to spare a snack if the girl had been found, Shin proceeded to track her down and cheer her up with his usual goofy antics. He'd finally found her! In the stables no less. But as Kyoko had yet to respond to him, he scratched his chin, cheering her up would be hard to do. "Kyoko? Kyoko, come on out..._p__lease?_" He sighed and entered the small space. He patted General before settling down next to the small, depressed ball.

"Come on, Kyoko," he gave his best whine, "I even said 'please' like you taught me!" Shin glanced hopefully in Kyoko's direction. God, he sure hoped he was doing something right. He wouldn't exactly call himself a sympathetic person and he had no clue how to cheer someone up, a girl no less! "Kyoko~" he wiggled and pouted, nudging her with his elbow.

She flinched. Well, that was _something_, right? He made a face. Would he have to—no, he didn't—but—..._Oh, come on!_ "Kyoko-chan, _Shin-chan_ is getting–"

Kyoko's head shot up, a curious, fierce look on her face. "You just called yourself 'Shin-chan'..."

Shin leapt up and struck a pose in mock horror. "The ghost girl _moved!_" She giggled. _Finally!_ he exclaimed in his head, relieved that Kyoko had taken the bait. "No, but seriously, Kyoko-chan," he crouched back down. "What's eatin' at-chya'?" The frown returned to her pixie-like baby face and she stared mournfully at the flickering light inside the lantern. After what felt like minutes, and after Shin tucked his hand under his leg to stop it from fidgeting, Kyoko curled back up into a ball and mumbled into her knees. "Huh?"

"I said," Kyoko turned her head, a fresh batch of tears welling in the corners of her distressed eyes, "I don't have a Fairy Godmother."

..._Huh?_

* * *

At that very moment, Ishibashi Shinichi decided that he didn't understand girls at all and he'd best give up trying. But, as he gave Kyoko's face a proper once over now that it was illuminated by the lamplight, he understood that that was just foolishness. He may still be a kid and not be a gentleman, but he was no jerk and he truly did consider Kyoko to be the little sister he'd never had. "Uh...I don't think I understand, Kyoko-chan."

"Well, Cinderella finished the impossible amount of chores that her mother gave her and...but she wasn't allowed to go to the ball." Kyoko left out the part about her dress. "Her Fairy Godmother appeared and _waved her magic wand_ and gave her a dress and sent her off to the ball where she met the _prince_ and they fell happily in love–"

"But, Kyoko-chan," he interrupted, "don't you have a dress? I heard you talking about it the other day–" He waved his hands wildly in front of his face when Kyoko looked she might begin to cry again, _Something must have happened..._ "Nevermind. Sorry I'm not your Fairy God...brother..."_  
_

Kyoko giggled at the confusion clearly etched on his face. "It's okay, Shin-nii-chan. Sho won't be there anyway..."

"Ah, your prince. That Fuwa merchant's son?" Shinichi raised his eyebrows. He resisted the urge to drag a hand down his face when Kyoko began ranting about how perfect her childhood friend was and held up a hand to interrupt her, "But if you knew that he wasn't gonna be there, why'd ya want to go so badly?" It was hard to tell in the lighting, but he thought that the blush deepened on Kyoko's cheeks.

"You won't laugh?" Kyoko whispered. He grinned and drew an 'x' over his heart. Kyoko pressed her fingers together in embarrassment, "I wanted to see what a ball was really like..."

"Then, let's go!" Shin leapt up. He grinned down at Kyoko who was staring at him open-mouthed, several emotions flitting across her face.

"But...But I don't have a dress and my mother–!"

"I thought that since you wanted to see what it was like, I could at least take you to see the building. The Hizuri manor is really somethin'—especially when it's all lit up at night! I was gonna drop by anyway because I have a friend who works with the Hizuri's horses—we'll be back before your mother and—"

"You would really do that for me?" Kyoko whispered in awe.

"Of course! I'm your Fairy God-brother for the evening!" Kyoko giggled as he saddled up old General. "Also, there's a small creek that runs by the manor—"

"Will there be _fa__iries!?_" Kyoko's eyes sparked brighter than any fire in that dark stable.

"Uh...maybe," Shin winked, not having the heart to tell her that the little creatures didn't exist. "But first, let's go tell the cook where we're going. You know she was worried sick about you—and I'm _starving!_"

Kyoko's mouth made a small 'o' and she went scurrying off for the kitchen, too distressed to laugh at Shin's good humor. The two burst into the warm space, startling the cook who was covered in flour. She had been trying to work off her anxiety, but all trace of that was gone when Kyoko rammed into her, sobbing apologies for making her worry.

"Kyoko? Kyoko! _Oh_, the towel! Dear, the flour!" she fussed and by the time Kyoko realized what the kind woman was trying to say, her entire front was covered in the white stuff.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your work!" Kyoko bowed deeply over and over.

"Interrupting my—Silly child, forget the bread! _I'm_ sorry about your clothes!" They stared at each other, then began laughing at themselves, covered in flour. The cook wiped a tear from her eye, leaving a smear of it on her cheek, "Thank you, Shinichi, dear, for finding her and cheering her up." He held out his hands eagerly. "You're a cheeky one, you are," the cook huffed but gave him a butter cookie for his trouble anyway, and with a wink no less!

"Baa-san—" he chewed and swallowed quickly at the cook's raised _"__don't talk with your mouth open"_ eyebrow—"We were just gonna let you know that we're going to the ball anyway so I can visit my friends and so Kyoko can at least see the party from afar." He hid his crossed fingers behind his back.

The cook eyed him a second longer before sighing and pulling out a basket, "I'll send you over with a basket of goodies." Shin whooped—it was going to be a _feast_—and Kyoko giggled at his excitement. She was trying to get the flour out of her usual, beat-up maid outfit when the cook caught sight of her. "Kyoko, surely you weren't thinking of going to the ball in that?"

"Well, it's not like anyone important is going to see me–"

"But isn't this your first ball? It's a _special_ evening. What about your pink dress?"

Kyoko ducked her head and when the cook looked at Shin for answers, he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Well, you certainly can't go to the ball like that!" The kind woman headed over to the old, heavy chest in the corner of the room. She pulled out a package and handed it to Kyoko. "Go on."

The girl wiped her hands furiously on the back of her already ruined outfit—the part that wasn't completely covered in white—before carefully peeling back the brown paper and gasping. Inside lay a pale yellow gown. When she lifted it from the box, the cool fabric swirled to and fro revealing an empire waist, dainty pleats, and a few, well-placed flower embellishments. "Oh, it's so _beautiful!_"

The woman chuckled at Kyoko's undisguised surprise and delight. "I was going to wait until your birthday months away, but I thought that it was now or never. I hope it isn't too big on you."

Kyoko's large eyes opened even wider. "This is for _me_?"

"To whom else in this household would I give such a pretty thing?" the cook looked positively scandalized. "Now, go try it on," she shooed Shinichi away. When he was allowed back in, he couldn't help but stare at little Kyoko who was twirling around.

"Oh, it's _just_ like a dream come true—_you're_ my Fairy Godmother!" She stopped admiring the dress to stare, sparkling golden eyes and all, at her hero.

"I've been replaced," Shin pouted.

"Well, I still need a ride to the ball," Kyoko pointed out.

"Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, my dear!" she rushed them off and out of the kitchen and away the two children went, riding off into the night. "The ball can't wait." When she turned back to the now quiet and empty space, she allowed herself an impish grin and hummed three words under her breath, "Bibbidi. Bobbidi. Boo!"

* * *

**A/N**: So is the cook really the Fairy Godmother? Eh. -shrug- It doesn't matter _now_. ;) They're on their way to the ball! This fic was a good excuse to re-watch Disney's _Cinderella_. I should also re-watch _Sleeping Beauty_. Oh, maybe tonight? Hmm...

I even gave Shinichi a bit of a part. He's probably some measure OOC since not that much is known about him, but I did my best. I _did_ consider introducing Hikaru or Yuusei instead, but they'll turn up in due time.

Remember to R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!


	3. Are You a Fairy?

**A/N:** Thanks everyone. I really can't thank you enough for motivating my writing. It really means the world to me. ^^ Here's another chapter for you!

* * *

_recap:_

"Oh, it's _just_ like a dream come true—_you're_ my Fairy Godmother!" She stopped admiring the dress to stare, sparkling golden eyes and all, at her hero.

"I've been replaced," Shin pouted.

"Well, I still need a ride to the ball," Kyoko pointed out.

"Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, my dear!" she rushed them off and out of the kitchen and away the two children went, riding off into the night. "The ball can't wait." When she turned back to the now quiet and empty space, she allowed herself an impish grin and hummed three words under her breath, "Bibbidi. Bobbidi. Boo!"

* * *

"Woah!" Shin tugged on the reins. "Kyoko, look—Aha, she's already looking."

He grinned as if it were his own house he was showing off to the dazed, golden-eyed Kyoko. If anyone had thought that Kyoko's eyes were golden before, now they were as brilliant as the sun reflecting the golden lights of the Hizuri manor. If he was being honest, Shinichi wasn't entirely sure that her eyes were bright because of the lighting so much as they were shining because of her own radiance. But that was superstitious fantasy for the lollygagging ninnies.

As Shin was sliding off of General, a group of boys jogged over to greet him with friendly slaps and punches. A few of the mischievous ones nodded towards the still dazed and distracted Kyoko who couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of the magnificent building and wiggled their eyebrows. Shin punched them back and tossed them the basket of butter cookies from the nice old cook. He knew they were butter because he'd already filched a few. That distracted them and they ran off with the basket. Shin rolled his eyes and led General to the stables.

As he quickly cared for the horse, Shin looked up and held in a laugh when he saw Kyoko leaning against the stable doors, still gazing at the mansion. He wondered briefly if she would have gotten any dancing or politicizing done—the fancy airy stuff wealthy people did—while participating in the ball itself._  
_

"What's takin' so long, Shin!" "We're playin' worth somethin' this round! Hurry afore we kick you outta the circle!"

Voices nearby called him out of his own reverie and he growled after them, "You better've saved me some of the goods!" When he looked back to Kyoko, he started. She wasn't there. He scanned the room for her.

"Come on, Shin!" the voices called out again. Shrugging, he ran out after his friends, all thoughts of Kyoko suddenly shoved into the back of his mind.

* * *

Shin needn't have worried. For when Kyoko had finally looked elsewhere from the glowing building in front of her, she'd caught sight of a tiny spark of light from between the trees surrounding the manor. In a second, she had dashed towards it, sure that it was some creature of the magical type. Unfortunately, when she blinked around in the shadows, she realized that it must have been the spots in her eyes from staring at the manor for so long.

Dejected, she turned to go back, but found that she was completely and utterly lost. How in the world she'd managed to do that when the star of the plot of land, the mansion, glowed so brightly against the night sky, she had no idea. But she couldn't see such an aura anywhere when she looked up. The crowns of the trees that surrounded her filled up most of the night sky in dark foliage and suddenly Kyoko's usual optimism was replaced with something tinged with negatives.

Well, there was no use in sobbing about being lost. She knew she was still on the Hizuri's property. The mansion had to be around somewhere. Cautiously, Kyoko attempted to retrace her steps. She was familiar with these trees. There had been a few like these at her first home. She'd just never seen them so close at night.

She stopped, eyes sliding side to side, ears straining at the subtle gurgle of running water. Her steps slowly gained in speed and she found herself dodging rocks and ducking under tree branches. Surely she could find some water fairies?

When Kyoko emerged into a small fairy ring, she gasped with delight. The moon was just peaking out from behind the hazy summer night clouds and illuminating a quaint little creek lined with reeds and cattails just beyond the edge of the forest. It was the most beautiful creek that Kyoko had ever seen and she approached reverently. When she stopped just by the water's edge, she noticed small clumps of water lillies hidden in little pockets where the water ran slower. More specifically, she noticed little flashes of light that couldn't possibly have come from the ever-changing reflection of the moon on the rivulets of water in those spaces. She knelt carefully, minding her dress, and stuck her fingertips into the water. She flinched. _Cold_.

Kyoko was suddenly very nervous. Was it really okay for her to be doing such things when she was lost on someone else's property? "Ow!" she felt a prick on her pinky. A little sprite sprinted out of sight. "Did you just bite me?" Kyoko blinked, surprised. Usually fairies loved to play with her fingers, not bite them.

"Come here," Kyoko coaxed and beckoned with her hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm not your enemy. I'm sorry for trespassing on your territory."

The little figure peeked out from behind a water reed and came to hover around the finger she pricked, poking at the small puncture with a tiny, cool hand. And then bit her again over the wound. Kyoko sat there, motionless with shock. The ill-mannered fairy blew her a raspberry and zoomed away.

Kyoko had forgotten about her incident with the sewing pins. But now that she remembered, cruel words and images inexplicably tied to it flitted in front of her unseeing eyes. _Not beautiful enough. Ugly. Princess Rosa, pah! Not my daughter. They'll immediately know whose daughter you are._ Of course there were the kind words from Shin and the cook, but those were quickly buried under what had been directed towards her most often for most of her life.

"Wha...?" A tear found its way down Kyoko's cheek. She stared at the salty liquid dripping all over her hands, completely surprised. "I'm crying?" Even the crickets were silent. If only Sho were here—but no, he'd never been able to comfort her. He was just as silent as her surroundings, as cruel as the little water fairy who didn't like her at all. It was as if the creature could tell that she was unwanted by everyone around her. Unwanted_. Unnecessary._

For once, Kyoko didn't stop the whimper that burst from her trembling lips.

The little fairy peeped out from behind the rushes and stared with an odd fascination, then disappeared into the depths of the forest. Just as Kyoko was beginning to think that she had a rein on her emotions, loud cawing broke the peace of the night. The cruel little fairy had roused a flock of sleeping crows—now awake and in a foul mood. Kyoko gasped and ran back into the forest, trying to avoid them. Within the fairy ring, it was quiet and peaceful. _But also horribly empty and lonely_, Kyoko thought. So much for having a rein on her emotions, she curled into a little ball.

* * *

Despite the way he was raised and the way he acted, Hizuri Kuon was not really one for the grand and flashy, so he did what most young teenage boys would do at parties. Ditch.

Granted, this time the party wasn't for _him_. And it wasn't for his mom either, so he could easily get away with this without greatly offending too many people...his mom specifically. No one could help it if the young, eligible man-barely-teen was learning to despise the limelight. _Sorry, Otou-san_. "Sorry, not sorry," he grimaced, crashing through the underbrush.

"Master Kuon!"

"Oh, what is it _now,_" he grumbled, paying the voice behind him no heed. "Play hide and seek with me!" There was a sudden silence. If the two hadn't been making so much noise, surely there would have been crickets to keep them company. "Please?" Kuon added.

"Hide and seek!" the astonished voice returned, echoey and muted in the forested area. "Aren't I a little too mature for that?"

"I'm gonna drag you down to _my_ maturity level!" Kuon called back and grinned at the underlying amusement in his pursuer's indignant tone. Quickly, using the skills he'd learned from other races abroad, he whipped through the underbrush with hardly a sound, hiding behind a tree as his caretaker rushed past.

There would only be a few seconds for him to find a new hiding spot. Rick was smart enough that he'd realize that he'd probably passed by his charge only moments before. Kuon slipped away thinking fast. If he was found at this hour, he would surely be forced back to the party. The last time he'd coerced Rick into a game of hide and seek in the forest was years ago when Kuon was far shorter and more clumsy. This round would be different. This time, he was a few inches taller, he was more stealthy now that he was beginning to grow into his long limbs, and, above all, he was far smarter. So Kuon took to the river. The trees thinned out and the ground was open there. It would be the last place Rick would think to look for him.

The cool night air roared past his ears and chilled his nose. It was throwing his long, blonde hair past his flushed face and whipping through his clothes. As he always did out here under the watchful gaze of the moon and stars, Kuon felt free. No stuffy ballroom filled with lights and stringy music. No puffy gentry shoving compliments and proposals down his throat. No crazy females of all ages batting eyelashes and swaying hips. No towering statue standing miles tall above him, shadowing and suffocating him...

Kuon slowed down as he recognized the break in the trees. He could hear the creek gurgling steadily on, the crickets' song girding its edges, —and cawing? What were the crows doing up this late?

He jogged towards the sound, not entirely sure where it was coming from even though he could see the night sky. The crows must be flying low. He rounded a bend and suddenly the racket stopped. He tilted his head, but instead of hearing birds, he heard...

Completely bewildered, Kuon stood still and listened for the telling sobbing noises. He was about to give up when he heard a hiccup and sorrowful moan—very soft but still present. Great. Some partygoer was probably lost in their forest and he'd have to go up to them and show them the way. Kuon allowed one eye-roll before tiptoeing towards the lost child. At least, he thought it was a child. Sure sounded like one.

He peeked between the trunks of two of the trees and saw that there was a sort of fairy ring here. At the base of the biggest tree kneeled a little girl, her hands clenched into fists by her eyes. _A girl. Even better,_ Kuon gave a muted sigh before stepping into the enclosed space. He got a little careless and stepped on a twig in the process.

The crying girl started and slowly lifted her chin until she was gazing at Kuon with some of the biggest eyes he'd ever seen despite they were ringed swollen from crying so much. They stared at each other with identical expressions of shock on their face, confusion taking over Kuon's when the girl whispered with a curious awed look etched all over her person, "You actually came..."

But nothing could have prepared him for the words that came next.

"Are you a fairy?"

* * *

**A/N:** I am well aware that this update is at least a thousand words shorter than what I've uploaded previously, but a lot of...too much has been on my mind and I'm afraid that if I don't upload this now, I won't do anything for weeks. So right now I'm hoping for peace of mind and for things to slow down because I'm in no mindset to be writing more of this chapter. I feel like the result would be worse if I just bs'd it and you guys deserve better than that. **R&amp;R plz&amp;ty** as usual. Some verbal assurance would be nice right now.

Oh, and Happy Fourth! ^^ Hope you'll do something fun. Watching fireworks, bbq'ing... Maybe when you review you can also tell me what you did to celebrate Independence Day? I would like that :)


	4. Hello? Goodbye! The Cursed Fairy Prince

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks so much for your support. I'm feeling much better now and I've the next chapter for you guys!

* * *

_recap:_

He peeked between the trunks of two of the trees and saw that there was a sort of fairy ring here. At the base of the biggest tree kneeled a little girl, her hands clenched into fists by her eyes. _A girl. Even better,_ Kuon gave a muted sigh before stepping into the enclosed space. He got a little careless and stepped a twig in the process.

The crying girl started and slowly lifted her chin until she was gazing at Kuon with some of the biggest eyes he'd ever seen despite they were ringed swollen from crying so much. They stared at each other with identical expressions of shock on their face, confusion taking over Kuon's when the girl whispered with a curious awed look etched all over her person, "You actually came..."

But nothing could have prepared him for the words that came next.

"Are you a fairy?"

* * *

Despite his earlier opinion that he was taller, stealthier, and above all, smarter, Kuon was rendered completely speechless for the first time in years. On her end, the tears had completely stopped though he could still barely make out the tracks they'd left down her pixie face. That's when he noted that her eyes were fixated on his hair, illuminated gold by the moon that had just emerged from behind dark clouds. Of course. Blonde hair was not common in this country, and it was therefore entirely possible that she'd never seen someone with tresses of this shade. It probably wasn't helping that they were currently in one of the forest's few fairy rings—

"—name is Kyoko! It's nice to meet you! What about you, Fairy-san? What's your name?"

Kuon blinked once, twice. He was totally taken aback by the emotional three-sixty, moreover she had no clue who she was talking to—well, she thought he was a fairy, so...he held in a guffaw.

"C-Can you understand me?" the little gi—Kyoko took on an anxious look.

"...Kuon," he omitted his surname. "My name is Kuon."

"Nice to meet you, Corn!"

It took everything in him to not burst into laughter. The ridiculousness of the current situation was astounding and, for the first time, Kuon was thankful for the acting lessons his thespian mother had cajoled him into taking. "Nice to meet you too," he bowed deeply to humor her.

It seemed to very much fancy her because she jumped up and gave a curtsy of her own. Kuon was surprised when she didn't tip over. Most little girls he'd met at this age were a little more clumsy, but her foot placement and posture were impeccable. "Your gown is very beautiful."

He smiled as her eyes seemed to light up even in the dark. "Why, thank you very much, Fairy-san! It was gifted to me by my Fairy Godmother."

Kuon raised an eyebrow, "Your Fairy Godmother?"

"Hai!" Kyoko nodded furiously, a comically serious look on her face, "Do you know her?"

Thinking fast, he replied, "That depends. There are many Fairy Godmothers where I come from, but most of them don't ever venture into the Human Realm and there are only a few who can truly do magic."

"Oh, it _is_ true. You _are _the Crown Prince of the Land of Fairies!" Kyoko clapped her hands together.

"What makes you think that I'm the Crown Prince?"

The little girl looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, of course you're the Crown Prince. Your hair is made of gold and your eyes are green and you're very tall and handsome. Oh, and smart! Oop—" she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean anything by it, Prince Corn-sama!"

Kuon bit his lip and hid its quivering behind a clenched fist as if he were contemplating her insolence. _Ho—Prince Corn-sama? Crown Prince from the Land of Fairies? Ahaha-aha!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kyoko bent at the waist up and down like a wound-up doll. A stifled snigger escaped Kuon's clasped hand. She froze and eyed him warily.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kuon had a mild coughing fit before straightening up, a boyish grin on his face. "I wasn't laughing at you, Kyoko, I was just—"

"No!" Kuon blinked. "You cannot call me that!"

"Kyoko? But isn't that your—"

"The suffix! Don't drop the suffix!"

"The—...you mean, I can't call you just Kyoko—"

"No."

"No?"

"Servant-san."

"Servan—pfft!" He quickly swallowed his laughter, "Then, I demand that you call me Corn."

"Eh! But I couldn't do that. It would be highly improper."

"Then I'll call you Kyoko."

"But—"

"Call me 'Corn'."

"..."

"..."

"Corn-sama."

"Kyoko," Kuon tsked, shaking his head. "A servant should address those in power as they would wish to be addressed." Kyoko stiffened.

"C-Corn-sama." She squeaked when Kuon raised an eyebrow. "Corn!"

He smiled. "Much better, Kyoko-chan." His eyes softened at her obvious relief at the added suffix.

* * *

"Hamburger-san!"

Kuon laughed as he helped Kyoko collect rocks of various sizes. This was far better than socializing at the party. It had been a while since he'd had this much fun, been able to temporarily loose his hold on his anguish and frustration and just be someone else for a little while. "Kyoko-chan?"

"Hmm?" she busily arranged the rocks in a formation she liked.

"What are you doing out here in the first place? Isn't the party over there?" he gestured in the direction of his home...his gilded cage, he thought darkly. Shaking the clouds out of his head, Kuon looked at her expectantly. What he hadn't expected was a thoughtful, fearful look, and then a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, so that's where the manor is. Well...I was allowed to come to the ball, but..." she rubbed the back of her head and gave a wide smile, "things didn't work out."

Kuon gave a start. It wasn't quite there yet, but it was the same smile he used often, the one that looked genuine but hid the stone heart and blinding hurt underneath.

"Kyoko-chan, are you here alone?"

"Oh! No, no," Kyoko shook her head. "Shinichi Nii-chan brought me here. My mother and sisters are probably at the ball..."

That explanation was hardly explanatory, Kuon thought. But Yuusei had often mentioned a 'Shin' who sometimes hung around the stables. He never got to meet him because it always happened to be during lessons or a meal. If it wasn't just coincidence, then that part was explained. He frowned as Kyoko hesitantly revealed her situation at home in very vague terms.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you really a servant?"

"No, but my mother is very hard to please and my step-sisters are very needy. We don't have any servants besides the old butler and the kind cook, so I do all the washing and cleaning and sweeping—"

Kuon could do little more than stare as Kyoko listed off the chores she did at home. Eventually though, she began running out of fingers and she was left with fidgeting under his blank stare. Until—

"Ah!" she gasped. "The fairy!"

"What? Where?" Kuon looked around.

Kyoko giggled. "She's in your hair."

Kuon froze and stood still, suddenly nervous that the so-called fairy would fall off. Kyoko shrank back. "What is it now, Kyoko-chan?" He took on a defensive stance.

"It's nothing...the fairy doesn't like me for some reason... Oh!" She held out her hands tentatively and began conversing with...something?

"She says she was afraid I was a bad person come to take you away, but now she doesn't think I'm going to anymore," she laughed innocently.

Kuon blinked. This could only be jealousy. Even so, he almost wanted to smack himself. He couldn't see whatever Kyoko was looking at. Well, he'd worked himself into this mess. He'd figure something out.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" the most blissful look settled on Kyoko's face.

"Ah...well, you see..." Kuon scratched the back of his head. "I can't see her." Kyoko's eyes widened considerably and suddenly tears were accumulating and dripping down her cheeks. "Eh? What—what, Kyoko-chan?" he began panicking.

"S-Sorry..." Kyoko mumbled. "That's just...so sad!"

"Sad?"

"Mhm! Corn...?"

"Y-Yes?" Kuon cautiously wiped away some of the tears.

"Are you cursed?"

Luckily, her eyes were too glassy to see his dumbfounded look. _She really does believe that I'm from another world, doesn't she._ He allowed a more serious side of him emerge, "I don't believe so, but something similar." He ignored the part of him that disagreed and insisted that he _was_ indeed cursed.

When he saw that he had Kyoko's attention, he continued, "My father's hands are...too big. Whenever I try to fly, my wings get caught and I come tumbling back down. It's been getting harder and harder to keep trying hard, especially when it's getting harder and harder to see where I belong." His eyes clouded over as he talked, realizing that this is exactly how he felt. His hands clenched into fists. _I want to fly free._

Small, cool hands wrapped around his. He looked up, surprised. Kyoko looked positively angelic and she smiled softly, eyes closed against the night's cool air. "I want to fly free." His eyes widened. "That's what you're thinking, right?"

The clouds above parted to reveal peaceful, star-specked skies and a full moon. At the same time, Kuon felt the clouds over his own soul part and he could suddenly breathe again. He didn't even register Kyoko's frantic apology for being presumptuous again and only smiled, tightening his hand over hers. "Thank you, Kyoko."

The fairy perched on Kuon's shoulder promptly fainted. Kyoko blinked, too stunned by his radiant smile to properly react to the dropped suffix.

"Y-You're welcome."

"Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?!" she squeaked.

"Would you like to see me fly?"

* * *

"I won again!"

Shinichi boo'ed along with the others, reaching out to cuff Yuusei lightly on the ears when he sat back down and began gathering his loot: an apple, a pricey button, and a small looking glass. "If I didn't know better, you'd be a cheater in my mind."

"Of course he's a cheater!" the other boys continued yelling obnoxiously whilst stuffing their faces with the kitchen's leftovers.

"If I didn't know better, you would have forgotten about your self-adopted lil' sis!"

Shin gave Yuusei a blank look. The other boys paused in their gluttony and stared between the two. The clock chimed midnight. Yuusei's eyes widened in alarm, "Don't tell me you actually forgot about her?"

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Shin scrambled to his feet, scooping up the cook's basket and his own small pile of wins from that night and hightailing it out of there. "I have to get her back before her mother realizes—_Ugh,_ I am an _idiot._"

He jogged into the stables, "Oi, General! Has Kyoko been around here lately?" The horse gave him a blank stare that gave Shinichi the creeps. It was like "No, I was stuck being bored in here," "You're an idiot," "If you were going to come in here you should have at least brought me a sugar cube," and "I will kill you if you cause Kyoko any more grief" all wrapped in one.

"Right, right!" Shin scraped his scalp with his fingernails. "I'm _workin' _on it."

"Shin!"

"Yuusei?"

"You don't think she wandered into the trees, do you?"

Shin groaned. "She was particularly excited when I told her about the creek that runs through the back."

"Oh, great. Such a good big brother you are!"

"Shut it, Yuusei," Shinichi grumbled. "I know I messed up. I just hope she's okay," the two jogged off into the dark forest.

"Kyoko! Kyoko-chan! Do you think she'll be able to hear us?"

"Even if she couldn't hear your voice, she'd probably be able to hear us because of the amount of _noise_ we're making," Yuusei quipped as they crashed through the underbrush. "We're probably leaving a beaten trail behind us."

"Kyoko-chan!"

Yuusei snorted and joined in. When they finally burst out into the open area, they looked frantically around. "Kyoko? Kyoko-chan!"

"Shin! She's over here!"

The relieved 'older brother' rushed over. There she was, fast asleep and leaning comfortably against a tree. "Oh, Kyoko..." he huffed and wiped at the tear track running down her cheek. "Umph," he was lifting her small form into his arms when he noticed the wild rose clenched in her fisted hands. "Ahaha. Out picking flowers and looking for fairies again, Kyoko?"

Yuusei smiled fondly at them, then sniggered. He'd definitely tease Shin about this later. But for now...they began picking their way back towards the stables.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep, "Corn..."

Shin chuckled, "We can ask the cook for some later, Kyoko-chan."

A shadow on the opposite bank watched the three disappear from sight. Hizuri Kuon felt like he was about to lose something incredibly important forever, but if he tainted something so innocent...no. He couldn't possibly... And so he stayed where he was, rooted to the spot as the clouds floated together and once again obscured the light of the moon from sight.

* * *

**A/N:** I was struggling to figure out ways to make this chapter more original than the canon flashback scenes from the manga. I actually went back and re-read _Skip Beat!_ in its entirety for this chapter. Phew! So far, I've stuck pretty close to the storyline. From here on out, it's going to stray a bit but I'm keeping just enough to make the two versions—the original and mine—parallel.

Stick with me, guys! It's gonna be an exciting adventure. Remember to R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!


	5. After the Clock Struck Midnight

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks so much, everyone. Since my last update took longer than I wanted it to [and your reviews helped me get this next chapter down pretty quickly], here's another chapter for ya a little ahead of schedule. Enjoy!

* * *

_recap_:

Kyoko stirred in her sleep, "Corn..."

Shin chuckled, "We can ask the cook for some later, Kyoko-chan."

A shadow on the opposite bank watched the three disappear from sight. Hizuri Kuon felt like he was about to lose something incredibly important forever, but if he tainted something so innocent...no. He couldn't possibly... And so he stayed where he was, rooted to the spot as the clouds floated together and once again obscured the light of the moon from sight.

* * *

_"I want to fly free. That's what you were thinking, right?"_

Kuon leaned against a tree trunk, zoned out as his eyes stared unseeing at the rushing water. The wood was finally quiet and left the evening noises seeming so much louder now that Kyoko was no longer by his side. It was as if she were a star, bringing light and warmth into such a cold, sad place, and now she was gone.

_"My Papa died years ago while he was out at sea. Ever since then, my mother has never been the same. I have been told that I very much take after my father. I don't remember him as much as I would like to, but I know that we were close." Kyoko reached around her neck and unclipped a small, golden locket. "That picture was taken just a few months before Papa left for the last time."_

_Kuon scanned the tiny portrait by the slight moonlight as she went on in a sad, quiet voice, "I suspect that my mother does not wish to see me around because I remind her of my father." _

_The woman in the cut-out seemed much more reserved than the man and the child settled between them, but Kuon could tell that her smile was genuine. No mother could smile like that while hating the child who sat beside her. He tightened his hold on the precious memento. Kyoko also had a hard time living in the shadow of her father. Who was he to feel as he did? How selfish of him to be this way when he had parents who were alive, healthy, and loved him unconditionally! And he hated himself all the more for it. "And this is?"_

_"Oh," Kyoko laughed, embarrassed, "That's my prince, Sho. One day he will sweep me off my feet!"_

And then she had proceeded to go on and on about his various princely qualities. Kuon still didn't know how he felt about her statements as he had examined the adjacent picture. He sent a quick prayer to the heavens that this 'Sho' was as charming as Kyoko thought he was and that he would indeed be able to save Kyoko from her plight... However, as he recalled into his mind the picture of the boy, he doubted he would be able to give Kyoko what she needed most. Regardless of what happened, his mother had always taught him that a woman need not rely on any man to set her—

_"I want to fly free."_

The jabber of crickets was suddenly roaring in his ears as he snapped out of his reverie. With a sudden fire in his eyes, the young Hizuri began jogging back to his home. Just because she didn't need any man to save her didn't mean that he shouldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The rush of rapid footsteps preluded the doors shaking on their hinges, yet still managed to startle those present in the master bedroom of the Hizuri household as Kuon burst through the well-polished double doors.

"Mother, Father! I need to speak with you."

Hizuri Kuu raised his eyebrows at his son's soaked pant-legs and flushed appearance. Beside him, Julie tsk'ed but managed to stay composed and not rush forward to fix Kuon's mussed hair and rumpled clothes while the few servants in the room exited in a hurry.

When the last hand was absent, Kuu turned his attentions back to his son, "Where were you tonight?"

"Uh—" Kuon blinked, surprised that he had forgotten so quickly the reason he'd run from his home in the first place.

"Now, honey," Julie rubbed circles on her husband's back as he tried not to react so emotionally. Kuon had never taken to their overly protective and dramatic ways of showing their affections to each other and most of all to him.

"No, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shirked my responsibilities again especially when it was supposed to be a night for us as a family. But hear me out because I have something really important to tell you."

His parents looked at each other, mildly surprised before nodding, giving him the go ahead. His mother interrupted, "But first, Kuon, could you tell me why your pants are wet?"

"Oh," Kuon looked down. "I slipped and fell into the river." His parents frowned. Even as a child he had never been so clumsy. What exactly had he been doing out there?

"Is that it?" she murmured. "That's all I will ask for now. Now, tell us what is so important that it cannot wait until after bed."

Kuon took a deep breath, suddenly realizing just how nervous he was. "When I ran out there, I was planning to hide and return after the party was over and quietly accept my punishment. But I met someone. And she needs help.

"She is the daughter of a deceased explorer. Her birth mother and her step-sisters treat her like their servant. They walk all over her! She has never disrespected them—she doesn't see what is unjust about her situation because this is the life she has always remembered."

Julie sadly looked at her husband who was deep in thought, "Oh, Kuon. You know it is none of our business to—"

"But Mother! Can't we do _something_? She shouldn't have to live with them any longer—can't you adopt her!" Julie's eyes widened in surprise. Her son, who rarely showed interest in anything other than exploring, would go this far for a stranger? "You've always wanted a daughter, right?"

"Kuon, that is quite enough," Kuu interfered. "I am astonished that you would care so much. Did she ask you for your help?"

"No, Father..."

"Then that settles that."

"But, Dad—"

"Kuon. It is none of our business. Go to your room."

"Kyoko deserves better than that!"

Now, Kuon," Julie began in a soft voice.

"Wait." Kuu stroked his chin. "Did you say her name was Kyoko?"

"Yes." Kuon answered obediently, then frowned. "Does that make a difference?"

His father hummed under his breath. "Depends. Do you happen to know her surname?"

"No. I didn't even tell her mine."

"She didn't realize who you are?" his mother titled her head thoughtfully. "Then, who did she think she was talking to?"

"A fairy."

Julie laughed, a tinkling giggle that eased the stiff atmosphere. "I think I would like to meet this girl. She is very amusing."

"You would like her very much, Mom," Kuon reassured.

"You said that her father was an explorer, yes?" Kuu raked a hand through his hair. "Years ago there was a convention. I met a friend there who was an acquaintance of another explorer who had died recently. According to my source, this man reminded my friend of me because he was very passionate about exploring and he was equally if not more passionate about his family."

"You don't think there is a direct correlation, do you?" Julie leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"I don't know. His daughter's name—if my memory is correct—is Kyoko. But isn't that still a bit of a stretch? 'Kyoko' is not an unpopular name."

"But how many explorers with daughters named 'Kyoko' are there?"

Kuu shook his head. "It's too early in the morning to be thinking about such things. Go to bed, Kuon—no but's. You have a long day ahead of you, yes?"

Kuon sighed and nodded. Of course, the extra lessons. "Thank you for hearing me out. Good night...Mother, Father." The door slid shut soundlessly. Quite the contrast to his earlier entrance. Julie sighed. A knock on the door.

"Just as I told you, yes?"

"Rick." The two nodded at the newcomer. "We were wondering why you suddenly rushed out mid-sentence. Still, it was good to hear our son's version."

Rick nodded. "So? What is your verdict?"

"If it is indeed Mogami's daughter, then I doubt I can leave this place knowing Kyoko's living conditions. I may have never met the man, but he saved my friend's life and thus I am indebted to him. Perhaps we will indeed pay Kyoko's household a visit this week."

"Will that be all?"

Kuu nodded. "You may go now. Thank you for keeping an eye on our son."

"It's my job." Rick shrugged and turned, "I'll finish it 'til the end." He waved and casually walked out.

"Honey, do you really think it's alright to interfere?"

Kuu pursed his lips together. "I owe a debt to Mogami. The girl's living conditions are not appropriate in any case, and Kuon's reaction to her and her situation have compelled me to act. Did you see how much he cared about her? He's never been like this before. To me, it seems as if she has warmed his broken heart in such a short period of time. What would happen if he was able to see her often? So you see, I'm not doing this just for her sake; I'm being rather selfish actually."

Julie shook her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Selfish reasons or not, you are still doing a very good deed. Now, come. It's high time we went to sleep."

As they settled down in the dark, he murmured, "Do you think she could be the charm that cures his well-intentioned parents' horrible use of a wish?"

"We don't know that, Dear. Sleep." Another kiss. "But I hope so."

* * *

_"Oh, it's midnight already!" _

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Well, it's midnight. The spell will wear off!"_

_"Oh, then you should get going," Corn smiled, then took on a worried look. "What? Is there something wrong? If you're confused, the mansion is that way."_

_"Will...Will I ever see you again?"_

_"...Sorry, Kyoko-chan."_

She frowned and rolled over in bed. _Not yet_—she clung to the remnants of her dreaming. If she woke up now, she feared the moment would be lost forever.

_"Would you like to see me fly?"_

Kyoko opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her, unable to deny that she was awake. The light filtering in through the window made her swollen eyes sting and she sat up sleepily. Last night seemed more like a dream than reality. The cook had barely helped her into her nightgown before she tumbled onto her mattress fast asleep. The only evidence of her evening with the Fairy Prince was the slightly wilted flower lying on the small table next to her bed.

She sat up and gingerly picked up the tiny thing, twirling it gently in her fingers as she stared at each wrinkle and shade. When she had accepted it as Corn's token of gratitude, she hadn't realized that it was a wild rose. Now that she recognized it for what it was, she had mixed feelings about it. Roses held a very bittersweet place in her heart and she had meant to avoid them for as long as possible at least until her mother eventually did get sick of her and kick her out. But she had never told Corn that she had sent her father to his death just by asking for a 'Queen of Roses'. Perhaps this was a sign from God that she need not force such polluted thoughts into her mind.

With that, her bare feet slowly padded over to her wicker chest. After she quickly pulled on her now flour-free shift, Kyoko took out a small notebook and writing utensil, sat, and began to write.

Her pen froze over the pages when she heard a faint _"Kyoko!"_ from downstairs. She'd finish later. Kyoko quickly got up and patted her skirt down before placing the bound paper back into the trunk, but not before she carefully pressed the wild rose in-between the pages.

"Just a moment!"

* * *

**A/N:** Who is Rick really and what kind of wish did Kuon's parents make? Will they rescue Kyoko in time? Remember to R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!

Q&amp;A: To answer some of the questions that were asked, there _will_ be a timeskip soon, but first I have to set everything up and tie up loose ends. That means we'll have to get to my version of Sho's nasty backstab scene and _then_...well, I'll let you find out! Also, Kyoko _can_ see fairies. In this alternate world I've created, magic is real and enchantment possible. Why she would have such an affinity is anyone's guess... ;)


	6. Flightless, Scarred Angel

**A/N:** Wow, I am overwhelmed. Well, you gave me what I asked for, so I'll give you what you want :) (no recap this time)

* * *

Kuon awoke the next morning and plunged into his lessons. He lasted for a few hours, but by the time lunch rolled around he was as unfocused as ever. Lack of proper sleep was beginning to get to him, but his mind was kept busy replaying the evening before.

_"But Mother! Can't we do something? She shouldn't have to live with them any longer—can't you adopt her! You've always wanted a daughter, right?"_ _Okaa-san...why are you so surprised. You really don't know anything, do you. But please, this once__. I don't want to see her in pain so similar to mine. At least if she came here you could give her the love she needs_—love I can't seem to receive...__

_"Kuon, that is quite enough," Dad interfered. "I am astonished that you would care so much. Did she ask you for your help?"_

_"No, Father..." No...no, no, no! You can't do this_—I can't just leave it like this_—___

_"Then that settles that."_

_"But, Dad—" You don't understand. You _never_ understand!_

_"Kuon. It is none of our business. Go to your room."_

_"Kyoko deserves better than that!" And I don't?_

"..." Kuon shook his head of such thoughts. How had he become this way? So bitter and unrealistically expectant of his parents' understanding. Of course they didn't understand him. He never made an effort to make them understand, instead acting the part while anger festered inside him. But he didn't have much longer until that anger manifested itself. His ugly dark side was gaining in strength. He clenched a fist over his heart. Soon it would be strong enough to emerge into the light without fading away. Of course he was bitter. Their love, their wish, this shadow, this curse. It was too much to bear. He pursed his lips and bent back over his work.

For a long while now, as the days had passed, Kuon had locked more and more of himself away. But one day he'd have no more of himself to suppress and he'd die for lack of identity. That was his destiny. A cruel death to match an equally as loving wish only caused Angels to fall.

* * *

"Kuon, we've been thinking."

Kuon froze with food still in his mouth, startled by the sudden change in small talk. At his stunned expression, Julie explained, "Your Father and I have discussed the various ways we could make the excuse of visiting. If Kyoko really is being abused, then the law ought to get involved, but I don't believe that that's what any of us want. What we're trying to say is that the best and only logical reason for a visitation is to discuss matchmaking which complicates matters because, if what you said is true, Kyoko was not supposed to be at the ball. And remember, Kyoko has two sisters who are very interested in you."

Kuon slowly chewed and swallowed. Girls in general were nothing like Kyoko much less his sophisticated mother.

"As much as we'd like to help your friend, we do not have the influence necessary to get at all the strings without causing a scene. At the end of the day, I'm only an explorer under another flag with a popular name. I don't hold any real weight in this country. Because of this, we just don't think that your mother and I can_—_"

"So you're just going to give up?" _I am not letting it end like this. Even if this is the last thing I do by my own will before the curse fully awakens, I will not relent._

"Dear, we aren't even sure that your friend and Mogami Kyoko are the same person. I doubt it is wise to jump to conclusions especially_—"_

"I'll do it. And there _is_ a way to find out if Kyoko and Mogami Kyoko are the same person without directly meeting the family."

His parents exchanged a confused look. "...Pardon?"

"Even if you're going to give up, I won't. I'll do it," Kuon looked up with a determined spark in his eyes, one they hadn't seen in years, "but I'm going to do this my way."

* * *

"Yuu!"

The stable boy's eyelids fluttered at the sound of his name from a familiar voice, not even pretending that he hadn't been slacking off on the job. Last night had been a blast, but he was dead tired! He yawned widely and mumbled at his employer's son, "What is it...mm..."

"I need a favor."

"A favor!" Yuu exclaimed, a grin splitting his face in two before a yawn quickly took over. He stood up from hunching over his rake and opened his eyes to an unfamiliar face. He frowned and blinked. _This person...?__  
_

The boy in front of him snorted. "Yuusei, it's me. Kuon!"

Yuusei gave a start. "K–Kuon!?" He hastily picked up his makeshift leaning post he'd dropped and yelled under his breath when Hizuri Kuon hurridly hushed him, "Really?" He approached, proceeding to poke at his friend's clothes and ending with a yank at the pitch black hair. Ignoring Kuon's protest, he punched him in the arm. "Man, you totally fooled me! What happened to your hair?"

"Temporary fix," the reborn stable boy laughed sheepishly. "But I wasn't joking when I said it. I really do need a favor."

"Well!" Yuu tapped his shoulder with the rake. "Considering you don't mind me sleepin' around in the hay when nothing's happening and you don't judge me for it, I owe ya a lot already. What's up?"

"Do you know where the Mogami household is?"

"Uhh, yeah. Shin works there and we go out to fool around every now and then. Why?"

"Can you take me there?"

"What, did you have something you wanted to talk to Shin about?"

"Uhh...kinda." Well, it wasn't really a lie. It was probably better to keep Yuusei in the dark for the most part. _Sorry, Yuu._

"Ahaha, 'kinda'? As long as I get in on whatever action—" The boys proceeded to catch up on the happenings between then and Kuon's last visit to the stables.

* * *

It was very quiet in the manor. With the young master out, the liveliness of the place seemed to falter _t__hough this place used to be filled with much more_ _laughter_, Kuu thought._ I wonder exactly when it stopped?_ Kuu entered the bedroom, a sigh rushing from his lips. He looked up and saw his love gazing out the window. A soft smile graced his expression and he hugged her from behind. "Dear, aren't you going to wash your hands?"

Julie lifted up her fingertips. They were smudged with soot. "It was one of the few times he let me dress him up."

He was about to tease her when he noticed that her lips were trembling. He stopped her hands from wiping her tears away lest she smear black all over herself and just held her. She mumbled, "It upsets me how surprised I was."

"What do you mean?"

"He was so adamant about helping someone he'd just met. Every reaction he gave—and he actually wanted to go undercover, acting as someone else when I've fought so hard just to teach him a bit of my original trade—I'm his mother. The actions of my child, my second love, should not surprise me."

Kuu was thoughtful. "Even if you are surprised, you are no less surprised than I am. You've—_we've_ done our best and for all that's it's worth, Kuon slipped very easily into the role of a stable boy. You've taught him well."

"You mean _you've_ taught him well," Julie shook her head as her eyes began to dry. They watched their son interact with Yuusei in the courtyard. "You may be a world famous explorer, but you're quite the actor."

"It's more of a hobby I picked up when I met a particular someone."

"You're just lucky I believed your lies," Julie quipped.

"Lies or not, you can't deny that our son is quite extraordinarily perfect."

"Almost too perfect..."

"...I used to regret wishing for Kuon to live what we believed to be a perfect life, a life of wonder and full of charm for a boy blessed with boundless beauty and talent. But now I don't because I truly believe that Kuon can overcome the evils set against him. Hopefully he will understand that he need not fight alone as soon as possible."

"We are very fortunate that Rick spoke up when he did, unfortunate as it is that we cannot wish for more wishes and we cannot wish to reverse our previous ones. I don't understand him. Perhaps that is just how other beings are, though I would also be upset if the third and final wish of my contractors lasted the span of a human life."

"Regardless, we are lucky to have him to look after Kuon. Rick will guide Kuon as long as the contract exists. Though, I have to agree, his entire life is like an act to him and he seems at times more like a Demon than a Genie. How long do Genies live anyway, do you suppose? I know that they cannot die by the normal means that humans are so easily ended by."

Their thoughts were interrupted when they saw Kuon and Yuu were now on horseback, trotting out the gate. But before he passed it, Kuon turned in the saddle and waved at the two shadows embracing in the window. It was awkward, but it was loving. Such a small gesture spoke volumes to the two anxious but trusting parents as tears sprang anew in their eyes.

After a few moments, Kuu spoke. "You don't think he looked more like a chimney sweep than a stable boy?" he grinned around her piled hair.

She huffed. "His face is too perfect and clean. The dye was a nice touch as well."

"Looks like your costume box came in handy after all."

"Of course!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You were right to let me keep it even if it _is_ rather large."

"You are always right, Julie. But your collection is tiny compared to the Boss's."

"It's a good thing I'm not competing with him then," Julie laughed. "It's exhausting trying to keep up with that eccentricity. Are you sure he's not a wizard?"

"His zaniness knows no bounds," Kuu spoke very gravely. "Speaking of which, he will be in the city when we return."

"...What do you suppose we will do if Kuon discovers that his friend and Mogami Kyoko are the same person?"

Kuu shook his head. "I'm not sure. We will take it in stride."

The next few afternoon hours passed on in peace. The summer sun was beginning to lose its heat to the changing leaves and the sky was darkening sooner. In the midst of this was an anxious Kuon pretending to be someone he was not—well, he did that anyway with or without the costume—on horseback, even deceiving his friend to save another friend whom he'd also deceived. His life was one full of lies, he reminisced while half listening to Shin's rants of the evening before.

"Hey, Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Shin work in the stables all by himself?"

"Nope. His old man works there too—but they only care for..." he counted on his fingers, "three horses."

"Really? That's not very many. And why the odd number?"

"Two of them are used as coach horses. The third is more of a pet for Kyoko—that's the daughter of Mister Mogami who passed away a couple years back. Shin tells me that the old horse is the only thing the Missus let Kyoko keep," —So it was all true. Kyoko and Mogami Kyoko had to be the same person.— "...Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kuon forced himself to relax his hold on the reins of his mount. He set his determined eyes straight, drowning a confused Yuusei out. He couldn't fly there and maybe he'd never be able to freely spread his wings, but he was on his way. _Wait for me, Kyoko_.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Kuon make it in time!? While writing Yuu's part I swear I yawned like 10 times. XD  
This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I ended up deviating from my outline and changing the Hizuri's approach midway through so I had to go back and rewrite things. Idk how it is for all of you, but Kuon's bitterness is something I hold close to my heart. The concept of feeling almost trapped and voiceless in one's own body is something I'm familiar with and I feel like a lot of people feel similarly. There are contradictions in Kuon's actions, but he has a character issue. Where there is one, there also lies the contradiction.  
I also cleared up the fact that Rick is in fact a Genie even though I wasn't planning to, thus one mystery is partially solved. You're welcome? Also, I wasn't expecting it either, but I gave you all some KuuxJulie moments. You're welcome again. XD Hopefully it was clear what Kuu and Julie's three wishes were (gift of beauty, gift of talent, guardian for Kuon by contract).

Q&amp;A: A lot of you asked about the wish and curse that I alluded to in [this and] the last chapter. Please continue to wait patiently ;P

I _do_, however, have a question I'd like all you faithful reviewers to answer for me. I've been going back and forth on Kyoko's/Ren's ages because I'm not convinced that I want to keep their ages canon; in other words, I'm thinking they might be a bit older in my take. Considering the way I've described them thus far, I'd love for you to give me your honest opinion of how old you think they are, especially when they first meet. Remember that they're four years apart. I look forward to reading your answers/response to this chapter! Speaking of which, remember to R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!


	7. Abandoned

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the late update. I wasn't feeling very motivated and I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. In the months to come since school is starting up and such, I'm not sure how often I can update, but I will definitely fight to keep an average of 10 days (I hope I'm not jinxing myself rn).

* * *

_recap:_

So it was all true. Kyoko and Mogami Kyoko had to be the same person—

"...Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kuon forced himself to relax his hold on the reins of his mount. He set his determined eyes straight, drowning a confused Yuusei out. He couldn't fly there and maybe he'd never be able to freely spread his wings, but he was on his way. _Wait for me, Kyoko_.

* * *

"We're here," Yuusei cut Kuon off mid-sentence.

Kuon looked up at the Mogami household. He wasn't sure what exactly he had been expecting; it was at least better than his worst imaginings. The shrubbery was a little unkempt and so was the outside of the building, but the windows were spotless.

"Shin?" Yuusei called out as the two dismounted and approached the stables. "Ishibashi Shinichi!"

No answer. Kuon trailed behind as Yuusei searched the inside.

"That's strange..." he scratched the back of his head. "Old man?" Again, no answer. "Even Shin's Gramps is out."

"There aren't any horses in here," Kuon observed.

"Yeah," Yuu frowned deeper. "Something's not right here." He checked what Kuon assumed to be the room where all the feed and tools were kept. "Even this place is cleared out."

"This was General's stall?" Kuon placed a hand on the railing. Yuu nodded. "It's completely empty. Not even his brush is hanging on the hook."

"That woman better not have got rid of him. That horse was Kyoko's loyal friend. It took Shin forever to get Kyoko to talk to—"

"What is the ruckus out here. You're supposed to be cleaning out in a quiet and orderly fashion!"

Yuusei swore under his breath and yanked Kuon into the loft. With bated breath, they flattened themselves as best they could and stared each other down.

_Why are we doing this?_

Yuusei mouthed an incomprehensible phrase to couple his motion of slicing his neck open several times. He almost screamed when a head popped up the ladder.

Air rushed out of Yuusei's lungs, "What? It's just you."

The man in the black tailored suit adjusted his spectacles. "Not quite. Ojou-sama is—"

A young lady poked her head into the stables and caught sight of the three occupants. "What? Neither of you are the usual stable boy."

Kuon felt Yuusei freeze up beside him. He sighed inwardly before pulling his cap off his messy black hair, "Sorry, Miss. Shinichi 'quested us to help him out cuz his gramps wasn' feelin' well all of a sudden."

Yuusei watched in awe as his friend took on an accent and sugar-talked the normally stuffy and absurdly snobby step-sister into a temporarily decent young lady. When she finally left, blushing and bobbing her head, Kuon sighed in relief before making a face at Yuusei's blank stare, "What?"

He shook his head, "You're something else, Kuon."

Kuon smiled politely, but on the inside a bitterness was welling up. _Sorry I was blessed with limitless talent and ability._ He shook it off and gestured around, "So, what now?"

A cranky harumph came from the back entry. "Jii-jii!" Yuusei exclaimed. He received a bored glare and was about to ask after Shin when a much different personality called out.

"Why, Yuusei, is that you?"

Kuon followed as Yuusei whooped and jogged towards a plump little woman with bright eyes and an apron tied round her middle. "Sorry, Yuusei, Shinichi isn't here—Oh! And who is this tall fellow?"

"This is Kuon. He's uh...visiting from the next town over."

Kuon tipped his hat, watching the cook warily. There was a spark in her eyes and a wrinkle in the side of her mouth that made him feel like she knew something everyone else didn't. After the brief exchange was over, Yuusei spoke up.

"What's goin' on around here? Where's Shinichi—and where's the stage coaches—and General? That old hag didn't cart 'im away, did she?"

"Yuusei!" the woman raised her eyebrows, "I am horrified. Surely there's a kinder way to say such a thing. But I'm afraid to say that Shinichi is gone and he's taken General with him—Shush, now. Let me finish. There has been a...an incident. You see..." she cupped a hand round her mouth, "the Madame and Kyoko have disappeared."

The boys looked at each other in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not one to gossip," she patted her skirt down, "but knowing her, Madame has probably eloped." When she saw their shocked, dubious expressions, she scoffed and added, "I've been around long enough. I saw her leave the building very early in the morning with all her things and a very sleepy Kyoko in tow—they left in the coach with the horses—they were hers to begin with after all. Only God knows where she took Kyoko since I've yet to see her treat the poor child right. I would've thought the Lady would leave her behind."

Kuon felt sick to his stomach. He had to find her! But how?

"As for what's going on around here, the young ladies are confused but they didn't see what I saw. Perhaps they think that their step-mother is going to return, but those shoulders of hers were set. She will not be returning. She also told Shinichi's grandfather to clear out." The wall between them and the storage room harumphed.

"Woah, woah, _wait_. Then where is Shinichi?"

"Tch," the old man swept the stalls with his broom. "Madame only took the coach 'orses. Blisterin' fool took the pet 'n followed the road after the Lady."

* * *

Kuon burst into the manor, nodding quickly in acknowledgement to the servants who turned to bow and address him. He skidded in front of his father's study and attempted to calm himself before knocking. 'Come in.' He quietly turned the door-nob and entered the sunset-lit room. His father stood leaning against the window sill, a letter in hand.

Kuon shifted his weight as he waited for his father to finish. When he finally looked up, Kuon had to fight to keep the panic out of his voice.

"She's gone."

"Who's gone, dear?" Julie swept into the room. She'd heard that her son had returned.

"Kyoko," he groaned in frustration. "Kyoko is just..._gone._"

His mother put a hand to her mouth. Kuu frowned, "What do you mean, she's 'gone'?"

"Lady Mogami up and took her away very early this morning. But there's someone going after her—if we could just wait until he gets back—"

"Kuon." Kuu shook his head slowly, sadly.

"But Dad—"

He lifted up the letter in his hand. "I've received notice that I'm needed back in the city as soon as possible. Fall has come much earlier this year as well. We need to set sail before the waters get more dangerous than we're comfortable with."

"I can stay back! I'll—"

"No, Kuon," was the firm reply. "You're starting school soon. We're going together."

Words. Everything he could possibly say wasn't worth it. Anything he could do was needless. He already knew the answer. Kuon fled from the study, his face flushed with rage.

The room seemed frozen in time. The silence was broken when Rick softly opened the door and announced that he was going up to check on his charge. Julie made her move.

"Dear..." she approached her husband softly. She poked at the knots in his shoulders until he sighed deeply and relaxed, burying his face in her hair. "I know, I know..." she murmured. "He'll understand though—eventually."

Kuu gave her an appreciative look. "It would be so nice if we could have gone after Kyoko like he'd wanted."

"If it'll happen, it'll happen. Maybe not now, maybe not ever. If Kyoko is meant to be rescued, she will be rescued and perhaps not of our own doings. We may never know."

He pulled back, a crooked smile on his face. "You're being oddly optimistic today."

"Hmph!" she scoffed. "Well...I do wish I had a daughter. I just pray that Kyoko is alright."

How little they knew in that moment as they both looked out towards the color-washed mountains. Rick shook his head before knocking lightly on the door in front of him and slipping in silently.

At the same time, in a town not quite so far away, a young girl with hair as black as night and a heart-shaped locket fisted tightly in hand gazed at the setting sun from the window of her new room. How was the fairy prince faring? She sent a prayer to the heavens that he wouldn't wallow in despair. He would make it. Yes! He would! She glared at the sun with a deep conviction that surprised even her.

Above her head, the moon's grayish hues brightened with the dying light of the sun. One by one, stars accompanied the silver globe and soon the sun was just a faint afterglow on the horizon.

Kuon lay flat on his stomach just as he had flung himself on it. Rick sighed and reached down to pick up the discarded cap. "Young Master, you'll ruin your sheets." There was an annoyed, muffled retort.

"I was merely making a joke..." he looked up and down at the dirty costume. "And you know I have to keep up appearances calling you by proper address."

Kuon flung his arm. "Stop messing with me. No one's here and you know by now that I don't want you calling me 'Young Master' or anything."

"Maybe I will when you stop being so difficult." When he was met with sour silence, Rick continued, "Now is not the time to sulk about what you cannot have because, I assure you, you cannot have it. At least not right now. Now change out of your outfit."

The boy sat up suddenly, "What do you mean 'not right now'!" he demanded crossly, a curious glimmer in his eyes.

"Outfit. Now. Unless you want me to help you." He grinned wickedly when Kuon hurriedly stumbled away. Humans were much more interesting than his kind. They had so much hope. And their dreams...

Kuon walked over briskly, his hands still adjusting his various layers and a sullen look on his face. "I have to do my lessons first though, right?"

Rick glared half-heartedly, "I know you won't be able to get anything done with all that junk in your brain. We might as well hear it aloud." It took a bit, but once Kuon got going, words were flying all over the place.

As the Genie watched the object of his contract, he couldn't help but marvel once more at the love Kuu and Julie maintained for their boy. He was such a rebellious little twerp for all that he had been granted the immeasurable gifts of Beauty and Talent. But such was the consequence of wishing for overly positive qualities. There had to be a give-or-take from somewhere. Perhaps he'd take the trouble to ask the Three Fates—he scowled. Nobody was worth a visit with the Three Fates...maybe.

The days went by quickly. The Hizuri's made their way onto the next ship to the Mainland without a clue as to Kyoko's whereabouts. Rick encouraged Kuon to forget that the encounter had ever happened, especially when Shinichi was continuing to search for any clues of her passing on the roadsides. It was as if she had completely disappeared and, like Rick always said, "There was no reason to remember someone so insignificant."

* * *

"Kyoko-chan," a hand shook her lightly on the shoulder and she opened her eyes reluctantly. Morning rays splashed her face with light as someone parted the curtains. By habit, she immediately began cleaning up her sleeping space.

"Very good, Kyoko-chan," the Okami-san smiled in amusement. "Today we will continue your training concerning how to manage a ryokan."

"Hai!" she replied cheerfully.

The Okami-san frowned. "Are you alright, Kyoko-chan? Your eyes look a bit swollen."

"Oh! I'm just very tired and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes a little harder than I should have. Don't worry about me." Her hand reached under her pillow to touch a small notebook.

"Alright, come along now, Kyoko-chan."

"Hai!"

"Hmm...?" a groggy teen about the same age as Kyoko stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Good morning, Shou-chan!" Kyoko lit up. "Go back to bed, I'll have your breakfast ready soon!"

"...G'morning..." his form slumped back down behind the rice paper door.

The rest of the day passed on as usual. The cheerful and polite mood of a proper Okami-san was properly slid in place over Kyoko's golden eyes. During her afternoon break, after her offer to help Shou with his calculations of the inventory of tea the Fuwa Tea Company imported and exported was refused, she escaped into the grassy plains of the countryside.

Kyoko threw her face into the breeze, arms spread-eagled and her skirts lifting slightly above the landscape. She missed the city-port life, but here the sun shone brighter—as did the moon... She stared at the hills her mother had brought her over, ultimately leaving her in the care of the Fuwa's. She wasn't complaining. At least she could see her prince charming every day... Her fingers poked at the corners of her eyes as she willed the tears not to spill. Abandoned. Mother had abandoned her and forced her to abandon the people she loved, the home she loved, the horse she—

"Kyoko-chan!"

Shocked at the familiar voice, she whirled around in time to see a rider leading a riderless horse—"General!" she shouted.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, really sorry. Remember to R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty! I could use some writer's encouragement right now XD and I promise that we're getting into the exciting part.


	8. Disappearance

**A/N:** Quick shout out to all those who faithfully reviewed, ahaha! Especially Guest "JeremyVD". Gotta admit, at first, your review took me aback but I ended up laughing. I'm glad you care so much about how this story turns out; I hope I fulfill all your expectations whilst surprising you ;)

Okay, I'll shut up now and let you all read!

[EDIT] 9/12/15: Guest reviewer Lisa notified me that 'Ch8' had been edited to become Ch2. I promise I didn't do that, but there may have been a glitch in the system because of how many times I edited the chapters within a short period. Sorry for the inconvenience! The problem should now be fixed. Thanks, Lisa!

* * *

_recap_:

The rest of the day passed on as usual. The cheerful and polite mood of a proper Okami-san was properly slid in place over Kyoko's golden eyes. During her afternoon break, after her offer to help Shou with his calculations of the inventory of tea the Fuwa Tea Company imported and exported was refused, she escaped into the grassy plains of the countryside.

Kyoko threw her face into the breeze, arms spread-eagled and her skirts lifting slightly above the landscape. She missed the city-port life, but here the sun shone brighter—as did the moon... She stared at the hills her mother had brought her over, ultimately leaving her in the care of the Fuwa's. She wasn't complaining. At least she could see her prince charming every day... Her fingers poked at the corners of her eyes as she willed the tears not to spill. Abandoned. Mother had abandoned her and forced her to abandon the people she loved, the home she loved, the horse she—

"Kyoko-chan!"

Shocked at the familiar voice, she whirled around in time to see a rider leading a riderless horse—"General!" she shouted.

* * *

The smell of cooling air was lost in the familiar scent of forever best friend as Kyoko buried her face in General's mane. He tolerated it for a bit but began shaking his neck when Kyoko began sobbing.

"Ahaha! I just brushed his hair too," the rider pulled up.

"Shin-Nii-chan!" Kyoko beamed, her arms refusing to budge from General.

"In the flesh!" he laughed. "Wow, Kyoko! You've done some growing since the last time I saw you."

Kyoko tilted her head. "Really? But it's only been a couple weeks..."

"And you left without saying a word!" Shin frowned, crossing his arms. "You're just lucky that General seemed to know which direction you went. I ended up just tailing him all the way here! Now, now, I'll have none of that," he pulled Kyoko out of her apologetic rant. "What's important is that now I know that you're safe. Gramps will be glad to know. Always had a soft spot for ya," he winked.

"Oh, how is he? And how are my sisters? And my mother?"

"Your mother! She's not with you? And why do you care about your sisters? They were always so nasty to you."

"Shinichi..."

"Okay, okay! Well, your mother has up and disappeared. All her valuable things are definitely gone and there seems to be no reason she'd be returning anytime soon. Your step-sisters were pretty upset when I left but that was still a couple weeks ago—"

"My Mother—...Wait, you left?"

"Oh, that's right. You probably didn't know..." Shin sighed. "The house's been sold. Not sure where your step-sisters are now, but their father took them away. All of the staff was let go, so now everyone's workin' in another household. But...isn't your mother here with you?"

By the time Shinichi had re-mounted and was back on the road, Kyoko was running late for her afternoon shift. The Okami raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything and, before Kyoko knew it, the shift was over and she was standing in her room looking blankly at the futon she'd made without thinking. "Good night..." she mumbled, and robotically slid under the sheets. She lay there, awake in the silence. Her lips pursed together the slightest bit when there was no response from the empty night and fell into a restless sleep, her hand wrapped tightly around her locket and her arm holding her notebook to her chest.

* * *

The next day went on as usual until the Okami-san sat Kyoko down, demanding to know what was wrong. She'd been spacing out all day long and acting very mechanical, not as chipper as usual.

Kyoko blinked, surprised that she'd been caught in the act. It was a first for her. Days she felt down back home she'd done everything possible to avoid the cook's sharp, knowing gaze. But no, nothing was wrong. Everything was just fine—Yes, she was sure.

Later that evening, she was deeply absorbed in helping Sho with his studies when he suddenly snapped the book closed and, at her shocked expression, tactfully averted his eyes and asked what was wrong.

Nothing! She was just a little tired—she paused, openmouthed when Sho's expression first went from alarmed to panicked to expressionless. That could only mean... Her cool hand burned over her cheeks, tears spilling over and under her fingertips in rivulets.

She fled.

She stood with her face to the darkened horizon, her face flaming between her cupped hands. She should have known. Should have known when she'd woken up and her mother was gone. Why hadn't she known? Was she too trusting? Was Shinichi telling the truth? Was she really...abandoned for good?

The moon. She tilted her head back, staring at the silver globe. If it was so full, why did she feel so empty? A tear snaked its way down and, when she wiped it away, Kyoko found her hand lingering on the chain around her neck. What would Corn do if he no longer had his parents by his side? Would he fly as free as he thought he might?

Kyoko didn't feel free at all, but perhaps that was a feeling impossible for one such as her. She wasn't a fairy prince, after all. A shiver coursed through her body as her tears began to dry and the hot feeling in her head began to fade away. She may not ever be able to fly, but she would try to be as free as possible. Corn wouldn't want her to bend under the pain, even if she was abandoned and unwanted. She'd lock this pain away inside of her. She need not focus on the pain when she had such a blessed life in the present.

* * *

Days, months, years went by. Kyoko continued to work at the Fuwa Tea Company Inn, fostering her own dream as Shotaro's future bride and also supporting his as a renegade explorer. It was a bit unfair, she thought, that she was so supported in her own dream by her foster-parents and anyone who knew enough of the Fuwa's, and Shotaro had no one except her. And so, she straddled the fence between wholeheartedly supporting him and quietly believing he'd outgrow the phase or eventually submit to his fate, just as the Taisho and Okami-san always said. But that was not his calling in life. He had much more to do than sit around and rot in a backwater group of buildings by the sea, as he said.

Kyoko was overwhelmingly biased. She loved unconditionally and her partiality was both a fault and a blessing, but a blessing it would not be until much later. For today, it would be a bit of a curse. She should have known too. The hottest day in the summer and not a speck of blue to be seen? And perhaps it was also to the fault of Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa for giving him a boat "for pleasure riding." Fancy that. Nothing could have possibly gone wrong...or so they thought.

It all went wrong when they least expected it. At the time, it was the perfect opportunity and everything was going in the right direction. The day was warm, the perfect temperature with the hazy blanket of clouds covering most of the sky. The lunch shift had just ended and Kyoko was out in the fields, relaxing in the smell of lightly baked earth when Shotaro came running up to her.

Boys are impulsive. Excited boys are daredevils. Surely Sho swinging Kyoko around by the waist and then holding her close had _nothing _to do with her agreeing to elope with him on a boat of his own to go exploring around the world, especially when he'd never touched her in any way like that before. But when the love of her life was excited beyond belief at their future—his future—and pleading with her to support him, of course she had to go with him.

And then, here they are at the docks and suddenly Kyoko is not quite Kyoko anymore, not in that vest and those slacks and that cropped, pixie-cut hair. Kyoko was sharp. She'd never thought it'd come to this, this eloping thing, but she knew that Sho would need to be trusted by his crew and, for that to happen, no females allowed. But she refused to be abandoned again and, besides, Sho _needed_ her. That is, after all, what he said.

Because he loved her, he did, and that's all that mattered. He liked having her around to boost his ego and she was devoted to him in a way no other person ever was, incomparable to the way the other girls in town reacted to him. He'd make a name for himself and he'd have loyal Kyoko by his side. One day, he'd probably wed her as his parents seemed convicted it would be so, but not right now. Stuff like love was expendable. Love meant being submissive, something he was not, and Kyoko wouldn't ever leave him because she hated abandonment. She'd never abandon him. Things would work out in the long run, but he had to fulfill his own promise to himself, his dream first.

Fuwa Shotaro and Mogami Kyoko quietly disappeared from the small, backwater town.

* * *

The sun shone bright above the sea. They were close enough to land that the gulls would settle in the water and squawk or stare at the good-sized schooner before turning back to more interesting things...like food. The men lounging round the deck looked positively frozen with boredom. They too wished for something to_—_

They scrambled into the kitchen at the call of the dinner bell. A voice distinctly different from the rest scolded and clanked metal pans against each other over the ruckus, forcing the men into some sort of order. When the first mate stepped up to the front, he laughed at the short cook.

"Kyo, you do well putting us barbaric men in order."

The teenager brandished his ladle with a flourish before filling the rather large and cracked bowl in his other hand. "Comes with practice." A mischievous grin spread on his youthful face, "But I wouldn't call a first mate who lets the other men go ahead of him for grub barbaric. You don't think so, Aki-san?"

"Bein' all nice to the shrimp, eh Firs' Mate? What about me? My soul could use some coddling!" The men laughed.

"You're grown fiends! Git over yourself!" he called back. "Kyo here is a grown man of the sea. He may be small but he ain't a frail shrimp quite like you ol' 'Ay! My knobbly knees ache!'" More laughter. "Well," Aki turned back to the beaming cook, "I certainly can't argue with that. Speaking of which, where's the Captain?"

Kyo's expression changed dramatically. "Probably absorbed in watching the horizon." He sighed, "I'll be back."

Aki watched the boy grab a bowl of food and a drink and walk out, the wind pressing the cloth against his thin frame as he walked with the slightest extra spring in his step. The door slammed shut. The first mate sighed, shaking his head. Kyo was much younger and smaller than the rest of them. He knew the Captain lied about his age, but Aki silently agreed that it was for the best. He had his suspicions after all. There were few on the crew who supported Sho like Kyo did. And it was a wonder that anyone could get the Captain to eat, nevermind that Kyo himself could use a bit more meat on his person.

Later that evening, he was about to knock on Sho's door when he heard the captain's typical growl. Suddenly, the wood panel was ripped open, revealing an irate Sho. Glaring at Aki's wide eyes, the captain shoved past.

The first mate obediently followed. "What was that about?"

"What?"

Aki did a double-take. "What do you mean, 'What'. What was _that?_" he stopped and gestured back at the now, once more, darkened hallway.

Sho rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Kyo just found something wrong with the records."

They continued walking. "So...you were mad that there was an error? It sounded more like you were mad at Kyo."

"Uhh, yeah. I guess," was the noncommittal answer.

"What's with that answer? Kyo didn't do anything wrong."

"Sho, just let it go."

"Is it really that important that you'll use my given name? You usually avoid it since it's the same as your own."

"Just drop it. Kyo just didn't record something correctly."

"Wait, why is _he_ doing the records? Shouldn't I be doing them if you aren't?"

Another shrug.

Aki frowned deeper, "It wasn't always this way. I thought originally you were doing the records. And besides, why're you treating him like this all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden. I've always treated him like this. Now, what did you need to talk about?"

Resigned, Aki sighed. Something had changed about Sho since they'd started their journey. He'd just have to address this later. He hid his guilty expression. _I hope Kyo is alright. _

* * *

**A/N:** I chose to do less dialogue because of the introduction of an ambiguous timeline/timeskip. I apologize if it appears that my writer's voice has changed, it's totally subconscious. Also, the Wifi is totally messed up where I live now and I can't access it through my computer. So I gotta walk a couple blocks to do all that, and it's obnoxious. So yeah. Btw, I received a very broad range of answers concerning Kyoko's/Ren's ages and it just made me a little more confused than before. So, let's just assume that Kyoko is currently...in her late teens. Don't worry. I'll eventually make the ages clear. And, yes, I _did_ change Shoko's gender. It fit the story better ;) Stay tuned for next week's betrayal. **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**


	9. Betrayal

**A/N:** Thanks much, guys! Good news, my Internet has been [temporarily?] fixed...somewhat. It's still spotty, but it's better than nothing! Bad news, my workload has increased and I have added stress~... So I will continue to do my best for you all.

[EDIT] 9/12/15: Guest reviewer Lisa notified me that Ch8 had been edited to become Ch2. I promise I didn't do that, but there may have been a glitch in the system because of how many times I edited the chapters within a short period. Sorry for the inconvenience! The problem should now be fixed. Thanks, Lisa! 3

* * *

_recap:_

"Wait, why is _he_ doing the records? Shouldn't I be doing them if you aren't?"

Another shrug.

Aki frowned deeper, "It wasn't always this way. I thought originally you were doing the records. And besides, why're you treating him like this all of a sudden?"

"It's not sudden. I've always treated him like this. Now, what did you need to talk about?"

Resigned, Aki sighed. Something had changed about Sho since they'd started their journey. He'd just have to address this later. He hid his guilty expression. _I hope Kyo is alright._

* * *

The ship was oddly quiet, but that was a given. The men were always eager to try out their sea legs at every port they stopped, and for some reason, their captain had been adamant that they stop in this small port. Not that they were going to complain or anything. They had been running low on basic necessities after a storm caught them by surprise and ruined some of their inventory a couple weeks back; by "basic necessities", they meant mostly beer.

There were plenty of taverns to keep them occupied. Bummer, that Kyo never wanted to tag along. The kid was always kindly declining, excusing himself to go grocery shopping as his responsibility as cook would have it, or so he said, and the ship always looked suspiciously cleaner than it had when they'd left it, but no one ever said anything. They always looked to Sho to see if he would object, but when asked he'd only shrug then lead the way. Yes, it wasn't their business that Sho had his way with the ladies or that he messed around every now and then. But maybe it was odd only because there seemed to be something going on between him and Kyo, for all that Kyo often acted like a loyal vassal bound by oath—no, by choice? Or his mother, as some men joked, but that poke was kept as low-key as possible. Or at least, Aki frowned, that's what it seemed like.

Sho Aki strolled around the local marketplace, pretending to remain oblivious to the attention he was drawing. It _was_ a smaller town than the places they usually bothered to stop by and his captain had almost mistaken him for a woman the first time they'd met. Something about the facial features. That was always an interesting story, but alas! he was bound by word never to tell anyone. Now, where had that record-keeping, ship-cleaning, cabin boy-cook run off to? Now was as good as ever a time to privately ask why the job of record-keeping had fallen to him, especially since Sho seemed so eager to get away from the kid for a day or two.

* * *

Kyo marched through the marketplace. He was on a mission and, like always, he was determined to get it done as quickly as possible. As he absentmindedly browsed through the fresh produce, he wondered if he couldn't make it back to the ship in less time than the last. It was a sort of game he liked to play and it gave him as much private time as possible, certainly a hard thing to come by. He did, after all, spend his days in the middle of the sea with a social, loud, mischievous crew...to force back into line as much as feed.

He shook his head wildly. If he was going to beat his record, he couldn't be half-assed about it. Time to step up his game! All at once, he was knocked over by some rude passersby and was about to indignantly give the brute a piece of his mind when Kyo realized that the marketplace was oddly quiet.

Looking past the glare of the midday sun, he wasn't surprised as to why. This man, glaring down at Kyo's unfortunately petite stature, was dressed almost entirely in black and tinkling all over with silver and gold buckles. _Wasn't he hot in that outfit?_ But Kyo silently approved. It was the type of look his Captain liked. By the wild look in the stranger's eyes and the intimidating-looking blade at his side, Kyo guessed that now would be a good time to apologize and back away—in a sort of...manly fashion—if he could manage, that is.

Kyo rolled his eyes and sighed, "Afternoon to you too." Was that good enough? Let's hope that was good enough. He blinked suddenly. Wait—he examined his empty forearm, looked around, then saw his basket rolled to a stop underneath a vendor's stall. _Oh, there is it is. I'll_—a firm hand on Kyo's arm held him back and he gave the aforementioned man a suspicious look. "Yes...?"

"I do believe that the polite thing to say when you bump into someone of great importance is 'Sorry'."

The boy just stared back, more confused than undaunted at the menacing look on this newest male antagonist's face. He hadn't exactly been expecting the brief encounter to extend this long, but he thanked God anyway for all past experiences such that he might be prepared for this one. "Oh, are you 'someone of great importance'? _Sorry_, but I don't recognize you."

When the villagers sucked in air in a collective 'whoosh', Kyo wondered if he had something wrong, but that was confusing! He was _one hundred percent_ sure that the man failed to match any description of any rival of Sho's—trader, explorer, _or_ pirate—"Would you please let go of my arm now? You're causing a scene."

And Bully—that's what Kyo had dubbed him in his mind—had the audacity to look amused! "Do you think I care about that, shrimp?" He released Kyo's arm with a shove. "Stay out of my way. You have rather large eyes for a _boy_..." he muttered under his breath and Kyo stiffened, staring wide-eyed at his retreating back.

"Reino," a man dressed similarly to Bully clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Miroku..."

"We need you back at the ship for orders." The long-haired 'Miroku' looked back at the gaping teen, "You don't usually take interest in those types. What's so special about him?"

The ensuing half-smile sent a shiver up Kyo's spine. "Nothing."

And that was it. That was it! The townspeople were already milling about their own business as usual as Kyo went to retrieve his basket, apologizing to the vendor for making her nervous that there might be a brawl, then went on his way frowning. Had he been caught? Why didn't the Bully say anything so that everyone would hear it—would he?

"Kyo!" A body shoved its way in his path, "Seriously, I've been calling your name for the past few minutes—you look kind of pale. Did something happen?"

Kyo looked up in amazement at Aki, secretly relieved to have a companion. "What—no, I'm fine," the summer tan began to work its way back onto his youthful face, "but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the taverns with the others?"

Aki took the handles of the rented cart off of Kyo's hands and began talking as Kyo continued to load barrel upon barrel of salted fish. "Should I be?" he teased. They poked fun at each other, but then his voice took on a serious tone, "I wanted to ask you something that can only be asked in private. Not so private that we can't talk about it here, but without the crew around."

Kyo blinked, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "A-ahh..." he continued walking, followed by Aki and the cart. He grinned, "The weather is warm to—"

"Kyo, don't change the subject." Kyo's mouth clamped shut and he started to really feel like it was unbearably hot today. "Why are you doing the record-keeping?"

He couldn't help it, Kyo exhaled a little bit too relieved that it was only that and not...something else. Glad of it, he readily answered, "Because Sho doesn't have time for that. I used to do part of the work anyway, so it was the most natural solution. It's really very simple."

Aki stopped the cart. "If not him, I should be doing them, not you. We both know that Sho can be lazy sometimes, but you can't let him get away with slacking off even though he's our Captain."

"Don't be ridiculous, Aki. There's no need to trouble you with something that I can do to give you more time for your duty as second-in-command. Besides, I'd have to teach you how—"

"You just said it's really very simple—record-keeping. I don't even do that much as a first mate. You have enough of a job cooking for the crew—"

"Aki. If I can do one more thing to help our captain on his way to the fulfillment of his dreams, let me do it."

"You even clean for the crew most of the time. Yeah, we know about it," he said when Kyo winced. "But what about _your_ dream?" he retorted. "You must have one."

Kyo smiled so brightly it was almost painful. "My dream is his."

Aki stared at Kyo's back as he looked over huge bags of spices, completely silenced. "Why? Why do you do so much for him?" he really wanted to ask, but didn't seem to have it in him. He watched in silence, and started when Kyo rushed to the other vendor.

Kyo lit up at the sight of candied fruits. These were the kind that Sho liked to eat—just enough salt to cut into the typical sweetness—how lucky to have found these here! He'd have to bring them to him right away—where was he?—the local taverns probably. He carefully tucked the snack into the cool pouch around his waist. "Hey, Aki. Why don't you go on to the taverns or something. I'll take the foodstuffs back—"

"Trying to get rid of me so quickly?" Aki interrupted. "I can't begin to understand how you manage to push this ridiculous load back to the docks, even I'm struggling a bit here. I'm not busy," he quickly added. Thinking was not something that should be done in the setting of a bar, perhaps with alcohol, but somewhere far more quiet.

The uncertainty faded from Kyo's face, "If you really have nothing else to do today, I'd appreciate the help—then we can go look for our captain together."

"Should we bet on which tavern he's in?"

Kyo's eyes twinkled, "What're we betting?"

"Hm..." Aki creased his forehead, "Since you don't like betting money, a meal of any choice at the next town, loser's treat. Fair enough? I'm winning though."

"We'll see about that."

Aki grinned. Kyo always managed to do something surprising when he got that competitive spark in his eyes. They walked on in silence. He frowned, "You're not usually so quiet. Did something happen back in the marketplace?"

"No." And that was that. Aki thankfully left him alone, but deep inside Kyo felt extremely anxious. He had this sense of foreboding that he wouldn't be able to masquerade like this for much longer. But would the Bully even say anything...? "Do you recognize the name 'Reino'?"

"Don't think I've ever heard of it. Why?"

"There was a man by that name walking around in the marketplace. I never got a look at his sword, but the scabbard was very elaborate. A very entitled, troublesome kind of guy. It might be good to watch out for an encounter with him. He rubs me the wrong way."

They had arrived back at their ship by this time. Aki called out to the men on watch to come help load the supplies. Turning back to Kyo, he nodded, "Your gut feeling is usually right. I'll see if I can't figure something out at the taverns. For now, why don't you take the lighter loads up?"

Kyo blinked, then laughed. Usually he was the one to take charge of this but he was too distracted right now. He guessed that the encounter with Bully had more impact than he'd thought. "Alright," he made his way up. As he reorganized the space in the large pantry, Kyo realized that he'd left his good knife back in his room. He rolled his eyes and strolled down to the empty, dark hallway then into his small quarters. Ah, there it was. By the records. Kyo zoned out, thinking back to his conversation with Aki. _I wonder if I really should take him up on his offer_, he wondered. _It certainly wouldn't hurt to have him know how to do them whether he does them or not..._ _Ah,_ yes. He pulled out the paper bag of dried fruit. _Sho might not be back tonight. I'll leave it on his desk as a surprise_, he smiled.

_It's so clean_, Kyo observed. _He hasn't touched it for a while_. He set the package down in the center of the desk and stared at it. It seemed so lonely...so lonely. He slapped his face lightly, no time to think of that! Brightening up, Kyo made to exit the room when he suddenly heard approaching voices. He froze with his hand on the doornob.

"...any interest?"

_Girls? Why are there girls on the ship?_ Kyo frowned, _Don't tell me I have to get on the mens' cases again for bringing their women onboard—_Sho's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Of course not. I don't love anyone."

Kyo's heart skipped a beat, his hold over his emotions starting to loosen. It's just a sentence. Just some words. That's right, he has to keep up appearances—

"But I'd be willing to make an exception for you two."

Kyo had known for a while now that Sho enjoyed the attention he received from girls and that he'd often flirt back. But this was different. And perhaps if Kyo had been in a logical state of mind, he'd have wondered just how many times Shotarou had used that line on his various admirer's. But he wasn't. So when the door opened to reveal a surprised captain with not just any two girls hanging on each arm, but certain step-sisters, something inside Kyo shattered to pieces. Kyo was no longer.

"We heard a rumor about you and your cabin boy."

"Girls, don't be ridiculous. The last person I'd love is the one who's practically my servant—"

If Kyo's heart had been a flower, it would have been torn to shreds. The carefully reconstructed organ had been fed with the purest of emotions and it had been dashed to the floor—_How dare he. _His declaration of love only so long ago had kept her going, trusting again, loving wholeheartedly again because he'd promised her he'd never betray her, that if she waited she would be his. As a mysterious power swirled around her, causing her hair to stand on end, Kyoko felt pure, unadultered hatred for the very first time. As she stared into the disgusted, indifferent, now slightly alarmed expression on the face of the man she once thought was her Prince Charming, she realized that everything she'd ever believed about love and promises had indeed all been a lie.

A few miles away, a man with pale hair and an obsession with black clothing hummed in anticipation, his lips curling back in a chilling smirk.

* * *

**A/N:** Tadah! It's a slightly longer chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it - I expect a lot of feedback *hinthint...

I thought of making Kyo[ko]'s character more submissive, but I decided to go this route. She'll have had to assert dominance in order to survive in the world of unruly men—which the canon Kyoko already manages to do—and she, like most of us, will take charge or act contrary to whatever character trait we may have in a particular setting. If that was too wordy for you, I'm drawing a comparison to how in the canon, Kyoko feels like she's at the bottom of the hierarchy in comparison to Ren in terms of acting skills, and yet she had the courage [audacity?] to lecture him about nutrition. :)

As always, **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!** Sorry it was so late :/


	10. Run

**A/N:** 51 follows and 20 favorites, wow! You guys are awesome. Sorry for the lateness. Midterms suck and I'm also beginning to struggle with tendonitis. Sucks. A lot. I'm not sure what that means exactly in terms of my consistency in updates. For now, my plan is to reduce word count and just try to update as often as possible. Please bear with me... :/

There _is_ a bully scene (step-sisters vs Kyoko), so if that disturbs you, you may want to skip over those few paragraphs._  
_

* * *

_recap:_

If Kyo's heart had been a flower, it would have been torn to shreds. The carefully reconstructed organ had been fed with the purest of emotions and it had been dashed to the floor—_How dare he. _His declaration of love only so long ago had kept her going, trusting again, loving wholeheartedly again because he'd promised her he'd never betray her, that if she waited she would be his. As a mysterious power swirled around her, causing her hair to stand on end, Kyoko felt pure, unadultered hatred for the very first time. As she stared into the disgusted, indifferent, now slightly alarmed expression on the face of the man she once thought was her Prince Charming, she realized that everything she'd ever believed about love and promises had indeed all been a lie.

A few miles away, a man with pale hair and an obsession with black clothing hummed in anticipation, his lips curling back in a chilling smirk.

* * *

Looking around him at the rest of the slightly nervous crew, Miroku sighed and spoke up, "Why did the orders change so suddenly? Did you find another plaything?" He took the silence around the predatory look in his captain's eye as a yes. "We can find you another one at the next port—"

The men shivered as chills crawled up and down their spines. The first mate blinked in surprise. Had he ever seen Reino so excited or determined to find a specific weird, dark spirit, the kind he was obsessed with?

"This one is different."

And that's all the answer they had as the _Vie Ghoul_ turned back the way it came, back towards the small port and their captain's eventual plaything.

* * *

"Those eyes."

"Those eyes," the other step-sister agreed.

"We don't know anyone else with those golden eyes."

"I would recognize that face anywhere. Your face is slimmer and your hair is short, but you're no man."

"Not even a boy."

Sho began to feel a bit nervous as he looked at a stiff Kyo...Kyoko? For a moment there, her face was utterly livid and he had felt this odd choking sensation, but now the usually expressive face was completely blank and the strangled feeling was gone. Was it all just his imagination? And these girls seemed to know her—he should probably step in—

They were laughing. They were wiping away their haughty tears away with exaggeratedly dainty fingertips. "If only your mother could see you now!"

"Her mother?"

"Fool!" he was slapped teasingly on the shoulder, "She is—_was_ our step-sister, Kyoko. Isn't that correct?" they turned back to face their prey.

To his surprise, she didn't even deny it. This deathly-calm Kyoko was...unnatural. "Where is Mother. She is with you, is she not?"

"Are you stupid? _Your_ mother up and abandoned us years ago. She brought our father great dishonor and we had to live without ample servants for weeks!"

"Take responsibility for your actions, and if not your own, for your mother's!"

Confusion settled over Kyoko's face, "What do you mean, _my_ mother? She was just as much your mother as she was mine. If nothing else, she treated you more like her own than she did me."

"Don't joke with us. To us she was just another of Father's women—nothing special."

"And she had money that we had not."

As they chattered on in their patronizing tone, the temperature of the room began to drop. Rage was rolling off of Kyoko in tidal wives. _How_—they _dared_ to—all she'd ever wanted was her mother's acceptance and all it was to _them_ was—she yelled and tripped backwards, away from Sho's outstretched hand.

"Kyoko, calm down." His face. _Condescension_.

She blocked out the rest of whatever lies were coming out of his mouth. Trust. No trust. She was surrounded by monsters. Everyone against her, a freak.

"You're having a panic attack!" Sho insisted, but the face she once admired as that of her prince charming was now twisted and warped into—_into_—that of a _monster_.

"_Don't touch me!_"

Their horrible fingers slapped her across the face, her cap falling to the ground. Her step-sisters had her by the hair and pulling at her vest. Kyoko's panic had cut off her newfound grudges and now her step-sisters, no longer fearing for their lives, were ready for their attack.

"I always knew you were a lunatic." "Didn't pin you as _queer_ too." Other familiar insults were hurled at her person, bringing up waves of nightmarish nostalgia. In the background, Sho's barely audible voice was trying to get them to stop.

She deserved—NO. She deserved better from these _insects. _And then _they_ dropped, hands clutching at their throats. They were writhing. _  
_

"Kyoko!" Sho shook her by the shoulders. She froze and her grudges stopped.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by coughing. "What did you _do_ to us, choking us without moving—were you trying to _kill_ us? _Witch!_ She's a witch!" "Call the church—" "How many have you killed in the past year?"

Kyoko's eyes widened even further as she saw the three pairs of eyes. In her eyes, blurred with tears, they leered accusingly. "_It's her fault that her father died, you know?" _"He probably killed himself looking for a stupid rose!"_ _She'd _hurt_ them...this was all her fault, she shouldn't have left home—she shouldn't ever have thought she could be loved—

She wrenched herself from Sho's grip and stumbled out the door, bumping against the walls before fleeing past a stiff Aki, his fingers lifted towards the doornob, shut down by what he'd just overheard. She didn't care. She didn't even notice. She flung herself out onto the open deck, ignoring the calls of confused crewmates. Kyoko just ran—and ran...and ran...

* * *

Aki pulled at his hair. How did this even _happen—_he'd come down there to hand Kyo the paperwork for the tea they'd exchanged, which Kyo had forgotten on the kitchen counter, only to find out that he was _not_ a he after all. And it was one thing to suspect it, but for it to be revealed in such a _messed up _way... What kind of childhood did Kyo have for such a character to be totally undone by two spoiled women? Aki stared at the candied fruits that Kyo had been so eager to give to the Captain. After Kyo..._Kyoko_, was it? After she'd bolted out the door, Sho had actually _glared_ at the two young women standing in the room_—__and_ told them to get out! Aki had never seen him interact with any females in that manner. Sure, he'd complained about particularly clingy ones after the fact in private, but this was much, much different.

As for Aki, he had his own outburst. When the girls had had the audacity to flirt the moment they'd looked him up and down, he practically shooed them away before exploding at Sho. For once, his Captain took the lecture without any signs of the usual calm-down-I-don't-care attitude. The moment the sweets were mentioned, Sho swiped up the bag, checked the contents, and then was running after their cabin boy. His love? Air rushed out of Aki's lungs.

"Captain! We have a problem!"

"Me?"

"Captain's orders. You're acting-Captain right now."

Another tired exhale. Aki followed the sailor up to the deck, "What is it?"

"There's a ship blocking our path and it refuses to move out of the way_—" _They emerged into the sunlight to the sounds of general confusion.

"Excuse me, are you authorized to board our ship?"

A smirk. "Stand down, _Captain_." Aki bristled at the sarcasm from the mysterious intruder. "Oh, my mistake. I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Miroku, First Mate of the _Vie Ghoul_. We're hired privateers. And we know you're not technically registered. We've merely been overlooking the issue since you seem to have a simple, honest trade in the transport of tea and other goods." The white-haired man smiled, "Ah, my apologies. We'll be searching you anyway."

Immediately, a party of foreign men backed the crew around the mast while another went down into the hold of the ship. "_Privateer_," Aki scoffed as he eyed the men warily. "More like entitled pirates. Where is your Captain? I demand he_—_"

"I am his spokesman. He believes you have something of his interest on your ship."

As Miroku spoke, a man all clad in black came into view. The other men backed away from him, and it was apparent to Aki that perhaps _he_ was the Captain. His gaze was that of a bored tramp, but there was something about it that also gave one the impression that one's soul was being dissected at the same time. The man sighed.

"Is it not here, Captain?"

A distracted look, a shrug of the shoulders. The man's nonchalant, arrogant attitude made Aki's blood boil and he was about to tell 'im what he really thought of him when suddenly the man became quite alert. He stood straighter and he had a certain calculated look about him, as if he were trying to remember something, or perhaps find something. And then he grinned. And there was nothing strange about the grin itself, but Aki got chills just looking at it. There was a very similar__—almost demonic__—____vibe he was giving off, but Aki couldn't quite place it in his memory... Immediately, the Captain of the _Vie Ghoul_ whirled around and walked briskly down the gangplank, and not before Aki caught sight of the elaborate sword scabbard at his hip.

A ridiculous, completely irrational thought entered his mind, but Aki couldn't help but believe his instinct. _It couldn't be_—the Captain was after __Kyo__!__

"Relax, Vice Captain," Miroku gestured for his men to be sure that nobody left the ship. He gave an icy half-smile of his own, "Nobody is going anywhere."

Aki sent a prayer into the heavens. _Please, let those two be safe._

* * *

**A/N: **I realize that Kyoko is almost like the canon Maria here, but also different. This Kyoko is not as bitter, I will tell you that now. She will, however, retain her fear of trust and love, etc. There are still many mysteries that I haven't cleared up. Bear with me ;) **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty! **Please ask me questions about the way I've characterized everyone thus far if you're confused or want to challenge my perspective.

Also, that new chapter though... No spoilers here, but the update made me reflect on how often I feel like the world is going right and then suddenly BAM! ahaha. That's just how life is :) I hope you all are doing just fine. It's just like Kyoko. She probably feels like she's alone, but that's the thing. She doesn't always feel alone and she really isn't. Where the contradictions lie, there lies a problem with the way you're thinking. Keep on! You are definitely not alone!


	11. Revenge or Sadness? Revenge

**A/N:** So...my tendonitis has only worsened. I will continue to do my best but if I disappear, then I think it would be safe for you to assume that I am struggling. Here's the new chapter for you!

* * *

_recap:_

A distracted look, a shrug of the shoulders. The man's nonchalant, arrogant attitude made Aki's blood boil and he was about to tell 'im what he really thought of him when suddenly the man became quite alert. He stood straighter and he had a certain calculated look about him, as if he were trying to remember something, or perhaps find something. And then he grinned. And there was nothing strange about the grin itself, but Aki got chills just looking at it. There was a very similar_—almost demonic—_vibe he was giving off, but Aki couldn't quite place it in his memory... Immediately, the Captain of the _Vie Ghoul_ whirled around and walked briskly down the gangplank, and not before Aki caught sight of the elaborate sword scabbard at his hip.

A ridiculous, completely irrational thought entered his mind, but Aki couldn't help but believe his instinct. _It couldn't be—the Captain was after _Kyo_!_

"Relax, Vice Captain," Miroku gestured for his men to be sure that nobody left the ship. He gave an icy half-smile of his own, "Nobody is going anywhere."

Aki sent a prayer into the heavens. _Please, let those two be safe._

* * *

For once Kyoko did not apologize to all the townspeople she surprised as she sprinted back through the marketplace. Externally, it seemed that there was some sort of urgent matter; she was there, then she was gone before people could register her emotional distress. Internally, she was a mess. In her mind's eye, she huddled pathetically over a broken chest, her hands laughably small as she tried to scoop up all the locks to no avail. Just as the small metal boxes slipped from between her slender fingers, tears streamed past all the barriers she'd put up, the ones she'd relied on while wholly dedicating herself to the man she once thought was her Prince Charming.

"Kyoko!"

_Who was it? Who was calling her name? _Her instinct, her need for solitude kicked it all away and adrenaline coursed through her veins only making her faster. Just when she believed she'd lost them, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Kyoko cried out and flailed her limbs.

"Stop! Stop it, it's me, Kyoko!"

She paused long enough to stare up into the eyes of her betrayer before she continued her struggle. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Now, listen to me," he had her by the forearms.

"_You're hurting me!"_ _  
_

He let her go and she fell in the dust rather unceremoniously. Shock filled her blurry eyes as she realized he'd purposefully loosened his grip so she'd knock herself to the ground. The huddled form in her mind uncurled slowly, ominously.

On Sho's end, he was rather indignant. Here he'd come all the way to bring her back and she was refusing him before she'd even heard his proposal! Sure, he'd believed he was in the wrong a few minutes ago. He'd run after her by his own volition, after all. But the feeling had faded already and he couldn't remember why he'd been regretful in the first place. A tiny part of him protested that obvious discrepancy but he ignored it as Kyoko, or Kyo_—_his cabin boy, squirmed in his grasp. _Ugh, could she even see that she was creating a scene?_ Frustrated and embarrassed, he'd let her go, "Just as you asked. Not my fault you ended up covered in dust."

Kyoko gaped, completely at a loss for words.

Sho glanced around. A crowd was drawing. He reached for Kyo's arm again and scowled when she not only scrambled backwards, but also kicked dirt into his face. He muttered, "Let's go. You're making a scene."

"_Me?_" Kyoko laughed, "I am going _nowhere_ with a monster like you." Never again. Love may exist, but not for the likes of her, an unwanted creature whom no one would ever love. Clearly, her father was the only man 'crazy' enough to feel so strongly towards her. She choked back a sob as memories resurfaced unbidden.

"Just come with me already," he pulled her up and dragged her through the crowd.

Kyoko yelled out indignantly. "Are you taking me back to the _ship?_"

"Of course, Kyo. You're my cabin boy, rebellious little rascal," he added as he eyed the staring villagers.

"Who said I _belonged_ to you? I don't belong to any_—_"

_"_Of course you're mine. Or are you forgetting that you promised to always be by my side?"

Kyoko wrenched away, "First of all, I am _not_ 'Kyo'. I am _Kyoko_."

"All the more reason for me to remind you of your promise."

Anger, power, _something_ filled the hole in Kyoko's heart. It seeped in and squeezed_—_she laughed hysterically. As she wiped her tears away, the power condensed then encompassed her figure. "Second of all, I am _not yours._ Or do you conveniently forget that you promised that I would _one day_ be yours?

"You're the one who doesn't get it," he snapped, attempting to cover his nervousness as black tendrils waved their way over to him. "I said '_one day_.' My promise has yet to be fulfilled."

"And yet you toy with my feelings and mark me as a simple possession when you haven't even fulfilled your own, stupid promise?"

Sho turned, "Don't pay him any mind. He's had a bit too much drink this morning."

Grudges exploded into the air and draped themselves around their target. They muttered murderous chants as they encircled and strangled and grinned while their host laughed hysterically. "To me, you were everything." _What is this feeling? Am I about to do something I'll regret?_ "I'll get revenge on you!" _How!_

"_You?_ On _me_? How? As it is, you can't even raise a finger against me," he looked at Kyoko's trembling hands. He smirked. She had never been one for violence. "Besides, I never needed you anyway. I'll sail the world, explore every corner and rise to the top_—"_

_"_Why are your knees beginning to buckle, then?" Kyoko smuggly replied as her grudges hummed around his limbs.

Sho opened his mouth to retort when a hand clapped onto his shoulder and shoved him aside, "If you don't need her, she's up for the taking, correct?"

"Y-You!" Kyoko pointed.

Sho stared at the tall man in black. "Who the hell are you and what in the world are you wearing?"

"As if you were one to talk," Reino replied dryly. "But you're not the one I'm interested in. Shoo," he waved his hand dismissively. He looked Kyoko up and down, "Your hatred led me here. Now, you're coming with me," he took hold of her arm and began dragging her back down towards the docks.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, it's shorter than usual. But this is pretty much my limit and I didn't want to make you wait longer for more words. Hopefully the dialogue was less confusing, though I realize that there were a couple occasions when Sho's POV was introduced (when he refers to Kyoko as 'he' and 'Kyo') then Kyoko's POV took over again.

Remember to **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty! **Also, **Happy Late Halloween! **Hope everyone stayed safe, ate candy, and had fun!


	12. Bitter Resolve

**A/N:** I'm really sorry. A month and a half is a lot longer than I intended. I've been getting therapy for my hands, but it has been difficult. I am, however, on the pathway to recovery! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_recap:_

Sho opened his mouth to retort when a hand clapped onto his shoulder and shoved him aside, "If you don't need her, she's up for the taking, correct?"

"Y-You!" Kyoko pointed.

Sho stared at the tall man in black. "Who the hell are you and what in the world are you wearing?"

"As if you were one to talk," Reino replied dryly. "But you're not the one I'm interested in. Shoo," he waved his hand dismissively. He looked Kyoko up and down, "Your hatred led me here. Now, you're coming with me," he took hold of her arm and began dragging her back down towards the docks.

* * *

"What do you suppose that was?" a middle-aged man squinted his eyes through the sea of people.

The girl beside him, tall and fair, shook her head and sighed, "Probably some drunkard causing a scene." She adjusted her large sunhat carefully so as not to unpin her long, dark coils, "Let's come away from here. It's too crowded—unless you wanted to take me _here_ for our outing."

He laughed a little, "No, that wasn't my intention. I guess if we're going to pretend to be interested in each other we should be more convincing." At his companion's curt nod, he inquired, "Do you really think though that that was a real scenario? It looked like something out of a play. Do you think they could be part of the acting troop that's in the area right now?"

"It's getting rather bright out. I'd like to go." _Why are you asking for insider information!_

The man hesitated but assented, leading his pseudo-ladyfriend in the opposite direction of the masses.

At the exit of the three characters of interest, many of the townspeople dispersed back to their various occupations. Others trailed after, seeking a bit more entertainment. Sho couldn't see why they wouldn't just let up already. He didn't see what was so intriguing. He mentally snapped at the people trailing him, picking up his speed. In his mind, he prided himself on the way his golden locks were probably flying in the wind and how his legs probably looked long and extremely attractive as he jogged towards the docks. But when he got there, he was met only by his confused and angry crew that was still being blocked by a huge vessel, "Vie Ghoul" painted against its side.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kyo?" the Vice-Captain growled deep in his throat. Sho was rather surprised that he could hear such a low, quiet tone of voice from a good distance away, but he remained unfazed by this. Instead, he felt the sick twisting in his stomach he was beginning to hate. _They aren't here. Where is Kyoko?_

* * *

"I'm getting rather bored of this."

Kyoko lifted her head up just enough to glare at Reino before dropping it back down on her knees.

He sighed, beginning to get irritated at her dead, useless eyes. "Where is that fire in the gold?" He watched Kyoko's grudges peek out from behind the little crevice she'd created as she sat curled up on the forest floor. He grinned and they shivered. He'd get them out of there. No matter how scared they were, the newborns wouldn't be able to resist him. "Where's your captain now? What happened to being his little lap-dog?" Satisfaction welled up inside him at Kyoko's jerk reaction.

"I am not his _anything_."

"Is that so? That's hardly interesting. You'd be more interesting if you were still servicing him."

"'_Servicing_ him?'"

"How do you feel now that he's trampled you afo–"

Kyoko snapped and her grudges swarmed from their hiding place. Reino laughed as they entered his aura and began wriggling around, bewildered and drunk on his energy. To her horror, he easily caught one in the palm of his hand. He shrugged as he allowed the others to regain their senses and flee back to their master.

"Give her back!"

"Why should I?" he poked and prodded at the terrified, miniature spirit-Kyoko. "It's rare to get ahold of another witch's summons. It's much rarer to be present at the birth of a new witch...that would be you."

Kyoko blinked. "What?"

Reino talked on as the facts registered in her mind. "Since this is your summons," he peered down at the shivering spirit, "it would be quite handy to keep it in order to use it against you at a later date... But," the black aura was gone, "she is too young."

Kyoko cried out as the little one scurried back to her side. The rest of Kyoko's demons made raspberry noises at him, emboldened by the return of their comrade. _Witch? Summons?_ She was brought out of her internal confusion by the cries of her little friends.

"She'd perish before being of any use. I'll wait until some other date when you've matured. For now..." Reino ungloved his hand as he slowly approached. _I'll make sure to leave a permanent mark._

Kyoko froze and her skin turned pale against his icy touch. She didn't know anything about witches or wizards really, but she could feel intuitively that he was using some sort of spell on her and the results could not be in her favor. Her eyes struggled to follow his fingers, then shut tight against the acknowledgement of what she knew was the horrible reality. A burning sensation singed the edges of her mind. _Somebody help... __...Is nobody there? ...Corn. Corn!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

_Could it_—?__ Kyoko opened her eyes just in time to see Sho land a solid punch on Reino's jaw._  
_

"Tch. Incomplete," Reino muttered as he rubbed the sore spot on his face. "You'll pay for interrupting me."

"Like I'd just stand here and let you," Sho snapped. He shoved Reino against the nearest tree trunk and thrust his sword between Reino's eyes. "What is with you, blocking my ship and harassing my crew?"

As her Captain_—_no, her _former_ Captain_—_shouted at his oddly calm opponent, Kyoko couldn't help but embrace the heaviness in her gut and the lump throbbing in her throat. She would have given anything to see Corn in front of her now. But he hadn't come_. And he won't_. Corn was probably far away, in a different forest fighting his own demons. Nobody would come to rescue her. And if that really was the case, Kyoko's expression changed to a determined albeit weary one, she'd have to be her own hero. No more lies, no more backstabbing, no more love. _Love... _Her lips curled at the bitter taste in her mouth. _What a joke_. She ran from the clearing.

"Kyoko!"

Reino watched as Sho disappeared from his sight, sprinting after his prey. He sighed and heaved himself to his feet. That had certainly been interesting. He'd get her. Just watch, he told the whispering trees. She wouldn't get away so easily then.

* * *

As soon as Miroku caught sight of Kyoko running towards the docks, he ordered his crew to pull out. Apparently, the game was over. Aki also roused his men to life, yelling at them to head back closer to port and lower one of the rowboats. It was now too dark for _them_ to take to the sea despite the _Vie Ghoul_'s departure.

_Are they just going to leave their Captain behind?_ Aki wondered. Busied with his thoughts, he almost missed greeting the Captain and cabin boy as they boarded. "What_—" _His words caught in his throat as Kyo fled below deck. _But not before I saw those eyes_. Aki wrenched Sho's arm, preventing him from following. "What did you do," he hissed, keeping his voice low but deadly. "What did you do to Kyo?" _Why are her usually lively eyes so lifeless!_

"Calm down, Vice Captain," Sho shook Aki's grip off and stalked after Kyo. Aki followed.

When he turned the corner, he saw Sho yell something through the door and punch the wooden panel before holing himself up in his own quarters. Aki glared at Sho's door before stopping just in front of Kyo's. Contrary to Sho's fits, which were loud and today involved what sounded like splintering furniture, Kyo's bouts were dead silent and this case was no exception. It was just something Aki had picked up on since Kyo was often nearby wherever Sho was. Otherwise, nobody was any the wiser.

"Kyo?" Aki knocked again and sighed. "Don't worry about the food. I'll figure something out."

Later that evening, Aki retreated from the mess hall with a plate of food. Sho was still sulking, but he had made an appearance at dinner. The Captain had pointedly ignored any questions involving the events of the day and said nothing when Aki explained away Kyo's absence as a temporary bout of sickness. Really, he wanted nothing more than to bash some sense into Sho. For all that he was talented in many ways, Sho could be such a blockhead.

"Kyo?" Aki knocked once, twice. "Kyo," he sighed and twisted the doornob_—_it opened to reveal an empty room.

Aki found him..._her_ putting her things into the same rowboat that had brought her back. He could see that she was startled at his appearance and unsure as to whether or not he would stop her, but those were very subtle things about Kyo. _She_ was much too honest sometimes even though she had been masquerading as a boy for so long.

"So this is what you've decided?"

Kyo didn't respond, only looked down at the very few possessions in the rowboat. Her answer came soft but awfully clear in the dark night, "I can't stay here." She turned. "It's bad luck for a woman to be on board regardless."

There was still so much Aki wanted to ask, but he probably shouldn't keep her here any longer than necessary. "I'll bring the boat back."

When the edge of the rowboat clunked against the docks, Aki still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Kyo was actually leaving. "Well," she sighed. "This is it. Take good care_—..._take care. Oomf," she made a muffled sound against Aki's shoulder. He released her from the impromptu hug and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Kyo, you're like a little brother_—err..._—__I mean, sister, I guess." It was weird hearing a familiar voice without a staged gruffness to it. "I don't think I'll ever see you again, but do you know where you're going?"

Kyo paused, a glazed look in her eyes. "Anywhere other than here. Somewhere I've never been. Somewhere far enough." Before she disappeared into the darkened streets, she added, "Oh, by the way, it's 'Kyoko' now." And then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the lateness. Since I'm finally on break, time has opened up for me to use towards writing instead of resting my wrists so I can use them for more homework. I'm going to try hard to stick to my schedule at least during my time off. Hopefully the story does not seem too rushed. I'm also curious to know what you thought about this chapter. A lot happened. A new 'mystery' character who is probably not really that much of a mystery (maybe) but will be revealed in the next chapter. Reino/Vie Ghoul's exit. Sho's exit. The goodbye between Aki and Kyoko. (Hopefully I succeeded in making it as familial/platonic as possible.) More on Kyoko's thoughts in the next chapter as well. Please remember to **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**


	13. Redefinition

**A/N:** Keepin' to my schedule so far! Have a very Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

_recap:_

When the edge of the rowboat clunked against the docks, Aki still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Kyo was actually leaving. "Well," she sighed. "This is it. Take good care_—..._take care. Oomf," she made a muffled sound against Aki's shoulder. He released her from the impromptu hug and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Kyo, you're like a little brother_—err..._—__I mean, sister, I guess." It was weird hearing a familiar voice without a staged gruffness to it. "I don't think I'll ever see you again, but do you know where you're going?"

Kyo paused, a glazed look in her eyes. "Anywhere other than here. Somewhere I've never been. Somewhere far enough." Before she disappeared into the darkened streets, she added, "Oh, by the way, it's 'Kyoko' now." And then she was gone.

* * *

Kyoko woke up very early despite her lack of sleep. It felt weird suddenly leaving the ship that had become home for so long, then finding herself lying flat on her back on solid ground. She'd be investing in a hammock probably. She missed the rocking sea. Her fingers ran through her hair and she was glad for the umpteenth time that she hadn't cut it last week as she had planned. It would be a bit easier to reject her life as a cabin boy. The backside was still a bit damp from her late night bath. That had been something strange too. Kyoko felt oddly clean and...well, she looked down at her nightgown, she supposed that she felt more like a girl than she had in ages.

When she first stepped out of the cheap lodgings she had found the night she'd left the ship, Kyoko had realized very quickly that people still recognized her at least as a look-alike to the ship's boy who had caused a scene in the marketplace the day before. In order to amend that, she'd first tried to buy a sun hat. It was very difficult trying to discern which would be most convincing of her femininity while the lady behind the counter kept staring at her through her spectacles as if she might break the merchandise or get it filthy. But, in the end, the lady had only been staring at her golden eyes. It was then that Kyoko wished there was some way she could change her eye color, but that obviously was not possible. She'd have to be careful about who saw her.

Since the hat had been rather expensive, Kyoko tried to make her hair look more feminine and less unruly with cheaper methods. Long story short, the seller had pranked her and the cream she'd bought, though it _had_ softened her wind-blown, sun-damaged hair, also turned her hair an auburn brown. Luckily, in this country it seemed like it wasn't the most uncommon hair color, but if Kyoko had wanted to be almost blonde, she'd have dyed her hair itself and slit her neck as well. Anything to stop her from thinking of Sho. _Never buy items ever advertised with the word "magic" associated with it,_ she'd had to learn. Unfortunate that, since she loved magic and all. Embarrassingly, that was why she had bought the cream in the first place. To cover up the mistake, she quickly purchased a wig more reminiscent of her hair before she'd gone to sea and of the style more common in the area.

Another lesson she learned was that it was very difficult trying to pick a fabric with a nosy seamstress trying to fish out of her why such a young lady (who looked suspiciously like she did not have much money) was trying to buy large amounts of cloth. It had been quite some time since Kyoko had actually been in a fabric store and, though she really didn't have that much money she could afford to spend here, she was floored by the possibilities. As her eyes glistened in awe, it was here that the reality had hit her: she was going to be a girl again.

As she quietly paid her fare and slipped out the door, she stopped in her tracks. There she was again, that beautiful girl with the long hair. As the girl quickly turned and walked briskly away, Kyoko wondered if it really was coincidence that they kept meeting like this especially when she got the feeling that that girl knew what she was up to. If Kyoko was going to succeed in her quest to fool everyone into thinking that she had no connections to the sea, she would have to be sure that that girl would not say anything. That was certainly logical, she nodded.

So, she followed her. _What am I doing_, Kyoko hid behind a building. _This is practically stalking!_ The girl—Renné, Kyoko had learned—would appear in various places around town beginning at eight in the morning for very germane activities. Then, sometime around the afternoon, she tended to disappear and reappear as a different person in order to go around with a man who appeared to be a type of love interest. Kyoko had only discovered this by chance. It was strange to explain, but Kyoko found that she had a knack for recognizing people just by their body proportions. It made her feel very undercover-detective-like—which she supposed she was doing anyway—but perhaps not the most attractive trait especially when stated in exuberance aloud as she had also found out quickly.

Now, Kyoko would have said something by now even if she had to use this apparent secret against Renné, but the truth was that Kyoko was completely enthralled watching this girl automatically become someone else. Even more puzzling, this girl seemed to go by different names. She didn't appear to have any connections beyond those she entertained with her assumed-lover who called her Renné, but that seemed more for show than for the feelings herself. Kyoko knew this because at the last town, Renné had gone by a different name and different appearance with a different man. No matter what, Kyoko just couldn't find it in her to stay true to her initial judgmental and doubtful reaction towards Renné's character. She just couldn't see how harmful this sort of behavior was even if it went against everything she had been taught about proper etiquette.

Curiosity had officially taken over and she found herself observing every little detail because, in a way, Kyoko was also in a situation in which she should have to act a different character. The difference was that Kyoko had already been acting before, so it shouldn't have been that hard to revert back to being a girl...right? However, it seemed that the gap between her younger teenager years and now was impossibly huge. Young women carried themselves a bit differently than Kyoko remembered even if she was pulling from her experience at the Fuwa's Inn. It pained her to recall those years when she had been stupidly oblivious, but it was all she had to work with and, if Kyoko was honest with herself, she wanted to remember the prince charming from those days rather than the monster he'd turned into out on the ocean.

"Ah! No..." Kyoko rushed from her hiding place and stood alone in the darkening street. After spending the day with that man, Renné would always return to this area, but each day, Kyoko lost her. "And today is the last day that I will stay in this town too," she sighed. A woman closing up her shop locked her door and raised an eyebrow at her before bustling down the street. _Oh...perhaps I have been following Renné too obviously,_ Kyoko shook her head, then paused as she caught view of herself in the shop window.

Kyoko had yet to get used to looking at a girl blinking back from the mirror. She felt even smaller now that she was wearing dresses again...she curtsied. She shook her head violently at her foolishness, then grabbed at her sun hat. Well, she didn't really need it anymore. The sun was going down and the streets were empty... Kyoko watched herself until her eyes took on a blank look and she was completely immersed in her thoughts. 'Revenge?' Hah! Who was she kidding? Someone like her couldn't possibly get revenge on Shotaro especially when getting revenge entailed going against her current principles. See, she'd thought this over a million times a day and her answer was still the same. It was impossible after all. Though Kyoko loved the sea, it reminded her too much of her father, her past dreams, a past potential lover, a past life that she had given up only a week or so ago.

_"Cheh. You must have the worst type of luck. I should have seen that and _never_ asked you to come with me! Who needs an ugly servant who'd just pester me day and night, constantly reminding me of the life I've been trying to escape and pulling me away from the dream I'm currently uncovering anyway. I'll make a name for myself as an explorer and grow rich beyond imagination. I won't have to rely on this stupid tea business just to get by_—_I'll rule the seven seas even! __I will see it all with my own eyes, do it all with my own hands. _I_ will. _I—_"_

Revenge was futile. Against an idiot like him, there was nothing she could do. Kyoko was still a girl and no crew would willingly follow her to the seas just like no man would willingly seek her out just to love her just as she'd always dreamed Sho would learn to do. When he had become so self-centered and cruel, she didn't know. _It was the sea_, a small voice called from the back of her mind. That was the other thing too. Kyoko was learning to fear the sea. The sea! The place of daring and romance—she felt closer to her father sailing over the crests of waves. It had been her home for only so long—but, see, her home had originally been with Sho. Now she had to redefine even the simple concept of 'home' in her life.

And what she ought to do with her newfound 'powers,' she had no idea. Kyoko had no recollection of ever feeling these emotions she often felt creeping up on her conscience. It was as if some sort of vengeful spirit had entered her body and now there were moments when it would take over completely. Thankfully that only happened in the evenings when she was alone, but she didn't know how to control it and, even if she wanted to and hypothetically had the ability to, she wouldn't know what to feel in the end. Emotions of happiness and satisfaction—_hope_—and what little of self-confidence she had owned before Sho had ripped her broken heart in two—they didn't feel the same. It all felt forced and confused, Kyoko thought as she watched one of her demons dance around her. This one was Wrath, she had come to learn, and it was currently trying to convince her of all sorts of things, most of which were impossible but still delightful to imagine in a horribly twisted sense.

There were seven of them in total, each with a telling trait of it's own: Wrath, Greed, Pride, Envy, Lust, Sloth, and Gluttony. Most of these emotions she had an aversion to, but somehow, with the unlocking of her box, she felt more indifferent than disgusted to these and that concerned her greatly. So, Kyoko did the smart thing and suppressed them most of the time. She wanted to figure out what all of this meant before she lost control and did something foolish. Though she'd spent most of her childhood reading stories that had witches in them, she'd not ever met a witch as she'd met a fairy—at least she didn't think she had.

This was a good idea in itself, but—Kyoko crouched on the porch of the shop—it hurt to suppress them. And she knew that if she did the job completely, she would be left completely emotionless with no reason to keep on living, and that scared her too. Her hand found it's way towards the skin over her heart and she grimaced. It was pulsing lightly, an incomplete inscription etched on her paling complexion. What Reino had done to her—or had _tried_ to do to her—was a mystery. But Kyoko had a feeling that it would come back to haunt her at some point. Furthermore, the partial mark was fading away day by day. This did not excite her. Though the pain was generally receding, Kyoko understood that perhaps it was entirely possible that the mark was just sinking into her being like a poison, a type of dormant curse that would revive as soon as its owner chose to awaken it.

"I wouldn't leave the village tonight if I were you," a voice called out.

Kyoko shot to her feet and turned every which way. "Where...?"

"Up."

To Kyoko's surprise, it was Renné looking down at her from an open window. She could hardly talk she was so surprised and delighted with this encounter, "What do you mean 'don't leave the village'?"

Renné's answer was very cryptic, "When Ghouls' Day fast approaches, it's best to just stay in and out with the sun. The moon is not so trustworthy." Kyoko tilted her head in confusion, then started when Renné spoke up again, "Also, my name is _not_ Renné."

And with that, the shutters closed tight with a slam.

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to "LittleChomper" and "claraowl" for reviewing so consistently, and also to "MetroNeko" who gave me a very kind review—two, even!

Everyone have a safe and fun and delicious Merry Christmas! **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty** if you can!


	14. They Attempt to Catch

**A/N:** Did you all enjoy your Christmas and New Years? Did you all enjoy the two latest _Skip Beat! _chapters? I realize now that I should find a way to reincorporate some people in my story ;D (no spoilers here just in case!) Also, I can't believe it but I'm up to 30 favorites and 63 followers. Granted that a few of you both favorite and follow simultaneously, I'm amazed at the support! I really appreciate it, everyone!

The last chapter update was ahead of schedule because I missed a month and a half of updates, but I almost busted my wrists so I'm taking it slow again, 2-3 weeks :) [Reminder: _italicize_=mental dialogue (or sometimes _emphasis_ in speech) / _"__italicize_ _within quotes"_=flashback or dreamland scenario]

* * *

_recap:_

"I wouldn't leave the village tonight if I were you," a voice called out.

Kyoko shot to her feet and turned every which way. "Where...?"

"Up."

To Kyoko's surprise, it was Renné looking down at her from an open window. She could hardly talk she was so surprised and delighted with this encounter, "What do you mean 'don't leave the village'?"

Renné's answer was very cryptic, "When Ghouls' Day fast approaches, it's best to just stay in and out with the sun. The moon is not so trustworthy." Kyoko tilted her head in confusion, then started when Renné spoke up again, "Also, my name is _not_ Renné."

And with that, the shutters closed tight with a slam.

* * *

Kanae peeked through the gaps of the shutters at Kyoko's confused figure down below. _And what, might I ask, was that?_ she mentally berated herself. Her temper had gotten away from her again and she couldn't _not_ say anything to such a ridiculously ignorant individual. That was obviously why she had called out in the first place. "Does she not know how to find out the simplest information like a person's name just by looking at them? She really doesn't know anything about being a witch," she exclaimed.

_Not that you know so much more,_ her conscience nagged. _What's even more idiotic is that you revealed your location. Wasn't the point of using what little charming spells you have to mask and _hide_ yourself? Now she's going to try and visit you...idiot._

"Mo!" Kanae tsked.

_"That's because you actually care even though you try not to act like it. It's something I really like about you, Kanae."_

"..." She remembered how she had responded too. _"My name is__ Renné. If you wanted another girl_—_this Kanae chracter, namely_—_to help you play the role of pseudo-beau, you shouldn't have asked me."_ She had rejected him soundly without breaking character, without breaking...

Kanae scowled. If she was really honest with herself, the minute she'd shut the door behind her she had begun to panic. She could remain here no longer. _And then this stupid Ghoul's Day business just got in my way of leaving tonight. Stupid moon, stupid Ghoul's Day! If I'm not careful, I'll run into my employer in the morning before I leave. As soon as the sun comes up and the ghouls are most likely gone, I will be out of this town for good._ She nodded curtly to herself before crawling into bed. Dealing with another man's feelings for her was the last thing on Kanae's to-do list, but she wasn't about to risk an untimely, unpleasant death in the forest with a bunch of ghouls ringing her neck and doing God-knows what else. She was off the market in terms of love—she had made that much extremely clear to him—and he had been a fool to fall for her anyway. Men only wanted a woman to have their children and _children_—the little brats made life incredibly difficult already! Those twerpish nieces and nephews probably missed her only because they thought she was fun regardless of whatever harsh word she threw at them! Kanae angrily tossed and turned in her sheets at the thought. Did they know how _exhausting_ it all was? And now she was going to go back to them in the end!

She glared into the darkness. No, this was just cowardice and she knew it. Kanae could only hope that word would not get out to her boss. He would be so upset with her. She had already suspected that the reason he let her do such questionable jobs was related to his undying plea for her to allow love back into her life. What a joke...

She wondered about this Kyoko character. What had happened to her to make her powers so strong? The girl had looked innocent and ditzy enough and Kanae had had half a mind to just tell her to get lost. That is, until she had caught sight of her demons. She probably had the potential to be as strong as that Reino person, whoever he was. He had some nerve, painting "Vie Ghoul" on the side of his ship. Just what exactly was he trying to do, expose himself? Kanae supposed that if one was strong enough, one could do whatever without consequence. _Or maybe it's just lack of conscience, _she thought. At least he wasn't shouting it from the rooftops. Any dealings with the demon world were not exactly the type of actions that would send people shouting praises to the heavens.

Kyoko was very different from herself—she already knew that just by a glance—but—she caught herself from the treacherous thoughts tempting her to realize that she actually _cared_—Kanae couldn't help but be drawn to their..._difference_. Yes, it was their difference that caught her eye. For example, Kanae had chosen this life for herself. She had no overwhelmingly tragic or traumatic experience which forced her demons out and gave her no choice but to be a witch. In fact, Kanae was not a full-fledged witch. She couldn't be. It seemed that the strongest witches came with the harshest backstories and, though she had not had the opportunity to meet that many witches or wizards in her life, she didn't think it was so farfetched to believe that Kyoko was one of the strongest. And it appeared that Kyoko had very little knowledge and control of her powers, so she was either very new or in denial—_or both_, Kanae added. Someone with as trusting a personality as Kyoko seemed to have would be too easy to dye any color and—Kanae clicked her tongue when she recognized the emotions surfacing in her. "Well, someone's got to make sure she doesn't get dyed just any color," she mumbled before she shifted in her bed once more and faded off into a troublesome dreamland.

* * *

_There was absolutely nothing wrong with her surroundings, she was sure of it. But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or some_thing_ was about to rip her already fragile being to shreds. "It's_ you..._" her voice echoed in the hollows of her mind. "Why are you here?" She wasn't naked but she felt as if she was, an encompassing presence pressing on her thoughts and suggesting that it was devouring her visually before it did so entirely and literally. A black haze fizzed at the edges of her vision, whispering "to catch you...to catch you..." She was so sluggish...but the tension in the air had her flight response screaming at her and she forced one foot in front of the other again and again and before she could even think, _he_ was behind her. His breath whispering down her neck, his heat radiating and pulsating into her body and freezing it. _

_"Oh? What is this you hold on to so tightly?"_

_A flaming finger reached around, intruded deeper and oh, she wanted to tense but she could hardly stand. She was dying. The black haze was growing_—_"Corn..." her mind pleaded as her eyes closed tight, fighting to stay conscious._

_A scream. A light flashed behind her squeezed eyelids, glowing a golden bold red against her shut lids. The black was gone and she could see clearly. Whirling around, she came face to face with the one who'd tried to mark her and on the ground...she knelt and gathered up her small notebook. She flipped the pages...a golden glow faded into the wild rose pressed between the weathering paper._

_"I'm surprised that that weed is even holding itself together."_

_She felt the indignance rising in her. No longer was she afraid of this demonic figure who intruded her nightmares. "It is _not_ a _weed. _This fragile, beautiful 'weed' just happens to be my treasure, capable of absorbing my negative emotions and_—"

_"Throw it away."_

_"Don't say nonsense!"_

_"That thing has absorbed too many negative emotions. It's now filled with violent energy. It's so malicious that I dropped it without hesitation."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him, "You just mean that it burned you." His gloved fingers twitched slightly. "I don't want to hear such a thing from _you_ of all people. You're more malicious than anyone else! You tracked me down in my sleep and invaded my dreams, preying on me when I'm most vulnerable. Coward! And don't you_ dare_ speak about Corn in such a way_—_the negative emotions are mine alone_—"

"Aahhh!" Kyoko wrenched herself from her sheets and tumbled onto the cold wood paneling below. She was soaked in her own sweat and when she looked down to examine herself, she realized that her notebook was clutched tightly to her chest. Grimacing, she pried her fingers loose from the binding. Somehow she'd managed to throw herself out of the nightmare.

Haunting words leftover stirred in the back of her mind. _"The little sadness you have cannot even compare. With a single touch, that child transferred feelings that are not those of a child from a normal family into it. I fail to understand how it is that it hasn't been burned to ash by now as, if that person continued to feeling that way, unable to escape his life, then by now he is most likely broken or he has already left this world."_

"That doesn't surprise me anyway," Kyoko mumbled under her breath from her spot on the floor. "Corn is a fairy prince. He was never from this world to begin with." _But...to think that he could possibly be gone..._ "Wait! I've already accepted that nightmare as fact! Such a thing...it surely can't have been real..." The skin over her heart suddenly throbbed painfully and she grabbed at it, her breath hissing between her teeth and her body curling in on itself. His curse, incomplete but lethal, was fighting its way to the surface like a bruise blooming on her chest.

She would not let him catch her. Not yet. _Not yet?_

She ignored and forgot her confusion at her extra—not to mention unnecessary and _false_—admission. She pressed the pain down, chanting over and over in her head that it would not win, pulling strength from the rose pressed between the pages of her diary. To her great relief and surprise, it worked. Her grudges then chose this moment to arrive on the scene and whisper encouragements as they draped around her, trying to give her comfort, but Kyoko could hear the voice from her dream far more clearly.

_"It doesn't have any holy or magical power-like feeling. But you're right in that I cannot touch you as long as you have that."_

Carefully, Kyoko turned the pages until they fell in place with the worn backbone. Her finger ghosted across the wrinkled petals. There was no trace of the golden glow it had possessed in her dream, but to have persuaded Reino that he shouldn't or _couldn't_ touch it, that meant that it _did _have some sort of power. And did it matter if it had no power? To her, the flower was still sacred, in a sense. It was the only lasting physical reminder of her time with the fairy prince so many years ago and she couldn't shake the feeling that it had acted as a charm against Reino's ill-intentions. It had _protected_ her. Wasn't that the same as Corn protecting her? Something wasn't matching up. Reino's words of warning seemed to contradict what had just happened. Was he lying to her?

She glanced down at her grudges who eyed the tiny flower from a distance. She couldn't quite place the emotions on their ghostly faces, but it seemed as if they were regarding it with a mix of caution, respect, curiosity, and...something else she couldn't discern at the moment. They weren't going to touch it, she saw, but couldn't that just be respecting her treasure? It hurt to admit it, but these were demons as demonic as Reino's. Reino had burned the moment he touched her treasure. Would they too burn if they approached it? Regardless of all this, they nodded solemnly when she thought aloud, "I'm going to have to keep this with me always. It seems like Reino can't do anything as long as I have this charm."

Kyoko stood. She had to leave this place. So early in the morning and she already had a bad taste in her mouth. Now that she had a choice of where to live, she was not going to stay in a place where bad memories pervaded her senses if she could help it. She was not going to be trapped and chained down to any place. So adamant was she, she nearly missed the knocking at her door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kyoko? You have a package."

"A package? But I didn't order anything," Kyoko wondered aloud. She picked up the thin, wrapped parcel which had been pushed under her door. It was so tiny...what could it be? She examined the outside, then froze. Could it be a trap? But she didn't feel anything. Her grudges were curious, but not frantic or ecstatic. She set it down an arms-length away from her, scrutinizing it in an exaggerated manner. It couldn't hurt to be too careful—she yanked boldly on the fraying string.

Inside lay a small and worn pamphlet. The cover was simple, brown leather that cracked in places here and there. The fading scrawl on the cover read "Guide?" Kyoko questioned. A guide to what? For her from whom?

* * *

**A/N: **Quotes and inspiration specifically from chapter 98-99! Hopefully my use of italics was not to confusing, but I didn't want to label all the POV's because it interrupts the story.

Until next time! Please remember to **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!** It's so good to see the familiar reviewers update after update, but anyone should feel free to drop by and tell me also what they think of the latest _Skip Beat!_ chapters (because I technically don't have anyone I can talk to concerning these things, at least not in person. Ahaha!)

[EDIT] For those of you who may be confused, "Renné" is Kanae's alias specifically for her job in this town. A man hired her to act as his lover (similar to canon storyline in the manga) and the reason she is leaving town in a hurry is that she discovers that he has developed feelings for her, something she does not need in her life. Kyoko does not currently know Renné's real name (Kanae), but she does know that "Renné" is an alias (her revelation revealed in the previous chapter).  
There is also a reason why Kanae knows Kyoko's name (separate to the scene Sho and Kyo/Kyoko created in the marketplace back in chapter 9), but that will be revealed more clearly in chapter 14 in two updates (Kanae's quote from the beginning of this chapter: "Does she not know how to find out the simplest information like a person's name just by looking at them? She really doesn't know anything about being a witch," she exclaimed). Chapter 10 is when Renné is first introduced alongside her false beau (without revealing her name). Also keep in mind that I'm referring to the chapters by their actual number. Because I included a Prologue, the site is counting the Prologue as "Chapter 1" and thus all the chapters numbers are a bit off.


	15. Introduction to Witchcraft

**A/N:** Sorry I'm a bit late. As a reward, here's a longer chapter than normal! (I just didn't want to split up the chapter awkwardly, leaving you with a rather boring update.) I'm back in school now and it's time to test out my wrists against the curriculum. I hope that I'm better enough to keep to my updating schedule, but we shall have to see. A quick thanks to _LittleChomper_, _claraowl_, _Beauty's Black7_, _Silversun XD_, and _monkey kix ass_ for reviewing last chapter!

* * *

_recap:_

Kyoko stood. She had to leave this place. So early in the morning and she already had a bad taste in her mouth. Now that she had a choice of where to live, she was not going to stay in a place where bad memories pervaded her senses if she could help it. She was not going to be trapped and chained down anywhere, no way no how. So adamant was she, she nearly missed the knocking at her door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kyoko? You have a package."

"A package? But I didn't order anything," Kyoko wondered aloud. She picked up the thin, wrapped parcel which had been pushed under her door. It was so tiny...what could it be? She examined the outside, then froze. Could it be a trap? But she didn't feel anything. Her grudges were curious, but not frantic or ecstatic. She set it down an arms-length away from her, scrutinizing it in an exaggerated manner. It couldn't hurt to be too careful—she yanked boldly on the fraying string.

Inside lay a small and worn pamphlet. The cover was simple, brown leather that cracked in places here and there. The fading scrawl on the cover read "Guide?" Kyoko questioned. A guide to what? For her from whom?

* * *

It was such an old thing, Kyoko mused, as she carefully turned the little book around in her hands. She was sitting in the corner of a small, neglected tea room near the edge of town, the only patron for the day it would seem. She couldn't imagine how it had stayed alive with such little business, but she wasn't about to complain about the privacy. She had thought to read the pamphlet later, but decided against it as she felt that this Guide would be most helpful read as soon as possible. As soon as she'd cracked open the dusty pages, she'd understood that her intuition had been correct. Her little grudges had gathered around the edges and peered at the faded cursive scrawl, and Kyoko had had the odd sensation that she was reading a fantasy story to small, eager children. As she read on, she discovered that, though this was not a fantasy story, her little demons might as well have been small, eager children.

It was a book about witchcraft.

It seemed that only those who had unleashed this power from deep within would be able to read the antiquated scribbles. But to read such a thing and be expected to digest every word as truth? Kyoko was a bit skeptical, though she noted that her grudges had somehow matured throughout this venture. The intensity of their dark energy was still there, but it felt more stable and less chaotic than it had, and their tact and wit had also increased as their malicious plans floated like little clouds around her head, which she had already paid little heed to. Pride was chattering away much more than usual though. Newfound knowledge and all, she was positively puffed up and big-headed now, just like the others but much more verbal about it.

That was also something different. Her grudges had begun to address her more pointedly instead of merely whispering suggestions to her and holding conspiracy meetings, and Kyoko found that she could converse more easily with them. She'd have to be more careful with that one, she grimaced. Sane people still didn't hold back-to-back conversations with the "air" last time she checked. Kyoko purposely ignored the fact that she had done this throughout her childhood. Fairies in the middle of a forest were one thing; she'd never had a fairy follow her around constantly. She flipped the pages.

Suppressing her grudges was a matter of self-control. The reason they broke free so suddenly was because of the nature of her reaction to a "traumatic event," causing her to quickly reverse the quality of her emotions. "'Often of a vengeful or selfish quality,'" she muttered aloud. That made sense. Though her father's passing could be categorized as traumatic, she had believed that she was the one at fault and thus accepted whatever attitude her mother and eventual step-sisters maintained towards her. But, when Sho tore her heart in two, she had become incredibly angry for the first time because it was _his_ uncaring attitude which broke her heart in two. She had given him everything and he had dashed her to the floor.

A small voice in the back of her head noted that that didn't sound quite right, but Kyoko immediately became indignant and her grudges floated round and round gleefully. How could she even think that? How dare the old her resurface at this time. Everything she had just said was true—Sho had emotionally and spiritually ruined her! Although, she turned her attention back to the pamphlet, there didn't seem to be too negative of a ramification from this. Or, at least, the writer of this book had left it out.

"This event is so common that it cannot even be classified as an ailment, but this book is designed for those whose event came about irregularly, as in much later in life or with explosive suddenness or to a certain degree such that harm may be purposefully done to others charged by will alone. Proof that the reader is 'irregular' includes a heightened sense of spiritual beings (particularly demonic) and the ability to exact degrees of judgment and evil on one's surroundings. The very fact that you are able to read this book is proof enough that you, reader, are 'irregular.'

"Ah..." That was a bit of a long-winded way of saying it. In other words, every person experiences what she had just gone through, but Kyoko actually had powers once her locks had come undone, deeming her 'irregular' and giving her the ability to read this book. "'Though humans are already susceptible to the influence of beings from the demonic realm, this susceptibility does not necessarily increase after the birth of an irregular's powers in that they are more easily possessed. This may alarm the reader, however, the reader would do well to take caution when dealing with others who have awakened their powers and especially those who know what their powers are capable of.' Well, I guess that's as much warning as I'm going to get. Let's see..." Kyoko skimmed the rest of the pages for any other mentionable words of warning.

"Eh?" There were a couple pages left blank. She turned the book around in her hands, examining the binding. "But if someone went through the trouble to create this book by hand, then why do the last pages have nothing on it?"

Sloth surprised her by speaking up, "Higher-level..."

"What?" Kyoko blinked. "Speak a bit louder, please?"

The soft-spoken grudge sighed in exasperation, "_Higher-level._ So, for example, a human who has managed to 'unleash his or her grudges,' as you call it, to a more intense degree would be 'higher-level' and then be able to read whatever is on those pages."

"Is that how it is?" A sudden thought occurred to her, "I wonder how it is for people who never learned to read. Hm..." When her grudges just shrugged, she reluctantly acknowledged that she had been lucky, being a girl with enough education to read and write. She hated to say it, but the years she spent adoring Sho were starting to look like they were worth it...in _some_ sense.

Morning sounds were beginning to drift into the tiny business. It was probably time to get going... The book had said nothing about Ghoul's Day, but maybe she could catch Renné later and ask her about it. Kyoko stood and began making her way towards the street Renné stayed at. It was nearby enough that she could just walk there.

Just as she walked across the threshold, a voice rasped out, coughed, then cleared, "Miss, you forgot something." Kyoko took the small, folded piece of paper. "It fell from your notebook."

"Ah. Thank you—" Kyoko drifted off. The old woman couldn't hear her over her mutterings.

Once outside, Kyoko turned the paper in her hands. No note of address. Inside, an ink scribble read, "I'm leaving. You're on your own, but I gave you the book. Read it. Don't try to come after me, I'm no longer where you saw me last night." It was dated with today's date. Renné!

The townspeople exclaimed and scratched their heads at the whirlwind that blustered by them. _If I leave now, maybe I can still catch her!_ Kyoko determined stubbornly. As she untied her horse and flew down the road, her grudges buzzed around the note clenched in her hand. They seemed to have an idea of where Renné had headed off to.

A smile climbed up Kyoko's cheek as the wind blew into her face, a reminder of the sea's gustiness. She was off!

* * *

"Renné!"

Kanae almost swore aloud as she ripped herself from her hiding place. Darn that girl, finding her so quickly! But there wasn't enough time to think about that, she huffed as she rounded another corner.

She had been relaxing at a small shop, enjoying her afternoon, only _minding her own business_ when a young boy thrust his face in front of hers. It wasn't until a second later when she had registered the telling, golden doe-eyes boring deeply into hers that Kanae had bolted.

She had also—apparently _erroneously_—thought that cloaking herself in mannerisms of concealment would hide her as they had before. That Kyoko was still able to pinpoint her location was both horrifying and _intriguing_, an additional horrific thought at that. Could she really learn this much and so quickly from a tiny little book?

Kanae glanced beyond the building wall and yelped, throwing herself back into the alleyway. _What was _he_ doing here! Of all the darn bloody places_—she jumped when a hand clapped down on her shoulder.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

Doing her best to keep the red from rising in her cheeks, Kanae glared at a sheepish Kyoko who held her hand up and away. Had she really been so distracted that she'd forgotten her surroundings? Stupid, stupid, stupid. "I was not...I thought I told you not to come after me," she snapped waspishly.

Luckily for her, Kyoko took the bait, "But I ought to at least thank you in person for helping me. Besides, I wanted to ask you some things."

"Well, you could have just done that in the night while I slept!"

"I refuse to overstep the private boundaries of someone's mind, especially in their dreams."

Kanae was surprised by the shadow which passed over Kyoko's eyes. So this was the girl who'd caught the eye of that ghoul, Reino. Maybe she had been too hasty in her assumption that Kyoko was an ordinary person. What she'd seen so far was not enough to clarify what kind of person she was, especially if she could run around dressed like and acting as if she were a boy—which she wasn't even doing very convincingly, she scoffed inwardly. And, for some reason, every time Kanae tried to get a sense of what Kyoko was really after, there seemed to be a kind of barrier between her and the matters of Kyoko's heart. _A very effective and impenetrable barrier_, she muttered to herself.

"Renné?"

"My name is not...Oh, whatever. What. What do you want."

"Why are we...why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding."

"...But—"

"Shh!" Kanae flung up a hand in front of Kyoko's mouth, looking over her shoulder and into the street.

"So you admit that you're hiding from someone other than me." At Kanae's exasperated look, she continued, "Though you _were_ hiding from me only so long ago...—Are you still trying to hide from me?"

This girl was a pest, rambling on and on and asking all these questions! How was she supposed to get rid of someone like this? Kanae took back whatever sympathy that prompted her to give Kyoko her pamphlet. So stupified was she, Kanae couldn't stop Kyoko from leaning past her and poking her nosy nose into the street. "Ah! That man—Renné, isn't that—"

"What are you doing!"

"Seeing who you're hiding from?"

"Are you stupid—I am trying _not_ to be noticed. We're not exactly in the middle of the public marketplace," Kanae gave Kyoko a pointed look.

"So you admit that you're hiding from him? Ah. He's walking over."

Kanae threw her hands up and rushed in the opposite direction, dragging Kyoko along with her. When they were only a few yards back into the maze of alleyways, she almost tripped over her own feet as her arm was yanked backwards. "Kyoko, why are you stopping?"

"Because you're just running away. You love him don't you, that's why you don't want to see him anymore?"

"_What?_"

"You're just running away! You...You're just running away from everything that reminds you of him... Even if, even if it means rejecting what you love—" That's right. She was running away from the ship, the village marketplace where it had happened, even from the ocean that she loved because it reminded her of...him. All the steps she had taken since that moment had been centered around fleeing from who she had been, trying to change herself to become someone else. The wind swept through her clothes, the layers much lighter and thinner than a dress, reminding her the life she had been running from.

Kanae stared. Somehow, Kyoko didn't seem like she was talking to her just now, but more to herself. And yet, did she really have feelings for a client? Was she actually running away? Frozen as if time had stopped with them, they stared at each other, confusion and recognition mixing in the air between them.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Only then did they realize the position that they were in. Kanae's hand rested on Kyoko's where she had grabbed Kanae's arm earlier to stop her. In their reverie, their intentions had gone slack, leaving them in an easily misunderstood position.

"Maybe you are."

Kanae spluttered then stared in shock. Gone was the earnest innocence and youth, replaced by an aura she could only describe as intimidating. Was this really the ditzy young lady she'd met in the last town, the horrible actor—so she'd thought—she'd been bickering with just now?

The man turned to her, "Kanae, what is the meaning of this? Why are you with this stranger?"

"That's none of your business. It is however _my_ business to know who _you_ are?"

"Stop it, Kyo." Kanae used the name she recalled from the small town by the sea where she'd first set eyes on her.

The ensuing flinch seemed much more personal than it looked, but there was no time to stop and ask, she turned to her former employer. They were acting now. "As for you, I neither know nor care why you are in this town. But allow me to re-clarify what so clearly did not register in your head the last time we spoke." Kanae approached him, pausing just a few feet away. "I am not interested. I never was. I did my job and now my job is done as you had overstepped the bounds of our contract by developing feelings for me, thereby freeing me to leave before the two-week period was over." And though she fought against it, she added, "And I apologize if you feel that I have misled you. That was never my intention either." His stunned expression did not change, so she moved to pass him by, "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"I'll report you." The man's words grew stronger as he continued, "I'll report that you are an actress, a swindling low-life even. You know just as well as I do that acting is not an appropriate activity for women. I'll have you—"

"You will do no such thing," even Kanae thought her own voice sounded a thousand times more peaceful than her racing heart. "The fact that you are even suggesting that you would report me tells me enough of your character that I want nothing more to do with you, never again."

He reached out, "Kanae, don't do this to me—"

"Let go of her." Kyo cut in, a dark aura visible only to Kanae enveloping her. When they froze, she repeated herself, "Let go of her _now_."

Kanae didn't blame him for doing just that. Even she was getting goosebumps though the anger was not directed towards her.

"You fell in love with Kanae yourself. No—you fell in love with _Renné_, someone who doesn't actually exist. She did her part and you failed to do yours, so she left. Anything she does now has nothing to do with you, it's your own fault that you fell in love with her and not hers. You claim to love her, yet you can't even tell who you fell in love with and you'd hurt her purposefully just to get her to stay? Filthy piece of trash—get out of my sight."

And with a poof, he was gone.

Kanae's eyes widened, "What did you do?" She noted that the boy blinking back at her was no longer 'Kyo.'

The sound of refuse being kicked around drew their attention to the opposite end of the alley where their antagonist was stumbling away. "I didn't know I could do that. ...Do you think he'll try to report us after all?"

Kanae shook her head. She was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just witnessed. Here she had been bracing herself for going home, not having a run in with her employer or stalker from the last two weeks. What had she gotten herself into... "Kyoko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you dressed as a boy...again?"

* * *

**A/N:** My plans concerning the content of my chapters is constantly changing, so today I am apologizing in advance if I say something will happen if it doesn't...I promise I'll explain more about Kanae and Kyoko and how they know certain facts about each other intuitively next chapter! (sorry, sorry, sorry)

I can tell that the coming weeks are going to be hard on my wrists. Know that I will update as soon as I can and **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!** I'm also trying to ignore my own thoughts. Ever since _Naruto_ ended I've been tempted to write out the rest of my very very incomplete story _Disappearance, _but I'm forcing myself to wait until summer. (haha, I act like I know what the rest of the story is when I really don't.) This story takes first priority and I refuse to split my mind between two stories at this moment in time :)


	16. Friendship

**A/N:** Sorry I'm late :( I extended the length of this chapter though, so it's kind of like getting a chapter and a half :)

A quick thanks to everyone reading and for being patient with me, to SilverSun XD, claraowl, Beauty's Black7, and LittleChomper for reviewing, and especially Elezan Tress for striking up conversation with me and being an encouragement. ^^ I think my wrists are on the way to recovery, but I need to take more and more breaks...Expect more monthly updates but longer chapters.

* * *

_recap_:

"You fell in love with Kanae yourself. No—you fell in love with _Renné_, someone who doesn't actually exist. She did her part and you failed to do yours, so she left. Anything she does now has nothing to do with you, it's your own fault that you fell in love with her and not hers. You claim to love her, yet you can't even tell who you fell in love with and you'd hurt her purposefully just to get her to stay? Filthy piece of trash—get out of my sight."

And with a poof, he was gone.

Kanae's eyes widened, "What did you do?" She noted that the boy blinking back at her was no longer 'Kyo.'

The sound of refuse being kicked around drew their attention to the opposite end of the alley where their antagonist was stumbling away. "I didn't know I could do that. ...Do you think he'll try to report us after all?"

Kanae shook her head. She was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just witnessed. Here she had been bracing herself for going home, not having a run in with her employer or stalker from the last two weeks. What had she gotten herself into... "Kyoko?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you dressed as a boy...again?"

* * *

"You thought _what?_"

Kyoko gave a sheepish laugh. "I said that I thought you were in love with him. The way you reacted to him when you saw him in the street—uh, I thought it was suspicious," she caught herself from mentioning that it was often how she'd seen Sho react in a similar situation...not really, now that she thought about it. In those cases he was mostly trying to leave the town quietly without being spotted. "I jumped to a conclusion. I-I'm sorry."

Kanae sighed in relief when Kyoko didn't throw herself onto the ground in a dogeza. It had been unnerving the first time, but it was more disturbing how willingly she would smash her head over and over on the dusty ground. "Still, you're...I'm surprised at your courage to walk around dressed as you are," she spoke slowly, carefully. She would rather not reveal that she was impressed by what had happened back in the alleyway, Kyoko's transformation.

"You have to admit though that riding side-saddle is incredibly uncomfortable," Kyoko muttered.

Kanae's sigh said it all. "It's just something you have to get used to. After all, we won't always be able to pass off as men."

"Kanae!" Kyoko exclaimed, completely enthralled. "You're so cool!"

"Get _off_ me," the taller girl hissed, beginning to turn red at all the chuckling passersby. After moving out of the alleyways, the two had settled on walking down a less populated street and becoming officially acquainted. In Kanae's opinion, the street could be a little _less_ populated. She was surprised once more by Kyoko's response to her discomfort and awareness of people watching,

"Nee-san, buy me food! I came all the way here to see you..."

"Mother spoiled you rotten, didn't she!" Kanae felt a surge of energy as she slipped into a character. "Let go now and act more respectable. You may be my younger brother, but you are quite old enough to be acting like a man now." Actually, this wasn't so different from how she usually acted with her family...but never mind that. Under her breath, she murmured for Kyoko's ear only, "This isn't working, we need to get out of the public spaces."

As Kyoko followed her dutifully, Kanae's mind was busy replaying how Kyoko had protected her. Half of her wanted to say that she would have been just fine without anyone else's help, but the other half solemnly recognized that things could have gone horribly wrong. When she had taken on these jobs, she had been focused on the money it would bring her. She hadn't considered how much of her own safety she may be compromising.

At the same time, Kyoko was rethinking her outburst. _I hope Kanae isn't too angry about what happened...I can't even remember what I said, I was so angry._ But the more she thought about it, the more came back to her and the more it bothered her. _"You fell in love with Kanae yourself. No—you fell in love with Renné, someone who doesn't actually exist?"_ But what if she switched the roles and it were Kanae yelling at Shou for instance? You fell in love with Kyoko yourself? No, that didn't sound right. In this case, Kanae would be yelling at _her_ for falling in love with _Shou_...

She fell in love with Shou herself. _No_, she thought, a pool of dread settling in her stomach. _I fell in love with a prince charming, someone who didn't actually exist._ _But...wasn't Shou...?_ He had promised her that she would be his some day, one day! He had lifted her in the air and held her close! On that night, who was that young man who'd proclaimed his promise of love to her? But a promise?

She had no need of promises. Promises were always broken in the end.

By the time they had walked up to the front door of Kanae's rented space, her face was blank. "Earlier you were so excited about coming over. Why do you look so down!" Kanae scoffed. When there was no response, she held her tongue and simply let themselves in.

The space was extremely simple. So what if she was a penny-pincher? All she needed was a bed, a space to put her things, and somewhere to wash up. Kanae busied herself with putting away her belongings, but unable to take the silence, she snapped, "Kyoko, what is—Eh? What is going on—"

Tears, welled up like marbles, were running down Kyoko's cheeks and dripping all over the floor. Surprised, Kyoko inhaled sharply and furiously tried to wipe away the liquid. Why was she crying? Why, why, why!

"D–Does it really make you that happy to be invited over...?" They both knew that that wasn't it, but Kyoko nodded helplessly, her throat constricting from her attempts to smother her sobs. Uncertain of what exactly to do, Kanae led Kyoko over to the bed and sat beside her, hands tightly clasped in her lap. Kanae couldn't explain it, but though she really didn't know this girl she felt this need to comfort her. But how was she supposed to do that!

Kyoko hurt inside. In her mind's eye, she saw her grudges silently huddled around her tightly locked box. Past memories of crying in front of her frozen childhood friend almost made her laugh now for it was the same here in the present, wasn't it? Was she destined to never be comforted?

At that moment, Kanae hesitantly reached out for Kyoko's clenched fist. She almost let go when Kyoko started and began hyperventilating and crying even louder, worried that she had worsened the situation, but a softness seeped into her eyes when she realized that Kyoko had entwined their fingers and refused to let her pull away.

The two sat there for quite some time, one crying for reasons she couldn't quite understand, and the other stiff and unsure. After worrying over it for more than enough time, Kanae thought, she decided that if Kyoko was done, she ought to be distracted. "Back there."

Kyoko stopped crying and turned her head slightly.

"Back there, and even now, you call me by my real name. You read the book."

It was a statement, not a question. Kyoko sniffed and laughed a little, accepting the handkerchief Kanae handed her, "I did. But when that...that man came, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to use 'Renné' or your real name. I guess it didn't matter in the end since he knew both, but I'm glad that that's...hopefully the end of it?" Her eyes were suspicious and wary.

Kanae sighed, "It's how I make money. I don't think I can afford to stop."

"What? You mean—there are _more_ of them!"

"Don't look so alarmed," Kanae snapped, then looked thoughtful. "That was the first time it hasn't worked out so well. You don't like Jirou so much, though you haven't known him for long."

"Of course not! I refuse to remember his name. He really took advantage of you, you know?"

Kanae, for once, listened quietly to Kyoko's lecture as she went on and on about safety and never trusting anyone, men especially. If anything, it was odd that she was getting acquainted with her stalker from the past town. Kyoko's tears had dried and she was working herself up into some sort of passionate fervor about the dangers of love. What a strange girl. It wasn't that they had nothing in common—no, if anything, they both had a detest for love and most things related—but Kyoko was bringing out these...these emotions in her that no one else could do.

Kanae found that she actually _cared_. She was admitting to herself that perhaps she had been wrong to work with Jirou. She actually wanted to help this girl, and yet she simultaneously felt threatened by her because of her acting abilities. She couldn't be friends with this person—

"Kanae, we're friends...right?"

She took one look at those hesitant but entirely hopeful golden eyes and stood suddenly, her head turned away stiffly, "What kind of nonsense are you trying to spout, you stalker person who I only officially met today?"

Kyoko looked down, sadly. Of course, it was too much to hope—

"I let you into my room, which I never do for anyone, and I actually tried to comfort you when you began crying out of nowhere—so annoying! Get out of here and move in to the empty room across the hall and we'll... It's getting late and you need to take care of your horse and your belongings and," her long legs took her to the door and she flung it open—"we can talk more tomorrow when you feel better."

Kyoko blinked once, twice, then hurled herself at Kanae's unsuspecting back, a huge grin on her face. Kanae struggled halfheartedly and when Kyoko practically flounced out, she slammed the door shut slightly flushed. She slapped a hand to her forehead. She really needed to work on expressing herself properly. That was such an embarrassing way to end it when she could have just said a simple 'yes.'

It was getting late? It was only four in the afternoon.

* * *

Kyoko woke up the next morning feeling fantastic. She hadn't been able to sleep initially, so she had moved to a makeshift hammock strung between two trees in the forest nearby. It wasn't that the bed in the inn was uncomfortable or anything, but she missed the breeze she could feel on the deck of the ship and the sway of the waters underneath. It felt too cramped and stuffy somehow in the little room, and so she'd spent the night in a little fairy ring. It was so comforting to be surrounded by nature!

She stretched carefully, unsure if the fairies she'd met last night were somewhere atop her covers, and laughed a little when her toes touched the cold, damp ground. Dirt. That was one thing she didn't have on a ship. The heart-shaped locket round her neck dangled in front of her eyes and she gazed down, catching her attention. Carefully, hesitantly, she reached for it and rubbed it between her fingers.

The old family portrait was still in there. She hadn't touched it in a while, afraid to accidentally tear it. The adjacent picture, covered by the pressed wild rose, was one of her and Shou taken a few months before he asked her to go to sea with him. She couldn't really see it past the wizened, delicate petals but she knew it was there and its presence was a bit disconcerting. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. Pictures were such delicate, precious things and, what's more, it was a beautiful memory of the past though it mostly served now only to blacken her current state of mind.

She hadn't looked at her family portrait back on the ship for fear of breaking out of her act as cabin boy, or losing the tiny slips of paper to the wind and water. She had forgotten of the other until Reino had invaded her dreams and she'd decided to keep the flower in the locket. Opening the locket and rediscovering such a thing was not exactly pleasant—she had almost dropped her precious locket on the floor—and her hand had itched to rip it apart as it sat in the palm of her hand, but she had quickly put it back and covered it with the rose. Her grudges frowned and murmured and didn't like it very much, but they said nothing. The rose was their protection and the picture couldn't be seen around it.

The saddest part, Kyoko thought, was knowing that she couldn't open the locket very often anymore. It might damage the flower and she didn't want to know what would happen if a petal broke off or—God forbid—it broke in half or she lost it. Forlorn was the only emotion she could think of as she had stared hard at her family portrait for what may have be the last time. It made her want to cry, and so she'd reverently shut the locket and tucked it back underneath her clothes. At least now if she didn't have her notebook around she wouldn't be vulnerable.

A few of the forest sprites wandered into her vision curiously, seeking to distract her from her less-than-happy thoughts. She allowed them to, silently apologizing to her demons who stayed back and plotted some sort of demise for Sho and Reino without her.

Hours later Kyoko reappeared at the inn, glowing and refreshed though surprised at how long she'd been occupied in the forest. As soon as her key had entered the lock, Kanae's door slammed open instantly. "Ah!" Kyoko gasped happily.

"'Ah?'" Kanae glared. She yanked Kyoko into her room and slammed the door, "Mo! Don't you make that face at me, where do you think you were all this time!"

"Oh! I was in the forest!"

"At five o'clock this morning?"

"Well," Kyoko drawled as she looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, "technically, I left at two..."

"For what? What were you doing for heaven's sake!"

"Moko-san, it was so great! I found this little fairy ring and it was _adorable_ and I strung a sheet in-between two of the trees and made a hammock, then the forest sprites came out to meet me and I was so pleased—ah! I played with them this morning too but then I lost track of time so now I'm back!"

Kanae blinked, totally lost. "Moko...san? Is that the name of one of these...these sprites you met?"

"Oh, Kanae," Kyoko laughed, "That's you—Moko-san! Isn't it such a great nickname? You say 'Mo!' all the time and I thought it would be fun to have nicknames for each other."

"It would be fun to—you slept in a—_ Mo!_ What do you think you were doing, sleeping out in the middle of the forest—"

"It was a safe spot?" Kyoko interjected.

"That's it! There _aren't_ any 'safe spots' in the forest. And here I was all panicky that you weren't in your room and I had no idea where you were and you come back—telling me that you were sleeping in the middle of a fairy ring like it was some sort of field day adventure—and with the audacity to look happy to see me?"

"But I missed the rocking sensation of the ocean, so I thought I'd just string up a hammock and let the wind rock me instead!"

"Never mind that!" Kanae snapped. "There's no privacy out here. Anyone could have just walked up to your things and taken everything and done so much worse to _you_! And don't you know that there are dangerous spirits that live in forests that come out of cover of darkness? How do you know that those sprites weren't evil-scheming devils in disguise?"

Kyoko beamed. Moko-san was scolding her because she was worried for her safety! "That's alright! Thanks to Moko-san, I was able to use my demons to protect me and scare off any potential suspicious people."

Kanae groaned.

"But, Moko-san," Kyoko ignored the tick in her friend's forehead, "you came looking for me at five in the morning?"

"W–Whatever," Kanae turned her head sideways, refusing to meet Kyoko's curious gaze. "I just wanted to leave first thing in the morning so I could avoid whatever nuisance we were avoiding yesterday," she casually omitted Jirou's name to Kyoko's delight, "but I changed my mind. Anyway, it will be safer having a travel companion since the next town is a few days' journey away."

There was little pause as Kyoko squealed and launched herself at Kanae, but a hand pushed against her cheek, holding her away at arms' length. "Calm down," Kanae huffed. "You'll have plenty of time for that later," _or never,_ she hoped, then she smiled. "If it's alright with you, I could use a younger brother to help me buy some things before we leave."

Kyoko eagerly complied.

* * *

**A/N:** Remembering Jirou's name is not _immediately_ important. As an OC I prefer to keep him away from the main plot but...maybe we'll see more of him later. But, yeah. I gave him a name, ahaha.** R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty** as always! You should all tell me what you think of the latest _Skip Beat!_ chapter ;)


	17. Traveling Circus

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the lateness :( I had planned to upload this a week ago, but stuff didn't go as planned... I hope that all is well with you ^^ Thank you to Silversun XD, Beauty's Black7, LittleChomper, and claraowl for reviewing! (and to all of you who followed/faved this story!) **Happy Easter!**

* * *

_recap:_

"But, Moko-san," Kyoko ignored the tick in her friend's forehead, "you came looking for me at five in the morning?"

"W–Whatever," Kanae turned her head sideways, refusing to meet Kyoko's curious gaze. "I just wanted to leave first thing in the morning so I could avoid whatever nuisance we were avoiding yesterday," she casually omitted Jirou's name to Kyoko's delight, "but I changed my mind. Anyway, it will be safer having a travel companion since the next town is a few days' journey away."

There was little pause as Kyoko squealed and launched herself at Kanae, but a hand pushed against her cheek, holding her away at arms' length. "Calm down," Kanae huffed. "You'll have plenty of time for that later," _or never,_ she hoped, then she smiled. "If it's alright with you, I could use a younger brother to help me buy some things before we leave."

Kyoko eagerly complied.

* * *

Shou paced the prow, greatly agitated. The ship swayed silently under the darkness of the clouds. They were docked at the last harbor before the open ocean. Their neighbor was a ship of similar model excluding the smaller deck size. Of course, the aspiring number one explorer would not embark so perilously with a single ship!

A few men—only the necessary ones—were above deck, but they said nothing and pretended not to watch his comings and goings. He hadn't realized that Kyoko's absence would be so obvious—or had he? He didn't know anymore.

That fleeting emotion he'd felt immediately after Kyoko had first recoiled from his touch had disappeared, but now it was back. He felt like he needed to empty his stomach, and he'd briefly considered doing so in his quarters away from the watchful eyes of his crew and first mate, but he couldn't pace as well in his room, and it all didn't seem to really matter, especially not now.

Aki eyed his captain from the shadows. It was no secret that Kyo's absence had taken its tole not only on the crew, but perhaps most of all on the person at fault. In the past week Shou had kicked out two cabin boys and a cook. The new replacements looked more promising perhaps, but Shou had stopped thinking of his reputation. If he didn't stop soon, bad word would spread, and their first exploration trip beginning only tomorrow too!

The ship was in obvious need of some sort of cleaning as well. Even Aki hadn't realized just how much Kyo had taken upon himself. At least to the rest of the crew he remained a 'he.' That, Aki had been sure, was better left unrevealed. His captain was just too stubborn to realize how much he'd relied on Kyo. Did he really think nobody noticed how he nearabout threw himself into the bars and taverns?

Aki pushed himself off the wall at his back and strolled towards Shou. They had a long day tomorrow and the captain needed to rest.

* * *

The door burst open and Kyoko entered her quarters flushed with happiness. Laying out the cloth they'd picked out—together no less!—she set to work on mending and sewing. She was going to travel with Moko-san!

When Kanae had looked at Kyoko's small wardrobe, she discovered that most of Kyoko's clothes were unsurprisingly out-of-style and a bit too small for her. Going to a tailor was expensive though, and then she'd found out that Kyoko had been working on mending her things and immediately gave her fashion advice!

Kyoko's blush was suddenly replaced with one of embarrassment and she banged her head on the low table. Moko-san had found her little voodoo dolls. She'd never seen an eyebrow raise so high… How could she have forgotten that she'd tucked them away in her sewing kit? Moko-san hadn't said anything, but there was no doubt that she'd recognized the dolls representing Shou and Reino…

Well, she couldn't do a thing about it now. She busied herself with a sky blue undercoat. Keeping her hands moving was one way to suppress unpleasant thoughts from surfacing in her mind. Kyoko knew that perhaps she should address such things, but put it off all the same. Those kinds of sad and angry memories she wanted to remember less and less of.

A knock at the door roused her. When had she fallen asleep to begin with? The fog in her head suddenly cleared as she stared back at the surprised cleaning girl. "OH."

She'd slept in! Oh, Moko-san would be so annoyed! Kyoko whirled around the room like a spinning top, scaring the cleaning girl away, and grabbed things up, stuffing them into her bag. Her fingers resting on the door handle, she froze as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Today would be the last day she wore such comfortable clothes. Her eyes ran up and down her white colored shirt, worn gray-green vest and tanned pants. Then, she remembered herself and leapt out of her room.

Kyoko skidded out the front door, the staff barely able to register what had happened, and almost took a wrong turn. She tsk'ed under her breath. It would do no good to forget her horse either! She forced herself to slow down and check that all the tack was in place and her packs secured, but her blood was boiling and there was a nervous shaking in her hands that she loathed. Of course Moko-san would be waiting for her, right? She wouldn't have left without her.

Urging her horse into a quick trot, Kyoko jogged alongside. She had replaced her old saddle with a side-saddle. It would be quite strange if she mounted the horse now before she'd put on her dresses. A quick scan of the streets prompted a sigh of relief. Most of the shops had only just opened. She wasn't as late as she'd thought.

Her mind wandered a bit. She missed General even more right now. Bumper was the given name of the draft horse she'd purchased only so long ago. It had left a dent in her savings, but the need to get away from...many things was a motivator. That, and his owner was threatening to send him to be chopped up! Bumper was young and curious but the impatient farmer was very task-oriented and all about efficiency. It was hard to regret her hot-headedness in approaching the man now that Bumper seemed so happy. It was a bit unconventional to buy a draft horse when she hadn't much to pull, but Kyoko would rather have the help in her travels rather than remember the beautiful chestnut horse gone by the chunk.

She had guessed that 'Bumper' came from the odd, spontaneous steps he sometimes took. In her mind though, Kyoko preferred to call him "Philippe." It sounded much more princely and fit him more than any militaristic name she could have named him to remind her of General.

"Hey, you!" an irritated looking man waved at her from the street she'd just taken. "What's the hurry for? You nearly upset my load!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I—" Kyoko's eye caught on the dozens of chickens crammed into crates on his wagon. She felt sorry for the poor birds—probably about to be sold and killed—but her thoughts were broken by his ranting. "I'm sorry," she bowed, only just stopping herself from attempting to curtsy. A feeling of surprise came over her. She had to be more careful about her mannerisms, she thought as she hurried on down the road.

Suddenly, Philippe stepped and Kyoko was bumped sideways a few inches. She pulled on the reins for a rest to calm her horse and bit her lip. That might leave a bruise on her shoulder, and her butt already felt like an ill-treated sack of potatoes, unused as it was to riding on a horse after so long spent on the deck of a ship. An indignant cluck at her side alerted her. Shocked, Kyoko stared down at a large-eyed rooster. _What a strange-looking thing._

It stared back and tilted its head. The feathers around its body were especially puffy—it was riling itself up. It looked pretty dumb and comical, but in a way that made it seem like it could be all a bluff. Kyoko changed her mind when the rooster did some weird straining gestures with its neck. _Definitely dumb. _Kyoko looked up and down the street for an owner, and when she looked for the bird again, it had climbed up the loading ramp and various things to sit on the fence of a General Store. A woman almost immediately burst from the store, spooking the rooster into jumping right at Kyoko.

"What do you think you're doing, letting that filthy thing onto my porch? Not at my store! Take it away. Shoo!"

After much astonished exclaiming on Kyoko's part, Philippe started moving again unbidden and dragging her along as she had hooked her arm into the reins. The rooster—which had a weird series of noises to boot—finally settled in Kyoko's arms. It stared up at its new self-selected, scratched-up, dumbfounded owner as if it were saying, "You know you're keeping me, right?"

Kyoko could only sigh when it hopped out and settled on the pack behind the saddle. It didn't seem like anyone was going to come out of the woodwork and claim him. At least if he was owned by the curmudgeonly old man with his crates of chickens, this one wouldn't be boxed in so tightly. It was better to be free...but how had she ended up with another animal? The rooster squawked indignantly at Philippe for the bumpy ride.

Just as they'd planned, Kyoko met Kanae a little ways out from the town. That way, she could change quickly into a simple shift behind some of the trees around the bend in the road, where nobody would pass around at this time. Kanae's arms were crossed as she patiently waited.

When Kyoko came within hearing range, she raised an eyebrow at the ensemble, "I wasn't aware that we were going to be a traveling circus."

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Kyoko threw herself at Kanae with tears in her eyes, who protested and fought to keep the both of them on their feet. The horse and chicken weren't startled at all.

"How did you end up with a chicken, a rooster no less? Aren't those expensive..." Kyoko saw her hesitate when she saw the rooster's odd mannerisms up close.

"I just found him in the streets and nobody claimed him. When he climbed up the General Store's porch, the woman behind the counter yelled at me to take him and get away!"

"Well, what are you going to do with him?" Kanae eyed the preening rooster. "He needs food and probably a bunch of other chicken companions...he's not going to wake us up at the crack of dawn, is he?"

The rooster clucked indignantly.

"Well, that's what roosters are supposed to do, aren't they?"

Kanae groaned in response. "I took on these acting jobs because they _didn't_ involve me getting up so early." Suddenly she gave Kyoko a fierce look, "And remember, the acting thing is a secret."

"Hai!" Jirou was not the only one who thought acting was improper for women to participate in. The belief was as common as the notion that witches should be at least driven out of town if they weren't burned first...not that actresses and witches were the same thing. Kyoko found it funny that both she and Kanae got by as actresses and it wasn't that they weren't feminine. In fact, Moko-san was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever met!

"What kind of face is that?" Kanae quipped from her side. She was alarmed to suddenly get the impression that flowers were blooming around Kyoko.

"I was just thinking how beautiful and kind and gentle and talented and _loving_—"

With each word, Kanae cringed, but the mention of the dreaded heart-feeling was quite enough, "If you keep saying things like that you'll be sorely disappointed. A ghoul must have snuck up on you and tapped your mind and made you half-mad if you even believe half of what you just said to me."

She half-regretted her waspish tone and expected Kyoko to fall into a depressed hunch over her horse, but Kyoko only looked thoughtful. "You've never given me any reason to believe you were anything else. You're nice!"

Kanae suddenly felt the need to prove the extent and range of her mean streak. "I'm not nice. People do call me 'Ice Queen' back home for a reason."

"But you waited for me. You spent the past few days with me who doesn't know anything and worried over me. And then you could have left without me or you could have stepped over my insistence of not entering my mind while I sleep."

"That..." Kyoko's somber, thoughtful look was making her question herself. "I'm not nice."

"_Selectively _nice!"

Kanae sighed, relying completely on her acting talent to force the corners of her mouth down into her scowl. _What a strange girl._ "_Now_ what?" she demanded.

There was a cringeworthy sort of look which had suddenly covered Kyoko's genuine smile. "Ah, nothing! Just unpleasant things," she mentally kicked Sho towards the horizon. All this talk of being disappointed and Kanae not having the emotion of love just like her brought up memories she didn't want to address.

Moko-san was just about to ask again when she was cut off.

"Oh yes!" Kyoko interrupted, "What do you mean by that—Ghoul's Day—because you said that to me in the last town but I didn't know what you meant?"

Caught of guard and annoyed, Kanae huffed and ran through a brief explanation. "It means what it sounds like! Ghouls are nasty creatures that eat human flesh and live in graveyards, but people don't realize that ghouls are like demon-possessed dead bodies. Obviously, I don't know all the facts behind it since you'd have to be aware of what type of person was using the body before it was possessed, but it's like a fun day for them. And there was a war in the last century and not everyone was buried in a graveyard, so... It's like asking for bad luck! I'm not about to be targeted by one of them, not in a million years. It's like a distorted perversion of Allhallowtide."

"Do they actually come out on that day? It sounds more like superstition," Kyoko's eyes were round.

"That's what they say. And I'm not planning on finding out for myself. But that's besides the point! Just because you don't see them or hear them or smell them, that doesn't mean they're not there."

"Then, do you really think my mind was tapped by a ghoul?"

"That dangerous guy, that Reino fellow—the name of his ship was _Vie Ghoul_, was it not?"

When she was met with silence, she continued, speculating about just what exactly that could mean, naming a ship such a thing. Kyoko changed the subject, then Kanae did, and they passed along the hours like that. It was a beautiful day, but the weather didn't keep as they hoped. By the time they were within a few hours of their destination, the skies turned gray and the two travelers had taken shelter under the tall trees in the surrounding forest by the wayside. To Kanae's annoyance and amusement, Kyoko had named the rooster "Bo" after a nursery rhyme and...for various other ridiculous, spontaneous reasons. Perhaps it was because the obnoxiously curious bird had a habit of poking its head in places and then getting stuck.

Kyoko was now in full feminine ensemble. Anybody who saw them now from the last town would not suspect that Renné's easygoing younger brother was now the young lady properly riding a horse. Kanae noted that the way Kyoko held herself atop Bumper was rather frustrating. Kanae had worked extremely hard on maintaining good posture, but the way Kyoko held herself was almost regal for all that she rode on a simpleton draft horse and she would occasionally wince. Her bottom must be overwhelmingly sore. Kanae refrained from asking after Kyoko's upbringing however. That would only ring up Kanae's childhood and she'd rather not talk of _that_!

When the drops became a drizzle and the road was not such a mess, the two friends set out again. Finally, Kanae pointed at the mound just ahead. "On the other side of that hill is the town."

Excited, Kyoko urged Philippe forward while a bemused Kanae followed at a slower pace. As she got closer to the village, Kyoko noted a different smell in the air. It wasn't the freshness which follows a rain though. Suddenly, a gust of wind rustled by and then she stood at the top of the hill looking down.

Kanae had expected a much different expression on her companion's face. Instead of excitement or awe, she saw subtle surprise underneath an expressionless mask. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kyoko wondered, absentmindedly.

Kanae's horse was urged forward. "Then, let's go!"

Kyoko followed in a daze. She hadn't expected the salt in the air. At the top of that hill she'd seen a magnificent view of the coastline. She was back at the sea.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Bo is in there :) From now on it will definitely get more exciting as I'll begin to incorporate more characters. I alluded to the nursery rhyme Little Bo Peep and an archaic phrase "to play bo peep," which was in use from the 14th century to refer to the punishment of being stood in a pillory. A pillory is like the punishment of being held in stocks, with the arms and head unable to move and set up in a public area. Disney has used it in its animations rather frequently. I'm not sure if you follow my comparison (since I don't know how Nakamura-Sensei decided on "Bo"), but basically, the "Bo" in this story likes to stick its head in places and get stuck. The "various other ridiculous, spontaneous reasons" have to do with Kyoko's often eccentric and impulsive actions which appear to be unrelated. Feel free to **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty**!


	18. Do They Dare to Hope?

**A/N:** Thank you to Silversun XD, claraowl, rouus94, Liliokalani, Beauty's Black7, LittleChomper, and katierosehaugh for reviewing. I appreciate you guys so much! And it just occurred to me that I have over 17 chapters and over 40k words, like, when did that happen!? (And that's like wayyy too many 10-page essays.) I am conflicted, ahahaaahahahaa—what have I been doing with my life? Jk. But my author-life crisis aside, I really want to thank everyone who's given time to this story and kept with me along this journey. It's a lot of words and you guys are awesome for putting up with me and my poor, abused wrists :) Also, the last two _Skip Beat!_ chapters have been ! ...ESPECIALLY 223 ! Okay, carry on.

* * *

_recap:_

When the drops became a drizzle and the road was not such a mess, the two friends set out again. Finally, Kanae pointed at the mound just ahead. "On the other side of that hill is the town."

Excited, Kyoko urged Philippe forward while a bemused Kanae followed at a slower pace. As she got closer to the village, Kyoko noted a different smell in the air. It wasn't the freshness which follows a rain though. Suddenly, a gust of wind rustled by and then she stood at the top of the hill looking down.

Kanae had expected a much different expression on her companion's face. Instead of excitement or awe, she saw subtle surprise underneath an expressionless mask. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kyoko wondered, absentmindedly.

Kanae's horse was urged forward. "Then, let's go!"

Kyoko followed in a daze. She hadn't expected the salt in the air. At the top of that hill she'd seen a magnificent view of the coastline. She was back at the sea.

* * *

As the horses carefully picked their way down the steeper hill, Kyoko stared unseeing at what was before her. Back at the sea? She hadn't realized that traveling in this direction would take her back to the large expanse. The storm must have kept the seagulls out of the skies or she would have noticed sooner. Would she have said no had she known? Did she regret this decision?

The air gave her chills, not because it was cold so close to evening and after a rain, but because the smell was so... _W__onderful_. A deep sensation of yearning came over her and Kyoko realized that all this time she had been denying herself of one of her most constant joys.

She snapped out of it when Philippe came to a sudden stop. Blinking, she met Kanae's annoyed expression. She had paused their progress. "Eh?"

"Don't you 'eh' me, Kyoko. You're acting weird—well, more weird than usual. ...The town is only a fifteen minute ride away. Do you not like the view of Toshi Bay?"

"Ah." That was as good as an "Are you okay?" from Moko-san. Kyoko remembered she had never mentioned her intention to avoid the ocean. But perhaps it didn't matter anymore. Maybe it was better for her to stay. This town was far away from the first, and by this she meant the first town in her new chapter of life following Shotarou's betrayal. And the port did not look so big. No large ships would be coming here most likely, and she would be safe. Besides, now that the sea was once again so close within her grasp—she touched the imprint of her locket underneath her collar—she would be loath to let it go. "Moko-san, you said your family lives around here?"

Kanae looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Yes..." she questioned warily. _Mo! __She better not be asking to stay a night!_

"Then you will be staying here for a while?"

"My boss is currently residing here and I need to report to him... I'm not really staying for my family," she added hastily. "Why?"

There was a pause while Kyoko was thinking. Suddenly, the sunlight streamed out from behind the rainclouds, offering a gorgeous hillside view of the sunset over the shimmering ocean. But Kanae wasn't looking at the water. The light illuminated Kyoko's figure, especially her golden eyes, and Kanae stared transfixed. She had noticed Kyoko's eyes glow before from the very beginning when her expression as Kyo had been twisted in anger. This was a different light, a light that was unconscious and only revealed to those who wished to see it. It was so far removed from anger it was shocking.

Kyoko had long since packed away her dark-haired wig that was more reminiscent of her original style. The now lighter auburn had been twisted back into a braid and a few hairs framed her fair skin and pixie face. These turned almost white as they shone. Kanae would have never said it aloud, but in that moment she thought that Kyoko looked positively ethereal with the golden haze surrounding her. Then, Kyoko's firey eyes met Kanae's.

"I think I will stay here."

Kanae spluttered, something about broken spells and light and gold. Kyoko frowned in confusion. "It's nothing," Kanae waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind. I thought you were planning to go ahead to the next..." She quieted when she realized that she did not want to say goodbye to her crazy companion—she eyed the horse and rooter bums—traveling circus or not. "Okay." And she pretended not to notice that Kyoko had seen her pleased half-smile and the two spent the rest of the time traveling downhill in silence.

When they arrived at the last bend, Kanae asked, "Where are you planning to stay?"

"I wasn't sure, but I was thinking I should try to find a ryokan.

A small smile tugged at Kanae's lips in understanding. Kyoko had mentioned this briefly while traveling. "Ah...because you have experience at one." At Kyoko's grimace, she protested, annoyed, "Don't act like that. That's a valuable skill to have! And there does happen to be a ryokan or two in this town even though it's small. As long as you can find a place to stay. I must warn you though that the villagers can be pretty judgmental and gossipy. I don't think you'd let it bother you, but it can get obnoxious after some time."

"Is that so...?"

"Well, we're here."

Kyoko looked around curiously. The light was quickly dimming, but she could still make out many of the buildings. There looked to be streets branching out from the main road and the streets were well-packed albeit muddy because of the rain. A few people milled around slowly, sniffing the fresh air and sending them curious stares. Moko-san sighed. The houses and shops were built in a familiar style, but Kyoko could tell that the more expensive living was farther back and somewhere in the center of the town. It seemed that the ocean wasn't visible from this location. Kyoko turned to Kanae, "I thought you said the town was small."

Kanae noticed the slight hint of alarm in her companion's voice. "It is. From the entrances to Totoshi though, it looks a lot bigger than it is. What you can't see is the small bay, Toshi, on the farthest side. The houses stop several feet before then, and the tallest building you see in the distance is the main lighthouse."

"Totoshi..." So that was the name of the town. "East of Toshi, then. Does it have a large port?" Kyoko's heart beat quickly in anticipation. They were now just past the first building.

Kanae wondered aloud, pursing her lips together. "Not really. Most ships don't bother to come here since we're smaller than most ports. The bay is also kind of rocky. It's better to fish there in shallow boats rather than sail there."

"Ah, I see."

Suddenly, a scream echoed from a few streets away. Bo squawked and almost fell off of Philippe if not for Kyoko's quick reaction. As she pinned the rooster's wings down, she looked at Kanae. All the hairs on her neck were standing up.

A chorus of voices erupted with laughs interspersed and Kanae instantly relaxed her stiffened jaw. Kyoko took that as her cue to relax as well, and she watched with wide eyes as a gaggle of townspeople exited a nearby alley. The guys laughed and the girls pouted and half the group was scowling, but none so much gave Kyoko and Kanae a second glance.

Kanae just nodded and inclined her head to the side, "It's just as well that they pay more attention to the latest gossip and things. They'll spend less time gossiping about how I'm back and how you're new and especially how you've come to enter the town with me."

"Moko-san? What were those people saying about a little girl?"

Kanae sighed. "They're probably talking about Maria-chan."

"Maria-chan?"

But Kanae said no more of her. She turned her horse around so that she could face Kyoko. "The sun sets early in this town though we're right by the sea. I have to check in with my employer before it gets too dark and my family lives a bit farther away from the village. Will you be alright then by yourself?"

"Of course," Kyoko smiled.

Kanae studied her facial expression, "If you say so. The closest ryokan is on the next street to the right and a few blocks deeper into this area, I think. Mo! Quit getting all teary-eyed. I'll be seeing you around."

Kyoko almost whined. "But Moko-san... Well, thank you for accompanying me here! Be safe!"

Kanae sniffed, "I feel like I should be saying that to you." She offered a rare smile, "Good night."

As Kyoko watched Kanae disappear around a corner, she wondered if she really would be okay. Only a few minutes ago she had still been running away from her past, which was inevitably tied to the ocean. But now it looked as if she could actually begin again. Was she truly ready to settle those painful memories? Had enough time passed that the sting was dulled? Probably not, Kyoko adjusted her hat. But she might as well try and in time her wounds would finish scarring over.

The yelling had died down by now and Kyoko had Philippe walk so she could find the ryokan Kanae mentioned. So focused was she that she didn't notice the occasional odd look she received pertaining to the jolting of her ride and a chicken tucked under her arm. Did she dare hope for a new home, a new beginning? Kyoko tried not to dwell on it too much and finally she reached a quaint traditional building tucked snugly against the more current styles of buildings around it.

She dismounted and gazed at the exterior, "'Darumaya', is it?" She took a deep breath and let herself in.

* * *

A young man leaned into the wind, his arm hooked loosely into the swinging ratlines. Below, his crew worked to lower the anchor and ready the ship for the night. He nodded to the other crews as they did similarly on the ships flanking the main, then swung and dropped down to the deck. He combed back his blonde hair with his fingers as he greeted his men and invited himself into the beginnings of a round of cards.

From a near shadow by the circle of seafarers, another man leaned casually against the side of the forecastle to watch. He didn't dress much differently from the others though he carried himself with more airs. But the others didn't pay him any mind—especially now in favor of the presence of the games and the rarity of the captain's participation—and his presence was largely forgotten except by one other who boldly approached the reclusive man.

"Don't you think he's getting better?"

The recluse resisted rolling his eyes, "Yashiro, the Captain is still the same stubborn, hormonal ass he's always been. Besides, one would think that visiting his father's friend and boss would be enough to make anyone gag. He's weirder than any other human I've met."

"Oh, come now, Rick!" Yashiro protested as he cleaned his glasses carefully on his shirt. He checked to see that no one had heard them before continuing, "Don't insult the one who holds the coin. Plus, nobody is supposed to know that the one we're visiting is actually someone that high up. The men have enough pressure knowing they're in the crew of the son of Hizuri Kuu."

"I am well aware of that," Rick looked on with barely an interest. "We're visiting just an old acquaintance. And stop looking so fidgity. Nobody is listening." The raucous hootings of men echoed around them as if to prove his point.

"Moreover, you make Kuon sound like he's still a boy." Yashiro continued to pester. "He's our _captain_. You of all people know that, especially since you refuse to address him using his given name." He muttered to the side, "Mine too." Rick raised an eyebrow.

When Rick chose not to comment, Yashiro went on, "I am certain Kuon is getting better. Look! He's actually playing cards with everyone! Plus, he hasn't once lost his temper all day today."

Rick's eyes roamed the gamers' faces and noted their slight discomfort at the unexpected presence of their captain. It didn't make any sense. Why should his charge be recuperating from the unease generated by his curse without apparent reason? He certainly wasn't going to complain, but there was a niggling in the hollow of his chest that didn't feel right. He couldn't sense any powerful interferences of either good or bad. This was either some sort of miraculous answer to prayer or the summer day before the unrelenting storm. Rick tended towards thinking it was a storm type of situation.

Yashiro clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Well, I'm going to move closer. I, for certain, am going to take advantage of the Master's high spirits."

Rick glared as Yashiro laughed and walked away, but kept his pessimistic realism to himself. He wished his thinking tended towards miracles.

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized that the whole cross-dressing element was also visited in Nakamura-sensei's earlier manga Tokyo Crazy Paradise, which I _highly recommend!_ Thanks for being patient! :(( As always, **R&amp;R plz&amp;ty!**


	19. Their Connections To Each Other

**A/N: **I included two recaps because of the way the last chapter ended, but I made sure that I didn't cheat you on new content ;) Thank you to claraowl, LittleChomper, Silversun XD, and Beauty's Black7 for reviewing. Wow! Over 100 reviews... You guys are all amazing :)

* * *

_recap1:_

As Kyoko watched Kanae disappear around a corner, she wondered if she really would be okay. Only a few minutes ago she had still been running away from her past, which was inevitably tied to the ocean. But now it looked as if she could actually begin again. Was she truly ready to settle those painful memories? Had enough time passed that the sting was dulled? Probably not, Kyoko adjusted her hat. But she might as well try and in time her wounds would finish scarring over.

The yelling had died down by now and Kyoko had Philippe walk so she could find the ryokan Kanae mentioned. So focused was she that she didn't notice the occasional odd look she received pertaining to the jolting of her ride and a chicken tucked under her arm. Did she dare hope for a new home, a new beginning? Kyoko tried not to dwell on it too much and finally she reached a quaint traditional building tucked snugly against the more current styles of buildings around it.

She dismounted and gazed at the exterior, "'Darumaya', is it?" She took a deep breath and let herself in.

* * *

_recap2:_

Rick's eyes roamed the gamers' faces and noted their slight discomfort at the unexpected presence of their captain. It didn't make any sense. Why should his charge be recuperating from the unease generated by his curse without apparent reason? He certainly wasn't going to complain, but there was a niggling in the hollow of his chest that didn't feel right. He couldn't sense any powerful interferences of either good or bad. This was either some sort of miraculous answer to prayer or the summer day before the unrelenting storm. Rick tended towards thinking it was a storm type of situation.

Yashiro clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Well, I'm going to move closer. I, for certain, am going to take advantage of the Master's high spirits."

Rick glared as Yashiro laughed and walked away, but kept his pessimistic realism to himself. He wished his thinking tended towards miracles.

* * *

By the time the sunshine peeked over the hilltop, the streets in Totoshi were beginning to wake. Kyoko had always been a light sleeper, so she woke up to the early morning sounds of birds, horses, and people bustling around.

The Taisho and Okami-san were especially kind. They had not only offered her a job, but also a place to stay. The Darumaya was actually not a ryokan though it was designed to look similarly to one. Even though it was much more spacious inside than it had originally appeared to be, there were only a couple of rooms for living while the rest was a dining area.

Kyoko's intentions had been to look for a ryokan, but she did not wish to leave after being taken in so generously by honest people. The familiarity of the interior did give Kyoko a sense of peace, and the one window in her room had a magnificent view of Toshi Bay and the sea. The familiarity also gave her other, more ambiguous feelings, but she had decided to leave those thoughts alone. She wanted to move on.

Carefully, she undid the latch and leaned out into the light morning breeze. She tucked her rebellious hair behind an ear. It was getting longer now that she'd stopped cutting it to maintain her boyish style. Today was going to be a good day.

It turned out that her skills in the kitchen and as a hostess were not as rusty as she'd imagined. The morning prep went by very quickly. The Okami-san was very pleased when she saw that Kyoko could do far more than her share of the work. She assured Kyoko that the Taisho was also very pleased though his expression did not reveal so much. After the early morning rush and the Darumaya had closed until dinnertime, she discussed with Kyoko the nature of her new job and the policies she must hold to. They also went over her uniform which consisted of a simple apron over a simple frock of any color. And the Okami-san tested Kyoko's knowledge and practice of traditional food, manners, and ceremonies.

Though Kyoko had only just met him, she knew that Taisho did not speak very often. So when he spoke up, she almost jumped with shock. "That's enough. Go outside and explore the town."

The Okami-san only laughed and apologized for keeping her so long, which Kyoko firmly denied. The kind woman smiled warmly, "If you need anything, tell us."

Kyoko bowed low. She almost cried when the Taisho grunted and held up a small bento with an outstretched arm. How could they be so kind? She bowed once more then took her leave.

* * *

Kanae had told her that she would not be in town this day, so she really did have most of the day to herself. The rain clouds from yesterday had cleared away and people were all over the place, running to and fro, enjoying the salty air. Everyone was so busy that Kyoko realized that she could watch the people with ease. She felt almost giddy with excitement and her hand lightly swung the small woven basket she'd brought along, her bento and the small pamphlet resting inside of it. There weren't very many buildings at all. The town was built on and around hillsides so the road wound in and out of sight, giving the illusion that Totoshi was bigger than it actually was. She'd have to make it down to the beach and see the lighthouse too when she could.

"Rare to see you actually working, Kotonami-san!"

_Eh?_ Kyoko quickly turned her head. "Moko-san?"

"Kotonami-san! Congratulations on your new addition!" "Yaahh, your family just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" "Just shush and buy up. The stand is closing early today, you know?"

"Moko...san?" Kyoko stared at... No, Moko-san had dark hair and didn't have children. Then, who was that? The woman behind the counter looked just like Kanae, but possessed a lighter hair color which fell in soft waves. A baby was slung on her back and an older child yelled at the passing crowd to come and buy. From the sign above, it seemed that it was a bakery, and indeed the Kanae-look-alike was exchanging freshly baked loaves for coins. _Perhaps this is what Kanae meant when she said she had family?_

The store was small but organized. Kyoko could see a man in the back bundling food together. Moko-san was nowhere in sight. "Well, she did say that she wouldn't be in town today," Kyoko wondered aloud.

Just then, the woman looked up and smiled. "Would you like some?" She gestured to a tray by her side. "We're closing up early because my sister-in-law just gave birth. Everyone is waiting for us to come home so we can celebrate properly!"

Kyoko thought to herself, _But the baby on your back looks hardly older than a few months._

The man in the back called over his shoulder, "Stop kidding yourself! You don't do any work if you can help it, calling it a 'we'-effort." He laughed as the woman pouted.

Kyoko wasn't sure what to think, but even so, she purchased a small loaf. They could probably use the money. She chose not to comment on the condition of the child's clothing. It had obviously been mended over and over again. Inwardly, Kyoko frowned. Moko-san did not seem to be poor though? "Thank you." They both bowed, even the little boy bowed, and she was soon on her way.

As she walked away, she muttered, "I knew I should have brought the bigger basket." To remedy the issue, she pulled out the little handbook Moko-san had given her and she walked a bit slower while rereading it.

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice at her side and a rough bump. "Claudette, get out of the way."

Kyoko's grudges had been lazily draping themselves over her shoulders while reading, but began humming dangerously in her ear. _Just ignore it and move on_, Kyoko thought to herself. She was used to this kind of treatment from the girls around the town surrounding the Fuwa's establishment, so it shouldn't bother her. However, even with the slightest glance at the back of the coat the man was wearing she could tell that it was a captain's coat. This also brought back unpleasant memories and gave her more bias to dislike this stranger, but if it was just an accident she shouldn't attach her own ideas on other people before she knew them. Yes, she held on to her grudges and told herself sternly that she would not think so shallowly—"Ow!"

Now she had a tweaked neck for all her trouble to ignore the brute. But as soon as that beastly hand was on her, it had been pulled back. "Ah. You're not Claudette," came a deep voice.

Kyoko unscrewed her tightly closed eyes and glared up at the stranger. Her hand lightly clasped at the back of her neck as it stung. What a time she was having! If the whole town was like this then she'd rather not stay. Did they really allow...ah, but she wasn't a boy anymore. Internally, Kyoko was confused at the look of surprise on the mystery-man's face. Was he trying to pretend it was a mistake? He wasn't fooling anybody with _that_. She had seen his disgusting expression when he wrenched her neck. "Hey!"

He had gripped her chin again and was staring at her. There was a very thin line over which she could step over and unleash all the fury of her pent-up grudges on her prey, but she held back. Her hands trembled with anger.

"Little lady, you have golden eyes."

It was then that Kyoko had gotten a superb whiff of his breath which was tinged with alcohol. She yanked herself away, incensed, "Lay your hands off of me!" Drinking? And this early in the morning! Even Shoutaro's crew had not been so ill-mannered as this. But before she could get another word out of her mouth, a sultry voice called from nearby.

"Kijima-kun!" A well-groomed blonde in a low-cut shift leaned against the doorpost leading into the nearby tavern. "Oh? And who is this? Flirting with another woman, aren't you? But, is she your type?"

It was then that Kyoko realized that she was drawing attention to herself and she left with haste, flushed crimson. _How embarrassing_. She hurried along, now fighting a lump in her throat and not her grudges. She didn't need someone to point out to her that she was as boring and plain as it got to know it. Even more alarming to her was a burning sensation on her chest coming from the incomplete mark right over her heart.

Her demons had almost broken free, but she was now understanding that anger really was a secondary emotion. Kyoko was incredibly scared. She had been completely helpless as that—that monster had treated her disrespectfully. Where was that courage she had exuded as Kyo back in that accursed marketplace where she'd stood up against Reino? And _he_ had been more dangerous and still was.

Instinctively, her mind clung to that thought if only it would calm her heart and still her tears. This so-called Kijima didn't exactly feel safe to her either but the feeling was familiar. What was it? What could it have been...

Indeed, she wasn't going to get any answers by thinking on it now. Kyoko turned into a less-travelled street to the edge of town. Thankfully, nobody paid her any mind as she was still wearing her working clothes and the working class was always bustling here and there. As the buildings became sparser, she found a beaten path winding into the continuation of the forest ringing the town.

Out amongst the trees the air was cool and still a bit damp. Animals tittered just out of sight and though the path was steep, there were plenty of rocks to step on and branches to hold on to in the roughest parts. Kyoko wouldn't have liked anything better than to slide and skid down the slope, but she had her uniform to mind and it made her wish that she had changed before leaving the Darumaya.

Suddenly, the path split in two. She stood there for a time looking back and forth. The one on the left continued the downward trend and probably led to the bay. The one on the right branched off alongside the hill and was not as beaten down or well-lit. Kyoko wondered what lay at the end of that path but decided to stick to the safer option. Soon the trees became more sparse and she found herself walking onto level sand dunes.

The morning sun was about to reach its peak in the sky in time for lunch. Small fishing boats milled around quietly in the sparkling, pale blue-green water, and the calls from the men in the distance were nearly drowned out by the cries of the birds and the foaming of the waves on the beach. It was this scenery that Kyoko soaked in as she ate her lunch in the shade of a tree. When she was finished, she found where she'd left off reading in the pamphlet.

The plan was to reread it with hopes that perhaps some new information had appeared, or at the very least to remind herself of what she'd already learned. It didn't take her nearly as long as she'd thought. This concerned her on many levels as it had just occurred to her that, if she had regressed in any way, then wouldn't the revelations she'd already learned cease to be relevant? And then, would that knowledge be erased from her memory?

Her grudges only shrugged. They certainly didn't come out as often as they once did. She didn't allow them to, but they had nearly broken free when that Kijima-person had awoken old memories and feelings.

Kyoko sighed. Actually, it hadn't been but a couple weeks. Could she really call such occurrences old? By this time she had tucked the small booklet back into her basket and had wandered closer to the water's edge. She didn't dare to get so close to the sea or she may get her clothes wet, and she dared not hike up her skirts because that would be quite the way to earn a reputation in the town if anyone happened to see her.

Instead, Kyoko led her feet towards the one short dock jutting about fifty meters or so out into the water. How alien this was! Before, she would have run into the waves without a care, but she had no trousers or cap. Kyo was no more. It came to her as a sudden shock that she missed him. Of course she could miss Aki and the rest, but could she miss...herself?

So deep in her thoughts was she that she failed to notice the lone approaching boat. It caught her attention immediately when a rope was noosed around a nearby post and the quaint little rowboat bumped cheerily against the wooden docks.

"Hullo! I haven't seen you before."

What struck Kyoko most about the man staring up at her was the look in his face. It was honest. She liked to think that, after living with and taking care of men, she could pick up on the small giveaways that demonstrate the nature of a personality. The way his sun-lightened hair framed his face gave him a boyish appearance, but his voice was obviously that of a grown man's. Feeling an instant liking to him, though for what she reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, Kyoko replied, "I'm new around here. I came to see the bay and was just about to leave, so don't mind me."

"Hold a moment. It's hard to see you with the sun glaring into my eyes. I'll come up—there we go." It was then that Kyoko noticed that he was shorter than Kijima though he was certainly still taller than she. "Ishibashi Hikaru. And you are...?"

"Mogami Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan. Err...M-Mogami-san." Hikaru minded the look he was given.

"Likewise, Ishibashi-san."

"So, Kyo—Mogami-san?" Hikaru nodded at her attire. "What brings you here? Surely you haven't come to buy fish and at this time of day."

Kyoko had not come with the intent of socializing but, unbeknownst to her, the longer she stayed by the water, the happier she was. The more relaxed she became, the looser her tongue was. But she hadn't yet reached this point, so she replied, "I wished to see the bay and so observed the waves and gulls and boats while resting under the shade of the trees."

_Formal language, huh? And she's educated too._ "The bay is great at this time of year. I'd stay for longer but I forgot my lunch. If you'll excuse me," he bowed slightly, tipping his hat, and was beginning to turn away when he noticed the unfinished loaf protruding from Kyoko's basket. "Did you bake that yourself?"

"Oh, no," Kyoko waved a hand, "I bought this from the bakery in town."

"Really?" Hikaru was puzzled. "I thought the Kotonami's were not open today."

_So,_ Kyoko thought, _there is only one bakery in town and it is probably owned by Moko-san's family, which would make the woman I'd seen earlier Moko-san's sister...likely. _"They were closing when I bought this, trying to sell as much as they could before it wasted."

Kyoko was beginning to formulate some sort of plan. It was a bit daring, but she didn't care. She was so close to the sea and was feeling an overwhelming wave of strength wash over and over her senses. Kyo's personality began to slide into view and it felt like soaring through the air with an arm laced into the ratlines.

A gurgling, moaning sound erupted out of nowhere and Hikaru turned pink. Kyoko's laugh both embarrassed and pleased him, but pleased him most of all when she offered the bread to him. Something had changed somehow. Only moments before, Kyoko had seemed almost aloof and high above him, but Hikaru didn't feel so anymore. He moved to gratefully accept, but was alarmed when she suddenly spun out of reach. "Careful!" he stepped forward, worried.

The look Kyoko gave him could only be described as mischievous, "Oh, please. I wouldn't fall into the water unless I wanted to, and I can swim besides."

"You can? And you _like_ it!" Hikaru was dumbfounded. He'd never met a girl who enjoyed swimming.

Kyoko gave him a winsome smile and held a finger up, "You may partake on one condition." She took a deep breath as if bracing herself. "Allow me to accompany you in your boat and allow me to fish with you."

_Fishing!?_ "I could hardly let you," Hikaru was appalled. "Girls don't fish—well, at least not around here—"

"Is that a challenge?"

Hikaru had never seen that look in a girl's eyes and suddenly took note of how very warm it was. Little did he know that he was experiencing what many of Shou's confused crewmen had before.

"Well, alright then," he muttered, but even he was moving in earnest. Hikaru hopped back into the rowboat and untied the mooring rope. "Just wait here while I bring it round to—" His words died in his throat. He gulped. How was he supposed to concentrate with this young woman giving him that look? Just who was she? He quickly turned his gaze away and a shudder of his own went down his spine. But he didn't have much time to consider this longer when the boat rocked his feet out from under him. Kyoko had leapt in beside him.

She immediately seemed to realize that she had done something reckless and perhaps unforgivable. As Kyoko was apologizing profusely, Hikaru stared at her, incredulous. He had to know more about this girl!

He rowed them out and they put out their lines. They were both vaguely aware of the near indecency of the situation, being a boy and girl on a boat alone and the girl fishing no less. But it seemed that none of the other boats had noticed and the two were content to stay.

Hikaru discovered very quickly that Kyoko hadn't just been talking about fishing, she certainly knew how to! She also knew her ocean fish though he was able to surprise her with some local catches. They debated on which tackle and bait was best and talked a great deal about many other topics. One thing that Hikaru noticed right away was that Kyoko was not very open about her life prior to arriving in Totoshi, though she hadn't been around for very long. But he did know some things, like she'd lived on a ship before and was taught to swim and fish. Afterwards, he would wonder how she had managed to share stories without revealing anything personal, especially about her family.

They were laughing when Kyoko smiled wryly, "I didn't get wet because I didn't want to smell like salt, but now I smell like fish."

"Well, I'm a musician, not a launderer. But if you head back up to the trail and turn the other way round the hillside, you'll reach a fresh water stream," Hikaru snorted. Even if they were to go there right now, there was no quick way to wash clothes without a new set, dry and ready to wear.

"No thanks," Kyoko made a face. "You're a musician?"

"Hai. I play in one of the taverns during the week in the evenings but support myself mostly as a fisherman."

He didn't understand why Kyoko suddenly became quiet. But of course, he couldn't have known she was thinking of Shoutaro and his partiality to quality music. In fact, he only went to places without music unless it was good enough for him. Otherwise, he would make the music himself. That was when he was truly like himself and his crew didn't mind him as much as when he was just their Captain.

By now the sun was hotter and Kyoko needed to get back to the Darumaya to freshen up for work and before she really burnt herself. It'd be a pity to waste the weeks spent out of the sun to fix her sailor's tan.

Hikaru, sensing that their time was up, rowed them back. Some of the other fishermen had caught on to the girl in his rowboat. It was hard not to when the usually quiet air was broken by very feminine laughter. He was glad that none said as much but he'd be sure to hear it from them eventually.

He rowed over to the steps and helped Kyoko jump onto the dry wood. Where their hands were joined it was cool, but it felt as if his hand against her back was burning as he steadied her. But it was too late. He found he had made a mistake when Kyoko stiffened.

The moment was cut short when they heard a "plop." Kyoko turned white and quickly stooped to pick up her pamphlet which had slipped out of her basket. She turned away and rapidly flipped through the pages. It was soaked through and Hikaru reached out to help, but Kyoko stumbled away from him.

"Did...did you see anything?"

Hikaru didn't see why she was so nervous when he'd only seen that the book was quite blank, "No." He shook his head. "I only saw blank paper..."

Kyoko considered this. Hikaru really didn't see anything, or rather, he couldn't. According to the notebook, people who could see the writing and understand it were witches or wizards. People who could see the writing but not read it were those who had come close to releasing their grudges but were ultimately unsuccessful. That meant that Hikaru was someone who wasn't even close to understanding because he couldn't see anything. Presumably, he hadn't reacted strongly to a personally traumatic event. What would she have done if he'd been able to read the writing? Then she seemed to remember herself and became calm and, Hikaru noted, disappointingly aloof.

Before she turned to walk away, he called out, "If you like books, there's a library in town. It's on the other side of Totoshi from the Darumaya—the seventh building down the narrowest street."

Kyoko bowed her head and walked away. Hikaru sat on the steps and watched her until she disappeared under the shadows of the trees. He put his head in his hands.

After having fun for two hours together, he'd thought they had become fast friends. Putting a hand on her back was only polite though he had to admit that he felt embarrassed by his slight ulterior motives. But her reaction was quite dramatic. Would he get the chance to even speak with her again? ...It must be because he was too short. In his mind he heard his friends assuring him that this was not the case, but his height had always been a sensitive topic to him.

The situation was puzzling and Hikaru wondered if he hadn't imagined the past afternoon all up. He ran a hand through his hair. It was like dealing with two different people.

And it was, for all this time he had been conversing with a Kyoko who was more like Kyo than herself. When someone had offered a hand to Kyoko in the past it had always been Shoutaro. Her most recent memory of this was less than pleasant. So when Hikaru's hand touched her lightly on the back, she suddenly came to her senses. She wasn't Kyo. She couldn't be Kyo anymore. And she realized how dangerously close she had come to stepping over the line.

She hadn't meant to be rude to Hikaru. It was normal after all, for a man to place his hand on a girl's waist to steady her, but she couldn't stand her self-loathing. Getting away from him at least for a while would be best, but perhaps she _would_ visit the library.

Going back up the hill was difficult. Kyoko felt her heart getting heavy the farther she came from the ocean, but she continued up, up, up past the fork in the road, up to the top and skirted around town. It would do no good to walk through the busy streets looking and smelling like she did, and she'd rather not chance another meeting with Kijima.

Luckily, the Darumaya was on the edge of Totoshi. Kyoko could easily slip through the trees and in the back way without drawing much attention to herself. Quietly she came through the back door and face to face with the Taisho.

He was surprised to see her like this and raised an eyebrow, but took her offering of freshly caught seafood—which Hikaru had insisted on giving her—and Kyoko padded upstairs for a quick bath and a change of clothes.

The Okami knocked on her door soon after she came up. The Taisho must have alerted her. "Kyoko-chan, do you need help drawing the water for your bath?"

"Thank you, but I figured it out. I'll help you draw more later to replace your storage," Kyoko called back, apologetically. Suddenly, she realized something that made her cry out and blow bubbles.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan, should I come in?" the worried Okami-san put her hand on the door.

"No-no, I'm alright! I'll be down quickly to help!" The sound of splashing and muttering were the only sounds coming through the door now.

"Alright...if you say so," the kind and now worried woman shuffled away. It seemed that their new boarder was a bit strange.

Kyoko sat in the tub sullenly. She had realized who Hikaru reminded her of. He reminded her of Kyo.

* * *

**A/N: **Bonus length :) It works better broken up like this. What does Kyoko mean when she says Hikaru reminds her of Kyo? Who will she meet at the library, I wonder? **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**


	20. Mutual

**A/N: **Thank you to rouus94, Silversun XD, Elezan Tress, 'Guest', and claraowl for reviewing. And, silly me, I didn't realize until a few days ago that this story has passed its one year mark! ...I'm both surprised at how time has flown and happy and also a bit amazed that it's come this far, but get excited with me because stuff is going dooowwwnnnn.

* * *

_recap:_

"Thank you, but I figured it out. I'll help you draw more later to replace your storage," Kyoko called back, apologetically. Suddenly, she realized something that made her cry out and blow bubbles.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan, should I come in?" the worried Okami-san put her hand on the door.

"No-no, I'm alright! I'll be down quickly to help!" The sound of splashing and muttering were the only sounds coming through the door now.

"Alright...if you say so," the kind and now worried woman shuffled away. It seemed that their new boarder was a bit strange.

Kyoko sat in the tub sullenly. She had realized who Hikaru reminded her of. He reminded her of Kyo.

* * *

As Kyoko carried on downstairs, serving customers and occasionally helping in the kitchen, she tried to ignore her inner turmoil.

How could Hikaru remind her of her own self...well, Kyo? While it was true that she viewed Kyo as a separate entity from herself, hadn't she been acting too much like her boyish self at the same time?

_What?_ she scoffed to herself as she smiled at a customer and set down a plate of grilled fish. _So now I think it was all just a conversation between two people—me and Hikaru—who were actually the same—Kyo and Kyo? _

After cleaning up and saying good night to the Taisho and Okami-san, Kyoko crawled into her futon and stared at the ceiling. Hikaru's boyish face with his sun-lightened hair, his good-natured laugh and easy-going personality. This was the person in her imagination who represented Kyo. When she had gone off to sea with Shoutaro, she had based her character off of someone in her mind. Of course her own practical and clean and compassionate nature had shown itself as well, but how strange that she would meet such a person!

Kyoko was upset for many reasons. The day had started off well enough, but she had broken her resolve to set Kyo to rest. It didn't matter that she couldn't help it. She had to leave behind her past to begin again, she clenched her fists. That naturally meant that Kyo must cease to exist.

The closer she got to the ocean, the more and more that part of her snuck into her reformed personality. Kyoko groaned and tossed in her sheets. Maybe she had made a mistake coming to Totoshi. But she couldn't leave. She didn't want to! For some reason she felt that she had to be here. It was her one conviction she couldn't compromise on with good conscience. And this despite meeting Kijima—and returning from her exploration a smelly mess, feeling shame in front of the Taisho—and realizing who Hikaru reminded her of and not remembering who Kijima reminded her of.

Kyoko lay on her side and glared at the wall. There was something about that man that grated on her nerves, and she didn't mean what had occurred physically that everyone could see. Yes, Kijima was similar in attitude to Shoutaro and also to Reino, but there was something else! What did the three of them have in common? It was something internal that made her grudges both nervous and vengeful.

Her thoughts had caused them to come out and they were slithering around and under her covers. Kyoko watched them in the silence. Her fingers groped at the locket round her neck and she felt her eyes begin to water.

She didn't know who she was anymore.

* * *

In the evenings, the ship was usually quite peaceful. The crew would burn off the rest of their daytime energy with conversation and games before slowing and bunking down. But the man sitting quietly at his desk wished for the familiar land. If the boat sank, his being would roll over and under sand dunes and probably never be found...unless he was washed ashore and set up in an antique shop only to be sold to some stuck-up, selfish prude...

Come to think of it, his current master was quite the brat already. But that wasn't his fault. It was those meddling enchantresses and fairy-types that annoyed the hell out of him. Except for one, but she was half-fairy and half-something-else. If she were half-human she would have been a disastrous meddler. But thinking about her was such a gloomy topic for a relatively peaceful (he was only wishing) night, and he didn't desire any more analyzing of his master's both reformed and monstrous character, and so he wished for just the land instead. But he also wished that the crew would be a bit louder so as to at least give the impression that all was right, and that those running footsteps were not headed right towards his door.

"Rick!"

The door opened quickly, revealing a nervous Yukihito. He hesitated a bit at the irritated look on Rick's face, but beckoned for him anyway.

The genie didn't see why he needed to hurry, especially when all he wanted was some peace of mind. But he allowed himself to be urged onto the upper deck.

Kuon was standing over one of the crew members who was rubbing a sore jaw. Rick recognized him as a navigator who'd been manning one of the two ships flanking the main. Another was staggering to his feet with a bloody lip. This one was a sailor from the other ship. The others were maintaining a certain distance, murmuring, and others on the other ships crowded near the rails to catch a glimpse of the goings-on.

Yukihito caught Rick's eye. He stared intently, almost as if he was saying, "Wipe that half-pleased look off your face and do something!"

The reclusive man rolled his eyes. True, he had taught Kuon how to use his fists, but perhaps this was not an appropriate time for fighting. "Captain, what's going on?"

Kuon scowled, "We were making good time when this idiot managed to damage the hull of his ship on a sandbar. Now we have a leak and it'll take us even longer to reach our post—"

_"A great Captain does not blow over every single delay. You would do better to start acting like one."_

Well, that's what Rick wanted to say, but he had dealt with man enough that he knew that man had pride which must not be tarnished so lightly—though he be the least powerful of beings, Rick added in his mind. Sheesh, they sure made a big deal out of it for nothing. So instead, he uttered a simple, "Captain."

Kuon glared and gave him the evilest eye he could—which was pretty evil, Rick thought—testament to the devil himself inside of him. But eventually his charge tsk'd under his breath and stalked away. Yukihito moved to follow his friend, but Rick shook his head and followed the Captain alone. The crew did not relax visibly until Kuon had disappeared into the hold.

Yukihito was saddened. Kuon had been the one to accept him for who he was. Despite failing miserably as a crewmember because he somehow ruined anything he touched, he had still been brought along on Kuon's maiden voyage. He wasn't strong enough to hoist sails or climb rigging. Every time he tried to navigate, the tools somehow never worked when he was around. But Kuon called him friend and offered him a spot as bookkeeper and assistant to the cook.

Yukihito wanted to be there for his friend, but these days Kuon kept pushing everyone away. The only one who could get to him it seemed was his former caretaker, Rick, who was in fact more capable than all the worthy sailors who had been hired or let go. He was also the only one who still called Yukihito by his surname.

Slowly, the men all separated to their own occupations. The injured ones crossed back to their ships. Night-watch replacements clambered around and exchanged places and information. True, they had thought in their minds that perhaps Kuon was too young to command them. When they had signed up, most of them had thought that they would do well under the son of the Hizuri Kuu, but they had all considered quitting before.

It was Kuon's personality—his explosive anger. Apparently there were special circumstances surrounding his rage and he would never outgrow them completely—that's what they had been told. And, true enough, every now and then he'd lash out. But none of them had ever said anything to him and Kuon was an excellent captain enough. Though one by one, men would leave, they all felt badly for him to have to live under his father's shadow. No one was envious of this astronomical weight that rested on his shoulders.

In the Captain's quarters, Kuon sat on his cot leaning against the wall. Rick stared at him from his spot in front of the door and sighed inwardly. Neither were looking at each other, but that wasn't uncommon these days. What could he say anyway? Rick had already given the same lecture over and over. _You know why we had to leave in the dead of Winter, right? Now, it's Spring and we're about to embark on your maiden voyage. If you continue like this, you'll attract unwanted attention and I won't be able to protect you anymore. _Kuon wasn't an idiot. He knew what Rick wanted to say, but it wasn't as easy as it should have been and both were tiring of the same argument.

"What happened to the kid who refused to hurt a chicken?" Rick quipped. It wasn't entirely fair to bring that up. So much had changed since then after all. When Kuon failed to react, he switched the subject. "What about Yashiro?"

Kuon's steady breaths wavered for a second.

"He's quite hurt, you know. It wouldn't be so bad to speak to him like old times' sake."

"When did you get so considerate? And anyway, this does not concern Yukihito," Kuon ground out.

_I'm considerate because I have to deal with _you! Rick thought, annoyed. "You've already involved everyone on your crew." _Everyone around you._ Rick pushed off the door and turned to leave.

"You're telling me to apologize."

_Stated question? Well, sort of. An apology would be a start._ The door closed softly behind Rick and he slipped into the room next door. His expression changed drastically as he stood rooted by the threshold. What the hell was going on? The mood swings were getting a bit ridiculous. As much as he wanted to blame it on Kuon, Rick knew that he couldn't. One human against a curse _and_ the Devil and his cohorts...forget the genie with orders to protect the human, this was no fair fight. Genies were practically demons of a different kind anyway, seeing as they could bypass the world's laws and ideas of fate and order. He couldn't break the rules but he couldn't truly win in a fight against the hierarchy. The stale air in the room stirred as his temper surfaced. This would never have happened if humans weren't so damn greedy. _Why are humans so_—

The air went still again. There was no merit in getting angry about the past...and there was no way he would take this matter to the Three Fates. He was a genie. He could somehow bypass them even though his third wish had already been used up...right? There had to be some way that he could continue to protect Kuon. He hated to admit it, but he had gotten attached. This was the first opportunity that he'd had to really see the world. His other contracts had involved spur-of-the-moment wishes and his contracts were over almost as soon as they were started. Kuon presented him the chance to explore this crumbling planet in a way that changed his usually pessimistic views. Rick wasn't worried about himself. He'd be spared...more or less. But, for once, he was worried about a measly human. No one could expect a mere mortal to survive the gaze of immortals. Their earthly body just wasn't built that way.

This was something he couldn't do alone. He had sent out a contact to the half-fairy Tina a few days ago, but there was no guarantee that she'd be able to respond in time. She was only half-fairy, so she wasn't as fast; but she looked human enough to pose as one, and definitely more trustworthy than a human at that. He'd send her to Kuon's parents with a warning of what could transpire. Maybe by the human hierarchical scale they could order Kuon to stay on land. They were open bait on the sea. Perhaps such a move would delay Kuon's demise as they'd done before.

A few years ago, before Kuon's eighteenth birthday, Rick had tried to persuade the Hizuri's that any type of celebration was unnecessary. Of course, they hadn't listened to him. There hadn't been any specific dates mentioned in the resultant curse of their ill-spent wishes, Rick had been speculative as well, but Others always based their spells on dates important to humans. It made everything so much more fun...err, crueler. So, suddenly albeit unsurprisingly, at the height of the celebration, all the local Others had cast their scrutiny upon Kuon. "This is why I tried to get those idiot-parents to not make a fuss about having him home on his eighteenth birthday!" Rick muttered. Because of this, before Kuon's twenty-first birthday, Kuu and Julie had been persuaded to allow Kuon to go to sea. It was a gamble since Rick had noticed that Kuon's anger was more prevalent while on a ship, but it was a risk they had to take.

In the late Winter when the Others had their attentions on something else, Rick had smuggled Kuon down the coastline and they sailed across the ocean to the Hizuri summer residence. It was a ridiculous plan, but Rick had hoped that they'd be out of the danger zone. Yet, even though Kuon's birthday passed without a hitch, it would appear that the pains he took were not enough. It was early Spring now and Kuon's curse was catching up to him even while he was away from the navigational origin of his problems. If that boy continued to succumb to his curse, the demons would find him. In fact, it was entirely possible that they already had and were biding their time.

Rick put a hand to his forehead. But there was one more complication. There was an enchantress traveling in the same direction as Kuon's fleet. He didn't know her and didn't recognize her presence, but she was traveling unexpectedly slowly for an enchantress. All Rick knew was that if she got involved, the plan—whatever it was—would be turned upside-down. Enchantresses were meddlers, all of them.

No, he needed another insider. He needed more eyes than he had. Bound as he was by his captain's side, he didn't have many opportunities to investigate himself. He didn't have many acquaintances around the area, and he'd only kept in contact with Tina. But this mistake was a hundred years too late to be fixed. He had to take what he could get. Except for enchantresses.

A fist knocked on the door, "Ri—Ah!"

He turned to see a shaking Yukihito holding open the door. Rick hadn't moved farther than the threshold, so it must have been a shock to come face to face with something so close. The genie's face was calm as he asked what it was the scared bespectacled man needed, but in his mind the gears were turning quickly. The fact that the bookkeeper was down here at this hour probably meant that they were approaching land quickly. Kuon would be needed on deck and he wouldn't be in the adjacent room, so he wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

Before Yukihito could really answer, Rick interrupted, "Yashiro-san, I have something that only you can help me with. I know you will keep quiet if I ask you to and that you will be more than willing to help since it is about the Master, but promise me one thing."

Yukihito looked surprised, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you right now," Rick answered mysteriously. "I'm unsure if I need even to make you promise such a thing, but I will ask you again when the time is right. You need not worry about the nature of the promise, because I know you will keep it anyway, but I don't trust humans instinctively."

Yukihito looked puzzled but agreed, and Rick revealed his concerns in a whisper so that Kuon could not eavesdrop. When he was finished, Yukihito was anxious, "If that's really true, then you _are_ a genie and—"

"And?" Rick prompted.

"And it really has to come to that..." Yukihito's voice took on a questioning tone, "Does it?"

Rick sighed. "Let's hope not."

* * *

Next day and farther away, Kyoko left the Darumaya after morning-shift very determined. She had stayed mostly inside after her first venture to the bay, but she had decided that today she would finally make it over to the library. The only books she had owned had been left either at home or on Shotarou's ship, and her diary or pamphlet could hardly be called a book. As she walked along the streets—carefully so as to avoid Kijima, and Hikaru if she must—Kyoko found herself yearning to hold a book in her hands, learn information and read fairytales.

Eventually she reached the other side of town and found a tiny rundown-looking building, the word 'Library' scrawled in faded cursive on the hanging sign. It looked like an add-on to the much larger building beside it, but there was no way of telling what was in there. When Kyoko entered cautiously, she was met with the quaint tinkling of a little bell announcing her arrival, and a surprising view of hundreds of old books lining shelves that reached the ceiling. There was hardly any wall space and part of the library extended into the next-door building which had an even taller wall made of shelves and heavy-looking tomes.

"Welcome. Please have a look around. All books except for the collection behind me are available for your reading and borrowing pleasure."

When Kyoko turned, she saw that there was a middle-aged man sitting behind a long counter cutting off access to the gigantic shelves at his back. He looked generally bored and a bit anxious—by what, she didn't know—and he didn't pay her much attention though she could feel his eyes on her. Behind the counter there was a door which presumably led to the rest of the large building. Though the sheer size of the room contradicted the outward appearance, the only other odd detail was the placards stuck on the shelves. The labels were written in a severely curly cursive and didn't quite match the dusty mood set by the rest of the room.

When she turned into the lane of bookshelves labeled "Romance", which was decorated with elaborate roses, Kyoko noticed two things. First, this section was _enormous_ and dressed up with flowers and ribbons and _pink everywhere_. Second, the moment she'd stepped into the row, she'd ran into an extremely violent aura and her grudges popped out for a good sniff. She must have missed it when she first entered because of how well-contained it was, but then it was suddenly gone. The other visitor gave her a polite smile and went back to flipping through the section in front of her.

"S–sorry for disturbing you," Kyoko mumbled and slid back, fearful of this girl's cheerful mask, but this did not deter her from browsing. She plucked a book she recognized from the shelves—Fantasy must be merged with Romance—and thought, _I wonder what she's doing here... She doesn't seem like the type even though she's cute. She looks more like a doll and not a troll with her shorter stature now that she's hidden her murderous intent._ Kyoko risked a peek at the secretly angry girl who would have been quite attractive if her expression didn't look so strained. _She looks like she should be looking in the Mystery_ _or Horror genre._

With a start, Kyoko wondered if she was a witch too. _But why would a witch be in the Romance section?_

"Do you like romance?"

Shocked that she was being spoken to, Kyoko answered on instinct, "No." When the other girl's eyebrows went up, seeing as they were both in the Romance section, Kyoko gave an awkward laugh. "I mean, I enjoyed romantic fairytales as a child but it's been a while since...and um..." she wasn't about to mention that she was here for escapist and nostalgic purposes.

"So...you like fairytales?"

"Oh, but only the original ones," Kyoko lifted a finger. "Today I came to find all those ones with morbid happenings and betrayal. Of course, I was going to skip the end if it was too, you know, 'and they all lived happily ever after.'"

The girl looked surprised, then thoughtful. After a moment, she spoke again, "Amamiya Chiori."

"Mogami Kyoko." They exchanged smiles, seemingly coming to a sort of strange mutual understanding. A few more minutes had passed when Kyoko turned to face her new acquaintance. "Amamiya-san, I beg your pardon, but you don't seem like the type to enjoy Romance either. So...why?" Chiori's face took on that same dark, vengeful look. _Ah. That's where that went, _Kyoko thought.

"I'm not here because I want to be," she scowled. "The owner of the library refuses to let me access the books behind the counter because I'm apparently," her voice plummeted, "'missing a fundamental part of my soul.'" Her voice came back up but retained a dark undertone as she muttered about how absurd and stupid it all was. "He says that, in order to revive the dead flower within me, I must immerse myself in Romance," Amamiya bit out sarcastically.

"The man behind the counter?" Kyoko exclaimed in confusion, though quietly. It was a library after all.

"Sawara-san?" Amamiya scoffed. "As if! I tried to beg him to let me access those books, but he wouldn't, the stubborn fart."

Kyoko felt uncomfortable watching Chiori scribble angrily in a little notebook she'd whipped out from nowhere. Curious, she asked, "What's so special about those books?"

Chiori looked at her sideways, cautiously. After a moment that felt more like five minutes, she put down the book in her hands and stared at the shelf. "If you ask Sawara-san what they are, he'd tell you that they're just really old and must be handled carefully, plays and poems and boring antiques. It's true too. But he can't fool me. I know that those books are true stories written by and pertaining to..." Chiori walked towards Kyoko who was beginning to feel anxious, "I'm only telling you this because I know you're different like me." She leaned in conspiratorially. "They're about—"

"Welcome!" A loud bang sent both girls jumping into the air. They looked towards the front counter to see the door, now open, revealing a knight in shining armor. Kyoko's jaw went slack when she saw the amount of paraphernalia that went into this dynamic entrance. Chiori just gave her an irritated but all-knowing glance before hiding it under her shiny, cheerful mask.

The knight removed his helmet to reveal a well-groomed man with piercing eyes and a wide smirk. He must have been older than Sawara, but he leapt nimbly over the counter and knelt before them as his scarlet cloak pooled round his feet. Dramatically, he stood and pulled out two roses—which were pink—from somewhere and offered one each as he waxed on about something or other which didn't sound very important.

Kyoko could barely pay attention she was so surprised. But when he stopped twirling and making large gestures as his armor clanked around, he made eye contact with her and she found that she couldn't look away.

"I am Lory Takarada, owner of this beautiful library. You may call me 'President.'"

* * *

**A/N: **So, hopefully I explained the Kyo-Hikaru mystery for you all, and more Kuon/Rick/Yashiro for everyone! And, yes, Chiori meets the President before Kyoko. Plot twist?! Just kidding. More on that later ;p Gonna start switchin' up the storyline on you guys to keep you on your toes. **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**

As relative to the last update, I can't reveal why Kijima is such an unlikeable character without spoiling part of the story for you. I even thought of replacing him with Murasame (they're practically interchangeable at this point). My logic going into this involves Kijima's 'blatant interest' (not yet at this point) in Kyoko whereas Murasame hasn't even seen the connection between Setsuka and Kyoko — Both men are interested because of Kyoko's apparent beauty, but Murasame is more interested because of his interest in Cain.  
This AU is not an acting world, so it's difficult to insert Mio, Natsu, and Setsuka. They will not be entering the story literally, but they will be around...or I will try. I'm not even sure if including Saena is worth it (because I had never planned for it, but it came up naturally because of the latest chapters), so don't hold your breath, anyone who happens to be doing so, ahaha!


	21. Presidential Dynamics

**A/N: **Thanks for the continued support everyone, namely reviewers SilversunXD, claraowl, and NaginiFay.

lLexa (who also reviewed, bless her heart) asked more specifically about the hierarchy mentioned last chapter. I haven't fully hashed out the details and I probably won't since I'm not sure it's completely necessary to the storyline. But the main point of my mentioning it is that genie's are lower-ranking than the demons who are going after Kuon. Because of this, Rick is worried that he won't be able to protect Kuon. Rick has mentioned 'hierarchy' as referring to humans as well. This makes sense since, if he is familiar with the hierarchy in the spiritual world / demonic world (as he is associated with it), he will naturally recognize a similar authoritative structure in humanity. Additionally, the possibility of a demon actually living inside of Kuon has been alluded to, but at this time it is uncertain if this is literal or metaphorical ;) Wait for a later explanation.

...If you haven't read chapter 225 yet—[why haven't you?]—feel free to ignore the last part of the A/N: at the bottom in an effort to save yourself(?)

* * *

_recap:_

Kyoko felt uncomfortable watching Chiori scribble angrily in a little notebook she'd whipped out from nowhere. Curious, she asked, "What's so special about those books?"

Chiori looked at her sideways cautiously. After a moment that felt more like five minutes, she put down the book in her hands and stared at the shelf. "If you ask Sawara-san what they are, he'd tell you that they're just really old and must be handled carefully, plays and poems and boring antiques. It's true too. But he can't fool me. I know that those books are true stories written by and pertaining to..." Chiori walked towards Kyoko who was beginning to feel anxious, "I'm only telling you this because I know you're different like me." She leaned in conspiratorially. "They're about—"

"Welcome!" A loud bang sent both girls jumping into the air. They looked towards the front counter to see the door, now open, revealing a knight in shining armor. Kyoko's jaw went slack when she saw the amount of paraphernalia that went into this dynamic entrance. Chiori just gave her an irritated but all-knowing glance before hiding it under her shiny, cheerful mask.

The knight removed his helmet to reveal a well-groomed man with piercing eyes and a wide smirk. He must have been older than Sawara, but he leapt nimbly over the counter and knelt before them as his scarlet cloak pooled round his feet. Dramatically, he stood and pulled out two roses—which were pink—from somewhere and offered one each as he waxed on about something or other which didn't sound very important.

Kyoko could barely pay attention she was so surprised. But when he stopped twirling and making large gestures as his armor clanked around, he made eye contact with her and she found that she couldn't look away.

"I am Lory Takarada, owner of this beautiful library. You may call me 'President.'"

* * *

Kyoko was still gaping when Chiori leapt into action, her most winsome smile stretched across her face. "President! Please allow me to have access to the books behind you!"

Sawara just folded his arms and grumbled as Lory struck yet another dramatic pose and shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that I cannot."

Chiori scowled and tapped a foot on the ground.

Kyoko sidled up to her carefully and asked her under her breath to complete her sentence. "Amamiya-san, what's in those books?"

"They're about witchcraft."

Kyoko gave her a dubious stare. How would she know if she had no access to them?

Amamiya's face darkened in response, "It's true! The President wouldn't be so tight-lipped about it if he was being honest." Her voice lowered again, "There's some sort of barrier between us and those books. If it isn't wizardry, I'll be damned!"

_A quick glance at the bookshelves doesn't prove_ _anything, _Kyoko thought. Before she could stop it, Gluttony whizzed out towards the front of the room. Almost predictably, she didn't exercise any precaution and slammed into some sort of wall. Greed, who was close behind, snatched her knocked out companion and hid behind the counter when Lory turned around.

This did not go unnoticed. While Kyoko beckoned slightly with her finger and her grudges wobbled right back to her, she mused,_ The President must be a wizard if he sensed that. If that's true, then he probably put that barrier up, and yet I _must _get my hands on those books. I need to know how to protect myself against bastard's like Shou and that denizen from hell Reino! _But before Kyoko had enough time to fully process such a new revelation, he interrupted.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, is it? Yes, yes, I know who you are," he waved a hand, completely dismissive of her alarm.

_He _is _a wizard! How would he know my name otherwise?_

"Kotonami Kanae mentioned you to me."

All thoughts of him possibly not being a wizard were overrun by mention of Kotonami Kanae. The curious golden-eyed girl began to quiver with what looked like joy. Moko-san had remembered her! Oh, how badly she wanted to see her best friend who'd been missing from her life all but a few days.

Amamiya was taken aback. Surely the 'ice queen' only saw this girl as some sort of nuisance. Why else would she mention Kyoko-chan to the President? _Unbelievable__, _she scoffed inwardly. _Perhaps I shouldn't have told her what was in those books...instead, I should pretend to be her friend and get her out of here as soon as possible before she actually becomes a threat to me._

The President was pleased to see a real garden appearing behind Kyoko in the Romance aisle. But Chiori ruined it by blocking his vision as she continued pestering him about accessing his precious collection, which must remain hidden at all times. It was dangerous enough that such a loveless character knew about them, but Lory also knew that she, along with Kanae, would never mention it to anyone else.

But perhaps Kanae had mentioned it to Kyoko-chan? Speaking of which, Lory frowned, where was that golden-eyed girl? It was then that he felt an ominous chill coming from behind him, but when he turned around, all he saw was an overly happy Kyoko and a faint-looking manager. What he hadn't caught was her interrogation of Sawara-san, her threatening him to haunt his home and family forever and ever...at least until she gained access to those books. It was a life and death matter after all. Reino probably wasn't going to die by any natural means.

"President!" Kyoko had a gleaming fire to her eyes which he liked very much. When he gave a nod, she gestured to the off-limits shelves in front of her, "May I borrow some books?"

"Which ones?" His eyes took on a challenging look.

_That easily?_ Amamiya licked her lips. _Surely the President wouldn't allow her just like that...right?_

"These fairytales," Kyoko gestured to the shelf in front of her. First, she had to find out if all the books were off-limits or just the ones with 'special content.'

"And why, of all the books here, would you ask for those ones?" Lory was curious.

"Well, I have read all of them before, these originals. But, I feel as if there is something special about these ones since you have them locked away."

"Of course they're all special. Those fairytales are the true originals, the ones written from the viewpoints of the characters themselves." The President continued as if everyone in the room wasn't shocked by this news, "But I thought you wanted to see the tomes with information more relevant to...your life. Or do you like fairytales that much?"

"I was a highly unrealistic child. Naturally, this time I'll be skipping the happily ever after. They are highly improbable and impossible, not to mention totally deceiving and—" She faltered when she saw the unhappy look on the President's face. _Did...did I say something wrong?_

_Is she an idiot?_ Amamiya thought.

Suddenly recovered, Lory tucked away the handkerchief he'd pulled out from somewhere. "I've decided!" His finger pointed straight at Kyoko, "You will never be allowed to borrow any book from this library—ever!"

_I said something wrong, didn't I? _Kyoko frantically groped for some kind of rebuttal in her mind. _How can he do this to me anyway? Isn't this a library!_ She started when the President coughed to get her attention.

Amamiya and Sawara looked on in disbelief. _Wow. She recovers quickly._

"My dear, Mogami-san, I have a proposal for you if you will hear it."

Oblivious to Amamiya's surreptitious, frantic hand-motions of death and escape, Kyoko asked, "Before that, I have a question I'd like answered." Lory nodded for her to go on.

"Are you... —Assuming you know _certain information_, and you are as well-informed as I think you are, who is the mysterious person who has been stirring up the town with pranks?"

Sawara and Chiori turned their stunned, confused expressions towards her relative to the seeming irrelevance, but Kyoko continued to stare Lory in the eyes seriously. "This girl..." he thought, but what he said belied his surprise. Laughing, he twirled so that his cloak flapped in the air and put his hand over his steel-covered heart. "Why, are you talking about—"

The sound of horse's hooves preceded the sudden slam of the library door. All heads turned to see an out-of-breath, extremely irate, slightly frantic Kotonami Kanae. "Kyoko!" she snapped. Her long legs carried her over to the counter unnaturally quickly and she began pulling Kyoko towards the exit. "You need to get..." the words died on her lips when she saw the President among the bookcases. In an instant, she was at it again. "Come with me—"

"Now hold on a moment, Kotonami-san," Lory spoke up. "I'd like to speak with your friend here."

Kanae flinched. _I should have warned her not to come here._ Kyoko didn't understand the apologetic look she received from her best friend, or the look of betrayal that flashed across Chiori's face. She was just happy that Moko-san was so enthusiastic upon seeing her.

"I was just about to answer Mogami-san's question." Kanae looked at Kyoko quizzically. Lory bowed low and took Kyoko's hand. Guiding her back towards the front desk, he snapped his fingers. On cue, Sawara pulled out a money-case and, after rummaging in it a little, held out a small photograph.

The black and white portrait pictured a beautiful young lady. Her hair wasn't pulled back into style but flowed in waves down to her waist, which probably meant she was barely into her teens despite the mature look in her eyes. Judging from the style of her dress, she was part of the higher end of society.

Kyoko frowned, _This was the girl who was stirring up trouble?_

"This is my granddaughter, Maria-chan. Ah. But that's a secret."

_What! Don't tell me your secrets!_

"And it's also a secret that this is what her lifestyle is usually like." He sighed dramatically, "I just want her to grow up understanding of other people and circumstances, untouched by the corruption of the bourgeoisie! So I took her away from the fashions and people and have her stay here with me... But she just won't listen to me. I cannot control her and she pranks the townspeople here—" He did no such thing, but it appeared as if he were sinking into the floorboards with his eyes shedding tears as he gazed upon some heavenly vision above their heads. "Such a thing...can't I wish for it?"

Kyoko could relate to such an over-generalization of the higher classes, but this was not a situation she was trained to deal with. Alarmed, she glanced at the other occupants of the room who simply looked on or gave her a blank stare. Eventually she spoke up nervously, "O-of course you can!"

"Then you understand!" Lory knelt before her. At her faltering 'Yes?' he continued, "Then you will help me?"

_Eh?_

Without waiting for any confirmation, he sprung to his feet and struck yet another pose. "It's settled! Mogami-san, you will talk some sense into my granddaughter and have her understand that she must behave herself!"

_Why me! _Kyoko felt herself drowning in a sea of confusion and despair.

Seeing that her self-proclaimed best friend was now a stone statue ten feet under, Kanae growled out, "Now, look here, Boss. I understand that you have trouble controlling your granddaughter, but that is none of Kyoko's responsibility!"

"It may be so," the President replied evenly, "but I want to see for myself what she can do." He smiled, "But, if you're so worried about her, I'll add you to the mission!"

The blood rushed out of Kanae's face and she leaned against the counter.

"If you succeed within the next forty-eight hours," Lory paused so he was sure that he had their attention, "I will give you a raise," he looked at Kanae, who stiffened, "and allow Mogami-san to choose one book from behind the desk."

"What!" Sawara, Kanae, and an enraged Chiori yelled out at once. Kyoko responded to her name and de-statue-ified herself. Though this task seemed impossible, she could get her hands on one of the books?

Chiori was almost purple with rage. _How dare that girl_—_she just got here! I've been wandering around for years trying to get just a look at one of those precious books and she just gets the go ahead after the successful completion of one, measly, two-day task? I swear I'll steal their spotlight._ She stormed from the library. Close behind her, Kanae yanked Kyoko out as well and began untying her horse.

Kyoko was torn. She wanted to go after Amamiya and ask her why she was so upset, but when Kanae began walking away, she naturally followed. "I hope Amamiya-san is okay." She looked back again but Chiori was talking animatedly to someone else, all tension vanished. _Eh? Was it just my imagination?_ Kyoko turned to look forward and realized that Kanae was far ahead of her. She rushed to catch up.

Inside, Kanae was fuming. But what came out of her mouth was a ground out, "You never said you liked books."

Kyoko looked surprised. "But, Moko-san, you never asked." Then she giggled happily.

"What?" Kanae snapped. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"You came to rescue me! Didn't you?" At her friend's silence, Kyoko continued, "You didn't want me to be in there, but you came to find me."

"I didn't really–" Kanae protested weakly, then grumbled in her mind. How was she supposed to stay angry at someone like Kyoko? Her pace had now slowed and the two girls were strolling side by side, to her horse's relief.

"So...the 'President' is your boss?"

Kanae nodded. "I was having a hard time looking for work, but he was able to find jobs that I could do easily and for good pay." She started when a dark look settled in Kyoko's eyes.

"Then, he's also the same boss who set you up with that idiot?"

There was a period of silence before Kanae replied, "That was my decision. If the President or I had thought it would turn out the way things did, then he would have cut him off." She found that she was annoyed when Kyoko brightened and forgave her. Why did she have to feel accountable to this girl? ...Not that she minded that much, she decided.

"Moko-san!"

_I take it back!_ Kanae yelled at herself for being tricked. "Let go of my arm—we're in _public_," she hissed.

Eventually, Kyoko relented but she remained so joyful it was almost sickening. "I missed you so much! What have you been up to this past week?" At this reminder of her past week, Kanae scowled. "They work at the bakery, right? Your sister does? She looks just like you!"

Kanae looked surprised. "My sister? Unfortunately, we do look a lot alike." Kyoko laughed nervously as Kanae became more incensed. "She doesn't do anything, that lazy woman! I can hardly believe she got hitched and is supposed to take care of children—but anyway, I'm not surprised you figured out that my family owns the bakery. I forced that job onto them so they could make themselves useful around here.

"My idiot family is too slack. They closed shop early just for a birthday party of yet another addition to the family. When I saw them last they had trashed the house until it was almost unrecognizable, so I had to stay and clean it up!" As Kanae ranted, the two neared the Darumaya. The nearby sounds of girlish screams alerted them to their assigned task. They stared in the vague direction of the opposite street.

"I have work tonight, so I can't help you with looking for Maria-chan," Kyoko was apologetic.

"Don't be like that," Kanae grumbled. "We both work and we have to find the girl first. She doesn't even know who we are. How are we supposed to complete such a task?"

"We'll get it done somehow," Kyoko smiled, but inside she wondered if she wasn't trying to convince herself. "We have each other, after all. Right, Moko-san?"

'Moko-san' sighed and nodded, "We certainly won't get anywhere by just moping around. You go work. I'm going to try and glean information on where we might find her." She wondered to herself, "For all that the President says she's been around and I've heard of her, I've only seen her once or twice..."

"Really? Haven't you been living here for a while though?"

Kanae nodded. "It may have something to do with my always being away for work; it would be troublesome if the villagers recognized me while on the job. Anyway, I'll tell you what I do know about Maria-chan. The President didn't say this, but Maria-chan doesn't have a mother." She noticed that this news seemed to have an impression on Kyoko immediately, and continued while watching her friend closely, "Her parents were quite famous where they worked on the other continent so they were hardly home. For her fifth birthday, Maria-chan wished to see her mother, but she died in a shipwreck while traveling home. There is a rumor that her father blames her for her mother's death."

By now, Kanae couldn't see Kyoko's eyes. She worried, but continued, "Her grandmother died a while ago as well. To my knowledge, there is no womanly figure around in her life. The only family member involved is her grandfather, the President." They stood there in a depressed silence while they thought on this information.

"Remember when we first got here and we saw all those people walking away from Maria-chan?" Kanae mused. "We didn't see her, but the amount of people around may have implied that she has a lot of friends." Kyoko agreed, but Kanae shook her head. "I heard that Maria-chan doesn't have any friends."

They said their good-bye's then. There was still some time before Kyoko was needed in the Darumaya, so she slipped into the stable. Philippe tossed his mane and Bo squawked indignantly as if he were saying, "You forgot about us, didn't you?"

Kyoko protested but laughed anyway, whispering to her friends that she'd missed them. _What a sad story_, she thought. She couldn't help but empathize with Maria-chan. Her story was quite similar to her own. Kyoko hoped this wouldn't distract her during her shift, but Maria-chan was probably a strong girl. _Oh, yes,_ she thought, _She probably is much more mature than the other children her age and is immovable._ _But then, why does she constantly prank others?_

The rooster followed Kyoko around as she cared for her horse. She had to wonder if any of Bo's cluckings were anything other than indignant, or if he was just like this because he had Philippe for a companion. He finally quieted when she sat on a stool and smoothed his feathers down. He loved to talk but he didn't seem like such a sociable chicken to her. He didn't even go near the Taisho and Okami-san's chickens. Kyoko thought to ask him whether or not he wanted friends, but got a peck on the hands for her trouble. She had paused his 'massage.'

Finally, it was time to get to work. Bo hopped off her lap when she stood and Kyoko had one foot out the stable door when she felt a prick on her leg. "Oh, the President's rose..." she pulled it out of her apron pocket and stared at it. The colors were dulled in the shade but she almost dropped it when the petals shone bright pink in the afternoon sunlight.

Bo strutted his way over and investigated the fallen flower. Kyoko had no heart to stop him. She had the strange feeling that she should run and scream, or crush the dainty thing under her heel. She hadn't thought of it back in the library, but roses had always carried an ill-omen for her ever since she... And the rose was _pink_ of all colors, just like the gown she'd made for herself years ago.

A soft smile graced her lips and her fingers lightly touched the imprint of her necklace on the front of her dress. But if she hadn't made the dress wanting to go, and then gone with Shinichi instead, then she would have never met Corn. Maybe she could get over this. Kyoko bent over and dusted off the delicate petals. After borrowing a tall cup from the Okami-san, she placed it by her bedside.

It greeted her when she re-entered the room after the night shift had ended. Kyoko clasped her hands together to stop them from quivering, and prayed a silent prayer that this rose could represent a turning point in her life. She had allowed roses to chain her to her past for the wrong reasons, but perhaps now they could point her towards a better future. Maybe Maria-chan thought similarly. With this new determination in mind, Kyoko slipped outdoors into the forest. She had a lot of thinking to do.

She hadn't gone very far when she saw a flickering light ahead. At first she thought it was a sprite, which was exciting since she hadn't fully explored the area yet, but the closer she got the more artificial it looked. That was strange, she frowned. Kyoko had thought that everyone else in the village was wary of the forest, especially this side because the trees were thicker.

She came upon a small clearing illuminated by candlelight and immediately hid behind a tree, accidentally snapping a twig in the process. Kyoko winced and peaked past the leaves. A slight, hooded figure cast around cautiously, looking for any intruder. When they were satisfied, they crouched by the candles and began murmuring under their breath.

Kyoko's ears strained and she caught a few words, but she didn't need to hear so much to understand that someone was practicing witchcraft—or trying to. What she did hear was a child's voice faltering and quivering. The dancing flame suddenly shone on the person's face and Kyoko's eyes widened. It was Maria-chan.

She looked the very picture of despair, too alike to Kyoko's past and not at all the strong young lady Kyoko had built up in her mind. It made her inexplicably irritated. All too often she'd cast around, weeping in the nearby forest for someone, anyone to comfort her, yet nobody ever came. Any thoughts of turning over a new leaf left her as her bitterness welled up inside, and Kyoko stepped forward into the clearing.

Maria started and looked up slowly, fearfully. She didn't look like a witch, and this only caused Kyoko to lose the last holds on her temper, "Little miss, you believe that when a woman or a kid cries someone will automatically come to help you?"

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was harder to write than I anticipated. Let me know if you see any continuity errors that I didn't catch! (By the way, don't do what Kyoko just did: expecting something out of someone and then lashing out at them when they don't fulfill your expectation which you forced on them.) As always, **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!** (bourgeoisie=fancy word for upper class...basically)

[spoiler warning v]

It's probably happened before in the manga, but I couldn't help but feel satisfied that we're getting some reciprocative reactions from Kyoko. And by this I mean that now Ren isn't the only one saying things like "Can you say that again, I missed what you said" and such [as compared to ch.225's "Can I watch the videos again from the beginning? I was lost in thought about something else, so I completely didn't watch it."] Oh, come now, Kyoko-chan. You just wanted to hear his voice again~ Jk.


	22. Finding Maria

**A/N:** So sorry for the lateness! You might imagine the look on my face while I watched the deadlines/assignments pile up and up as this got pushed back and back... You guys are super though. I'm so grateful for the amount of followers and favorites. Special thanks to claraowl, NaginiFay, SilversunXD, meehansamantha, and KathSarXo for cheering me on and leaving kind reviews for me!

side note: Just so you know, I did go back and edit my grammar in previous chapters. No need to reread them, I was just reviewing subtle details for my reference. AND. I've included a comment in the bottom concerning ch.227 if people don't want the spoilers.

[EDIT] Guest reviewer Lisa notified me that Ch8 had been edited to become Ch2. I promise I didn't do that, but there may have been a glitch in the system because of how many times I edited the chapters within a short period. Sorry for the inconvenience! The problem should now be fixed. Thanks, Lisa! 3

* * *

_recap:_

Kyoko came upon a small clearing illuminated by candlelight and immediately hid behind a tree, accidentally snapping a twig in the process. She winced and peaked past the leaves. A slight, hooded figure cast around cautiously, looking for any intruder. When they were satisfied, they crouched by the candles and began murmuring under their breath.

Her ears strained and she caught a few words, but she didn't need to hear so much to understand that someone was practicing witchcraft—or trying to. What she did hear was a child's voice faltering and quivering. The dancing flame suddenly shone on the person's face and Kyoko's eyes widened. It was Maria-chan.

She looked the very picture of despair, too alike to Kyoko's past and not at all the strong young lady Kyoko had built up in her mind. It made her inexplicably irritated. All too often she'd cast around, weeping in the nearby forest for someone, anyone to comfort her, yet nobody ever came. Any thoughts of turning over a new leaf left her as her bitterness welled up inside, and Kyoko stepped forward into the clearing.

Maria started and looked up slowly, fearfully. She didn't look like a witch, and this only caused Kyoko to lose the last holds on her temper, "Little miss, you believe that when a woman or a kid cries someone will automatically come to help you?"

* * *

The morning was bright and cool, perfect for an outdoor brunch. Kanae met Kyoko outside the Darumaya after the morning shift had ended, and the two walked towards the town square with sandwiches tucked into Kyoko's basket. The town square was the most central place in Totoshi. It wasn't very big given the size of the town, but since they were looking for Maria, Kyoko reasoned, they might as well take advantage of the latest flow of information.

They had just settled down by the fountain when Kyoko clapped her hands and reached into her basket.

Kanae was incredulous, "It's still morning. Don't you think it's a bit early for—" At the sight of the small pamphlet in Kyoko's hands, her voice plummeted to a fierce whisper. "_Why_ did you bring that thing out in broad daylight?"

Kyoko's eyes were as large as an egg, "It burns in sunlight?"

"W–what?" Kanae was thrown off guard. "No! No, it doesn't. Why would you think that? I'm asking you why you thought it was a good idea to bring it out!"

Kyoko was confused, "But, Moko-san, I wanted to ask you some things about it and I thought it would be useful–"

Kanae motioned frantically with her arms and pushed Kyoko's hand back into the basket. "I don't see how it applies to the situation. Just—put it away for now. We can talk about what I found out while you were working yesterday...and stop calling me that!" She glanced around and saw that the villagers were whispering and pointing fingers. "On second thought, let's walk a bit." She grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled her towards the less-crowded streets. Kyoko, of course, was too thrilled to think much of it. Kanae snapped her fingers to get her out of whatever fairyland she was in.

Seeing that she now had Kyoko's attention, Kanae coughed and smoothed her skirts. "We've already figured out that Maria-chan is more of a...free spirit. She's not afraid of insects, so she uses that against the women in this town. If they annoy her or she's bored, anyone is fair game. When Maria-chan was younger, it was more excusable. But she's maturing and shows no sign of slowing down. In fact, she's even more resourceful and cunning because, as you saw from her picture, she's quite an eye-catcher."

"Maria-chan goes after the men too?"

"Sometimes," Kanae frowned. "These days she's beginning to play with their emotions, which the President dislikes very much. He calls himself the 'Ambassador of Love,' I'll have you know." A wry smile appeared on her face at Kyoko's giggle. "He told you yesterday that he's well-off, if you couldn't tell by his outfit. He doesn't go out in the public eye very often, and for good reason! I think he's trying to give Maria-chan as much freedom as possible, but everyone in Totoshi knows that there's something different about them."

"Do you believe his story, Moko-san?" Kyoko frowned. "Do you really think he's only here to raise Maria-chan?"

Kanae looked surprised by the question and fell silent. After a moment, she replied slowly, "No. No, I don't think so. But he's very good at hiding things. When he found out that I act to get by, he took me under his wing. He even pays me and wears costumes for his own fun. He's an expert in everything entertainment related."

Changing the subject back to their assignment, Kanae mentioned, "It's easy to find Maria-chan after an incident. She inherited at least a bit of her grandfather's dramatic flair. But it's hard to catch her in the act, or when she's idle. It's like looking for a single fish in an entire ocean!" She crossed her arms, "But if the President can't even control her, how are we supposed to get her to listen to us?"

Kyoko nodded and patted the napkin over her basket. "That's why I brought the book." When Kanae tensed up, Kyoko insisted that it was going to be fine. "Even if I take it out in the open, nobody can read it unless...you know. And we're closer to the Bay and the forest now."

It was true. They'd walked a ways so there shouldn't be anyone bothering them by now. "Fine. Explain."

"Well, I was thinking that we should see if Maria-chan can read this."

"What?" Kanae was stunned. This girl was full of surprises. "How would that help?"

"You see, I don't think—"

Both girls cried out as the pamphlet was suddenly ripped from Kyoko's fingertips. It was Kijima. Their backs went rigid but Kanae especially didn't like the way her friend tensed up, almost like a scared animal.

"Ice Queen. Golden-Eyes," he acknowledged them snidely.

Even though she had had her fair share of run-ins with the rude, egotistical playboy, Kanae instinctively pushed herself slightly in front of Kyoko. "Excuse me, Kijima-san, but give that back," she demanded, looking more authoritative than she felt. Her heart was beating in her throat as she wondered if he could read the words on the pages in front of him.

Kijima, on the other hand, was totally relaxed. He still wore that ridiculous captain's uniform and, perhaps most nerve-wracking of all, he had his pistol and sword at his hip. Kanae inwardly cursed. He only brought them along when he was in an especially foul mood.

The pamphlet was turned sideways as Kijima peered at the pages, "How can you read this? What gibberish is this supposed to be?" He tossed it behind him and it landed in a mud puddle.

"Maybe you could use your imagination," Kanae quipped before hurrying to pick it back up. _At least he couldn't read it. He's not the type to keep his mouth shut. _She made a face as it dripped brown liquid and she absentmindedly thanked Kyoko for handing her a napkin before she shuddered. _This aura..._ It was then that she realized that Kyoko wasn't afraid; she was _furious_!

As Kijima mouthed off about the indecency of women reading books, Kyoko was quickly losing control of her grudges. First, she had been annoyed with his existence and untimely presence while she was out on a date with Moko-san. Then, he dismissed them and dropped the first present she'd ever received from a friend—from Moko-san no less—in the mud. _How dare he make Moko-san stoop. _Her grudges writhed, their forms weaving behind her head and whispering wonderfully sinful things in her ear.

"...They start to get ideas—thinking..."

"Apologize."

"What?" Kijima blinked and Kanae went slightly slack-jawed.

"You heard me," Kyoko stared at him, hard. "Apologize for throwing our book in the mud and for making Kanae stoop and get it."

Kanae grabbed Kyoko's arm and tugged lightly. "Kyoko, we should leave—"

"So that's your name, Golden-Eyes," Kijima interrupted.

He stepped closer, using his full height against Kyoko's petite frame. Inwardly, Kyoko was panicking, but she stood her ground. Beside her, Kanae was increasingly concerned. He was forcing Kyoko to play his game, using her stubbornness to monopolize her attention onto him. Soon she would have no say in the conversation and that could be incredibly dangerous for them, Kyoko especially.

"Now, look here, _Kyoko_," Kijima smirked. "I don't apologize for anything to anyone, and especially to or on the behalf of women. Women belong in the home doing the will of her husband and raising children." He glanced briefly at Kanae. The woman was beautiful, obviously his type. Looking back at Kyoko, he couldn't hide the disinterest in his expression. _She's not my kind of woman, but I'm in a bad mood. There's no harm in scaring her a little, putting her back in her place._ He ignored the small part of him that protested such behavior.

Kijima stepped strategically between the two girls and placed a large hand on Kyoko's waist, guiding her back into the town. "But maybe I need to teach you your place, which as a woman...is under a man. What say you and me take a walk over to the tavern, hm?"

_That is _it, Kanae seethed. He had crossed the line and she had had quite enough of this. But she stopped in her tracks when Kyoko turned her head slightly and suddenly smirked. _W–what?_

A well-placed kick to the shins and a pinch to the skin between the thumb and pointer finger got a yell from Kijima. Most importantly, he'd let go of Kyoko's waist. She didn't waste time maneuvering around so that one hand had a fistful of his coat yanking him down from his tall height, and the other held just over his Adam's apple, ready to jab him at a moment's notice.

"You listen to me, _Kijima_," Kyoko said cheerfully as her words dripped venom. "I don't know what I did to deserve such unpleasant treatment, but you'd do well to remember that I'm not one to care who you are or what you think of me." Her pleasant smile disappeared to reveal one full of loathing.

As the argument went on, they were beginning to attract attention. Kanae looked around and saw that Claudette was not happy, but keeping out of it. The busty blonde and her two sisters were watching from one side of the street while others began whispering to each other.

She turned just in time to see Kyoko lean closer to Kijima's ear and whisper, "If you wish to act out, do it with someone who will gladly play along." With a shove, Kyoko, who had a triumphant, condescending look in her eye, sent him a few steps back. "I'm bored of this already. Let's go."

Kyoko grabbed Kanae's hand and began pulling her away, but not before Kanae saw the expression on Kijima's face. Her back went rigid. His hand was lightly touching his throat and he had a sneer on his face, but it wasn't a vengeful look. Rather, it was excited. Kanae had known Kijima for quite some time, but she had never seen that look before.

She allowed herself to be pulled just until they were out of earshot, and then she yanked free. Of all the anger and frustration raging round and round in her mind, the first thing that tumbled out of her mouth was almost off-topic. "You didn't mention that you'd met him," she seethed.

"I didn't know that I was supposed to tell you!" Tears swam in Kyoko's eyes, the perfect picture of distress.

Somewhat shocked by the switch in character, though relieved that her friend's usual disposition had returned, Kanae tried to bite back some of her frustration. "What...was that?" She scowled as Kyoko only blinked. "You know what I mean! It was as if you were acting as Kyo, but it was also different, so..._who_ was that just now?"

"I...don't know." Kyoko wrung her hands. "Something just snapped inside me and I just had to call that jerk-Kijima off!"

Kanae groaned. If her instincts were correct, this was only the beginning of a disaster. "Kyoko, I appreciate what you did for me, but I'm worried–"

Kyoko tilted her head, a slight blush decorating her cheeks. Moko-san had thanked her! "It was nothing. Of course I would go that far for Moko-san!"

"You don't get it," Kanae leaned against a nearby tree, feeling like all the energy had been sucked from her body. What made it worse was the fact that it was barely noon. The two girls were now talking behind the last building of town by a break in the forest so as to avoid being eavesdropped on. "You've set off Kijima, and I think he considers you to be his next target."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Kyoko exclaimed, laughing as she flapped her hand. "Of course he wouldn't go after the little old, boring, plain me who is of no consequence..." Her tone of voice fell flat when she saw the look on Kanae's face, "You're serious?"

"You're aware that Kijima used to be a captain of a ship? The reason he's just loitering around when he could be sailing is because his fleet was destroyed." Kanae shook her head at Kyoko's surprise, "He won't say exactly what happened, but he's here because he spent a lot of his childhood in Totoshi. I actually knew him before he went out to sea. So did Claudette and her sisters." Kanae narrowed her eyes, and mumbled under her breath that Kyoko hadn't mentioned meeting them either, before recovering her point. "He was quite the womanizer even as a teen, and that's why they follow him around all over."

"Whatever for?" Kyoko exclaimed and scrunched her nose.

"For what...I don't know," Kanae sighed as she looked up at the sky. "He didn't always act that way. When he came home, he was a mess. Before, you could never get him to shut up about his dream to be an explorer." Her face was turned towards the heavens so she missed Kyoko's flinch and subsequent thoughtful expression. "Nowadays it's all you can do to get him to talk about it again. Or rather, he likes to hold onto the airs he had as a rather famous explorer and talk about it, but not about ever going back."

"Oh. He's _Hidehito_ Kijima?" Kyoko had heard that name a few times in the past couple years she spent at sea. Now that made sense. She ignored the quizzical glance Kanae tossed her. "Somehow," Kyoko frowned, "that's an incredibly depressing story. You said he was changed when he came home?" _That sounds like Shoutaro, in a way_.

Kanae nodded. "He still tried to get me to go out with him, but he was no longer playful or relenting about it. Suddenly he was incredibly aggressive and demanding." She looked at her friend, "He's part of the reason I left. It was getting to be too much." Kanae pushed off of the tree and brushed her skirt down, "But that's enough about his past. We should eat, don't you think?"

Kyoko _squealed _and sat down besides her cringing best friend. With practiced ease she pulled out stuffed sandwiches, a jar of currents, and a jug of lemonade.

"Is that the bread from the bakery?" When Kyoko nodded, Kanae scoffed lightly, "What are you so excited for?" before digging in. Immediately, she decided that if she ever needed help cooking, she would ask Kyoko. But that annoyed her, and she thought, _What _can't_ this girl do?_ though instead, she said, "We were originally talking about Maria. What were you saying earlier?"

"Um..." Kyoko stared down at her sandwich, then brightened and looked up. "Well, I was about to tell you that we probably don't need to worry about finding Maria."

"What?" Kanae stared, completely dumbfounded.

"I mean, she'll probably be pretty easy to find." Kyoko lifted a finger.

Kanae crossed her arms, "And just how do you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, I—uh." It suddenly occurred to Kyoko that she had been in the forest late at night. Last time she had gotten scolded for doing such a thing by Kanae. Could it be that she would be scolded again?

"–oko. Kyoko? Hello!" Kanae waved her hand rapidly. Seeing that her friend had come back from whatever reverie she was in, she tapped a finger impatiently, "You were saying?"

"I mean, I...I met her! I met Maria-chan!"

Kanae was surprised and began to look suspicious, "Where in the world did you meet her between yesterday and today?"

"A–after work."

"She came to the Darumaya?"

"Yes...?"

"Why did you say that like a question? You're hiding something!"

"I am not, certainly not, never not! I just saw a light and followed it!" Kyoko pumped her arms frantically, jeopardizing the wholeness of her sandwich.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to deny it so enthusiastically—Mo! One would think you just found a treasure trove of money." Kanae stared hard at her, eyes half-lidded. "You went into the forest, didn't you."

Kyoko wilted, her eyes screwed shut as she awaited her fate.

"And, what happened?" Kanae's neutral expression turned into a nasty one quickly. "What!" she snapped. "Why do you look so surprised as if you were saying, 'Why aren't you getting angry. Shouldn't I be punished?' Mo! I'd like to ask you how you managed to meet the entire town while I was gone for only so long, but there's no point in getting worked up about that, just like I'm not getting worked up being worried about you being an idiot and waltzing into the forest by yourself!" Kanae sat there huffing and a bit red in the face, wishing Kyoko would stop gaping at her like a goldfish and say something so she'd feel less ridiculous.

"Moko-san, you're...not mad at me?" _She worried about me!_

Kanae stared at the cup of water in her hands. How had she finished her food so quickly? _Because it was goo_—No! She was getting distracted! "You probably went because you thought you saw a fairy, right?"

"I _did_! Moko-san knows me so well and is always so caring and concerned for me!" Kyoko was also holding her own cup, but that didn't stop her from almost leaping up into a song and dance—for two—before Kanae grabbed her arm and yanked her back into a sitting position.

"Focus! You said you met Maria and then...?"

Suddenly very serious once more, Kyoko frowned, "Well, it turns out that the fairy was not actually a fairy, which was very disappointing, but it was a lamp—Maria's lamp. She was..." Kyoko cast her eyes around cautiously before whispering, "She was practicing witchcraft!"

"What in the world..." Kanae slowly let go of Kyoko's arm as she processed that information. "What would a teenage girl use such a thing for?"

"I don't know," Kyoko confessed. "I couldn't hear whatever she was saying that clearly. But I think it's much deeper than we can imagine."

"That may very well be true," Kanae mulled. "The trauma from her mother's death and her father's absence may have triggered something inside of her. But I wonder if she chose this path for herself or if she had the chance to control it."

She received a puzzled look from Kyoko, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she started, "take me, for example. I chose this path that I walk on. I don't have a sort of inner trauma that forced me onto this path." Kanae gestured to her friend, "Now compare me to you. You told me earlier that your realizations happened because of an emotional explosion that you couldn't necessarily control until it was too late. I'm interested in Maria's case because it will give us insight on how deeply she was impacted and what her personality is or was like."

"Moko-chan is so smart," Kyoko swayed side to side. She giggled and stopped, pushing down her energy until she was only curling her toes in her shoes as Kanae glared at her. Then, she was serious again, "But I think I still don't have much control over my bitterness."

Kanae was surprised. "What makes you say that?"

"At first, it was dark so she didn't notice me sneaking up on her. But then I made some noise and she started—she was crying even while hiding behind her dark cloak. And I ended up saying something that I regret," she laughed awkwardly.

"What did you say?" Kanae asked hesitantly.

"Well, I had wrongfully imagined Maria-chan to be someone immovable and strong-hearted. When it turned out that that was not the case and I found her crying instead, I said the first thing on my mind. 'Little miss, you believe that when a woman or a kid cries someone will automatically come to help you?'" There was a pause and Kyoko stuttered at Kanae's reaction, "W–what?"

"That was pretty cruel of you," Kanae eventually remarked.

"It's true though!" Kyoko tilted her head thoughtfully. "I cried all the time as a kid and nobody ever came to comfort me. I started going off to cry by myself so I wouldn't be a bother to anyone."

_She stated it so blandly. _Kanae thought. _What kind of childhood did this girl have?_

She must have revealed her thoughts through her eyes because Kyoko gave her a small smile, "I'll tell you some day, but not now." Her smile brightened, "We have to look after Maria-chan, after all!"

As Kyoko recounted the details of her encounter with Maria, Kanae tuned out most of it—especially the parts about how distinctly curly Maria's hair was and how big her eyes were. It was probably weird information that would be stored away and manifested in some creepy way, Kanae thought of the dolls she'd seen in Kyoko's luggage. Instead, she watched her golden-eyed friend enthusiastically ramble on and on seemingly without worry or care of what people thought.

There were so many things Kanae wanted to ask her, she realized. 'What was your family like? What do you treasure most in this world? How did you end up as a cabin boy on Fuwa Sho's vessel? How could someone like you trust someone like me so unconditionally?' But none of these questions deserved a response. How could she ask of such personal things when she refused to open up herself? Kanae knew she was feeling guilt in the pit of her stomach, and she hated it.

But even though she hated the feelings Kyoko made her feel, Kanae could never bring herself to buy the idea that this relationship meant nothing to her. It was frustrating how her stomach would clench whenever Kyoko was in possible danger, or how her heart would squeeze whenever Kyoko revealed something new about herself, no matter how subtle. Had she ever felt this way about anyone else? Just how was it that a girl like Kyoko, who loved so much, could hate the emotion so intensely? It made Kanae feel like her self-maintained distance from her family was conceited and offensive.

"...and that's why I don't think it'll be difficult to find her," Kyoko finally ended her summary.

Kanae raised an eyebrow, "Are you done now?" She shook her head when Kyoko hummed contentedly. "We should get moving."

The pair was just rising to their feet when a rustle in the trees nearby caught their attention. But before they could even ask each other what had happened, they saw Claudette and her sisters walking...strutting towards them. "Oh..." Kanae groaned softly as the trio came closer.

Kyoko had only met Claudette once before and had never seen triplets, so she was at first shocked by their similar features. Then, she was troubled by their lack of decency—as their busts were well-exposed and their sleeves seemed to fall constantly—and originality—as they wore the same style dress and hair ribbon. _Why look the same, but for different colors? I wonder if they ever try to trick people._ At least they had the formality to introduce themselves and the color-code made it easier to tell them apart: Claudette in red, Laurette in amber, and Paulette in green.

"We need to talk with you two."

"Oh, yes, we do."

"Ugh, there is a _fly_ out here!"

Kanae tried her best not to roll her eyes at them. She could deal with them any other day, but she and Kyoko had a deadline to meet. As Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette made themselves familiar in their own way to a peculiarly frozen Kyoko, Kanae was thinking of how much time they'd already let go to waste.

"You're not even listening!" Paulette exclaimed.

"We're telling you to stay away from our Kijima-kun," Laurette crossed her arms.

Claudette opened her mouth to say something when she turned quite pale. "S–spider!" she screamed and, in a moment's notice, the sisters had fled the scene.

"What...spider?" Kanae looked around, not because she was scared or anything, but because she honestly hadn't seen one. "And you!" she stood in front of her still-frozen friend. "Snap out of it!"

"Ah. Ah? Oh..." Kyoko came to.

"Why did you freeze like that? Were you surprised by the confrontation?"

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort!" Kyoko waved a hand rapidly. "I am quite familiar with confrontation, especially from other girls. Back when I was a child and living with Shou, I had a good number of meetings with other girls in the area. I just...Paulette mentioned a fly. And I just realized, after hearing that phrase so many times as a child," a dark look crossed Kyoko's face, "that they had meant me all along."

Kanae stared. A sigh escaped her lips, "Well–" She stared at the suddenly astonished look Kyoko had adopted and turned to see what she was looking at. Her eyes went wide as well. _That sound in the bushes, and the spider_—!

It was Takarada Maria. She looked exactly as she had in Sawara's black and white photo, but now they could see her in color. Her eyes were a soft green that matched the foliage around her, but were simultaneously hard and unforgiving. Light brown hair fell in curly waves down her back, loosely tied with a thin pink ribbon. It matched her frock and looked lovely, but the expression on Maria's face was as ambiguous as the emotion of the sparse amount of grass beneath their feet.

Kanae faintly heard Kyoko speak softly besides her, "See? I told you she wouldn't be too hard to find."

* * *

**A/N:** This will probably be my last 4k+word update for a while. Just like last year, my updates get shorter during the school year so that I can get more material to you guys while keeping up my monthly deadline. Sorry I'm unable to step it up :/ but thank you so much for bearing with me and my poor, abused wrists! As usual, I'd love to hear from you, so **R&amp;R,plz&amp;ty!**

Also, I hope you all are catching on to my fairytale references ;) I didn't make such horridly cheesey names for the triplets :| It's just Disney doing its Disney ish, ahaha!

[spoiler warning v]

After seeing so many tropes of evil mothers in dramas/anime/etc., I'd say Saena is exactly how I thought she would be—which is significantly toned down from many of her other counterparts in the other various stories. I'm not so quick to be a hater because I know there must be a reason she acted so unreasonably...though I can't even begin to imagine what will happen to this arc. It does bother me that Kyoko's father is suddenly mentioned so briefly. I don't think he would have been brought up if it wasn't important, so if Saena is not the star of this/a dramatic arc, she is probably the catalyst into an explosive one-EeK!  
I'm so anxious to see her response to Kyoko's ending line of thanks ;_; Aww, so touching. Kyoko has matured so much even if her love story is so slow X'D


	23. Planning Stage

**A/N:** Man, I'm really sorry guys. My wrists have been killing me...lol! I can't believe it's already been a year since I was diagnosed with tendinitis...and I can't believe this story hit 100 followers?! Seriously. Thank you all so so much for bearing with me, and thanks to everyone who followed and favorited even while I was missing for so long. As usual, shout out to meehansamantha, Silversun XD, claraowl, DizziZilla, and MyuPanChan for reviewing. Extra special shoutout to guest reviewer Lisa who caught a serious upload mistake. My bad, guyzzz!

[response to canon chapter 229: poor Saena :((( ]

* * *

_recap:_

A sigh escaped Kanae's lips, "Well–" She stared at the suddenly astonished look Kyoko had adopted and turned to see what she was looking at. Her eyes went wide as well. _That sound in the bushes, and the spider_—!

It was Takarada Maria. She looked exactly as she had in Sawara's black and white photo, but now they could see her in color. Her eyes were a soft green that matched the foliage around her, but were simultaneously hard and unforgiving. Light brown hair fell in curly waves down her back, loosely tied with a thin pink ribbon. It matched her frock and looked lovely, but the expression on Maria's face was ambiguous, not at all like that of a child.

Kanae faintly heard Kyoko speak softly besides her, "See? I told you she wouldn't be too hard to find."

* * *

It was a difficult situation. Kanae got the feeling that there were a million things playing out in Maria's head as she stood there frowning at them. On her end, she also had a million things crammed into her mind. _Great! We found her, but now what?_ It was then that she became attuned to Kyoko to her right and she thought, _How can she be so relaxed?_

Kyoko had an idea of what Kanae was thinking when she saw her friend's eyes flick towards her so subtly. But in actuality, Kyoko was much more tense than she appeared. It was like her skills as a hostess and server had kicked in: calm on the outside and belying the thud of her heart in her chest. Unlike Kanae, Kyoko had already been in contact with Maria-chan—and it had been a mistake. And, so, being who she was, Kyoko was bracing herself for the inevitable attack, fully expecting a justified rebuke and maybe a slap or two.

It came as a great shock then when Maria suddenly smiled and ruffled her skirts to get the rest of the foliage out of it. It appeared that she had had to stoop and crawl a bit in order to execute her scare-tactics on the Bimbettes—and then she approached them in a very friendly manner.

Kanae's eyes were a bit too wide to be polite as she stared hard at the girl before them. Her brain was analyzing every single movement in the fingers, every footfall, the angle of the back posture. Was Maria acting or was she genuinely happy to see them? Kanae had had enough encounters with the bourgeoisie that she liked to believe she could tell in an instant if they were lying through their teeth, which they often were. But she was beginning to feel uneasy because she couldn't tell just by looking at Maria.

She noticed that Kyoko was frozen again—with shock? Maria had taken hold of Kyoko's hands and was holding them close as if they were best friends. Kanae's blood boiled as jealousy rose up like bile in her mouth, and she was surprised her shoulders didn't pop clean off given how stiff she was. No, the only uneasiness here was her own jealousy, she fumed. When had she gotten so possessive?

Kyoko's eyes were also wide, but for a very different reason. While Kanae relied on her perceptive abilities to search for character flaws, Kyoko was attempting to discern just how much princess material was in Maria-chan. The specific fold of the hands, the length of her stride that set the swish of the skirts...the closer Maria-chan got, the more convinced Kyoko became that Maria-chan was not any regular human.

Her knees almost buckled when Maria-chan grabbed her hands and held them up. The stars were all aligned and in place, ready to spring into Kyoko's eyes as words of accolade began to build up on her tongue, when Maria-chan finally spoke.

"No one has ever spoken so harshly to me before! Could you perhaps be some kind of angelic being in disguise?"

_I feel weak_, Kanae thought. _Maybe I'm not as good at analyzing and predicting as I thought I was._

Kyoko was in a similar state of shock and it was all she could do to stare at the girl before her who was still talking.

"—and then those sisters were being so nasty to you, I thought it would be nice to give them a scare. Oh, but I'm so, so glad that I've found you. I could tell when we first met." A satisfied, wicked grin spread across Maria's face. "You have the same aura as me."

At this point Kanae was totally lost, but gave a start when Maria suddenly addressed her, "Kanae-chan too. But not quite as strong as Kyoko-chan!" Her expression reverted to total bliss and she was back to glorifying Kyoko, "You're words were like a spear through my gut and it was too wonderful—I thought I was dreaming, but here you are!"

"Hold it!" Kanae exclaimed, truly surprised. "How do you know our names?" Kanae had never come in direct contact with Maria and Kyoko had never mentioned exchanging names last night. It wouldn't be surprising if gossip had gone around, and Kanae was pretty well known in the village since she'd grown up in Totoshi, but Maria-chan had only spent a few years here, years when Kanae was mostly absent.

On the other hand, Kyoko was new, and though Kanae was certain there had been plenty of whispering, she wasn't ready to believe that all the villagers knew Kyoko. She stared hard at Maria. It all depended on her answer. If she was simply resourceful, that was one thing. But it was another matter if she could tell who they were just by looking at them. _Has she just been pretending, or is she truly a witch like us__?_

This question was left unanswered as a stern voice called out, "Maria!" To everyone's shock, it was the President dressed in a fanciful equestrian outfit.

Kyoko thought to herself that the President must be so used to people being surprised by his dynamic entrances that he must not give it any thought anymore. She also noticed that, though he was dressed as an equestrian, his horse was nowhere to be seen. She came out of her thoughts when Maria-chan released her hands. It was then that Kyoko noticed that the kind and enthusiastic aura Maria-chan was resonating just a few moments ago was gone. Maria-chan was now stiffly watching her approaching grandfather. Though she faced him, every ounce of her communicated that she was not at all pleased to see him.

"Maria, you need to apologize to the Adams and the Worsters," the President was very unhappy and it was written all over his face. "Their daughters got hurt yesterday because of your pranks. I've been largely forgiving of your behavior, but you've crossed the line."

"It's your fault that I'm acting out this way, Grandfather." Maria spoke coolly. "But first, it's quite rare that you've stepped outside in those clothes. Shouldn't you hole yourself back up in your pseudo-library?" The superior feeling the bourgeoisie often gave commoners was suddenly oozing off of her in waves.

_Ah. That's where it went_, Kanae thought.

The President looked down at his brilliantly white clothing and the expensive looking sashes and pins. "This is quite normal. Besides," he crossed his arms as he looked down at his rebellious granddaughter, "I heard you were in a relatively quiet place, and I needed to demand to you that you apologize as soon as possible."

"Since you don't seem to listen to me," Maria ignored his explanation and continued, "I thought the pranks might get your attention. Of course, I was right. And, to my credit, those girls didn't have to get hurt. They tripped over themselves and so they are fully responsible for whatever injuries they sustained. If you're so concerned about me and my reputation, why don't you grab your horse, wherever he is, and ride through the town apologizing for me?"

Kyoko felt very uncomfortable. This was not a conversation meant to be had in front of two strangers, but it would be more awkward to make a move to leave and attract attention to herself. It seemed that the relationship between Maria-chan and her Grandfather was not very good either though she had thought the contrary earlier. Did Maria-chan really have no one to confide in?

The President sighed. "You know very well that I cannot do that for your sake. Now why don't you be a reasonable young lady and apologize yourself?"

"If everything you do is for my sake, and if you must make me spell everything out for you," Maria challenged, "then why don't you drop that childish, misleading, uncivilized play you're about to organize back in the city? It ought not to even exist on the face of this planet as it is an embarrassment—and you know it, and you knew it, and yet you still insist on putting it through _against_ my sake. You're just doing what you want to do, which is all you ever do!"

"Maria," the President's voice held a warning.

"It's true!" Maria protested. "The child's mother dies because of her, and therefore she is a murderer. She feels like the murderer she is, yet everyone still loves her and convinces her otherwise?" A bitter laugh cut through the tension in the air. "That is truly a laughable scenario, and you know that such a scenario doesn't exist. How is it that even the character's older sister is taking her side? And above all, the father begins to love her again at the end. It's unbelievable! Even in the eyes of a 'child' like me, it's all rubbish!" Maria gathered her skirts and stalked quickly away.

Kyoko felt like she was beginning to see the reason Maria's pranks had been more vengeful lately, but she had to give it to the girl. There were no flaws in her argument.

The President let out a heavy sigh, then turned to Kyoko and Kanae. "I'm truly sorry, Mogami-san, Kotonami-san. I'm aware that I gave you an assignment and you are fulfilling it right this moment, but this matter was brought to my attention after you two left the library and it must be handled first."

It wasn't like they could refuse or say anything in light of the circumstances, so the two mutely nodded. Kanae was frustrated, thinking about the raise she could have gotten, but also worried. Though she had felt as if they were being eavesdropped on the entire time, she hadn't done anything about it. There was only one person in the village, that she knew of, who could have such an ominous aura and who wasn't present. But Kanae couldn't sense her nearby anymore. _W__here did that Amamiya Chiori run off to?_

"President, what should we do now?" Kyoko asked tentatively. "Do we go after her and try to convince her?"

"I will leave that choice up to you. As my granddaughter said, I should be getting back now." The President suddenly seemed his age as he gave them a wry grin. "My offer still stands, but I realize that I may have made your job much more difficult than any of us had foreseen." Then, he bowed with a flourish and was gone.

* * *

Chiori stood to the side of the road by the town fountain, exchanging pleasantries with some of the townswomen. When she finally excused herself and turned around, as soon as she was sure no one was looking, her face nearly flew up into flames and her fingers itched for the small notebook tucked away in her skirts. _Ignorant, blabbering gaggle of overgrown hens!_ she screamed in her mind. And now, because of them, she'd lost sight of that measly Mogami Kyoko.

_That girl...!_ Chiori grumbled and then caught herself, quickly schooling her expression back into its pleasant mask just as another group of people turned round the corner in front of her.

No, no. She couldn't think this way. The President had given 'that nuisance' and Kotonami an impossible task. _School Maria?_ Chiori scoffed to herself. _There's no way that could happen...right?_ Oh, how she absolutely hated that small voice of doubt. Chiori nearly wished that she didn't have to hear it, but she recognized that she would then be no different from the gossips she'd just encountered.

She wasn't an idiot. Chiori fully understood what kind of threat Kotonami was. The girl was talented to say the least, and a real beauty for all that she avoided the men in the village like the plague. And, to be honest, the problem didn't lie with Kotonami, but with Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko-chan was an enigma, a wild card. Amamiya had no idea what she would do, and that drove her crazy. "Ah..." she realized then that in her absentmindedness she had let herself walk all the way to the edge of the village. Anger swirled in her stomach. "Where in the world did they—" she heard voices and flattened herself against the side of the building. Cautiously, she took a peek.

Kanae and Kyoko were standing about ten meters away from Chiori's hiding place. They were staring at something just out of her vision and she nervously stretched out her neck a little more and had to quickly look away. _Maria-chan!_ Chiori slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the cry that she hadn't thought to hold back. How had they found her so quickly? Frozen, she waited to see if they had noticed her slip-up, but there didn't seem to be any noise so she risked another look.

This time she saw Maria holding Kyoko's hands and laughing. Chiori was a bit too far away to hear every word they were saying, but it didn't matter. She was so angry she didn't even notice that Kyoko and Kanae were totally unprepared for the scenario as well. _That Kyoko!_ Chiori seethed._ She's tamed Maria so quickly? What happened while I was gone?_

Chiori bit her lip. _...If this goes on, then the President would really give Kyoko access to those books. _She glared, "Over my dead body," she spat, then flattened herself again in a hurry. Kanae was glancing around. _The Ice Queen is too perceptive,_ Chiori grumbled inwardly as she rushed away and hid around another corner, sure that Kanae was coming towards her.

Her heart jumped as another, deeper voice chimed in and Chiori breathed a sigh of relief. She was incredibly lucky that the President had approached from the opposite side of the building and hadn't caught her red-handed. But the best part about the President's timely entrance, Chiori decided, was that he was as good a distraction as distractions got, and he was _loud_. His loudness and innate ability to frustrate people would naturally make the others speak louder, which is exactly what Chiori wanted so she could hear them. She still needed to figure out how to foil Kyoko's plan, whatever that girl was plotting.

So, when the argument between the President and Maria reached its climax, and Maria rustled past, Chiori tailed her. She knew exactly how to mess things up.

* * *

"She was easy to find. That's what you said," Kanae growled, "but where did she run off to?"

Kyoko and Kanae were walking through the village, looking for Maria. They had been reluctant to move at first, unsure of what to do, but now that they were actually trying to find her again, the task was proving to be impossible.

"It seems like Maria-chan is extremely good at hiding and running away," Kyoko thought aloud. "We found her so quickly an hour ago because she directly sought us out. It's like she knows...where we are."

Their walking halted and they stared at each other. "Do you think she's...well," Kanae looked around at the passing villagers, _a witch?_

Kyoko understood she meant to say. "I don't know," she bit her lip. "She was certainly doing something last night, but it would make sense if she just...knew where everyone was so she could avoid us. She also knew who I was despite my living here barely a week."

"Here," Kanae beckoned with a hand, "let's talk where no one can hear us." Together they moved towards a quieter part of town and placed themselves between two houses without windows on their sides. "Look," she pointed back at the direction where they'd come from, "you can still see the main street from here. No one will think to look this way since it isn't much of a path and a little offset at this angle, and there's sunlight here at this time of day so it's not too shady. But don't be too loud because someone from inside the houses might come out and see who it is."

Kyoko was amazed as she looked up and down the buildings, "How did you know about this place? I never would have found it."

Kanae coughed and mumbled an answer about needing to find her peace of mind before changing the subject back to Maria. "If Maria came to us on her own even while knowing that the President asked us to talk to her, then surely she'd find us again."

"What—" Kyoko laughed and toned down her voice when Kanae glared at her "What great reasoning, Moko-san!" Kyoko whispered loudly and hugged her tight.

"Get off of me!" Kanae hissed.

Kyoko let go and hugged her knees, pouting, "We're not in public though..."

"Anyway!" Kanae turned away rubbing her arms, "We don't even have a plan for how we're going to convince Maria-chan to change her mind. Or apologize. Or whatever we're trying to convince her to do. We were totally caught off guard just now and we need to come up with something, which is much better than nothing at all."

"Hmm..." They considered this in silence, Kanae standing and looking off to the side while Kyoko remained with her arms wrapped around her legs. "Well," Kyoko spoke slowly, "the President has asked us to bring his granddaughter under control. That's not really something we can do if we think realistically about it. Even if we manage to convince her not to act the way she's been acting, she'd be answering to us and not her grandfather, which I think could be more damaging in the future because their relationship would remain unresolved."

Kanae groaned and hung her head back, "When you put it that way, it's impossible! Then, what do you propose..." she looked down at her friend to find Kyoko poking at one of her voodoo dolls with a needle and thread. "What are you doing?"

"Sewing a doll for Maria."

Kanae clenched and unclenched her fist at an oblivious Kyoko. "How can you say it so calmly?" she exclaimed. "Again, is your basket bottomless? I didn't see your sewing things in there before now!"

"Sh!" Kyoko held her needle up, "We have to be quiet, remember?"

Kanae groaned, "You weirdo..." After watching her a moment, she asked, "But why one for Maria? Don't people usually use them to wish for negative things?"

"That's true... But they can also be used to wish for good things." Kyoko held a tiny piece of white lace over the cloth doll, "What do you think? Did the lace part start higher or lower?"

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" Kanae sighed.

"You're right though," Kyoko said. Kanae looked at her, surprised. "We need a plan, but Maria-chan is acting out right now especially because of that play that the President has decided to promote. What was it called again?"

"_The Angel's Words_," Kanae responded automatically.

"Moko-san," Kyoko paused and looked up from her needlework, "Do you perhaps know it well?"

"Do you perhaps not know of it?" Kanae mimicked Kyoko and huffed, resigned. "When I spoke to the President last he asked me what I thought of it. He had the script on his table so I flipped through it. It was..." here she paused and an annoyed look settled on her face.

"Let me guess. You thought it didn't reflect human nature at all?" Kyoko had a dark shadow over her eyes.

Kanae gave Kyoko a strange look, "What are you...I don't know if I would put it quite like that, but my impression certainly wasn't the most positive." Her hands clenched in front of her chest and suddenly she was crying, "Without a doubt it's the child's fault that Mother passed away. If only Mother hadn't had that child, she wouldn't have died that way... But what sin did the child actually commit? Father! I feel sorry for Mother because Father hates that poor child..."

A stunned Kyoko watched as her Moko-san turned into someone else. Then, Kanae wiped the tears away, became the supposed Father, and began yelling that he couldn't help himself because of his grief. Kyoko quickly stood and touched Kanae's arm, "You're quite expressive today, Moko-san, but you're being too loud."

In a moment, her Moko-san was back to her irate self. "You..." she shook, annoyed that Kyoko had had to remind her to be quieter for a second time, _when I'm the one who said we should be quiet!_ Kanae mentally berated herself.

"Those are the words from the script, right?" Kyoko looked at the half-finished doll lying limp in her hands and said, "I understood a little bit of what _The Angel's Words_ is about from the conversation between the President and Maria-chan. I personally believe that it is too ideal to be from reality, but somehow we need to transform Maria-chan into the daughter in the script, no?"

"What do you mean?" Kanae frowned. "Transform her?"

"At the beginning, the girl in the story believes that her mother's death is her fault, but by the end of the story she believes the contrary. Couldn't we figure it out like that? I don't know, maybe I'm not making much sense," Kyoko worried.

"Oddly enough," Kanae spoke slowly, "it does make sense. But how exactly how are we going to do that?"

"I saw you earlier. You flipped to the page in the booklet you wanted without even looking for it."

Kanae was shocked, _This girl...she noticed that? I thought she wasn't paying attention._ "What about it?"

"Tell me when Angel begins to believe she isn't a murderer."

* * *

The daylight was beginning to tinge itself in a burnt yellow, casting shadows on the buildings. It was the hottest part of the day and the fishermen sat lazily under the palms along the beach with their hats, waiting for the worst of the heat to haze off. Waves of it shimmered off of the sand, but the air in the forest was more bearable. There, where the sand mixed with the grass, a dark figure moved through the trees.

The figure slipped on a loose rock and cursed, then looked cautiously at the fishermen laying on the beach. Seeing that they were all dozing, it scoffed and continued on its way. It was Kijima and he was heading towards the lighthouse.

Toshi Bay was shaped rather like a crescent. One end leveled out and connected to the main land while the other hiked up into the air and jutted out into the sea. The small cliff that the bay created was where the lighthouse sat, dusty and decrepit. Over the years a new, younger part of the forest had grown up on the east side of the town; the houses that used to be there had always fallen under the shadow of the lighthouse at sunset, and that was bad enough of an omen for the villagers to avoid that particular stretch of land.

None of the locals ever visited the lighthouse. It was rumored to be haunted, and mothers would threaten to bring their children there if they were bad. Even so, no one seemed to know why Totoshi even had a lighthouse when large ships hardly ever came by, or if it even worked, but no one bothered to find out because of the ghost stories. Supposedly, the anguished cries of the spirits of drowned sailors and those who threw themselves to their deaths could be heard regardless of time of day. But those were superstitious lies, everyone boasted, and they thought it better to blame it on the undertaker. Because the fires were rarely suspended at the top of the tower, the man responsible for burying the dead of the village had moved in to the dank, gloomy old place. The villagers weren't sad to see him go. They claimed they preferred water burial anyway.

No one had seen the undertaker for years though. Half the town thought he was wiry and practically expired if he wasn't dead already. More reason to avoid such an accursed place. The other half pointed out that every time someone did want a tombstone burial and left the body a little ways away from the tower with a coin purse, the body was always properly taken care of by the next day. Kijima didn't care about the stupid talk. He knew better.

Thus Kijima made his way over to the lighthouse as stealthily as possible. He doubted he'd be questioned if he was seen anyway, but if the news got around, Kanae would get suspicious. For his plan to work, she needed to stay out of it. Then they'd be able to snare her too along with her nuisance of a friend, Kyoko.

Finally, he was out of the brush, which had become more unruly over the years, and strode confidently toward the old lighthouse. The coolness of the dark block of shadow enveloped him and, despite himself, Kijima shivered. Without even hesitating, he pushed at the wooden door and winced slightly when it slammed onto the icy stone floor. Dust clouds swirled everywhere and the only light was the indirect sunlight that filtered through the doorway and cracks in the walls. One could barely make out the shapes of coffins lining the walls. Kijima took his last breath of fresh air before walking straight into the dust. When he reached the center of the small floor, he reached into his pocket and set down a small glass jar.

Nothing happened.

Kijima grimaced and called out, "I know you're in here. I saw your ship the other day just on the other side of the bay!" His voice shifted the splintered, wooden staircase and the sound of something falling echoed off the walls before a board shattered to pieces on the floor beside him.

Kijima sighed and tossed a cloth bag that clunked next to the glass jar. Almost immediately, the atmosphere around him changed and he tried not to show his nerves. The tie around the bag loosened and a single gold coin floated up, glinting ever so slightly as the sunlight reflected off of it. As soon as the undertaker was satisfied, the goods disappeared and the door picked itself back up, slamming shut. Kijima was thrown on his face and a pressure sat between his shoulders, waiting until he was about to pass out before relenting.

"What the hell," Kijima coughed, totally winded. "You bastard!"

"A pity," the undertaker's voice reflected off every surface, concealing his location. A _snap_ filled the floor with light from a small flame, and an almost visage-like figure wrapped in a cloak appeared atop a plush coffin.

Kijima glared, "I don't want to talk to your puppet, Captain."

"Ooh!" the cloaked figure put a deathly white hand to his lips. "You know how to ask so nicely though, so why should I?"

Kijima flipped another gold coin at the undertaker who happily fell apart, his head rolling to a stop at Kijima's feet. Kijima looked up to see the real undertaker descending the stairs and folded his arms angrily, "You're having way too much fun. You wouldn't have done that to any of the villagers. Is that," Kijima kicked at the puppet head, "you're true personality? Loud and annoying game-playing creep?"

"Don't call me 'Captain.' On land, especially here, I am nothing of the sort," a soft, flat voice floated down. "And, of course I don't do that to the villagers. They'd burn me into nothingness for witchcraft, but you know." Every step sent a shivering creak down the spine of the staircase and it was a wonder it didn't fall apart all-together. When the undertaker reached the bottom, he sighed crossly, "What is it that you want? It's the middle of the day and I need to focus for some fun tonight. I didn't come here to be bothered by you, you know. I have a different plaything in mind."

"Oh, shut up," Kijima snapped. "I gave you what you like: gold and a spirit for your trouble. There are people I want you to mess with for me."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kanae gave Kyoko a dubious look. She had just finished reciting various parts of _The Angel's Heart. _"All I gave you was the script that I remember. You still have to figure out how to change Maria's mind."

Kyoko nodded hesitantly, "I think so. It's still better to try rather than not. Now we just need to find her!"

Suddenly, the two heard footfalls coming closer. The person rounded the bend straight into their alleyway and jumped. It was Chiori.

Kanae narrowed her eyes as Chiori recovered herself and laughed, "Why, hello! You scared me!"

"Hello, Amamiya-san!" Kyoko smiled. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a shortcut, but I'll just pass you by now. I have something I need to do."

When she was gone, Kanae began walking in the direction from which Chiori came.

"Wait! Moko-san!" Kyoko hurried to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kanae muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Introducing a new character? Mm...maybe, maybe not. Sorry. I tried to get it all out as quickly as I could in the past few days (referenced chapters 15 to 18ish). If you catch mistakes, please let me know! I hope to get the next part out very very soon. Maria has more attitude because everyone is a little older and I imagine her as a typical, misunderstood and rebellious teenager. What do you think? Is she a witch? Or isn't she? **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**


	24. The Heart of Hypocrisy

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to my friend who passed away in a car crash two days after I published the last chapter, (on November 11). She happened to be a fan of _Skip Beat!_ and we talked about it many a time. Please, please, please! Whatever the circumstances are, always take extra precautions while in a car or while driving, to be safe. Pedestrians, bikers, scooter-ers, motorcyclists, etc., you too. We can't control what other people do, but we can be responsible for ourselves.

[awkward nonexistent transition!]

Thank you to claraowl and magandakoi for reviewing! I wanted to get this chapter out asap because I really didn't want to end where I did last time. Such a bad cliffhanger every time (but it was getting too long, sorry!)

* * *

_recap:_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kanae gave Kyoko a dubious look. She had just finished reciting various parts of _The Angel's Heart. _"All I gave you was the script that I remember. You still have to figure out how to change Maria's mind."

Kyoko nodded hesitantly, "I think so. It's still better to try rather than not. Now we just need to find her!"

Suddenly, the two heard footfalls coming closer. The person rounded the bend straight into their alleyway and jumped. It was Chiori.

Kanae narrowed her eyes as Chiori recovered herself and laughed, "Why, hello! You scared me!"

"Hello, Amamiya-san!" Kyoko smiled. "What are you doing back here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a shortcut, but I'll just pass you by now. I have something I need to do."

When she was gone, Kanae began walking in the direction from which Chiori came.

"Wait! Moko-san!" Kyoko hurried to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kanae muttered to herself.

* * *

They found Maria in one of the alleys just a block from the outskirts of town. She was all alone and standing very still with her back facing to them and her hands clenched loosely in her skirts.

"M–maria-chan?" Kyoko reached out tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Her head turned slightly, enough that they could make out a light smile gracing her lips. "I'm sorry you had to see that, my fight with Grandfather."

Kyoko's hand flinched away. There was something different about this Maria-chan from the one they'd met a few moments ago, even from the one she'd met in the forest.

"Ah..." Kanae said awkwardly. "No, we're sorry for being there during such a private discussion." In her worry over what Chiori had been up to, Kanae had almost forgotten that the last time they'd seen her was during such a tense familial argument.

Maria sighed. "I doubt he'll listen to me anyway."

"Maria-chan?" Kyoko asked. "Could I perhaps ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" came the brisk reply as Maria turned around slowly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"When you thanked me back there for speaking so harshly to you the first time we met, and when you argued with your Grandfather about The Angel's Heart...were you perhaps thinking about your mother?

_Way to be blunt!_ Kanae exclaimed mentally. But it didn't look like such an intrusion of personal matters startled Maria. In fact, there was no reaction at all. _I thought Kyoko would start out right away with the script, but what will she do now?_

"That wasn't your fault," Kyoko pressed on. "Any child who doesn't see the parent she loves so much so often would not be blamed for making a single, simple request."

Maria's head lifted and revealed the expression in her eyes. Chills zipped up and down Kyoko's and Kanae's spines. There was something very wrong. She murmured, "Kyoko-chan, you've really disappointed me. Everyone says that to my face but they call me a murderer behind my back. You're just a liar like everyone else. See? I can tell," her eyes narrowed triumphantly. "You don't even believe it yourself."

Kanae's eyes swept the surrounding area. If Chiori was around, she was hiding herself extremely well. But maybe that wasn't the problem they needed to be worried about. If Chiori really did something, then not only were they working against Maria's heart, but also whatever curse that idiot witch had worked while they weren't looking. _Kyoko has probably realized this already as well,_ Kanae noted the stiff posture of her friend. _Well, if Kyoko has a plan, I won't interfere unless she looks to me,_ she thought.

Seeing that Kyoko didn't seem to have anything to say, Maria began to turn away, "Father hates me. Nothing you say and nothing I can do will ever change that."

_Here's the part where Flora refutes the claim,_ Kanae watched Kyoko. But as Maria began walking away from them and there was still no reaction, Kanae cussed under her breath and stepped up in an attempt to stop her. "Wait! Maria-chan, what are you talking about? Do you really believe that?" Even given the circumstances...even if Kanae was such a horrible person to her family, even then her parents continued to love her. "Do you really believe a parent could hate their own—"

"Ha!"

"Kyoko, what...?" Kanae stared at her friend dissolving in laughter.

"Ah...nothing really. It's just that I've heard other people saying the same thing." Kyoko's eyes seemed to glow menacingly as she glared at Maria, "I'm sorry?"

_She switched the lines!_ Kanae's jaw dropped. _Also...I thought she was supposed to cure Maria of her hatred, not...generate it. Why was Maria looking at Kyoko with such admiration!?_

"O–onee-chan!" Maria trembled, tears beginning to quiver at the corners of her eyes, "Please change my heart so I can see that Father doesn't hate me!" Then her eyes flashed and it was gone under a hateful mask just as soon as it had come, "Is what you thought you could make me say? All this means is that you know exactly how I feel, so I don't see why you feel such a need to reform me when you're unwilling to change yourself."

_It's like talking to a wall, _Kanae thought. There was something in the way and somehow they had to get around it. Why had Chiori tried to make their job more impossible?

Maria became more confident as she spoke, "I know what you're trying to do, using _The Angel's Heart_ to convince me. Don't get ahead of yourself and think you can so easily twist my thinking, warping reality before me. I know more than anyone just how much Father hates me."

There was a pause, then Kyoko began approaching Maria slowly, "Your father is only human too. Unintentionally, he could say things that hurt other people, right?"

"I know how the script goes, Kyoko-chan," Maria glared.

"Then why are you backing away?"

Maria's boots slid in the gravel and she clenched her teeth as Kyoko stopped advancing and stood before her.

_She's intimidated,_ Kanae thought as she watched the scene before her. _Kyoko, what will you do next?_

"As I suspected," Kyoko sighed, "your Father hates you."

Kanae was flabbergasted. _Anything but that!_ _Kyoko! What in the world are you thinking?_

But those words seemed to have a very deep impact on Maria as her eyes widened and her body froze. Father? Hate her? That's right. That's right! She'd already known that. The truth couldn't hurt her now, but this was the first time someone else had said it to her. A foggy voice in her mind cried out as memories of family and acquaintances of her father refuted her belief time and time again with their sorry excuses, always igniting a false hope that she always blew out as soon as the candle was lit.

"Towards you, your Father feels nothing but hatred. But you know that better than anyone else, right?"

"Of course!" Maria was finally able to yell. "Of course I know that! It's all I've known for practically all my life!"

"Do you really understand what that means though, to be hated by your Father?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. For a few moments, the air was so still that the ocean's breeze couldn't even be heard. Then she asked in a low monotone, "Maria-chan...why are you crying?"

Maria gasped and a hand flew to her face. It came away stained with liquid. Slowly her watering eyes looked up at Kyoko's cold, distant demeanor and she tried her best to clamp her eyelids shut, to keep the salty water in. But the droplets only dripped down her face and off her chin even faster. She mumbled something too quiet to make out.

"I can't hear you, you know," Kyoko sighed exasperatedly.

"–ar," she whispered.

"Louder," Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Liar!" Maria cried out as she broke out into tears. She repeated it like a mantra as she wobbled and knelt in the dust, her face hidden behind her hands, "Liar, liar, liar!"

_Ah,_ Kanae crossed her fingers in her skirt. They were getting to her.

Kyoko raised her voice, "Why?"

"Because!" Maria choked between sobs, "Father keeps my photo with him everyday!"

"Doesn't he do that out of obligation and because photos are expensive?" Kyoko crossed her arms.

"And he always does h-is best to make it to my musical recitations!"

"But he doesn't always make them, does he?"

"And he bought me a-a bir-rthday present." Maria was almost totally bent over her knees, her voice barely understandable as she forced out words.

Kyoko shrugged, "Your Grandfather was probably the one to choose it since he doesn't know what you like."

"He always sends letters," Maria refuted, "e-even when he's away and he might be back befo-re the letter reaches me..."

Kyoko scoffed, "How do you even know he's the one writing them? Lots of businessmen have their secretaries write their letters for them. And don't they always say the same thing each time?"

"You're wrong!" Maria sprang to her feet. Kyoko caught her when she stumbled, dizzy from the blood thumping in her head. "It's all wrong!" she hit Kyoko weakly.

Kanae reached out hesitantly. "H–hey!" _Was Kyoko going to continue with the script?_

Maria pushed and pulled at Kyoko, "Because it's his handwriting! Be-cause it takes a long time and its expensive! Because–"

"What do you know!" Kyoko shook Maria by the shoulders, catching her off guard and momentarily putting a stop to the tears.

_H–harsh..._ Kanae thought, eyes wide as she watched the scene before her. Anyone would be terrified if Kyoko looked at them with that amount of fury in her face.

"You've never talked with him properly!" Kyoko's nails dug into Maria, "How do you know how your Father really feels about you?"

Maria's knees shook and her fingers fisted into Kyoko's sleeves so hard it hurt. "I..." her voice cracked. "I'm such a liar!" She collapsed into Kyoko's arms and began crying her eyes out. "You don't have to tell me, I know," she spit out as she hyperventilated. "It's _my_ fault! Of course he doesn't know a thing about me. How can he if I never tell him about myself, if I always refuse to talk to him? Part of me wants to believe it so badly it _hurts_ but I—how could he _not_ hate me!?"

"M–maria-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed, surprised. Her eyes met Kanae's slight, tired smile. It seemed that Kyoko had snapped out of Flora's character, if she had been playing a character at all.

Kanae, relieved that it was now over and miraculously uninterrupted, walked up to the two. "Maria-chan," she patted the younger girl's head lightly albeit a bit awkwardly, "do you get it now?"

Maria's face rested against Kyoko's shoulder, her shoulders shaking from hiccups, but evidently listening.

"The wall that separated you from your father was you," Kanae said. "But you're also the only one who can take it down."

Maria nodded slowly, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

In the shadows, a figure cursed and turned away.

* * *

"Moko-san, don't you feel hypocritical?"

Kanae stared at Kyoko who'd suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. They were walking back towards the Darumaya as it was already time for Kyoko's shift to start. Maria had already been dropped off with her very surprised grandfather. It seemed they would be having a long conversation.

"Hypocritical?" Kanae echoed. When Kyoko nodded, Kanae sighed and looked out to sea and at the coloring sky, "Yeah." She paused. "I realized that maybe I have been too harsh with my own family. The wall that's between us may be my fault," Kanae laughed shortly under her breath. "And here I was preaching it to Maria-chan. What about you?"

Kyoko hesitated, then bowed deeply from the waist, shocking Kanae. "I'm very sorry, Moko-san!" she cried. "I froze up from the very beginning!"

"Ah. Ahh..." Kanae stuttered. "When you froze..."

"I had to be saved by your continuing with the script. If you hadn't done that, Maria-chan may have walked away and it wouldn't have worked out so well!"

"You froze when you realized it would be much harder than expected?"

Kyoko looked surprised. So that wasn't it then.

"Then..." Kanae watched Kyoko very carefully, "you froze when Maria accused you of not believing that a parent couldn't ever hate their child." It was more of a statement than a question, and Kyoko looked a little upset that she had remembered it. Kanae hastily waved her hands in front of her, "But—it's not like I—you don't have to—"

"Moko-san," Kyoko cut her off with a smile. "Someday I'll tell you more about myself, but not right now."

It was the saddest smile Kanae had ever seen. She didn't want to see it anymore. "That's no good," she scoffed loudly, catching Kyoko's attention.

"What?"

Kanae's eyes narrowed as she looked back at her quizzical best friend, "But really—switching up the lines like that—you're crazy. Come on now. You're going to be late at the rate we're going."

Kyoko flinched but she soon caught up. "You think? I think it's more crazy that Maria acted along even though she had an idea of what we were up to."

"Perhaps," Kanae slapped Kyoko's arm lightly. "But it wasn't so bad. It all worked out."

Kyoko beamed and swung her basket from her fingertips. Even if Moko-san was a bit annoyed, she was praising her!

"Nobody interrupted us. I thought the villagers would have heard the commotion we were making, or at the very least," Kanae frowned, "Chiori would try to mess with us once or twice more."

"Eh? Why Amamiya-san? More?"

Kanae sighed with aggravation. "So you really didn't notice anything, did you?" At Kyoko's blank look, she explained, "Do you remember how we ran into Chiori right before we found Maria-chan?"

Kyoko nodded, "And then we found her really quickly..." She was beginning to catch on.

"That's not all though," Kanae argued. "Did you notice anything off about Maria, how cold and callous she looked? I think Chiori said or did something to her right before we got there."

"That's— Can she do something like that?" Kyoko really didn't want to accuse her so quickly, but it wasn't a farfetched theory. She'd seen hints of how Chiori could get when incensed. "But why would she do such a thing? Does she have a grudge against Maria-chan?"

"I don't know. But I think we should be more wary of her than we have been. She was there when the President gave us this job, and she was also eavesdropping the first time we found Maria-chan," Kanae mentioned. _And with a pretty nasty aura too._ "Try to stay on her good side, got it?" She waited until she got a verbal affirmative from Kyoko before sighing, _But it may be too late for that already. Come to think of it, is anyone on Chiori's good side?_

By this time the two friends had arrived at the back door of the Darumaya. Kyoko gave her beloved Moko-san a quick hug, "Thank you for walking me back!"

"Hmph. It was just on my way," Kanae muttered, but she knew she wasn't fooling anybody. Kyoko's sun-lightened hair had just slipped out of view when Kanae suddenly asked, "How did you do it anyway?"

Kyoko popped her head back out, "Hm?"

"How did you know to switch the script lines like that?" _How did you get past whatever spell Chiori placed on Maria-chan without doing anything special? How are you so amazing?_

Kyoko hummed, then grinned cheekily, "A gamble!"

"You–!"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I managed to reach Maria-chan's heart."

"Kyoko-chan?" a voice called from inside.

"Sorry, Okami-san! I'll be right there!" Kyoko called behind her. "Goodbye, Moko-san! Thanks for today," she smiled brightly. The door slammed shut and Kanae was left in the back of the busying Darumaya.

_That idiot_, the corner of Kanae's lips tipped upward. "I should be the one saying 'thank you.'" Her expression fell slightly as she walked away. For some reason, she couldn't get Kyoko's sad smile out of her mind, the one she'd given Kanae when she talked about her family. _Why did she have to smile like that?_ Kanae grumbled. She never wanted to see that kind of smile from Kyoko ever again. But for now...she should probably go home. She had a report to write anyway, and maybe she'd think about breaking walls while she was at it.

* * *

Kuon threw his face into the high sea air, breathing it in at last. He stood at the pinnacle, his heels dug in against the rails of the crow's nest of the command ship. The damaged ships were nearly all patched up, but the Captain was restless, so his main crew took a head start. They'd lost so much time already, but their last stop was only a two-day journey. If they could get the visit over with, they could leave by the time the rest were caught up. Rick had argued that it wouldn't have made that big of a difference, but Kuon's blood was boiling for freedom so Rick allowed it.

"Captain, you should get down from there!" Rick called out from the deck. It would be better if Kuon didn't so expose himself in the elements. Rick really didn't want to formulate yet another plan to get his charge out of a royal mess. With immortals, plans were most often better made spur-of-the-moment.

"Good suggestion, Rick," the blonde drawled back. Instead, he yelled at the men below to expect a late dinner. They cheered back in chorus as their blood was also boiling for adventure.

"Cheeky brats, every one of them," Rick muttered to himself as he leaned back into the deep shadows cast by late afternoon light.

Yukihito was laughing even before he came into view. "Can he really help himself? Let him live a little."

Rick narrowed his eyes at the bespectacled nuisance as he began to regret his choice of seat. "You spoil him."

"As if you don't," Yukihito argued back. Then, his face fell. Rick knew that he was thinking back on their conversation a while back, about Kuon's curse.

"Just be relieved that the Captain is in a far better mood than he was back in that town," Rick made a poor attempt to offer words of assurance.

Yukihito smiled at the attempt, and asked curiously, "By the way, do you know why his mood swings happen when they do?"

As Kuon moved around his men, Rick's eyes followed him with a heated stare, "If I did, I would be much harsher on the boy." That's right. There were likely at least two functions playing a hand in all this. If Kuon's curse caused him to retain a bit of control on his emotions, and yet also overwhelm him at times, that was already one confused human being. Throw in another function though, and the whole system was thrown into a theme of seemingly random chaos. Maybe if Rick actually knew what the functions were, Kuon would never have been allowed to go adventuring at sea.

"There you go again," Yukihito waved a hand. "He's hardly a boy, and you take your job so seriously—"

"Yashiro," Rick's tone of voice fell flat. "This is not my job, this is my life. Or have you already forgotten?" When Yukihito had nothing to say, the genie sighed, "You're all boys to me anyway." Another sigh, "I'm going below to think."

"Rick," Yashiro frowned, "Are you still upset with Kuon's parents?"

"For still allowing him to go to sea despite my wise counsel that it might be safer otherwise? Yes," Rick supplied. "But maybe it all just comes to cowardice."

Yashiro seemed confused by this ambiguous statement, but let it slide. Rick was grateful. He really didn't feel like explaining to a human, the most cowardly of all the beings, that he was agonizing obsessively over his every decision because, in a way, he was being held accountable. Worst of all, Rick fully understood that it was not possible for him to work against Kuon's curse and keep him alive all his life. Someone had to win, and the genie was beginning to worry that Kuon was going to be the one to take the fall.

* * *

The lights were out in the Darumaya, and Kyoko was emotionally and physically exhausted, but her mind kept her wide awake. She contemplated the day's events as she lay in her futon. Looking back now, she could hardly believe how well it all worked out, just as Moko-san had said earlier. However, what irritated her most of all was the way she froze at the start.

Now Kyoko's mind was assaulted by memories she'd forgotten lately, of her mother smashing every pot with flower decor, and yelling every time she set eyes on her daughter those first weeks following Lord Mogami's death. Kyoko couldn't even remember the first time her mother had raised a hand against her; it had happened so many times after that she couldn't think of them all.

"For a parent to hate their child..." Kyoko spoke softly into the darkness and groaned. She was the biggest hypocrite here.

* * *

**A/N:** (referenced _Skip Beat! _canon ch16-17) We finally got to lots of action! Sorry, everyone, for making you wait so long~ Next time we see Kuon he'll be in Totoshi ;) I probably won't see you all again until after the festivities (?), so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! And as always, **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**


	25. All's Fair In Love And Pink

**A/N:** Just as I was finishing this chapter up I got swamped with work and it took a while before I could return to this. Thought to make it longer but worried it'd be another few weeks before I finished. Thanks to everyone for waiting! And thanks to Silversun XD, claraowl, guest, and Marenza412 for reviewing. Marenza412, I am glad you feel that way because that is how I approached this story. It's rewarding to hear that it's working. ^^

* * *

_recap:_

The lights were out in the Darumaya, and Kyoko was emotionally and physically exhausted, but her mind kept her wide awake. She contemplated the day's events as she lay in her futon. Looking back now, she could hardly believe how well it all worked out, just as Moko-san had said earlier. However, what irritated her most of all was the way she froze at the start.

Now Kyoko's mind was assaulted by memories she'd forgotten lately, of her mother smashing every pot with flower decor, and yelling every time she set eyes on her daughter those first weeks following Lord Mogami's death. Kyoko couldn't even remember the first time her mother had raised a hand against her; it had happened so many times after that she couldn't think of them all.

"For a parent to hate their child..." Kyoko spoke softly into the darkness and groaned. She was the biggest hypocrite here.

* * *

Early the next morning there was a knock on her door. Kyoko started awake and her hand clenched her nightshift around the incomplete curse mark on her chest. Her fingers loosened and she shivered as the cool air around her seemed to sink straight through her sweat-soaked clothes.

"Kyoko-chan?" came the muffled voice, as the knocking became a bit more insistent. "Kyoko-chan, are you there?"

Wearily, Kyoko looked round the room. There were her shifts, her boots...her gaze wandered back to the pink rose. It was still in its vase, but it had begun to wilt. _How appropriate_, she thought and sighed. "Okami-san? Is there something the matter?"

"Oh, good. You're awake," the older woman was relieved that she'd finally heard from her boarder. "I apologize for waking you so early, but there's someone looking for you at the door. He said something about a message, and that it must be delivered privately."

"It's not a problem, I assure you!" Kyoko called back. "H–hold on a moment! Let me change into something quickly."

"Alright, dear."

The Okami-san's footsteps faded away and Kyoko made a face as she pushed back her damp covers. If anything, she was grateful to the woman for forcing her awake. That bastard Reino had been messing with her again, and for some reason she couldn't seem to shake him off on her own this time around... But there was no time for thinking about that. She shook her head and bustled around the room, but not before she'd knelt on the ground, pressing her forehead onto her diary and forcing herself to breathe.

Only a few minutes had passed when she hurried down the stairs and found the Okami-san in the kitchen.

"Kyoko-chan, good morning!" she smiled, then frowned. "Dear, you look a bit pale. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kyoko waved a hand in denial. "There's a message for me?"

"Well, if you're sure..." she gestured towards the back door. "Your visitor is waiting out back."

"Who could it be?" Kyoko wondered aloud as she stepped around the corner and undid the latch. To her surprise, it was no one she recognized. Her visitor was a rather tall, dark-skinned man dressed in the local attire of an informant or merchant, but it was very obvious to Kyoko that he was of a more sophisticated class. Or rather, he was the servant or butler of someone who could afford one.

"Miss Mogami," the tall man nodded. "The President has sent me to relay a message. He would like to see you later this morning at nine o'clock."

"The President?" Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Yes, Miss Mogami. Nine o'clock on the front doorstep of his home," the man confirmed. "If you cannot see him at that time, I can communicate that to him as well and another time can be arranged."

"There's no need," Kyoko spoke up. "I should be available."

"It is the building behind the library, but it is designed to look more like a back than a front. Find the door that looks different from the rest."

The man bowed his head slightly and was turning to leave when she called out, "Thank you, Sebastian!"

He turned round briefly, but the door had already closed. There was a rare, genuine quirk to the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, what could it be?" Kyoko murmured as she padded back up the stairs. Well, first things first, and she needed a bath. Despite her protests, the Okami-san helped her fill the tub with hot water. When Kyoko was finally alone she sunk beneath the foamy surface and squeezed her eyes tight, more to rid herself of the remnants of her horrible nightmare than keep the soap out of her eyes. She had a bad feeling about it, almost like Reino was close-by and biding his time.

* * *

'Sebastian' stood before his master's desk and watched as Lory sparred with an imaginary opponent. Today he was a fencer and was showing no mercy on the couches and drapes. Finally, he tucked his foil into his belt and murmured while nodding to himself, "This is excellent! Everything is lining up!" Immediately, he'd whipped out his foil once more and lunged at Sebastian.

His butler sighed before joining the romp. It couldn't be helped. Since Maria's heart had finally begun to heal, the President couldn't be contained. Not that anyone had managed to contain him before. Also, with the pranks the President was pulling, Miss Kotonami would likely have some words to say about it to Miss Mogami when they saw each other next.

Suddenly, there was an opening in Lory's defense. Both master and butler were surprised. Sebastian hesitated in his instinctual thrust and Lory threw himself out of the way, backwards against a plush couch. They stared at each other, frozen in a moment, then Lory righted himself and began tilting his head as if he were trying to sense something.

"President," Sebastian started.

Lory held up a hand, "Not yet." First he went to the window and peered out the panes. "Hmm..." he put his hand on the drapes and drew them closed despite the beautiful morning weather, and waved for Sebastian who nodded and began closing the rest. "Something's coming."

He paced back and forth, and finally walked briskly towards the exit to his study only for the door to be thrown open before him. A small figure dashed forward and threw its thin arms round him.

"Jelly?" Lory spluttered.

"Oh!" the petite woman let go and backed up as if remembering herself. "S–surprise!" she laughed sheepishly. "How have you been? I've wanted to see you. I need to tell you something impor–"

"What are you doing here?" Lory exclaimed.

It wasn't often that the President was surprised. Sebastian quietly excused himself from the study.

"Darling..." Jelly was shocked by her love's expression, which quickly disappeared under a smiling mask when the door burst open once more.

"Ten!" Maria ran into her arms. "Grandfather said you wouldn't be coming back!" Maria gave her grandfather a sour look before embracing her again.

The tense atmosphere quickly dispersed as Jelly turned her attention onto Maria. "How can you be so tall already, Maria-chan? I thought I told you not to grow anymore," she scolded as she fussed with Maria's rumpled clothes and wild hair. It seemed that Maria had only just woken. "Let's fix you up, shall we? The makeup witch won't let you escape this time," she grinned as she pulled her out, up the stairs, and to the powder room.

Lory stared at the wooden panels on the door before backing up and sinking slowly into a chair. Sebastian slipped back into the room and waited in the corner for his master to say something. Muffled feminine laughter began echoing inside the building and at least thirty minutes had passed before Lory returned to his desk to grab his pipe.

"President," Sebastian appeared at his elbow. "She brought a bag this time."

"Do you know what's in it?" Lory puffed.

"I didn't think it appropriate to look, but nothing dangerous."

Lory glared at his aide and blew smoke into his face. "Ten would never bring something 'dangerous' into this place." _Unless, of course, _she_ is the dangerous thing this time around..._

Sebastian replied, "In your right mind you would never request of me to open an enchantress's bag."

Before Lory could say anything in return, Sebastian straightened, "Shall I open the windows again?"

The President sighed. His aid was too entrenched in formality, to ask such a question when he already knew the answer. "No. Not until we know why she's here. We have no idea if something followed her or not."

"Very well. Miss Mogami should be approaching the door at any moment now."

"9 o'clock already?" Lory checked his pocket watch. "You know the drill. Bring her in. Quietly."

By this time the house had quieted down a bit, but before Sebastian had disappeared from sight, Jelly nervously entered the room, "Um..." The silence between them was eerie and uncomfortable. The room had darkened considerably once the drapes had been closed, and it seemed that they were even farther apart than ever though they were standing in the same room. "I mightn't have come if I'd known you'd be so upset to see me," she laughed lightly. "But I wouldn't have come without reason."

"Is Maria-chan still upstairs?"

"Y–yes."

"I apologize, Ten," the President stood from his chair. "I did not intend to show or feel any upset. I will of course hear what you have to say to me, but I have a meeting that will begin shortly."

"Oh!" Jelly was both relieved that he'd called her by nickname this time and disappointed he was using business language with her. "I'm sorry as well. Perhaps my timing was inconvenient–" her voice cut off suddenly.

"Ten?" Lory asked, wondering why she had frozen up.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me!" Kyoko stepped into the room. Surprised to find two people in the rather lavishly-furnished room—which only confirmed that the President was indeed in the league of the _bourgeoisie_—she quickly tried to excuse herself. "I apologize! I didn't realize you were already in a meeting."

The President's demeanor returned to normal as if light had suddenly entered the dark room. "No, no! This is wonderful timing, Mogami-san! Come in and meet my good friend Jelly Woods."

Kyoko bowed, "Nice to meet you, Miss Woods."

Jelly simply nodded and stared intently. Lory found this strange since he had thought she might be more enthusiastic to meet someone like Kyoko, especially if Maria had said anything to her about the events of yesterday, but didn't question it. Kyoko probably found it stranger regardless.

"Mogami-san," he re-directed her attention, "you have done a wonderful job. Maria-chan has been much more happy recently and I called you here last minute because I have an additional proposal for you."

"Yes?" Kyoko asked cautiously, a little wary of whatever she was going to hear next.

"I wish to assign you another task, but assign it to you officially. The last task was more of an informal run, but I am convinced now that you can be trusted and you will be able to find what you're looking for with the opportunities I give you. What do you say, Mogami-san? Will you be part of the LoveMe group?"

"...The what?"

"LoveMe!" the President exclaimed and Sebastian appeared at his side with a small bundle. He unwrapped it and pulled out...the brightest apron Kyoko had ever seen.

"Pink for the color of love, hearts, and roses!" the President spun round with an armful of apron, but suddenly became serious. "Mogami-san," he frowned, "I could tell by what you said to me before that you have lost the emotion of love. And in order to regain it, you must be put in situations that are difficult but will be accomplished through your missing emotion. If you don't cultivate the heart to respect and be considerate to others, I am worried that in your darkest moments you will be in grave danger."

_Danger?_ Kyoko worried. _Could 'danger' refer to Reino? And why pink of all colors? _But she had promised herself recently that she'd overcome her trauma. Besides, she could use all the help she could get, and clearly Lory Takarada was someone with influence and knowledge. The restricted books in his library were one such resource. Speaking of which... "That reminds me, President. Since I managed to reach Maria's heart, may I pick a book from your shelves sometime?"

"Ah, yes. There is that," he remembered. "I'm quite busy today, but come by some other time and I'll let you take a look. I did make a deal with you, after all," he smiled kindly.

Kyoko nodded, smiling a bit in return.

"Well, what do you think?" the President brought the original topic back around. "Do you have the confidence to do a good job being loved by others?"

"Is that a job description?" she asked.

"In a sentence, yes."

"Absolutely not."

The President blinked.

"But..." Kyoko looked down at her hands clasped before her, "in the past, I used to be a person like that. For the sake of others' happiness I could even give up my lifestyle. At that time I was ridiculously enthusiastic and optimistic—the most stupid woman in the world..." A sigh in front of her cut through and Kyoko flinched, thinking she had disappointed him again, when she looked up and saw that this wasn't the case.

"I suppose it's best to just tell you..." the President paced slowly, drawing the tension out. He finally stood still and began speaking slowly, carefully, "I know this may come as a shock to you, but I hope you take my words seriously. I am, after all, someone who knows a little of witchcraft and would hate to see something bad happen." He held up a hand to stop Kyoko near mid-yelp. "I am not a wizard, but I have my ways. There is something coming, something bad." _Something other than Ten_, he thought. "And I don't know if it relates to you, but it's better to be on the safe side."

To everyone's surprise, Jelly broke her silence by reaching out and grabbing Kyoko's hands earnestly. "It's alright, Kyoko-chan," she insisted. "With Darling, you'll be in good hands."

_Darling?_ _Who?_ Kyoko was still quite flustered.

"I'm sorry for not responding as I usually do when we were first introduced. Maria has told me so much about everything you've done for her and I think you're wonderfully brave!"

_Who is this woman anyway?_ Kyoko wondered. "Uh, Miss Woods, I–"

"Oh, please don't call me that. It makes me feel so old!" Jelly waved a hand. "Call me Ten, Kyoko-chan," she winked.

They were getting distracted. "What is your decision?" the President called out.

_Do I have a choice? _Kyoko sighed inwardly. If she was truly going to overcome her fears, and it would only happen a step at time. She might as well begin somewhere, right? Kyoko shook her head and spoke hesitantly, "I may have been stupid in the past, but I feel that the things I had accomplished in the past...somehow I can be cured!"

The occupants in the room stared._ It's not like getting sick or wounded_...

Kyoko bowed deep at the waist, "I beg you! Please help me regain my important emotion!"

The President smiled softly and stepped forward to hand her the obnoxiously pink apron. The moment she took it, he whipped out his sword as Sebastian unleashed curled ribbons into the air. Kyoko gasped as Ten laughed.

"It's decided then!" the President, her new Boss, exclaimed as he brandished the foil in the air. "You are the first official LoveMe member! Now all that's left is to get verbal confirmation from Kotonami-san—she was here earlier this morning," he explained, then he folded his arms. "I wonder why she didn't like the idea," he thought aloud.

Kyoko giggled. Surely he must be joking. If Moko-san's visit had been anything like this one, then she probably wouldn't have let him get past the pink apron. "You said you had a proposal for me?"

"Yes!" he finally sheathed his foil and rested a hand on the handle. "I have heard you can sew, Mogami-san. Is this true?" When she nodded, he grinned, "Have you heard of Ruriko Matsunai? She's a famous seamstress."

Maybe if Kyoko hadn't been stuck on Shotarou's ship she would have been more aware of the fashion trends, but then again, maybe not. The last time Kyoko had truly had an idea of the latest trendsetters was during the time she still lived with her step sisters, and their taste had surely been questionable. "No, I haven't," she answered.

The President stroked his chin, "Well, that is of no consequence, though I recommend that you don't mention it and instead familiarize yourself with her work beforehand. I will help you in that respect. In short, she has a rather tall order coming in," he chuckled for no reason apparent to Kyoko. "She's traveling out here to the country at such an odd time of year but I believe she would benefit from having an assistant since the coat must be completed as soon as possible. Can I rely on you for this important task?"

Kyoko wasn't sure she could be trusted to work on such a prestigious-sounding job, but agreed. "I will do my best," she bowed again. "Please take care of me."

"Wonderful! She won't be here for another day or so, but I will send you notice when she arrives in Totoshi." The President gestured for Sebastian who handed Kyoko a small box. "Inside are some pictures of Ruriko's work and a small pamphlet with some seals and wax. She will know what to do with them. Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one. I've accepted your proposal, but I'm already working at the Darumaya. May I check with them first?"

"Of course," the President smiled.

Kyoko bowed again and quickly took her leave. She had much to think about.

"Ah!" Lory exclaimed. "Perhaps Maria would have liked to see her. Oh well," he sat back down at his desk and began looking at papers.

"Darling!" Jelly rushed forward, nearly bursting with excitement. "You fox, setting them up like that! Do you realize what this could mean? She's the one, the one who can break his curse!"

Lory at first looked confused, then his eyes widened in understanding. He sighed. "If you're that sure, then there's no mistaking it. But I haven't seen the boy for some time now. He could have gotten worse. For all I know, he will botch the whole exploration."

"Darling, do try to be more optimistic?" Jelly frowned. "I froze earlier because I wasn't sure if I was sensing things right... But she's a witch, isn't she?" She stepped back, much calmer as she thought aloud. "How peculiar...I simply must see things through..." Muttering to herself, she ran from the study and the President was left with Sebastian.

"That woman still hasn't rid herself of that muttering, meddling habit, has she? She didn't even explain why she's here," Lory sighed as he shuffled his papers. "What do you think of that, hmm?" He looked up at Sebastian who kept silent. "No thoughts? Suit yourself."

* * *

Outside the sun was still shining. The brightness was a bit overwhelming after being immersed in the dim light in the President's study. Why had the curtains been drawn anyway? Kyoko walked back to the Darumaya in a slight daze.

Today had confirmed that she hadn't been seeing things that day in the library when she tried to gain access to the books. The President hadn't really confirmed anything, but at least she knew now that he had some kind of knowledge, and that she would be safe in his care. But who was Jelly Woods anyway? At first she seemed to dislike her presence, and then she suddenly was very happy to see her. What was that about?

Furthermore, while it was true that Kyoko had been mending clothes consistently for years, they had all been for sailors or for herself, and that wasn't much experience to go off of. Ruriko Matsunai...would she really be alright? Well, the President had made her sound as if Ruriko was perfectly aware of her position in society, so it couldn't be worse than dealing with her step sisters, couldn't it?

As Kyoko walked, she was so drawn into her own thoughts that she failed to notice the villagers eyeing her. As soon as she passed by, they'd bunch into groups, whispering the latest gossip.

"See that girl? They say there's something between her and Hikaru..."

"The fisherman? Surely not!"

"Why not? They're both of the proper age and I've seen her behind the counter at the Darumaya. Obviously, she's better than your average cook if she can please the old Taisho. And most girls in the village have been vying for Hikaru's attention at least subtly."

"But did none of you see her sass Kijima? Now _that_ was a sight to see."

In the shadows, protected from the morning sun, the Bimbettes eyed the huddles of villagers passively. Usually they were the ones engaging in the rumors, not acting as bystanders though they did start most of the gossip around Kyoko Mogami. At first they'd thought to make it something about Hikaru, but he had grown up in Totoshi and was well-liked by the villagers. Any rumor spread about him and Kyoko would be met with favorable eyes.

"She befriended the Ice Queen, you know?"

"Now that is a lie if I ever heard one."

"They even went to that rundown library. That Takarada-character is suspicious, I say."

"Strange man, he is. I say anyone who's had dealings with him is strange."

As much as the Bimbettes disliked Kanae for attracting Kanae's attentions, she was loved by the villagers despite her cold personality because they could see she had a kind heart. Was there no negative rumor they could spread about Kyoko besides the fact that she was 'strange'? Claudette sighed. There was no way Kijima would go after that girl, plain-looking as she was. They knew that. But Kijima had been acting differently lately. She gestured to her sisters to follow her. They were going to have another talk with that Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh. Until next time! Referenced canon chapter 8 and 9. Thought Kyoko's ending comment to last canon chapter update was rather Naruto-esque...which I am okay with, haha! Anyways, **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty!**


	26. Together They Change

**A/N:** ...You know it's bad when there are two canon chapter updates before I've gotten the new chapter up. My apologies! Thanks to claraowl, Silversun XD, MyLuckTookAWalk, and Guest for reviewing!

* * *

_recap:_

In the shadows, protected from the morning sun, the Bimbettes eyed the huddles of villagers passively. Usually they were the ones engaging in the rumors, not acting as bystanders though they did start most of the gossip around Kyoko Mogami. At first they'd thought to make it something about Hikaru, but he had grown up in Totoshi and was well-liked by the villagers. Any rumor spread about him and Kyoko would be met with favorable eyes.

"She befriended the Ice Queen, you know?"

"Now that is a lie if I ever heard one."

"They even went to that rundown library. That Takarada-character is suspicious, I say."

"Strange man, he is. I say anyone whose had dealings with him is strange."

As much as the Bimbettes disliked Kanae for attracting Kanae's attentions, she was loved by the villagers despite her cold personality because they could see she had a kind heart. Was there no negative rumor they could spread about Kyoko besides the fact that she was 'strange'? Claudette sighed. There was no way Kijima would go after that girl, plain-looking as she was. They knew that. But Kijima had been acting differently lately. She gestured to her sisters to follow her. They were going to have another talk with that Kyoko Mogami.

* * *

Kyoko smiled to herself. She was kneeling on the floor in her room, her little dolls strewn around her. She had thought to review what she remembered of the typical design for a captain's coat, but found that her facial expression was not improved as she dwelled on the subject. Kyoko eyed Shotarou's doll lying limp on the floor. Had she made him much earlier, she probably would have dressed him in clothes he used to wear back when they had lived with his parents. As he was now he had his coat on, including mini buckles made of bent wire—and she should remember since she had tailored it for him. Hopefully whenever she met the President's client, she would be able to remove herself from such petty associations. The last thing she needed was another Shoutaro in her life.

Instead, she was sewing a doll for Maria-chan. This, of course, would not be like the others in the sense that Kyoko would surround it in flower petals and with tokens of good fortune. Maria-chan was quite beautiful, and Kyoko was pleased to be sewing such a nicely detailed skirt too.

She smiled again as she remembered breaking the news of her new job to the Darumaya couple. In hindsight she couldn't justify her nervousness while approaching them; they had been so kind. The Okami-san had looked surprised that she was asking for permission, and immediately said that it was alright. The Taisho had taken a bit longer to respond, and though it didn't seem he was so pleased that she would be working with the President, he scolded her for thinking they'd be anything other than supportive.

But oddly enough, Kyoko found that she valued their opinion a lot. It was even like having a set of parents again. She had only met her grandparents once or twice before the incident, so she only had her hazy memories of her parents before her father had died in the shipwreck. So it came as a relief to her that she had their support.

Her thoughts were broken by the the rap of knuckles on her door. "Kyoko-chan?" It was the Okami-san.

"Hai?" Kyoko called out cheerily.

"Could you run to the marketplace and see if they happen to have anymore spices? It seems that we're about to run out."

"Of course!" Kyoko called back. As the Okami-san thanked her and her steps faded away, Kyoko pushed her dolls to the side and snatched up her basket. It was nearly lunch hour, so she'd need to rush if she wanted to make it back in time to help with prep.

Unfortunately, when she arrived at the marketplace, she found that there wouldn't be any more spices until the next shipment in a few days. Well, that was that. As she turned away she caught a flash of color in the corner of her eye. Inwardly she sighed, but walked into a more quiet street anyway where she turned and waited.

Within moments, the Bimbettes were lined up before her, eyebrows slightly furrowed and their arms crossed. It was actually a rather innocent look that probably worked well on the men, but Kyoko knew better. She had noticed the trio on her way to market, but she had been hoping that it was just coincidence that they kept popping up in the periphery of her vision. Totoshi was, after all, on the smaller side. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked politely.

The one in red—Claudette, Kyoko remembered—stepped slightly forward, "Kyoko-chan, what is it that you want with Kijima?" Two more pairs of eyes stared from behind her, almost hawkish in their attentiveness. "You appeared out of nowhere and were, expectedly, the talk of the town, but we would have thought that the villagers would have gotten over their curiosity and quit the topic by now. Instead you have been making matters worse for you, flirting with Kijima and Hikaru. Are you out of your mind?"

Kyoko sighed deeply, "Ladies, I can assure you that I don't care for the villagers' talk and I don't feel intimidated by you. And even if I wished to fall in love, I wouldn't have—and won't ever want to have—anything to do with Kijima-san.

"And why should we believe you?"

The one who spoke had long bangs swept to the side, so she was Paulette. Kyoko shrugged, "You don't have to believe me, but I don't have any reason to lie to you. Surely if I was interested, I would have approached him many more times than I have by now. Doesn't he usually hang out in the tavern or go hunting in the forest?"

The sisters looked at each other hesitantly. Obviously, they were not pleased with her, but it was true. Kijima was rather predictable when it came to his usual hangout spots. "Isn't that rather hypocritical?" Laurette finally piped up, "If you don't care, then how do you know where he spends his time?" Claudette and Paulette nodded.

"Because he has the loudest mouth and I wish to avoid him. I—" Her sentence trailed off as the sisters smiled at each other and went gooey-eyed over his handsome mouth and the rest of his features.

Kyoko made a face. Is this what other people had seen when she was head-over-heels for Shoutaro?_ "_Are we done here?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "I really must be getting back to the Darumaya. It's nearly lunch hour and I need to assist the Taisho and Okami-san."

They glanced at each other before Claudette sighed, "Come along girls." Then she pointed a slender finger at Kyoko, "But just so we're clear, Kyoko-chan, this isn't the end of this!"

In her mind, Kyoko rolled her eyes. Of course it wasn't. But she was surprised when they paused and turned towards her once more. This time, there was something different in their tone and posture. "If you are telling us the truth," Claudette spoke slowly, "then stay away from him. Hidehito Kijima is ours." Her sisters murmured their agreement and all disappeared around the corner.

Kyoko frowned warily. For a moment they had become something entirely different from what she had assumed they were. What was that? Why she had felt a chill run down her spine, she didn't want to know. She shook her head from such thoughts and kept walking until she reached home.

Lunch hour was a blur and around three, when the dishes had been done and all was right with the world, Kyoko swept the last bit of dust out the front door and leaned on her broom handle just enjoying the warm afternoon sun. She thought back to how happy the Bimbettes looked when they thought of Kijima. Though she didn't agree with them, she had to admit that their dedication was cute. It was too bad it was wasted on a guy like Kijima. _But what was that near the end?_ she thought. "Oh well..." she sighed, her eyelids flickering shut lazily.

"O–Onee-san!"

"Eh?" Kyoko's head lifted slightly. "Oh, Maria-chan!" she exclaimed. And indeed it was Maria-chan standing before her in a beautifully tailored frock. She was tempted to get lost in the stitching, but why was Maria-chan looking so concerned?

"Onee-san, just now you did something that can never be made up for!"

"Huh? What?" Kyoko blinked.

"Don't you know?" Maria cried, "In this world every time you sigh, you lose a bit of happiness and fortune!" Then Maria's eyebrows came down and she stuck out her tongue. "Or so they say. Has lunch hour finished? Grandfather told me that I just missed you this morning," she frowned and held her arms out.

Kyoko laughed and returned Maria's hug, "Oh, Maria-chan. You're so funny. It doesn't matter if you sigh or not. If happiness and fortune decide to ditch you, they will."

Maria giggled...then looked like she was about to say something, but stopped herself.

Kyoko tilted her head, "Take your time?"

Maria shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, it's not a big deal. I'm just embarrassed. I'm so thankful to you, Kyoko-chan. I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my chest and if it weren't for you, I might have never been rid of it!"

About to respond with denial, Kyoko opened her mouth but her eyes caught sight of a familiar figure walking past. "Oh, Mo–ohh..."

"Omo?" Maria echoed, turning in the direction Kyoko was looking. "Eh? Isn't that Kanae-chan?"

Kyoko stared, "Yes...?" With her back slightly hunched, Kanae looked more like a gloomy visage than her usual, cold self. What could have happened?! The two girls started following her cautiously.

"Do you think something could have gone wrong with work?" Maria whispered.

A jolt. "Then...surely she would have told me?"

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that something you need to ask someone about? When was the last time you saw her?"

Suddenly, Kyoko felt very frustrated with her self-proclaimed best friend. She fisted her fingers in her skirts. "Kotonami!"

Kanae jumped at the sound of her name and whirled round, "Why did you appear out of nowhere and suddenly shout! Don't scare me like that!"

"Onee-san," Maria commented very seriously, "Something must be wrong if she didn't notice us."

"What is it? Did you need to tell me something?" Kanae began walking towards them coolly as if nothing had happened.

"Kotonami!"

_Geez, what's with calling me by name so seriously with such a scary expression?_ Kanae frowned. "What?!"

"You...is there something bothering you?" Kyoko stared very hard.

Without missing a beat, Kanae replied, "Absolutely not," and whirled around.

"Why are you lying to me!?" Kyoko protested, "You must be bothered for you not to notice anything around you!"

"There's nothing to say," Kanae looked on unamused.

"Liar!" Kyoko pouted, "You don't even tell me things when you're happy! If we're friends, shouldn't we be sharing these things?"

But Kanae remained stubborn. "I don't," she retorted. "If there is a problem, you should take care of it yourself! That's what I live by."

"...You aren't even looking at me," Kyoko started to reach out but took her hand back.

When Kanae realized that Kyoko was no longer following her, she hesitated and looked back.

"I thought we were friends..." Kyoko's sentence trailed off. "Was I wrong? Aren't friends supposed to tell each other things?"

"I–..." Kanae looked like she was about to make some other excuse, before she shut her mouth and looked away. Kyoko was right. It wasn't fair. And if walls were to come down, she ought to start with her family_ and_ her friends, no? She looked at Maria's hand, placed tenderly on Kyoko's arm. At this rate, Maria was a much better friend than she. "I..."

Before Kanae could say anything else, the sound of a galloping horse got louder and a steed turned a corner, nearly running them over. Kyoko coughed and waved the dust away, shading her eyes from the sun so she could get a good look at the jerk, now just a silhouetted figure sitting high above her.

"Come out here this minute!" a voice exclaimed. It was a boy dressed in full riding attire and clearly a nobleman's son. His expression spoke volumes of displeasure. "I could have sworn she ran off in this direction," he muttered under his breath. Kyoko looked around and indeed Moko-san was nowhere to be seen. He was starting off down the street when Kyoko rushed in front of his horse and held up her arms.

The horse tossed to and fro. "Townsperson," the boy huffed impatiently, "Step aside. I have important business to take care of which does not concern you."

"Your ride is worn out," Kyoko stated matter of factly. "The least you could do is stop jerking the reins so much. She clearly knows what she's doing with or without you yanking at her mouth."

"Of all the— Is this how the women of this town address a nobleman?" A spark appeared in his eye, "I bet you know where Kanae ran to. I'd even bet a silver coin that you're in the same league as her."

_In the same league?_ Kyoko thought. What was that supposed to mean?

He continued, "I see you know who I'm talking about. Now remove yourself from my path! Or better yet, lead me to her for a small reward."

She was about to deliver an explosive retort, her grudges itching to grab the spoiled brat, when Maria cooly walked up like the lady she was and joined Kyoko's side. Her hands were gently clasped before her and her eyes were narrowed, "If you have any decency, boy," she quipped, "you will allow my friend to speak and you will cease bothering innocent people. You will apologize for first disturbing the town's peace with your rushing about, for disturbing our peace by nearly trampling us with your poor steed that looks like she could use some water, for ignoring us regardless of our standing, and for speaking to a woman—make that two women now—so distastefully and so hypocritically. Or shall I send notice to your father, Lord Uesugi, Hiou?

Immediately, the boy's manner changed. His face colored just slightly with embarrassment and anger. "With all due respect, Lady Maria," he bowed his head slightly, "Kanae is not so innocent as you might wish to believe." It was then that he dismounted revealing that he truly was just a boy. He couldn't have come up much farther past Maria's collarbone. With a pointed look, Hiou tilted his hat towards Maria, revealing a bandage wrapping round his head.

Two pairs of widened eyes turned towards each other.

Hiou crossed his arms, "She _threw_ me."

Kyoko bent slightly at the waste, a strained, confused smile on her face, "Could you please tell us why...?"

The boy only glared harder, "You probably think of me as a brat. I can tell." His lips curled up slightly, "That's why you're done for. I've decided. You'll be fired too! Fired even if you die, along with Kanae too. I'll expose the both of you as actresses and I'm sure that will go well with the public."

Kyoko twitched. Well, at this point it was clear that if this is what Moko-san had to deal with, it was no wonder he had been thrown. It seemed that Hiou knew Moko-san's name too, so if they were working together it probably wasn't a job like her other acting ones. Suddenly, it was all making sense. She felt very calm as she stood straight, "So that's how you cornered Kotonami-san."

He looked a little surprised that that was her response and opened his mouth to say something. Maria held up a hand and his breath hitched in his throat. "That is quite enough," she said. "I have kept quiet up until this point, but I will stop you here before you say something even more foolish than what has already exited your mouth." She frowned, "Really, Hiou. I would have expected more from a nobleman your age. I just may have to have a talk with Grandfather about this."

Hiou's lips almost turned white, so tightly he had pressed them together.

Kyoko shook her head. She wasn't quite used to the Lady Maria-chan yet. "I don't believe that's necessary," she commented. "He'll likely only beg his father to do the job. That's right," she addressed an irate Hiou, "I know of your kind. I have not been absent from the scene so long that I would forget the shenanigans of the nobility. Besides," she smiled sweetly. "Whenever I see a spoilt brat like you, it makes me want to teach you that there's such a thing as hardship."

There was a beat of calm before Kyoko unleashed her grudges in full attack mode upon Hiou. Kanae smiled a little despite herself, then returned to frowning at the ground. She was hiding in the back of the Darumaya but unwilling to leave completely and so she stayed and continued to eavesdrop on a conversation she probably should have been part of. She peaked cautiously around the corner in time to see Kyoko's grudges nick the bandage around Hiou's head which promptly unravelled.

"What do you know?" Maria giggled incredulously, "Hardly a scratch! Onee-chan," she exclaimed, "how did you make that black cloud?"

Even as Kyoko was preoccupied with her grudges, Kanae was sure her friend was aware of where she was hiding. And yet she couldn't bring herself to flee the scene yet, especially when it was revealed that Hiou was not at all as injured as he had been claiming. Especially because of the guilt she still felt from pushing Kyoko away. Why had she pushed her away? Why did she always hurt the people she cared most for?

"O–onee-chan?" Hiou spluttered, distracted and utterly terrified by something he couldn't see.

Kyoko blinked. If Maria could see a black cloud, then she was at least partially into her witch-hood. _Well, that confirms that_, she thought. Then she noticed a gathering of townspeople staring at them from across the street. "Let's go," she linked arms with Maria-chan and pulled her round the back of the Darumaya.

Kanae panicked. As she suspected, they were coming towards her. But there was nowhere else to hide. She willed herself to move but her feet remained planted in the grass. In this case she couldn't even blame Kyoko for forcing her to stay put; she herself was frozen with dread. But when her panicked eyes met Kyoko's surprised ones, suddenly she couldn't bear for Kyoko to see her like this, or the thought that Kyoko would make that sad expression Kanae hated so much. Her flight response kicked in. She had to get away from this situation. But Kyoko wouldn't let her. She had already grabbed her hand.

It was just as well. A protesting Hiou rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with his target, "Found you!"

Since it was clear Kanae wouldn't be trying to run anymore, Kyoko reached out and bent Hiou's finger back. He yelped. "It's not polite to point."

"H–how is your head?" Kanae asked.

Hiou looked surprised, then made an intense scowling face as he proclaimed he was in fact wounded.

_As if he were trying hard not to smile?_ Kyoko hid her own grin behind a hand. _Eh? And what would this be? _

In the midst of Hiou's tirade, his horse nudged him in the back disapprovingly as if proving that there were no injuries on his person.

Maria giggled, now only thoroughly amused, "It seems like even your ride sees straight through you. Why don't you give it a rest?"

"Matsuda..." Hiou glared at his horse that was looking a bit shy now that the attention was on her.

"Moko-san," Kyoko turned towards her friend seriously.

_Moko...?_ Hiou thought.

"Is it true that you threw this kid?"

For some reason, Kanae couldn't look her in the eye. She made fists with her hands as she stared at nothing, not knowing what quite to say first or how to say it. Then she heard the gloom in Kyoko's voice.

"Sorry... I guess I'm too persistent."

Kanae's head shot up, horrified thoughts of Kyoko rejecting her and of that single hurt expression on her face, "I threw him!" Everyone's shock at her outburst fueled her on, "That's right, I threw him! My job was to act alongside him to teach him something about having an older sister figure, but when I threw him everyone around went pale. When Hiou-kun fell, he groaned loudly and his eyes were spinning for a while. It can't be helped that everyone thought I had ill intentions since I was supposed to be playing with him!"

She panted, trying to catch her breath after spilling it all at once. Kyoko held out her hands awkwardly, but Kanae hadn't finished yet. "But I thought...children would always be happy if treated that way."

_What?_

She held a hand to her forehead, "I wouldn't have done it had I imagined a single throw would hurt him. I can't even imagine that."

Kyoko wondered, _Could it be that for Moko-san throwing children is common sense?_

"I don't believe you," Hiou's voice cut in. "What kind of environment were you raised in until now? A circus?" He was reluctant to believe her, but at least he was calmer than before.

Kanae took one look at Kyoko's glistening eyes and laughed inwardly. "Why do I suspect that you're imagining something overboard?" she thought. But if Kyoko was looking at her like that, and doing this could prevent the ones Kanae dreaded, then it would be worth it. So, she gave in and smiled. "I understand. If it's alright with you, whoever wants to know, follow me."

* * *

The wind buffeted against Rick's ears, blocking out the yells of the crew as they navigated the ship through the greenish waters. They could see the coastline now. A few days of tracing alongside the land and they would be in Totoshi. It was a good thing that Tina had responded to his call before the wind had picked up. It would have been harder to communicate under these circumstances.

This morning Rick had woken early and climbed up on deck. While the early sun's light cast soft yellows on the water, he turned his eyes to the forest just in view and communicated with Tina. Because she was only half-fairy, her body was that of a human but she retained some abilities at certain times of day and in certain locations. She was strongest in the forest and on sunny mornings. Luckily the land along the coast was mostly left untouched by humans, but it had been too windy for them to meet face to face.

That must have upset her. It had been a while since they'd seen each other and if fairies happened to have any contact with characters of a kind other than their own, they had a terrible habit of getting attached. Rick worried that she had attached herself to him of all things. He ignored the fact that this pleased him in a way. He couldn't afford any time for frivolous things such as love. Besides, he was worried that this would be their last conversation. He had sent her off to inform Kuon's parents of the situation, but there was a chance it would be too late by the time the message got to them.

Rick frowned at the gurgling, foaming ocean below him. Of all the people to form a contract with he'd been picked by seafaring people. At this rate he'd end up swimming for the rest of his life unless a mermaid happened to pass by. But that reminded him of a comment Tina had made, that he had changed. "What does she mean, 'changed'?" he grumbled to no one in particular. It would be another millenia before he would be ready to admit that he was beginning to like humans—no matter how foolish and fragile they were.

Things were picking up in speed, and he didn't like. Not one bit. Kuon's disposition was rapidly improving and Rick still had yet to figure out what was causing it. It likely wasn't the land since Kuon loved the ocean so much. Could the enchantress have something to do with it? Last he'd checked she had reached Totoshi and was lurking around there, but there was something off about her. The feeling he was getting was not normal at all. The last thing he needed was an enchantress meddling in Kuon's already messed-up life.

He felt the thud of boots on the wooden deck and suddenly an arm was draped around his shoulder. He met Kuon's enthusiastic grin with a grimace, "Get off me."

"You're so prickly today. What's with you?" But Kuon's good mood would not be dampened by his caretaker's sour one. "We're almost there. And then we'll be off! Can you believe it?"

"Stop moving so much and stop squeezing me. It's too early for this. I'll trip you overboard if you don't stop this nonsense."

Kuon threw his head back and laughed. "What's this? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm in such a good mood? What's with you today? Cheer up, old man!"

Rick sighed, then grunted when Kuon punched him in the arm and walked away. He muttered to himself. If Kuon was going to be so inclined to positivity, someone needed to do the worrying. Something was very wrong and he couldn't understand it.

Suddenly Yashiro appeared by his side. _Oh great, another positive fellow_, Rick thought. Before the bespectacled man could say a word, Rick cut in with the news of his conversation with Tina. Luckily, that got Yashiro's attention...but then he kept making weird faces and teasing him about his relationship with the half-fairy.

It amazed Rick that Yashiro had believed him so easily. Most humans no longer believed in magic or fairies or genies. But perhaps it amazed him most how Yashiro could so easily switch between being serious and being as bad as the old gossips in the knitting circles.

To shut him up, Rick asked him a question. "What does it mean to have been told that you have changed?"

Yukihito was surprised. He felt honored that Rick ask him such a question even while the genie looked strangely perplexed. Rick had once confided to him that most emotions he conveyed were learned. Not all of them were real, but simply additional detail that he'd picked up on after serving humans for lifetime upon lifetime. But Yukihito sensed that the expression on Rick's face now was genuine, so he reigned in his overly expressive emotions. "Well..." he began slowly, "I guess it depends on who told you, how they told you, and why. Sometimes people mean that they liked the old you better, but sometimes people mean that they enjoy the current you better," he explained.

Rick was silent, mulling it over in his mind.

"Did Tina tell you that you changed?"

The genie eyed him for any indication of teasing and when he saw none, sighed. "Yes. I would be an idiot to believe I haven't changed at all from the time I came into existence. I've learned so much about humans and have adapted my behaviors to match that of what my masters desired so many times that it is difficult to distinguish what is actually me and what is learned. But maybe that's what genies are by nature, reflective of their master's desires. I've seen some of my kind go completely insane depending on what wishes they were required to grant..." He added hastily, "I don't know for certain why I am asking you of all people. I don't expect a human to understand what it means to not change for millenium, but perhaps that is precisely why I am asking you. You humans tend to change all your life."

Yukihito was speechless. This may have been the first time Rick had spoken so many sentences about how he was feeling, not that he'd said so much as implied it all. He drummed his fingers on the rail lightly before staring at the land before them, "Well, I think you have changed." In the corner of his eye he saw Rick look at him. "I haven't known you for that long, but from what I have seen, you definitely care more than you used to...and some of that because of what little of your past I've heard from you. But you're right about one thing." Yukihito turned to look at Rick, "I am human and I don't understand what it means to have lived for thousands of years without changing that much. But change is not always bad, I can tell you that. Even if Kuon continues to go wrong, right now is not the time to read between the lines. Wait a while, and the truth will always come forward."

They stood there, leaning against the rails and staring at each other. Finally, Yukihito turned away, a bit red in the face. "Look at me preaching though I'm hardly qualified," he laughed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

The wind rushed back into Rick's eardrums and the voices around him were blocked out once more. He coughed to hide the chuckle building up in his throat. Never before would he have ever dreamed of asking a human for any kind of advice. The conversation was proof enough. _I have become more sentimental_, he thought. But Rick supposed that that wasn't so bad after all. To the people surrounding him, he continued to scowl at the ocean. To the genie himself, he was laughing at how much he had changed.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Today's chapter was taken from canon "Kanae's arc" (roughly ch. 46-50). I will be using the translation as inspiration for the next update as well. Remember that all the characters are a little older than they are in the manga. I confess I had a bit of difficulty with writing Hiou in, but I did my best to keep him true to his character. Yeah...and Matsuda is now a horse, haha! As always, **R&amp;R, plz&amp;ty**!


	27. Together They Grow

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, Silversun XD and claraowl. And to the users who favorited and followed while I was finishing up this chapter. Just getting the notifs from you was very encouraging. Thanks everyone for waiting so long! I hope to update more consistently this summer :) Hold me to it!

* * *

_recap:_

Kanae held a hand to her forehead, "I wouldn't have done it had I imagined a single throw would hurt him. I can't even imagine that."

Kyoko wondered, _Could it be that for Moko-san throwing children is common sense?_

"I don't believe you," Hiou's voice cut in. "What kind of environment were you raised in until now? A circus?" He was reluctant to believe her, but at least he was calmer than before.

Kanae took one look at Kyoko's glistening eyes and laughed inwardly. "Why do I suspect that you're imagining something overboard?" she thought. But if Kyoko was looking at her like that, and doing this could prevent the ones Kanae dreaded, then it would be worth it. So, she gave in and smiled. "I understand. If it's alright with you, whoever wants to know, follow me."

* * *

Unfortunately, Maria-chan couldn't come along as she had already promised her grandfather to be home within the hour. She was disappointed but she assured an uncertain Kanae that she would surely visit another time, then left after giving Hiou a pointed look, _Behave yourself._

As soon as Kyoko had asked the Darumaya couple for permission to be late for the evening shift, the remaining three of them were off. But not before Kanae led them to the local candy store. Hiou and Kyoko were bewildered as they watched her purchase a good-sized bag of sweets, but when they asked she gave them a rather cryptic answer, "You'll understand soon." And then she began mumbling under her breath about how she'd been avoiding her folk's home for a few weeks now.

They didn't go as far as Kyoko expected. Kanae led them uphill to the main road overlooking Totoshi, and took off on a beaten path that wasn't narrow but still easily missed if one didn't know where to look.

The atmosphere was a bit tense, so Kyoko tried to make small talk, "So, Moko-san, you don't live with your parents, right?"

This seemed to create the opposite effect she'd intended as Kanae tensed up and nearly spat, "Those good-for-nothings insist every year on going away for their anniversary, leaving responsibilities seemingly to the wind or fate. If it wasn't for my aspirations as an actress—no, as a responsible adult—my entire family would still be living in that dilapidated shed."

_Shed?_ Kyoko wondered. _So Moko-san was like Cinderella, going from absolute poverty to a positively enchanting abode?_ She was lost further in her imaginings as they walked on but her train of thought was rudely interrupted by Hiou.

"Where in the world...?" his question trailed off as he followed, his mount plodding obediently beside him.

Kyoko was about to retort, but saw that he was moving around the slightly overgrown foliage with ease...as if he was used to walking around outdoors on shady paths. _Hmm. Maybe he isn't as stuck up as I assumed_, she thought. But she had to admit she was asking the same thing too. Where were they? And though Kyoko understood that Hiou had apparently been thrown, she didn't fully understand the context leading up to what had happened. Luckily, they were out of earshot and she walked a little faster until she was nearly next to Kanae. She leaned in and spoke softly, "Moko-san, what exactly...why were you at Hiou-kun's home in the first place? His family knows that you're an actress?"

Kanae's shoulders, which had been rather square until this point, drooped slightly. "In short, yes," she murmured. "The Uesegi family is well-acquainted with the President. Hiou comes from a line of actors, so in many ways, he's actually our superior in this field by at least fourteen years. It isn't just because he's a boy. He's been acting since he could barely walk! I guess they wanted him to gain real experience interacting with an older sister figure for his next program, so when they asked the President about it, he referred them to me."

"Wow," Kyoko pulled back and blinked. She didn't know what else to say besides that. There was a lot in what she had just been told. The boy sulking behind them was by far their superior? His family was well into the acting world? "Wait...fourteen years!? How old is Hiou?"

"I'm sixteen years old. I can hear everything you're saying, you know?"

The two stopped walking and turned to look at Hiou. Kyoko could sense the anger in his voice, but it still took a few beats to process. She barely stopped herself from exclaiming aloud, "Eeeehhhhh!? I thought he wasn't older than thirteen!"

But Hiou knew exactly what she was thinking with her hands slapped against her face. "Don't make me repeat myself!" he yelled. "You're the only one here who didn't know, so don't act so surprised! You take one look at me, see a common brat, and treat me like one. Upon hearing my age _she_ didn't act surprised!" he pointed at Kanae. "She's the only person who's ever not been shocked amongst all of you uppity adults." At the shocked faces of the women before him, he came back to himself, "I mean—one of the only people, okay?"

_Isn't it more strange if someone is not shocked?_ Kyoko wondered. Then she noticed it—the tell-tale red creeping into the tips of Hiou's ears. It had been harder to tell when he was walking behind them, but now that he was standing right in front of them she could see it clearly despite the filtered light from the overhanging branches. Simultaneously shocked by their conversation and intrigued by the boy's attraction to her friend, Kyoko also thought the entire situation was rather compelling...in a very amusing way. _Does the President know about this?_ she laughed to herself.

"Hey, spinster! Are you listening? Black Demon!"

Instantly, Kyoko snapped out of it and smacked him on the head, "Who're you calling Black Demon?"

If she thought Hiou was furious before, he was livid now. If he had been a wizard, his grudges would have been grappling with hers...but he wasn't one, so he was left with the end of his wits. Good. At least he had some pride that he was hit by a commoner woman, spinster or no. Kyoko had no plans to love anyone ever again anyway. "It's educational guidance," she reasoned. "You may be our superior in acting, but you seem to have lost in the manner of etiquette."

"Hitting a noble younger than you is proper etiquette?" Hiou spat, ignoring Matsuda nudging him from behind.

"Well!" Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure your noble family will be pleased to hear of all the cordial phrases you've been using all this time."

"You two...seriously..." Kanae placed herself between them. "Enough of your bickering. Didn't you come with me so that you could see—"

"Mommy, I hear people!"

Kanae stiffened, "It's the money-sucking demon." In a low voice, she said, "If I say run, _run._" She began rummaging in her basket full of candy.

"W–what?" Kyoko stuttered, utterly confused.

The sound of someone crashing through the underbrush suddenly began and was getting gradually louder. Kanae grabbed Kyoko's hand and shoved a key into her palm, "Here's the key, run to the smaller building attached to the larger one and get in." Then she shoved them, "Get out, get out, get out," when a child emerged from the bushes, his mouth a gaping circle.

"Kanae Nee-chan!" he squealed and jumped forward to grab onto her, followed by another little girl.

"RUN!" Kanae cried. Kyoko and Hiou began rushing off in the direction Kanae had pushed them towards. When Hiou looked back, he was shocked to see Kanae strike some sort of elegant _matador_ pose as she hurled the candy off into the distance, and children hurtled after it.

Still more children were suddenly appearing out of the woodwork as it were! Kyoko was flabbergasted at the sheer number of them. Surely they were the same children returning for more? Then her mind redirected towards the end-goal of her rushing about. She was finally going to see Kanae's family's home! The metal key in her hands left marks in her skin as she squeezed her fists. With each step, her heart clenched further. _Could Moko-san actually be living in a__ mysterious fairytale castle?! Surrounded by fairies and water and_—

A break in the trees revealed a rather nice but _normal_ home. Kyoko nearly cried in disappointment. Kanae hardly noticed as she caught up to them and rattled off their "Master Plan." They would take the key round the back of the building to the smaller room built into the side of the home, but be careful to hurry and not say a word until inside because her family likely would hear she was around soon enough, and the 'runaway-toy' candy would lose its charm.

Just as she finished, the front door slammed open and the three were met with more pairs of wide, innocent eyes. There was a mix of words that spilled from their mouths—"Woah, a horse?" "Kanae Nee-chan!" "She's really here!" "Sweets!"—before they rushed forward and Kanae lured them off by throwing the candy into the horizon.

As they ran past the length of the house, Kyoko noted that though it was rather normal-looking, it was also larger than most of the homes in town. It probably had to be because the land outside town was less expensive, and the Kotonami home would probably have to be on the bigger side just to house...more children! More young pursuers burst from a side door. These at least seemed to be on the older side, but they were also taller and faster.

Hiou was wondering if it would be wise to leave Matsuda tethered outside, subject to whatever horrors these piranha-like kids would come up with. To his relief, the small addition to the building they were fast approaching was next to the stable where a couple horses were already housed, and they looked sane and calm enough. He frowned though half-amused. The horses likely had to be that calm if there was this much running and yelling on a regular basis. Why was he running anyway?

Kyoko crammed the key into the lock as Hiou quickly hooked Matsuda's rein to a stable post. She was loyal and would never run without reason, so he ran back towards Kyoko just as she pushed the door open, "Excuse me!"

The four adults playing cards looked caught as they seemed to be deciding between hiding their cards or playing it cool. But their surprise quickly turned to shock when they saw Kanae behind them. In a heart beat, one of the men began scribbling in what looked like a notebook or diary and claiming he was leaving it for posterity. Kyoko instantly recognized the woman who whined that Kanae hadn't introduced her properly. She was definitely Kanae's sister who had been working in the bakery. The other man who lamented aloud the absence of a camera—they were much too expensive anyway—Kyoko was sure she'd seen as a shadow in the back of the bakery. The three had similar facial features, and so Kyoko also assumed that the other woman present was one of the men's wife.

Kanae hid her face behind a hand, "This situation...wouldn't have happened if my two _irresponsible_ older brothers stopped paying their rent, got kicked out, made a duplicate of my key, and landed everyone on me. My older sister got snared with a useless husband who didn't work so she came extorting money from me. As you already know, my parents are off on their anniversary."

Kanae's brother walked pass them and called out, "Hey, kids! Come meet Kanae Nee-chan's first friend!" Kanae slipped out hurriedly, excusing herself to get drinks for the guests though Kyoko suspected she just wanted to avoid it all, which she soon understood. A stampede ensued, and in total, there were seven younger siblings and eight nieces and nephews. One by one or in pairs if a baby was being held, they came up and gave sloppy handshakes or bows. Then the majority of them rushed outside with unrestrained grins on their faces.

Soon only Kanae's older siblings and their wives with sleeping babies were present, and they questioned Kyoko and Hiou eagerly. It became clear that Kanae had not told them anything about what she was doing, so Kyoko made sure not to mention the courting jobs she took on.

Hiou was starting to become uncomfortable and he suddenly wondered where Kanae was if she was just getting them drinks when a cacophony of giggles, whining, yelling—which could only be coming from their missing friend—and a suspicious thumping and dragging sound wandered through the slightly open door. The door was suddenly swung open by one of the older children who happily skipped inside. Another girl carefully followed with a tray of glasses of water which she offered to Kyoko and Hiou, apologizing about the lack of other beverages while eyeing Hiou's clothes nervously.

Of course, despite Hiou's stature, anyone with eyes in their head would recognize that the quality of his clothes was of the expensive sort. Kyoko also understood why there were holes in the children's clothes. The family probably couldn't afford new ones so an intense line of hand-me-downs was in order. Then one Kotonami Kanae, covered from head to toe in children, staggered inside.

They were on her back, clinging to her arms, and wound around her waist. The older kids frolicked around Kanae, apparently and thankfully aware that they were much too big to cling to her alongside the others. Kyoko now understood why they had heard the sound of something being pulled through the grass. And then, something seemed to snap in Kanae's mind. With a swing of an arm, she tossed the children down and began fighting with the fingers clinging to her skirts. The larger children copied her when they weren't pulling on their sister's arms themselves, and even got thrown down themselves now and then. It was a game. A weird one, but a game nonetheless in this household.

Kyoko and Hiou simply sat where they were, flabbergasted by Kanae's viciousness and the childrens' tenacity as they returned again and again only to be dumped on the floor once more. It dawned on them that Kanae had been acting normally all along. When told to play with Hiou, she played with him the only way she knew how. Kyoko thought to herself, _I'll need to be more careful in the future. Like Moko-san, I could have prior knowledge or experience that is specific only to me and better left apart from the jobs I take on. _

When the kids finally stayed down and rolled over to sleep, Kanae collapsed on the ground, thoroughly exhausted. Her sister remarked, "Kanae always does her best to play with them until they've had their fill." Then she addressed her sister, "That's why you're tired, dear."

"They would give up and leave you alone if you ignored them," her brother commented as he helped lay down the large blanket covering the line of them.

"Thanks for your hard work, Moko-san," Kyoko laughed awkwardly. "I understand now why you flung Hiou-kun when told to play with him." She turned to the teen at her side, "You're not mad anymore, right?"

"As I thought, I was being treated like a kid the whole time. You lying woman!" Hiou glared, surprising everyone present and awake. "I was glad that I was being recognized as an actor because of my abilities and not my age-height discrepancy, but now I see that it was all pretense. It's humiliating enough that I have to act a part that matches my appearance. I don't need others to look down on me for all this as well!"

Kanae met his stare with an unamused, "I won't be surprised by just that, Hiou." She pointed at two of the older children who had crawled under the blanket and fallen asleep, "They are also your age."

"Ehh!?" Kyoko exclaimed. They surely couldn't be older than Maria-chan! But Kanae kept pointing down the line and listing all their ages.

Kanae's older sister chimed in, "It can't be helped though. They rarely get to eat meat as it is!"

For all that Kanae acted like she didn't care about her family, she sure knew enough to remember all their ages. Kyoko laughed inwardly as she bet that Moko-san knew all their birthdays as well. As expected of her best friend!

Hiou was not impressed, however. "That just proves even more that you were thinking of me as a child! Don't try to forget during lunch break me you minced up all the food I hated and force fed me! How will you explain that then—...huh?"

A hand had appeared on his shoulder and the faces of Kanae's older siblings appeared with tears glistening in their eyes. "That's not it, Hiou-kun," they shook their heads. "Kanae would never do something like that since she's unusually lacking in familial love. She even had this tiny side-wing built so she could avoid the rest of us, and then left without telling us where she was living or how we could contact her. We've seen her more times this past month than in the past year and it must be thanks to you, her friends."

Hiou looked away, embarrassed and weirded-out by Kanae's family. "But then, how do you explain what you did?" he looked again to Kanae. There was no more anger in his expression, only genuine curiosity.

"I...it's because lunch had just begun..."

Kyoko blinked. Moko-san was looking uncharacteristically embarrassed, so if break had only just begun then...she gasped, "Moko-san! Could it be that you were still in the mindset of your character?"

"Whenever I'd do other acting things, it would never happen. But somehow being around professionals, I couldn't remove myself so easily and return to normal. Even I was shocked," Kanae muttered.

The non-thesbians tilted their heads in confusion but Hiou's eyes widened. His mother's words pushed to the forefront of his thoughts, "An actor is someone who is still caught up in a role even if he is home. You're already fourteen, Hiou, and with plenty of experience. It's already time for you to try taking a job that makes other actors around you serious—an actress even, if you're lucky."

A blush spread across Hiou's face, _I've made her serious._ He could still see his mother's cheeky wink directed at him. Thankfully the Kotonamis were too engrossed punishing their little sister for keeping so many secrets from them, such as her acting jobs and how she'd become more competent and caring in familial matters without helping them out. It was so nice to see Moko-san getting along with her family. Unfortunately, Kyoko saw the smile on his face, which he quickly forced under a scowl. Kyoko only laughed.

When the older siblings had quieted down too, they offered to allow Kyoko and Hiou a place to stay for the night. It wasn't safe on the roads and in the forest at night even if Totoshi was barely a mile away. Kyoko refused politely. She still had to complete the evening shift at the Darumaya. Besides, the sun could still be seen on the horizon and since the town was on a hill, the sun would light her way all the way down. Hiou also declined. As a noble, he probably had other engagements to care for.

Kanae saw them off. "Thanks for...thanks," she said.

Her friends looked at each other and then smiled back at her. Kyoko laughed and waved. Kanae watched them walk towards the overgrown pathway when Hiou paused and turned to face her. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She could come back to the Uesegi household? Her acting career wasn't over? The shock on Kanae's face turned into one of the widest smiles Kyoko had ever seen on her best friend's face. The effect was catastrophic. Hiou's face turned as red as the setting sun behind him, which he quickly hid under the shadows of the trees, his mount rushing obediently behind him.

Kyoko gave a final wave and followed the love-sick boy back the way they'd come. This time the silence was comfortable. Kyoko wanted to ask Hiou something, but decided to wait a little since he was probably thinking very hard right now. She covered her mouth with a hand and giggled.

Apparently he had heard it because he stopped and scowled back at her, "What are you laughing about?"

"Who knows?" Kyoko teased in a sing-songy voice. They were on a bit of a decline, so she was looking down at him. But he had stopped so she sped up a little and they continued walking side by side.

To her surprise, Hiou broke the silence, "I...you said something earlier about being around nobles. Sometimes the way you speak is more what I'm used to at home. Excuse me for asking, but were you a servant in a noble's home?" When he looked up to see Kyoko staring at him blankly, he hurriedly added, "It was inappropriate of me to ask, right? You can just forget it."

"The 'excuse me,' was good, but next time remember to ask a more general question, such as 'how did you learn to speak so well?' or 'how are you so well acquainted with the nobility?'" It was her turn to surprise him. Kyoko grinned, "That's alright, Hiou-kun. I'll answer your question if you answer mine first."

"Uh. Okay," he agreed. He was a little taken aback by her calm sincerity since he'd been seeing a different side of her until now.

"What is your family like? That may seem like a strange question too, but I was wondering what the circumstances have been that led to Kanae acting alongside you."

"Ah, I see," Hiou thought aloud. "Well, you're already aware that I come from a line of actors. Kanae being a woman..." he paused, "I cannot speak for my father or grandfather, but my family has been acquainted with Lory Takarada for decades. I'm not sure if he convinced them to reject the societal norm first or if it had always been like that—my mother was an actress before she married," he explained. "All I'm sure of is that the President recommended Kanae to enhance her and my acting experience, and that is how she ended up traveling to my home every so often.

"She hasn't been coming lately, for the reason you already know. But it was my fault. I...overreacted. I just felt betrayed after...well, anyway," he huffed, "I fully intend to make up for it. I've decided that I will ask her to travel with us when we perform. She...do you think she would enjoy that?"

The shine he saw in Kyoko's eyes caused his eyebrows to knit together again. She poked him in the center of the knot, saying, "Stop that. You'll get wrinkles there when you're old. Do you ever get schooled on etiquette? From what I've seen, you're terrible at it."

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," Hiou swatted her hand away. "Though it might not seem like it, I don't like putting on airs when it isn't necessary. It seems like you don't care much for it either anyway. A–anyhow, I've answered your question, yes? Now give me your answer."

Kyoko nodded and looked up at the small breaks in the foliage above. The sky was erupting into the final deeper reds and pinks. She began talking as Hiou offered her assistance stepping round a larger rock, "You're probably right that I was a servant, but the situation was more complicated than that. I was actually the heiress of the household." At his stunned expression, she laughed lightly, "I made a single request of my father and he probably got himself killed at sea just searching for the thing that I wanted. My mother couldn't handle her grief and fired all the staff who I knew and loved. She blamed me fully, I took on all her wrath, and when she remarried she showered her affection on her step-daughters as I did the majority of the housework. She abandoned me later at an acquaintance's home and I haven't seen her since."

"You—...How long ago was that? And when your father went missing?"

Kyoko hummed, "I was six when my father died. Barely nine years old when my mother disappeared."

The two finally stepped onto the main road to Totoshi just as twinkling purple began to envelop the warmer colors flitting on the horizon's edge. Hiou mounted Matsuda and pointed her nose back down the road, "My home is in that direction."

"Safe travels, young noble," Kyoko curtsied saucily. She tilted her head when he didn't move to leave.

"I apologize for asking such a personal question, and for the way I spoke to you before. As Lady Maria said, I made a fool of myself," he bowed his head slightly, "I will also apologize to Kanae tomorrow." Hiou hesitated, then said, "Tomorrow at noon is our final practice before the play is taken abroad. Will you come? I will send someone I trust to see that you arrive safely."

Kyoko's eyebrows shot up and she gleefully accepted his invitation, "I can't wait to see it."

Hiou smiled back, then frowned again, "You do not have to answer this question, but what is your family name?"

Kyoko was surprised at how clear and strong her voice sounded when she opened her mouth, "Mogami."

"Until we meet again, Lady Mogami," Hiou nodded and galloped off.

Kyoko subconsciously touched the indent of her locket around her throat. Then she laughed. "That boy," she chuckled, "will grow up to be a real man someday." He'd be nothing like Shotarou or Kijima. _As long as he can get a grip around Moko-san_, she added after pause. She continued down the path to the loving couple at the Darumaya and the waiting patrons.

* * *

Hikaru sighed deeply. It was nearly half past eleven and he'd already sighed the whole morning away. Though it was much too early for a lunch break, he found himself lounging in the shade of the palm trees on the beach. The untimely appearance of some seals had scared the fish in the cove away, so he was resting early. Besides, he didn't feel much like fishing. It had been quite some time since he'd seen Kyoko-chan and the way their conversation had ended was not the most encouraging thing to remember over and over and over...he sighed again.

The rustle of salt-crusty seagrass behind him was the only warning he got before a body slammed into him and pinned him in a headlock. "Hikaru!" a familiar voice yelled into his ear as an unruly hand ruffled his hair into an unruly mess.

"Shin, cut it out!" Hikaru kicked and twisted until the two were wrestling around in the sand. After a few moments of struggle, they decided it was too hot to fight and called it a truce.

"Wow. Look how tan you are, Hikaru!" Shinichi compared their forearms.

"Look how pale you are," Hikaru shoved back. "At least I don't have a nasty tan from my shirt sleeves and socks," he dug his toes into the cool sand. "What the heck are you doing down here anyway? Hasn't it been super busy at the Uesegi's lately? Where's Yuu?"

"One question at a time!" Shinichi laughed. "The Uesegi's are finishin' up their act and will be out of their place for a few weeks, so the three of us self-proclaimed brothers can hang around together like old times. You still haven't taught me how to catch fish with my bare hands... Oh! And I'm here 'cause Yuu was supposed to escort someone down here to their final practice but couldn't make it last minute."

"Pity," Hikaru grinned. "He'd probably do a better job at it than you."

"Oi, now," Shinichi nudged his friend. "Just thought I'd come see if you were around before acting escort and all. Luckily you weren't out to sea yet. I was all ready to jump 'n shout 'n make a fool of myself just to get your attention! I got here later than I expected so I don't have much time to talk but how have you been? Snagged a lady from the village yet?"

At Hikaru's sudden pause, Shinichi whooped before he was quickly shushed, "It's not a big deal, Shin." Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I met a girl with the most beautiful eyes. She just moved into the Darumaya now, but..."

"Seriously? You're having trouble with a girl? Hah! I gotta meet this chick. Funny that I'm picking someone up from there. Wonder if they're the same person, eh?" Shinichi's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Hikaru groaned, "Please spare me. But if you see her, let me know what you think of her eyes. They're the most peculiar color."

"Is that so? Peculiar eyes..." Shinichi thought a bit and then cringed, "Ugh, if I hadn't been so late I'd grill you now! Well, but I gotta go. But you are tellin' me 'n Yuu all about it when I catch you again."

Hikaru laughed, "Sure. Do you need help finding the place?"

"Naw. I've been around so many times I know Totoshi well enough." He was turning to leave when he had the most brilliant idea, "Say...why don't you come with me? I'll pretend I got lost and maybe you'll get an excuse to see your girl!"

"I don't know about that," Hikaru hesitated. "I have to fish and all—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Shinichi waved his hand. "I'm no fisherman but you're the only one eating lunch on the beach, so _I_ think you're just mopin' around. You ain't foolin' anyone, Hikaru," he grinned. "Come on! It'll be fine!"

Thinking to distract him, Hikaru asked, "Wait, what time did you need to be there?"

"Eleven thirty at the latest. Why?"

"It's gotta be at least," Hikaru shaded his eyes to look at the sun, "...eleven thirty right now."

"Crap." Shinichi scrambled to his feet and ran a few meters before turning to run backwards and waving his arms, "It's now or never! Get off your butt and let's go! My gut tells me you'll regret it forever if you don't come along!"

Hikaru's legs tensed and he hesitated before leaping to his feet and chasing his friend. "Your gut also got us into tons of trouble in the past!" he hollered, but smiled to himself. It wouldn't hurt to come along for a few minutes. He was glad Shinichi had come. He felt cheered already.

Together they scrambled up the incline towards the village and Shinichi's ride, which he'd quickly tied to a post at the general store moments before. He suddenly realized that Yuusei had never told him the name of the person he was picking up from the Darumaya. "I do wonder though why we'd need someone from the Darumaya, of all places," he chatted aloud while the two jogged towards the restaurant. They turned off the main street, Shinichi making sure to wink at the shy girl to his right, "Well, it can't be anyone of super high rank if they're stayin' at a restaurant," he decided.

"You never know though," Hikaru pointed out. "Maybe it's just a meeting point."

"Eh. I doubt it," Shinichi grabbed an apple from his pack and began munching on it. "There it is," he mumbled between bits of fruit. They passed around to the back door of the Darumaya and he wiped his mouth on his sleeve before knocking. Almost immediately, the Okami-san opened the door.

"Good morning, Okami-san," the two boys bowed their heads slightly. Shinichi said, "I'm here to pick someone up for an event at the Uesegi household."

She smiled at the boys whom she'd known from their childhood and said, "She'll be down in a moment," before closing the door. Shinichi elbowed Hikaru who glared at him. Through the muffled door, they heard the Okami-san call up the stairs, "Kyoko, your escort is here."

Hikaru was suddenly very nervous. His hands got clammy and he glared at a carefree and talkative Shinichi who devilishly bet him that he could finish the fruit before the mystery girl arrived. "I knew a Kyoko back when I was a stable boy in the big city," he babbled and earned a punch for talking with his mouth full. Then the door opened and _the_ Kyoko appeared, dressed in two shades of blue and with her shoulder-length strawberry-blonde locks pinned back under her large sunhat. Her golden eyes met Shinichi's for a second before he immediately choked on his apple.

"Woah! Sorry Kyoko-chan—I mean, Mogami-san," Hikaru slapped his friend on the back. "I don't know what's gotten into him... Shinichi, are you alright?"

"Shinichi..." Kyoko blinked. "Shin Nii-chan?"

As soon as Shinichi controlled his breathing, he stared into Kyoko's eyes. Slow smiles spread on their faces before he grabbed her hands, "Kyoko-chan! What happened to your hair? I can't believe—what the heck are you doing here? You look amazing!" He pulled her off the back step and spun her around him in his glee.

Kyoko held onto her hat, laughed, and went along with his antics as if they were kids again, and Hikaru stood by completely stunned. This was another side to Kyoko he hadn't known. Though he was glad for his friend and relieved he'd come along after all, he also felt the bitter pangs of jealousy raising within him and he resented himself for it.

"You really shocked me there, Kyoko-chan!" Shinichi exclaimed and turned to Hikaru. "And did you call her Mogami-san?"

Hikaru turned pink but Kyoko simply smiled and said, "Hikaru, I'm sorry. A friend of Shin's is a friend of mine. Don't mind my last name anymore."

"What are you doing here? Where have you been 'til now? Why're you being invited to the Uesegi's?"

"Enough!" Kyoko pushed him lightly. "You'll be making me late any moment now. I have a mount ready in the stable. I'll answer your questions on the way and I'd like to hear your answers as well." She turned to Hikaru and curtsied slightly, "I'll be seeing you later, I suppose. Unless you are also frequenting the Uesegi's today?"

Hikaru shook his head, still in a daze. She looked amazing in her blue dress. Shinichi frowned, "Again, using the formal language. Why do you do it?"

"S–sorry! It's a habit," Kyoko slapped her cheeks lightly as they went towards the stable. "Alright. Now where should we start?"

Hikaru waved to the two as they galloped away and up the road. _What an amazing turn of events_, he thought. But thanks to Shin, he and Kyoko seemed to be on better terms than before. He ran through the village with a grin on his face, totally unaware of the other eligible ladies blushing as he flew by. He whistled as took his boat out to sea, perfectly content with what little progress he'd made in his friendship with Kyoko and wishing that this moment would last forever.

As Hikaru cheerily dragged in his catch, the performance at the Uesegi's went on as planned without a hitch. Kanae acted wonderfully as expected and she was invited to travel the continent with the other actors. Kyoko and Maria were excited, though of course Kanae was the most thrilled of the three, and the President gave a toast to the success of all. Hours later a carriage with one renowned seamstress was just arriving in Totoshi. As the sun dipped into the late afternoon skies, a ship with an aspiring explorer dropped anchor in the open sea for the last night, and the undertaker in his tower shivered from more than the evening chill. Kijima and the Bimbettes opened the kegs while a genie stared the coastline down for the wandering enchantress. Tomorrow was the big day, and little did they know that the convergence of all their timelines would turn the quiet village of Totoshi on its head.

* * *

**A/N:** ! THE reunion is coming~~ Lots of stuff will be happening, so bear with me! It's all too much to get down in even five chapters. Look forward to it! And I've finally decided on everyone's ages. Hiou is 16. Maria is 13. Kyoko is 20. Kanae is 21. Kuon is still four years older than Kyoko: 24. The rest doesn't necessarily matter. Also, there are more children in the Kotonami household than there are in the canon (because a few extra years would presumably usher in more children, and I am conveniently overlooking the mortality rate of 'ye olden days').


	28. Little Did They Know Part I

**A/N: **Thanks to SilversunXD, claraowl, elezan tress, and especially to the Guest(s) who reviewed. I don't know who you are, but you truly motivated me! Apologies for my tardiness. Since most of the main characters are suddenly crossing paths with one another, I had quite a time figuring out the order of everything since this will take more than one chapter. Thanks to all for being patient with me!

* * *

_recap:_

_As Hikaru cheerily dragged in his catch, the performance at the Uesegi's went on as planned without a hitch. Kanae acted wonderfully as expected and she was invited to travel the continent with the other actors. Kyoko and Maria were excited, though of course Kanae was the most thrilled of the three, and the President gave a toast to the success of all. Hours later a carriage with one renowned seamstress was just arriving in Totoshi. As the sun dipped into the late afternoon skies, a ship with an aspiring explorer dropped anchor in the open sea for the last night, and the undertaker in his tower shivered from more than the evening chill. Kijima and the Bimbettes opened the kegs while a genie stared the coastline down for the wandering enchantress. Tomorrow was the big day, and little did they know that the convergence of all their timelines would turn the quiet village of Totoshi on its head._

* * *

"Isn't this so exciting?" Kyoko clapped her hands over Kanae's.

Though Kanae was annoyed that her friend had broken the comfortable silence between them, for once, the dark-haired beauty allowed it. "I'll be gone for quite some time..." she frowned.

The two were up at an outrageously early hour at the Darumaya making sure Kanae had everything she needed for the journey ahead. Not really. She had a feeling that the President had arranged it this way so that she could spend her last night in Totoshi with Kyoko. She was grateful to him, especially since Kyoko needed to start her newest job with Ruriko today too.

Luckily, she could leave at the hour of her choice as long as she arrived back at the Uesegi's before dawn. When she returned she'd have to thank the 'Ishibashi brothers' for their offer to escort her back. Though she'd known Shin for the least amount of time, he'd probably join Yuu in writing it off as a favor for a childhood friend. Hikaru would likely agree though Kanae was suspicious of the way he looked at Kyoko. Speaking of which, the lack of noise from the floor level probably indicated that they were starting to nod off.

The evening had been full of cheer, but not without a tiny cloud of sadness. It would be months before she saw Kyoko again—longer if her career took off at a run. Luckily the Uesegi household would be handling the costumes and props, but there were many other personal things that needed to be packed. An extra dose of nerve would be nice, Kanae thought to herself.

As if she were reading her mind, Kyoko chirped, "You'll be fine! It's so wonderful that you have such a rare opportunity, so make it count and don't worry about your family. Totoshi always has half an eye watching out for them anyway, so go have adventures..." Then she whispered fiercely, "...with Hiou-kun!"

Well, there was certainly that too. But Kanae was more worried about the person sitting in front of her. She scowled at her giggling friend but couldn't hide the small smile only Kyoko could seem to get out of her. "I don't think you should be worrying about my love life. I don't want to hear any of it from you of all people!" Kanae reasoned. Not even an hour ago Kyoko had told her all the events in her past that had ultimately led to their meeting. That certainly explained some of Kyoko's quirks. Well—most of them. If Kanae was being honest, she was still disturbed, especially by Reino.

It wasn't that she didn't think that the Shoutaro–idiot couldn't use a good knock in the head. Despite the emotional scar he had left on Kyoko's heart, he was clearly out of the picture. Kanae hadn't known about the curse mark though. Or the nightmares. It certainly explained why Kyoko didn't want to let Kanae contact her through her dreams. But that was it. If she didn't let anyone in on purpose, then just how strong was Reino that he could force his way in and wreck havoc as he liked?

It was not just fear for Kanae herself and the long journey ahead, but what if something happened while she was gone? What if the one time Kyoko needed her, she was on the other side of the continent? Kanae was scared for Kyoko, but no matter what she said, Kyoko would deny her fears and thank her for being concerned for her. That, or she would point at her heart-shaped locket. It was like talking to a damn rock! Kanae prayed she was just being paranoid. With what progress Kyoko was making in controlling her temper, she liked to be believe that Kyoko's curse mark truly had faded on its own.

The aspiring actress groaned. If this was what friendship was about, she sure wished someone had told her sooner before she plunged into it headfirst. As she turned her face to stare out the window at the star-studded black, she murmured, "I have never been so terrified and excited in my life."

Soon they had the boys up and found themselves outside the stable. It was a little earlier than Kanae needed to leave, but she had a feeling that goodbye's would take longer than she usually accounted for. "I guess this is it," Kanae let out her breath in a huff. She surveyed the horses, the Ishibashi brothers making sure all the tack was right, and then Kyoko standing in front of the ryokan. Her friend was smiling, but something was off. Sadness was radiating off of her in waves.

Instead of saying anything, Kanae stomped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around a shocked Kyoko. "You better write," she muttered, the thickness of her voice betraying her stony expression. "Or at least let me know through your mind that you're alright." Kyoko gave a tearful laugh and hugged her back.

Visiting Kanae's family had taught her something about love. It was multifaceted. She didn't love Kanae the same way she loved Kanae's family or the Taisho and Okami-san, and Kyoko certainly didn't love anyone the same way she had loved Shoutaro—she didn't plan to either. And she didn't love Kanae like Hiou did—a markedly different type of emotion she'd ever had for Shoutaro. The mistakes that had led her life in the past were creating today's future. So she didn't have to swear off of love. Surely loving people like Kanae and the others around her was enough.

When the girls let go of each other, Kyoko slipped something into Kanae's hand. "A talisman," she explained, "to absorb all misfortune and keep you safe."

Kanae raised her eyebrows at the creepy mini-Kyoko doll with its fists pumped upwards. The torchlight casting shadows everywhere certainly didn't help. It's not like she expected any good-luck charm from Kyoko to be _normal_ per say, but...

"Turn it over," Kyoko giggled.

Kanae did, and found that the back did look more traditional with the large, golden "Luck" stitched into the clothes. _When in the world did she have the time to do that while they were talking?_

"We're not exactly...innocent anymore, Moko-san," Kyoko spoke carefully. "So I didn't think it would be enough to give you just any talisman. Besides, you mean more to me than that."

Kanae blinked, then smiled, "Yeah." Kyoko beamed back. Kanae's eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you sure you'll be alright? I've never met Ruriko, but I've heard that she can be quite a handful."

"Oh, you're talking about my new work. It'll start in a few hours," Kyoko laughed softly. "Moko-san is so kind, worrying about me so much. But I don't imagine she could be much worse than my sisters. I'm mostly worried about my lack of know-how when it comes to today's fashion, especially coats since it's seems that that's what we'll be making."

"Didn't that idiot have a coat?"

"I guess so," Kyoko offered a small smile. "But I made that for him a while back. In any case, I'll head in and get a few hours sleep before meeting her." She looked at the group, "You all be safe now."

"Of course!" Shin exclaimed before Yuu shushed him. People were sleeping after all. "We'll get her to the Uesegi's household safe and sound! And you and I have a lot more catching up to do later," he grinned before nudging Hikaru beside him who stammered a goodbye as well.

Kanae rolled her eyes to Hikaru's sudden awkwardness and Kyoko's lack of response. _Who was the one saying that we aren't innocent anymore?_ she laughed inwardly before she gave one last wave and the four rode off.

Kyoko watched until the dull glow of their lamps disappeared around the corner. She shivered a little at the early morning chill and let herself in to the Darumaya. Today was a big day indeed and she'd need all the sleep she could get. As she let herself in through the back door, Kyoko was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the rustling in the forest just beyond the doorstep.

* * *

The sun had just peeked over the sea's edge when a good-sized rowboat slid up to the two ships anchored just off Totoshi Bay. Naturally, most of the sailors were shocked to see the amount of fanfare made by the two men—well, the darker-skinned was rowing up until the boat had gotten closer. That man played a trumpet while the last of the rowing momentum steered the gliding craft next to the much larger sea vessel. The other was dressed in some foreign garb and, when he wasn't standing regally at the prow calling out various phrases of welcome, he was moving in a manner that made the sailors wonder if they wouldn't be calling out "Man overboard!" anytime soon. Kuon couldn't blame them for thinking that way. The President sure knew how to make a first impression. Rick swore he'd heard him coming long before they'd seen him.

Now, Kuon sat in a rowboat of his own, half listening to whatever the President was enthusing about just a few meters away. His fingers tightened their grip on his knees to keep them from jerking the oars to himself and rowing even faster. As they rounded the bend and entered the Bay, all he could look at was the slowly enlarging view of the town of Totoshi. He didn't understand it, but there was an incredibly strong urge within him to get there immediately. A hand suddenly gripped his arm, causing him to nearly jump.

At his raised eyebrow, Rick nodded to the President who replied, "Kuon, you looked you were about to throw yourself overboard and swim all the way. I'm all for swimming, but you can do that _after _your fitting. There's no need to feel sea-salt-itchy because you are not going to be able to bathe beforehand."

Kuon tried not to whine, "How long is that damned coat going to take?"

The President was not impressed. "At least two days. Maybe three if you'd like it to fit you properly. Lord, you would think that someone so hell bent on going out to sea would want the proper outfit for it. I've brought in the best, so you better cooperate if you want to get out of here so badly. Besides, Maria-chan will be so upset if you leave too early."

"So will that annoying woman," Kuon pointed out, glaring as Rick coughed suspiciously in the background.

As Kuon turned his glare on him, he feigned ignorance, "Who, Ruriko?"

"_The_ Matsunai Ruriko?" Yukihito suddenly joined the conversation. Of all the crew, he was probably the most fond of states of formal dress. He did insist on wearing his good shoes and vested suit every day. "How in the world did you get her out here?"

Everyone stared at him as if it were obvious. Yukihito's mouth made a small "o" as he remembered just who was getting fitted for a brand new captain's coat. Kuon was beginning to feel less excited about going to shore.

* * *

Something deeper than the darkness around her squeezed from all sides. Kyoko had never thought herself to be afraid of small spaces, but it was only in her nightmares that her fear crept up on her and left her almost completely disabled. She was only ever thrashing her limbs about or making herself small, curling into a ball around her locket fisted in her sweaty palm.

The Dreamworld was a strange place. At times one could be almost at full cognitive capacity. Other times, one could be fighting off the nebulous haze just to wonder the simplest things. _What is this? _Who_ is this?_ Perhaps most disarming of all, time passed at different speeds.

The only thing she could comprehend was that she recognized the figure wavering just outside the edges of her vision. But every time she turned, he was gone and she was left confused and angry. He was toying with her. The ghost of a hand on her shoulder, a brush against her ankle, a blow on her ear. He was avoiding the golden glow of the pressed wild rose illuminating her front.

Almost as if a rug were pulled out from under her, Kyoko stumbled and then stood with her feet planted, for once, on solid ground. There were two tunnels in front of her. She'd had this dream before. The night she snuck away from home with Shoutaro she had had this dream. Back then, it had been simple: go with him, don't go with him. There were no misty whisperings and mutterings just out of her range of hearing like there were now. And here she didn't understand the choices before her. Kyoko looked to the tunnel at her left. It was cold and emotionless...empty. She shivered, a sudden chill attacking her spine. Then, she looked to the right.

For a brief second, a figure flashed before her eyes. Kyoko blinked rapidly, trying to rid her vision of the spots. She was struck with an overwhelming amount of uncertainty and fear and...compassion? No, that wasn't quite it. As her puzzled gaze searched the dark abyss for even a hint of the light she'd seen just now, Shoutaro suddenly came to her mind. _But of all people, why would he appear in her thoughts?_ It wasn't Shoutaro though. Kyoko was thinking of someone else. The locket around her neck nearly sang out. _Could it be...?_

When she was rudely catapulted from the Dreamworld into the present, Kyoko realized two things at once. First, unlike herself in her dreams, her real body was ramrod straight and stiff in her futon, her clothes drenched in sweat yet again. Second, judging from the angle the sunlight was filtering into her room, she had slept in.

Immediately, a flood of information rose to the forefront of her mind. First day of real work. Ms. Matsunai. Must be there at five-thirty sharp! Kyoko rushed around the room, nearly ripping her nightgown off of herself and hurriedly wiping herself down with the washcloth meant for her face. There was no time for a bath with only a few minutes until five-thirty!

With two minutes to spare, Kyoko burst from her room and down the hall. She was in such a rush that she almost slipped at the top of the stairs. Pausing to catch her breath, she proceeded more cautiously when suddenly a pressure appeared in the middle of her back. The morning had been a blur of activity since the moment she'd awoken, but now everything seemed to be in slow motion as her body flew through the air. Just as she managed to twist her body around to look at the cause of her fall, a familiar voice screamed in her mind, _If only someone like you would just fall!_

* * *

Horse hooves packed the dirt on the winding road back to Totoshi. Hikaru let out an ear-splitting yawn and thought, _Man, am I tired. _After escorting Kanae to the waiting caravan, Yuu and Shin had a bulk of last minute work on their hands so Hikaru had made his way back to Totoshi alone. While riding through the forest-hidden roads he had been tense. But now that he was in the open and just on the decline to town, Hikaru was relaxed and beginning to feel the effects of the little sleep he'd gotten. _Time for a well-deserved nap_, he nodded to himself.

Just as he passed the main street, he paused. There was a very agitated woman, covered almost entirely in cloth and wearing a sunhat of incredible size, pacing back and forth in front of the General Store. How strange. Though the people were beginning to stir and the market owners beginning to open their stores, the General Store was never open this early in the morning. Hikaru shook his head, _Wait a moment. Why all the fuss?_ And indeed there were more people milling around than usual at this hour, a tension buzzing in the air. Then he remembered the rumors going around that the son of some famous explorer was stopping by this backwater port.

"Was that day today?' Hikaru muttered to himself. He had totally forgotten. Just as he was about to turn away, the agitated woman rushed up to him.

"You!" she wrung her hands anxiously. "Do you know where my assistant is?"

Confused and sleep-deprived, Hikaru could only stare.

The woman rested her hands on her hips angrily. "Is it possible that you can no more think than you can ride?" she snapped, apparently ignoring him tense up. Obviously this outsider was used to getting her way. "Kuon—I mean...never you mind who it is! Do you know where my assistant is? _He_ will be here any minute and I just cannot allow him to see me with all my wits thrown haphazardly every which way—this is not at all what I planned!"

Bewildered, Hikaru did his best to calm her down, "Don't worry, ma'am. Oh, I didn't catch your name—"

"Ruriko Matsunai. Honestly! Does no one know anything around here?" Ruriko wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And how can they expect me to work in such a dingy store? The storage room is no place for a fashion expert such as myself!"

So that's why they had her at the General Store. All the fabrics and sewing materials were sold here. "Uhm..." the poor fisherman tried to look past her brash behavior, "Maybe I could help if I knew the name of your assistant...?"

By the apparent lack of reaction from the lady, she knew nothing. "Why do people expect me to keep track of my no-name assistants?" she complained aloud.

Suddenly, a commotion at the opposite end of the street caught their attentions. Ruriko's breath hitched in her throat. It was Lory Takarada and a small band of sailors, but even the attention the infamous Lory was drawing towards himself was no match for that of the man who towered over them all. As Ruriko walked forward hastily in order to introduce herself, Hikaru understood why she had been so squirmy and irritable. Kuon—as he remembered she let slip—was easily the tallest man he had ever laid eyes on. His hair was shockingly blonde, even lighter than the Bimbettes', and his body was impossibly fit and well-proportioned. Kind, blue eyes seemed to pierce into the hearts of every woman around like Cupid's arrow.

But Hikaru's mind was more focused on what Ruriko had said to him just before Kuon had showed up. The shock of the events around him made him remember last night when Kanae and Kyoko-chan were saying their goodbyes. Lady Ruriko's assistant must be none other than Kyoko-chan. As he spurred his horse into a quick trot, he tried not to worry. Kyoko didn't seem like the type of person to be late, especially to such an important occasion. What in the world could be keeping her?

As the Darumaya came in sight, Hikaru was alarmed to see the resident Doctor disappear around the corner of the building. As soon as he was closer, he leapt from his horse to see what the matter was. At his urgent knocking, the door opened and Hikaru met face to face with a pale Okami-san.

"Oh, Hikaru!" she gasped, relieved. "It's a good thing you're here. Kyoko-chan has had a horrible fall on the stairs and we could use an extra pair of arms."

Kyoko-chan was hurt? The poor man spluttered and rushed in behind the Okami-san. The girl in question was propped up against one of the walls at the foot of the stairs, her left ankle swollen and exposed. She was thankfully conscious, but it was clear that if she had a say in the matter, she would rather move herself than be carried. Judging by the Taisho's crossed arms and grim expression, he refused to allow her to crawl about his establishment. When they turned to look at him, Hikaru was tempted to turn away, utterly embarrassed by the whole situation. But he had little room to argue when the Doctor began instructing them how to move Kyoko.

Hikaru tried not to look Kyoko in the eye, forcing himself to focus on helping the Taisho and Doctor. He'd already seen Kyoko-chan do more ludicrous things at the docks. _This shouldn't be any different_, he reasoned. _Besides, this is an emergency._ It was a bit of an awkward shuffle, but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they had gotten out of the cramped hallway. All the bedrooms were upstairs, but luckily there were some seat cushions on the ground level that were quickly put to use.

The Doctor instructed Kyoko to lie on her back. Hikaru wondered if he shouldn't leave, but no one was paying him any mind anymore. Kyoko protested, reasoning that she was fine and that she needed to go to her work as soon as possible. The Taisho gently but firmly pushed her down and, at his stern look, she quickly shut her mouth. As if proving his point, Kyoko suddenly yelped and squeezed her eyes shut as the Doctor prodded her ankle.

Her soft moan fell silent when the Taisho began to stroke the hair framing her face. "Just rest," he murmured as his hands pried her fingers off the edges of the cushions, leaving her gripping onto his. As tears squeezed out of the corners of Kyoko's eyes, the Taisho's free hand gently prodded her head until he found the largest bump at the back. The Okami-san provided small lumps of precious ice to bring the swelling down.

Hikaru watched in awe as the stern, gruff man who'd watched over him even when he was small perform such delicate tasks with ease. The hand in Kyoko's grip was turning pale from blood loss too. Talk about a strong grip! That had to hurt at least a little. Hikaru had never considered the older man as fatherly as he seemed now. Had he just been too clueless to see it before? Or maybe it wasn't there before.

"It's twisted," the Doctor finally spoke. "Thankfully the swelling has gone down with the ice, but depending on how much it hurts, you probably won't be able to walk on it before the day is over." Kyoko's tense body seemed to deflate at those words. The man walked around the Taisho to feel Kyoko's head for himself. "Mm, just a bump. Consider yourself lucky that it was only this bad after falling down the stairs backwards."

_What? _Hikaru exclaimed in his head. _Who falls down the stairs backwards?_

"Be more careful next time," the Doctor stood and tipped his hat. "Let me know if it still isn't better by tomorrow."

The Okami-san sighed in relief and saw him out. Kyoko had since let go of the Taisho's hand and was now propped up on some cushions, frowning at her ankle.

"Don't worry about work right now, Kyoko-chan," Hikaru nervously spoke up. From the way she twitched, she had probably forgotten that he was still there. "I'll tell Lady Ruriko what happened and that you'll be there tomorrow." When nobody answered him, he turned to do just that.

The Okami-san thanked him as he left. "It is so fortunate that you happened to come by," she touched his arm affectionately. "It was good to see you again too. I can still remember the days when you would come over for snack!"

Before he could curb his curiosity, Hikaru blurted out, "Has he always been like that?"

The woman blinked, surprised. Then she laughed at Hikaru's embarrassment as she understood what he meant to say. "No. At least not to anyone outside our family. You know our son left some time ago to make a life for himself—we've never had a daughter. And though we've always cared for the children of this town whenever they wanted caring for, Kyoko-chan is special to us. That's what Kyoko-chan is to us, really. She's such a sweet girl. I'm just glad she wasn't seriously hurt!"

Hikaru nodded. There certainly was something both strange and wonderful about Kyoko-chan. When he arrived back at the General Store, he was surprised to find the Bimbettes giving Ruriko a hand. He immediately decided he was not envious at all of Kuon who, despite his polite smile, was looking more and more annoyed by the minute as the four women tittered around him. Ruriko especially seemed to be taking her time. It wasn't proper for her to do more than that, but it was obvious even to the men that she was taking every advantage she could.

Ruriko didn't look like she would notice him anytime soon, so Hikaru just spoke up, "Kyoko-chan had a nasty fall on the stairs this morning." She jumped and nearly glared at him as she clearly was not so happy that he was around. "She will return tomorrow."

"Hmph!" Ruriko huffed. "Well, I don't need her anyway. Now, Kuon-san," she practically crooned, "Please lift your arms at ninety degrees."

Claudette passed by Hikaru to record some numbers, at which point he softly asked, "Shouldn't Mr. Takarada have assigned a man to do this?"

"Well..." she spoke haltingly in-between her notes, "he did. We have all his measurements right here. Someone just wants to make sure," she trailed off.

Hikaru took a peek at the numbers. His eyebrows raised nearly up to his hairline, _How can someone have shoulders that broad? _He followed her to the table where her sisters were measuring out yards of thread and spoke so only they could hear, "You're not working at the tavern?"

"Even Kijima isn't at the tavern this early in the morning," Laurette scoffed as she measured with her arms-length. "If Kyoko-chan is hurt then it really can't be helped."

"I'm honestly a bit surprised that you aren't as excited as Ruriko is."

This seemed to snap the Bimbettes out of their focus on the task before them. "That's—" Paulette mumbled over her scissors, "Kijima is different." Claudette seemed a bit offended, "We're not so shallow!" But they looked troubled and Hikaru wondered if he hadn't stepped on a soft spot he hadn't known existed. He would have thought that someone of Kuon's build would excite them as much as Kijima usually did.

_Guess not_, he mentally shrugged.

Ruriko suddenly turned around and saw all the thread the girls were cutting before crying, "What in the world are you doing!?" She held up the navy blue strands and shook them, "Who cuts the thread before the cloth is cut much less the design finished?"

Laurette looked genuinely surprised, "You don't have the design finished?"

"T–That's how I do things. Someone like you wouldn't understand how a famous seamstress goes about her work!" Ruriko frowned. "Anyway," she made shooing motions with her hands, "everyone, leave me! I need to focus!"

Paulette rolled her eyes but she and her sisters complied. Hikaru held the door open for them and was about to follow when Kuon slipped by impossibly quickly. "Good day," he bowed his head before quickly making his exit.

_Well, she did say 'everyone,'_ Hikaru thought, forcing down a smile as the door closed on an upset Ruriko. A yawn escaped him. He really needed to sleep, but the fisherman decided to drop by the Darumaya to see if he could do anything else to help them out. He busied himself with thoughts about the possibility that there was a certain fish the Taisho would like fresh caught. Really, he just wanted to see Kyoko again.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit of a dull cut, but I realized that I needed to split this chapter in two. But Kuon is here and we'll be seeing more of him in part 2 and the next chapter—promise!

Side-note. The storage of ice was no small deal back in the days before the miracle-machines: refrigerators. (And I'm only partially joking about the miracle part. I do love my foods, cool and frozen.) The ice had to be cut out of freshwater lakes in blocks (if you've seen Frozen, you know what I mean) and then stored in a huge barn, packed tightly with sawdust to keep the temperatures as low as possible (depending on historical context, but as a kid I was obsessed with Little House on the Prairie, nbd).


	29. Little Did They Know Part II

**A/N:** Yeah. Definitely not fond of that last update, but the chapter had to be split. Lucky for you, I had portions of Part II already done. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to get it to you sooner...but you will like me after this, haha! Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

_recap__: _

Laurette looked genuinely surprised, "You don't have the design finished?"

"T–That's how I do things. Someone like you wouldn't understand how a famous seamstress goes about her work!" Ruriko frowned. "Anyway," she made shooing motions with her hands, "everyone, leave me! I need to focus!"

Paulette rolled her eyes but she and her sisters complied. Hikaru held the door open for them and was about to follow when Kuon slipped by impossibly quickly. "Good day," he bowed his head before quickly making his exit.

_Well, she did say 'everyone,'_ Hikaru thought, forcing down a smile as the door closed on an upset Ruriko. A yawn escaped him. He really needed to sleep, but the fisherman decided to drop by the Darumaya to see if he could do anything else to help them out. He busied himself with thoughts about the possibility that there was a certain fish the Taisho would like fresh caught. Really, he just wanted to see Kyoko again.

* * *

When Hikaru knocked on the door, there was no response. That was strange. He hadn't been gone but half an hour. Hikaru tried the door and found it unbolted. Concerned, he let himself in in time to hear Kyoko exclaim, "I need to go!"

Kyoko was leaning against the frame of a door, facing a grim Taisho in ernest. After a long moment, he closed his eyes in resignation, "Fine. But Hikaru needs to go with you. You can't walk right now as it is."

Kyoko stiffened as Hikaru gaped, "I–"

She likely hadn't realized his presence until just then, but Kyoko was more determined than Hikaru had ever seen her. "Deal." As he nervously offered her his arm, she wouldn't look at him, mostly focused on putting one foot before the other. The Okami-san wondered to her husband if Kyoko would be alright to which the Taisho only grunted.

When they were finally outside, Hikaru stammered pathetically, "You...do realize that people could get the wrong idea?"

Kyoko pointed with her free arm at the forest, "If we could find some sort of walking stick in there it would be helpful. Besides, there's no need to go far."

_Oh_. Hikaru was relieved but also a bit disappointed. Of course Kyoko-chan wouldn't want there to be any misunderstandings—she wasn't that type of girl. He obediently began searching the underbrush for a sizable branch. "The main street is kind of a long walk from here, no?" he worried.

"We aren't going to the main street."

A dry 'snap' echoed. "Pardon?"

"Someone pushed me down the stairs."

"What!?" Hikaru rushed out from under the canopy of trees. "Someone—Kyoko, is that really okay? How could they have gotten away with this? You need to report this to—"

"No."

"No?" Hikaru waved his arms. "You're just going to let it go like it was nothing?"

Kyoko grinned, "I don't think I could ignore something like _this_."

A chill ran up and down Hikaru's spine as his cheeks flushed. That wasn't a normal smile. It was sweet, but her eyes were narrow and the innocent Kyoko he thought she was suddenly became... _Wait, this isn't the time to be thinking that!_ Hikaru returned to the present just in time to realize Kyoko had grabbed his stick and was limping off.

Now, he was standing in one of the many alleyways of the town. How she had managed to navigate them so quickly when she'd only just arrived not too long ago was beyond him, but what he was most curious about was what she was doing. Kyoko had requested that he let her alone for the next fifteen minutes and not look...whatever that was supposed to mean. A chill ran down his spine for the third time. What was happening over there?

"That was quite clever of you, laying a trap for me, Chiori-chan. And I walked straight into it," Kyoko spoke casually. "Yes..." one of her grudges adventured particularly far, towards the enemy. It was a bit strange to hear them again so clearly. Lust especially was thirsting for vengeance.

Chiori clenched her teeth. For all that Kyoko was smiling at her and leaning against a dead branch, she still exuded an aura that made Chiori feel as if she were being looked down on by a large predator. Her initial fear that Kyoko would report her was no longer in play, but this...she didn't understand. She never expected Kyoko to know it was her much less confront her directly about it. How had she found her so quickly? And since when had they both been on a first-name basis?

"You did make one mistake though," Kyoko reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "Notes are precious," she tilted her head as Chiori stiffened. "Can you really afford to pour all your hate into these? I can feel it—no, I can _see_ it."

Chiori reached quickly, but Kyoko was faster. She held her arm back, the crumpled sheet out of reach. Her grudges, allowed out into the open after a long spell of boredom, were frolicking around it. Chiori could see that much even if very vaguely. But she didn't expect Kyoko to raise a finger to the back of her neck, "Are you that afraid of getting tarnished? Once you've gotten a piece of mud on your soul, it won't vanish until you die, right?"

It felt like a punch in the gut. Chiori shook. Had she really put that much into that one paper? Just how strong was Kyoko that she could read her like a book, know about the scar on her neck and the poison in her heart?

"You and I..." Kyoko pointed to her head and then her heart, "are certainly of a different grade." Then, she held the paper out.

Chiori immediately snatched it away and backed up, glaring at the outstretched fingers as if she were daring Kyoko to try and get it back. "Let no one say I've been caught!" she shouted and ripped the paper into a flurry of pieces. Then, she ran. She felt exposed and...understood. Chiori had thought that she had understood Kyoko, but, really, it was Kyoko who had peered into her innermost depths and truly unraveled her secrets. And Chiori had thought that she wanted to be understood, but when faced with the truth—when the shadows were made that much clearer by light...

She had thought that Kyoko was made of the same darkness as her. Not really. So when the poison in her heart beckoned her deeper, Chiori turned towards it. It's all she had known anyway.

As soon as Chiori disappeared from her view, Kyoko's bully act fell off her shoulders like a heavy cloak. As she truly took in what Chiori had penned physically by quill and intangibly by spirit, she was troubled. Reino had been right. It _was_ possible for an object to absorb the despair of its owner. Kyoko had never tried sensing for any of it in the dried wild rose around her neck, but did she dare try now? Well, first things first, she thought. She had to speak with Amamiya-san.

Kyoko leaned her walking stick against the wall, then eyed her ankle. "Well! Nobody ever got anywhere by standing still," she nodded to herself and took a tentative step forward. To her surprise, it felt better. Kyoko did an odd sort of dance in the middle of the alleyway, as if twisting her body every which way would reveal the cause of the miracle. It was then that she noticed her grip on her locket. Kyoko nearly cried with joy. Could Prince Corn be helping her even now?

Blocks away, a certain man suddenly frowned and turned his head, lost in thought, as if he could see through the walls of this provincial town. His bespectacled companion asked if everything was alright. The other simply looked on. The man scratched his head and shrugged, continuing on his way to the library.

Kyoko shook her head. Now was not the time to get lost in her thoughts. She had to find Amamiya-san... Focusing her mind on the rapidly retreating footsteps, Kyoko concentrated on Chiori...who had just turned the corner towards her.

Kyoko blinked. It was as she had done with Jirou many weeks back, except she was now bringing an object closer rather than pushing it away. It could be a useful trick to use more often. It helped that her grudges were standing guard so that her friend couldn't get very far and so the townspeople didn't accidentally run into them.

Chiori jumped, shocked that she had somehow ended up back in front of the very person she had been trying to avoid. "You—How did you get here?" she pointed an angry finger. To her, it seemed as if Kyoko had appeared and not the other way around. In her frustration, Chiori began mouthing off every thought that came to mind. "That fall should have hurt you more than that. I made it specifically so you wouldn't walk away unscathed even if you managed to get around it. And what kind of person falls backwards voluntarily!?"

But when she looked into Kyoko's face... "What's with that look?" Chiori snarled. In this moment, she didn't know the significance behind Kyoko's grip on her necklace, or the burden of Kyoko's thoughts. But Kyoko reached out to her all the same.

"Amamiya-san," she thought aloud, "You know, I was going to share the library book with you."

"W–what?" Chiori deadpanned.

"I succeeded in reaching Maria's heart. I have the President's permission to take from his bookshelf. You wanted access to those books much more than I did. Even now I know you do."

Chiori didn't think it possible, but her grip tightened even more on a single scrap of notepaper that had stuck to her sweaty palms. _Traitor_, she thought.

Acting disinterested, Chiori crossed her arms, "Is that all you have to say?" When Kyoko seemed to come out of whatever strange, compassionate trance she was in and act uncertain, Chiori sighed. "You're...very sarcastic."

"Ehh?"

Chiori had to fight the urge to reach out and slap the confusion right off her enemy's face. "All these emotions—pity, or whatever you want to call it—are from you. It doesn't have anything to do with me as I see it. So what did I do that made you feel as you do now?"

"You did mess with Maria-chan."

_What?_ Chiori's eyes widened, _She knew it was me?_ ...Well, it certainly hadn't been her best moment, picking on a vulnerable child.

"Kanae was the one who pointed you out to me first back then," Kyoko laughed sheepishly. "Maybe because of that I was able to suspect you from the beginning even if I hadn't turned around on the stairs this morning. But before all that you welcomed me in the library. To me, you were a good person, involving me in your story right away.

"You and I both know it. We are bound by the shackles of our past. But the past is set in stone. It is my history and a part of my soul. As much as I wish to erase who I was, I can't. And now the President has given me more opportunities to create new selves in acting." Kyoko paused, "Whether you meant them to or not, the feelings you wrote into that hateful note came across. I know why you have so much paper even when it is expensive."

Chiori stiffened, her mind instantly thinking of the towers of manuscripts and books in her room, dusty and rejected. Her fingers absentmindedly brushed against the calluses left by her quill.

A small smile spread on Kyoko's face. She was about to say something else when a horrified expression took over. "Work!" she gasped. "I have to go—I'm already late for such an important job! Goodbye, Amamiya-san!"

Chiori stared dumbly at the spot where her enemy had been standing moments before. Shards of paper in the dust were the only evidence that anything had taken place here, in this alleyway. _Although_, she admitted reluctantly, _I don't think I could really call her my enemy now_. Now that she thought about it, would Kyoko really be accepted when she was hours late? "That girl," Chiori laughed. She didn't know quite why, but she walked away with a faint smile on her lips and her fingers tapping her notebook in her pocket. The noise of her quill scraping away and the cursive scrawl appearing out of thin air echoed in her mind.

* * *

A whirlwind rocketed through the streets and catapulted itself into the General Store. Startled villagers glanced at each other before continuing to go about. They weren't the sort to pass up any gossip—the _bourgeoisie_ were the strangest of all—but the peaceful men and women preferred to stay away this time. After all, the owner's wife was at her wits end trying to satisfy such a lofty individual. If they didn't stay away she might have a fit. And it wasn't every day that the Bimbette sisters were kicked out of an establishment. The girls had kind exteriors but could be downright intimidating at times. Lady Matsunai was likely crazy to upset those three.

A more shocked Ruriko sat frozen in her chair as her newest annoyance panted before her—_in a most _unladylike_ fashion_, she noted. Then, she became angry. "Excuse me!" she stood stiffly. "I am in the midst of important business and I informed the woman at the front that _I was not to be disturbed._" She leveled her gaze at the woman still bent over, "And why do you have a branch in your hand?"

This seemed to break Kyoko out of her cold sweat. She was learning the hard way that perhaps it had been too early to assume that her ankle was healed completely. Kyoko felt a bit put-off, but she was in the wrong either way. The etiquette she'd tucked away returned full force as she bowed, "I apologize. I am Kyoko, your assistant. I had a fall early this morning and was unable to get here in time." She pulled the box the President had given her from her basket, "I was told that you would know what to do with this."

She held it out to Ruriko who only narrowed her eyes, "I have nothing to say to a worthless assistant who didn't even make it on time. You made it here with this much noise. Clearly you're a faking the entire thing. Furthermore, you _ran_ all the way here from wherever you came from, and if a woman is so indecent that she might run through the town, I very much doubt she would be able to _sew_."

In a more rested state of mind, Kyoko would not have glared, but glare she did, "And I suppose you've been designing away whilst I prance around as you so rudely suggest."

A bit of color drained from Ruriko's cheeks as she frantically looked down at the pieces of paper in various states of use around her. Then she turned bright red, the perfect picture of anger and embarrassment. "Hmph!" she tucked a perfectly curled lock behind her ear. "I will not have a _common wench _criticizing my designs. Clearly you know nothing of who or what you are dealing with and I—"

"And," Kyoko feigned innocence, "you would be correct." At Ruriko's confused pause, Kyoko took the opportunity to pick up a quill and paper, and find a seat. Apparently, she was too rich for common chalk on slate. Dipping her feather in the ink well, Kyoko looked up. "What is he like? Mister Kuon Hizuri?"

This was a perfect distraction for Lady Matsunai. She was, after all, not so different from Kyoko's step-sisters. She began chatting away non-stop, effectively forgetting her upset and leaving her unaware of Kyoko's sigh of relief and subsequent sketching.

Ruriko had just gotten to the part about the length of Kuon's legs when she noticed that she had been manipulated. Snatching up Kyoko's sketch and ignoring the protests that the ink was wet, she glared at the squiggles on the page. She hated to admit it, but this girl—_Kyoko, was it?_—could draw. However..."This is a design-style from a year ago," Ruriko scoffed. "See the laced, gold-effaced buttons? The laced kind is out! The cufflinks are too long and thick. They lack the elegance that Captain Hizuri deserves. Furthermore, it's a regular captain's uniform. This is to be the coat of the century! I cannot give Hizuri Kuon just any uniform!"

For a moment, Kyoko had seen the passion of a master designer emerging, but it was just as quickly enveloped again by the anger and impatience of a woman under pressure. Kyoko could sympathize with that. Under normal circumstances, male tailors were assigned such a task. It was likely because of the President's unconventional way of executing his whims that Ruriko had been given a chance like this. But Ruriko was also highly attracted to Kuon, which was only getting in the way of things. Kyoko had been under the brunt of someone's misplaced anger before, so she sat and listened to the lady before her.

It was then that Kyoko noticed the sketch pinned up on the wall. As Ruriko continued ranting once again, she examined it. The paper was faded and cracked from being folded over and over again, but it was the drawing of the beautiful captain's coat that caught the eye. It was an older style, but Kyoko recognized it because her father had once worn a similar coat. She remembered him telling her about the famous explorer Hizuri who'd brought wealth and infamy to the country's name, and how his coat had been replicated with various differences for other captains.

Kyoko had never had the opportunity to meet Hizuri Kuon even though they'd likely crossed paths within moments of each other. How could she design an outfit for some princely character she'd never met? Wait, a coat fit for a prince? That was it! Maybe if she just thought of Kuon as the fairy prince Corn...

"—and I expect you to make sure the rest of the uniforms I had already prepared for his men fits properly..." Ruriko paused. "Are you still drawing!?" she grabbed at the papers again. Her mutterings about wasted sheets of perfectly good paper faded, however, when she saw the detailed sketches. She hated to admit it, but the woman before her—liar or not—was no beginner. Perhaps she had doubted the President's judgment too much this time around...not that she was going to admit it.

To Kyoko's surprise, Ruriko returned her drawing and slapped another paper down next to it. "The proportions are off," she sniffed. "Kuon's legs are much longer than that."

Kyoko paused in obvious doubt, so Ruriko pointed at the measurements, "One hundred ninety centimeters!" She looked smug—as if it were her own body that was that long.

As Kyoko made the corrections, all the while wondering how anyone could have such a physique, a well-groomed tradesman strode confidently into the room. "Mister Shingai!" Ruriko's strong voice contradicted the odd pitch of her voice. Her nervous hands shuffled the multitude of sketches on the desk. "What a pleasant surprise. I was not informed that you would be here so early."

Kyoko stood carefully and curtsied politely, observing the quiet, suited man before her. She as at first inclined to think he was Mister Hizuri, but understood that by measurements alone the mismatch was obvious. He was tall—but not so tall—and he looked bored, but Kyoko suspected that it was because of his calm demeanor. Everything he did was calculated. Mister Shingai had yet to say a word, but he looked round the room at the odd loops of thread the Bimbettes had prepared, the disarray of chests and materials, and, lastly, the piles of sketches on the table. Sifting through them, he finally pulled out a drawing from the bottom. It was one of Kyoko's, smudged and splotchy because it hadn't finished drying before being buried under everything else.

"Lady Ruriko," he finally spoke, and the woman snapped to attention. "I know your style as well as I know your potential. But this is not your handiwork. Shall I have you replaced?" To Kyoko's alarm, his hand rested on her chair. "Or do you still not understand the time limit you have?"

As Ruriko gaped like a fish, Kyoko wished she were anywhere else, and yet she couldn't help the surge of energy within her. So when the man asked her to draw another sketch, she did, and Ruriko rushed to draw something of her own. After they had finished and Shingai was staring at them in deep thought, the President burst in unannounced.

"I apologize for my delay. I assume you have the final design?"

Kyoko wondered how any outfit could make a captain's coat look shabby in comparison. When she glanced at Ruriko, she saw that they were likely thinking the same thing.

Obviously, Mister Shingai had expected this visit and stepped aside, allowing the President to come closer to the table. Ruriko had not expected the visit and looked about ready to faint though she stubbornly stuck her chin out. The President mumbled aloud as he compared the two drawings, but without revealing his opinion. Finally, he turned to Kyoko. "My dear, how are you doing?"

"I..." Kyoko was shocked speechless by the unexpected question. "I'm doing well, President."

"Are you sure? I believe I passed on a message to allow you rest at home today," he raised an eyebrow. "It's not every day you fall down a whole flight and a half of stairs. You look a little pale." He met Ruriko's widened eyes that were quickly averted, which seemed to be the intent of his mentioning it. As he had thought, she had brushed the matter aside.

At Shingai's nudge, he seemed to remember himself, "Ah, yes! Where were we? Kyoko-chan, your design is just incredible. It suits the Captain perfectly! Have you met Mister Kuon yet?" When Kyoko shook her head, he exclaimed, "Well, that should be fixed within the few days he's here! We unfortunately don't have the time to execute fully on this one," he smiled apologetically, "but perhaps Mister Shingai would consider the addition of a few of these smaller elements...such as the buttons and trim?"

Kyoko kept quiet. She didn't know where to even begin in explaining that she had used a fairy prince from her childhood memories for inspiration. Besides, she had no say in what went in the final design. She was just glad that her last-minute resort had somehow worked in her favor.

"Pardon... Mister Takarada," Ruriko stammered, "but I am overseeing the majority of the execution of this project."

"Ah, is that so?" Lory turned to Shingai for what felt like an agonizing few seconds before the solemn man confirmed that it was so. "My apologies! Then perhaps the wonderful Lady Ruriko would consider a merging of the designs. We must get this done soon as possible. Kuon Hizuri is not a man who likes to be kept waiting." Ruriko turned white as a sheet and bobbed a curtsy as she recognized that she had just been given a reprieve.

Kyoko almost felt bad for her. Luckily, she was spared the honor of continuing their interaction when the President offered his hand and suggested that she follow him, "I have something for you." Kyoko nodded mutely, taking his hand then standing carefully. Her ankle still felt a bit stiff. Mister Shingai held out her walking stick and when she declined, he offered his arm instead. Kyoko really was feeling much better, but it couldn't hurt to be extra cautious. She accepted graciously, appreciating the help.

When they finally emerged from the building and were out of Ruriko's earshot, Kyoko asked shamelessly, "Shouldn't I stay? It would take her three sleepless nights to complete all that work."

The President smiled, "You're such a kind young lady. No, right now she needs a bit of time to be alone... And we owe you an apology."

Mister Shingai inclined his head, "You've likely realized it already, but we used you to motivate Ruriko."

"Ah!" The President held up a gloved finger, "But we wouldn't have been able to execute our plan had you not actually been as talented as you are."

"Indeed. Perhaps there will be opportunities for us to work together formally in the future," Mister Shingai squeezed Kyoko's hand comfortingly.

"I doubt I deserve such words of high praise," Kyoko smiled wryly. It still surprised her whenever she slipped back into her formal way of speaking so naturally. "I thank you, in any case. All I ask is...where are you taking me?"

The President nearly skipped in his excitement, "Right! As promised, I will be taking you to the library!"

As the threesome began making their way to the President's abode, a tall figure slunk away and through the trees. That was close enough, and Kuon Hizuri had had quite enough of this tiny town. The ocean was calling his name and it didn't matter what anyone or Rick said—he needed out.

His footsteps came to a halt. "Out of what?" he asked himself. He scoffed under his breath. "Everything," he sighed. Out of responsibility, out of this place...out of his life.

He had just come from an episode of brooding after a lengthy meeting with the President. Of course, the usual flamboyance of the greeting earlier in the morning was increased threefold when he stepped into his boss's 'humble' abode. Aside from the decor drowning the establishment, Maria, who was much taller than she was last time he'd seen her, had managed a lovely curtsy before throwing herself into his arms as if she were still six years old. Kuon was equally as pleased to see Jelly Woods. The woman was as kind as she was a skilled despite her lack of ties to the city. When it came to performance and makeup, she had a way of surpassing expectations. He didn't wonder that she had had a hand in today's costuming.

Unfortunately, the women had been excused and all manner of business was addressed. The ships, the funding, those for hire—everything was laid out in exhaustive detail. Kuon appreciated it, but a feeling of unrest and frustration was building up inside him. He couldn't understand why he had so wanted to get into this tiny assembly of buildings in the first place. His dreams lay far past the bounds of this sorry town.

When he burst out the backdoor, he found himself in a tiny library. Yukihito was hot on his heels, so Kuon moved on without looking around despite his peaked interest. He ended up cutting across the town, which was probably not the smartest idea since he almost got himself caught by the President who had ordered him to stay and rest...and reflect, whatever he meant by that.

When he finally reached the cool of the forest, he spent quite some time glaring at the foliage around him. With a shock, he realized that part of him was waiting for Rick to find him like he always did. This realization both upset Kuon and made him remember the good days of his childhood when his caretaker humored him enough to let him get away every now and then. But maybe the fact that Rick was not after him now was his way of saying that he was old enough to stop running.

A sigh whistled through the warm, still air and Kuon dragged a hand through his hair. The hushed murmur from the town at his back signified that it was the hour when the sun was hot just before it cooly slipped under the edge of the earth for the evening. If he was going to swim, he better go now. But where could he go where he would not be seen or questioned?

Characteristic gurgling caught his attention. Following the sound, Kuon was relieved to see a small creek sloping down the hill. If he followed this, it would likely lead him away from the bay. With his mind made up, the young explorer-to-be leapt and slid towards the sandy shore.

* * *

Kyoko held the dusty book close to her chest. In a cursive more restrained than she expected for such a large tome, the words "Beauty and the Beast" rested in a faux-gold inlay. It was getting too late to look for Chiori-chan, but sometime they could read the book together—if there was anything of worth inside. If nothing else, it would be a nostalgic read though the President had been rather cryptic, suggesting that in reading it she may find the entire world...or nothing at all. She was tempted to chalk it up to his overdramatic ways, but part of her wasn't so quick to dismiss such a notion.

After all, these books were not the typical books one might stumble upon in any library. Or, at least, that's what Kyoko felt. For even though she held one of the precious records in her arms, there was one she'd set her eyes on even beforehand. It was an abused book with a faded cover. The only legible part of the title was "The Legend," but she had chosen that first quite impulsively. To her shock, the inside was almost completely empty. The first part was so damaged by water and time that the lines bled into each other indiscernibly, and the middle and end was just blank page after blank page. The President said it was quite possible that the story was incomplete, that many of the books were like that and often stayed that way forever. He instead suggested she borrow a different book. It was now as Kyoko walked carefully home, minding her ankle, that she realized that she had never asked why the President kept the damaged books if the stories were never completed. She would have to tell Chiori about it later.

When Kyoko popped in to the Darumaya the Okami-san looked quite relieved at her return, and quickly reassured Kyoko to take the night off. It would do no good if food was spilled because of her unsteady steps. Though she of course protested that she was just as capable as ever, a stern yet gentle look from the Taisho shut her up quickly. And so Kyoko found herself settling down in the stable, the comforting smells and noises surrounding her. Bo was particularly upset to see her as usual. He felt he had been ignored despite the other hens being quite sociable with him. Bumper was pleased at her gift of sugar, and Kyoko couldn't help but feel a bit sad that it was not General receiving the sweet gift. What she wouldn't give to see him one more time.

Unlike the strange book she had encountered in the President's library, Kyoko found that _Beauty and the Beast_ was quite complete in more ways than she could describe. The same overall structure was there. A rather well-off merchant with three sons and three daughters, his fortune lost at sea, his taking of the rose in the Beast's garden and subsequent loss of his youngest daughter, Beauty. Perhaps she should have been bothered more by the obvious parallels to her own life, but Kyoko instead found herself eagerly awaiting the happy end. This surprised her since not so long ago she had been much more cynical.

She shook her head. Even so, it was a version different from the one she had grown up with in that it was...she couldn't put her finger on it. Though it was a tale as old as time, or old enough that she'd read the story until her copy had nearabout fallen to pieces, it was as if she were reading it for the first time. With a start, Kyoko realized that the story sounded so different because of the perspective it was written in. It was as if the author was actually present, although it was unclear at this point who the author was. _Could this be what the President was referring to?_ she wondered.

Just as Kyoko was getting to the good part—right before Beauty discovers that the handsome prince in her dreams and the Beast are one and the same—Bo started up such a ruckus that pulled her straight out of her rabbit-hole reverie.

"Gracious!" she frowned at the settling dust by the stable door left ajar. She had kept it open for the breeze thinking that none of the animals would leave, but apparently she had been too naive. With a sigh, Kyoko carefully set her book on a clean horse blanket before rushing out after her foolish rooster.

A quick glance at the sky told her that she had read for quite some time. It was one of those nights that the moon was high in the sky before the sun's light had cast its final glow on the land. How peculiar.

Unfortunately, her rooster wouldn't quit running and so left her no time to admire the moon. "Bo!" she called out in exasperation. "Where for heavens sake are you going?" She nearly caught him just before he ran too deep into the forest, but then she heard the telltale fading squawk of terror, which could only mean that he had slipped and tumbled down the hill.

Now justifiably concerned, Kyoko gingerly picked her way down. She couldn't explain why her ankle was nearly back to normal, but she definitely did not want to try and explain a re-sprained ankle to the Taisho and Okami-san. "You had to just go skittering straight towards the rocky parts by the river, didn't you?" she grumbled under her breath though it was rather half-hearted. She quite enjoyed the peaceful sound of running water.

When she reached the bottom of the steepest part of the hill, she called out nervously, "Bo!" Her eyes squinted as she craned her neck, listening for any sign that the foolish bird was alive. When his indignant cry came back to her, Kyoko sighed in relief. But now...she looked around her. That mulish idiot had brought her all the way to the shore! When she entered the short stretch of beach, Kyoko gasped. Usually when the sun set on Totoshi, the gentle arc of the bay cut off the sun from view before it quite reached the horizon. Here, the rocks were out of the way and left Kyoko with a beautiful view of the reddening globe as it sunk below the clouds.

Subconsciously, her feet carried her past the soft dunes to the stiffer planes of sand near the water's edge. It was as if the sun was drawing her in, beckoning her closer with its tendril rays and calling her to surround herself with the light spray of salty water just barely reaching her nose.

A sudden splash of water broke through her reverie. At first, Kyoko was inclined to yell at Bo for ruining the spell the sun had cast upon her, but both Bo's clucks and her thoughts were quickly crushed at the sight of a man's torso emerging from the shallow waters. Long, slender fingers pushed at the liquid dripping everywhere and pooling in rivulets that ran past tanned skin and a white linen dress shirt. Kyoko nearly squeaked, images of mermaids invading her mind at once, but realized that it was quite in fact a half-dressed man making his way towards her.

In her right mind, Kyoko would have been horribly embarrassed and compelled to flee in the opposite direction. Later she would try to blame it on her indifference because of her past as an undercover female shipwright, or even the sun's spell on her. Whatever her excuse, she just couldn't force her eyes away from the striking blonde hair that stuck to the man's structured features. However, that quickly paled in comparison to the brilliant green that met her flabbergasted gold.

If time had in fact stood still, then neither would have doubted it. But it gave just enough for the sun to find the perfect angle that Kanae had once discovered, the angle that shone straight at Kyoko's eyes and made them glow impossibly bright as if magic had kissed her but for a moment. But if the sun had silenced time, then it was the whispered words falling from Kyoko's trembling lips that took the wind's breath away.

"Corn?"

* * *

**A/N:** And~ the chapter is quite long enough ;p You'll have to wait 'til next time! If you aren't familiar with the original telling of the Beauty and the Beast fairytale, I would encourage you to read it!


End file.
